The Seductive Devil!
by myfunvideos
Summary: A young girl has a dream. And that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Florie and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.
1. 1 : The Succubus Catches The She-Demon!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Florie and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my O.C.

 **Requested and Co-Written by:** naruto11222.

 **Chapter 1: The Succubus Catches The She-Demon!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

A girl in cloak was walking down the street, toward the Fairy Tail guild building.

The cloaked figure smirked excited to meet them and have some fun. This young girl look around for a moment to see a girl with spiky pink hair and she was wearing a black vest that show her skin. This pink headed girl let out a loud roar with excitement about something and then the girl in a cloak noticed a flying blue cat.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday."

Then the girl look down to see a bulge in her cloak. She walked down to an alley and removed her to cloak which revealed lime green hair, but it was in the ponytail. She opened up her cloak and reach into her shorts.

"Ugh, I'm so pent up. I better take care of this," She said as she pulled out a dick and let her short fall to the floor. She grabbed a hold of her cock with her hands and pumped it up and down, "Ohhh yeah!" The girl moaned out as she went faster, while bucking her hips as if she were fucking someone.

"I'm Cumming!" The girl moaned out as she came all over the alleyway, "Ah, much better," She said relieved.

For those who are curious this green haired girl is Akiko Yuri and she recently came to Magnolia to find the Fairy Tail guild. Her magic was the Succubus Devil Slayer Magic. She, at a very young age, was taught by a real Succubus after said Succubus was interested in the girl's special gender. Akiko was a Futanari, a rare gender in the world of Earth Land, said to possess greater Magic reserves as well as power and extra effectiveness in said Magic.

Thanks to her Succubus Devil Slayer Magic as well as her Futanari heritage, she could seduce any woman she wants depending on their own willpower and sexual drive.

And, if she really wants to, she can temporarily transform _into_ a Succubus herself and make her target putty in her hands.

As for the Succubus that taught her, she taught Akiko the ins and outs of sex and such.

She pulled her shorts back up and looked around to see if anyone was around. She put her hood back on her head. She was walking once again to find Fairy Tail. She asked a couple of people for directions who then gave her a general direction. She ran like her life depended on it until she ran smack into a woman with blonde hair with lightning rod headphones on her ears. Akiko rubs her head and bowed her head in shame.

"I am so sorry." Akiko quickly apologized.

She lift her head to only to stop at the woman's chest.

 _'Holy HELL! That is a massive pair of tits.'_ Akiko thought wide eyed.

"Uh, watch where you're going."

Akiko looks up to see the woman's face which it has a lightning bolt scar on her left eye, "Y-Yeah…" Akiko said with a hidden blush as she moved around the blonde and walked off.

Soon, she had calmed herself from having another erection at the sight of that woman. She let out a sigh and continued to walk towards the guild.

* * *

When she arrived at the building, she noticed that it had an emblem of a Fairy with a tail, she walked inside to see a lot of people, chatting amongst themselves. She was in awe at the inside of the building.

"Finally, I found my new home." Akiko said. As she walked further in, people began notice her as she arrived at the bar, where a white haired woman smiled, she seemed to be the barmaid.

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira if you want to." The now named Mirajane said.

Taking off her hood, Akiko decided to introduce herself, "Hello, Mira. I'm Akiko Yuri and I'd like to join the guild, if that's not too much trouble with you," Akiko said with a smile towards Mira as she focused a small bit of her Seduction Magic on her.

"I am happy to hear that you'd like to join our guild. We're one big happy family. The more the merrier, I'd say." Mira said, as she reached for something under the bar.

"What are you looking for?" Akiko asked curiously as she sent more Seductive pheromones on Mira to get a reaction.

Mira was starting to be feeling a little wet from the pheromones which also meant she was blushing from the effect as she was still trying to find something. Soon, she had found what she was looking for. She came to the top of the bar and she was looked back at Akiko.

"I have been looking for the emblem stamp where I can give you your Fairy Tail guild mark. So, where do you want to place it?" Mira said, while her left was touching her crotch through her dress.

Akiko noticed and inwardly grinned, "I know a good place, but how about we take it in a more private setting, since it's kinda embarrassing," Akiko asked with blush.

Mira reached for Akiko's hand and led her to somewhere else private in the guild and they both were walking past a girl with blue hair who was half naked. She was sound asleep with her hand in her bra to apparently rub her boobs.

* * *

When they both made it to one of the best parts in the guild, Mira pushed Akiko up against the wall and then she started to kiss her because the pheromones was too strong for her to resist. Then Mira reach inside of Akiko's shorts while was playing with her chest.

"You're so naughty, Mira." Akiko said, she feel Mira's hand touching her dick.

"I am not naughty." Mira protested, as she felt Akiko's tongue brush against her neck.

"Oh really? Then why are your nipples so hard? And why are you jerking me off?" Akiko asked, teasingly as she felt Mira's hand pull her dick out of her shorts and start stroke it.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little naughty. I can't help it when I have Demons inside me and me feeling very hot for you," Mira said as she went on her knees and kissed the tip, earning a moan from Akiko.

"At least put the Guild Mark first," Akiko said as she pointed to her navel, which was directly above her dick where the hairs should be, "Right here in Green, please. _Then_ we can fuck like crazy," She said with a grin.

"Okay, Akiko." Mira said reluctantly as she put the stamp right where Akiko told her. When she removed the stamp from the navel, light briefly appeared as the Fairy Tail guild mark formed in the green pattern like Akiko asked. "There you go, Akiko. Just like you wanted. Now, can I have it?" She asked seemingly desperate.

Akiko grinned, "Yep," she said right before she started moaning as she felt Mira's hands and lips on her cock. Then Mirajane started to lick the shaft up and down a few times as Akiko began to play with her own breasts while Mira placed her right hand in her dress towards her underwear to play with herself. She begins to suck on Akiko's dick and then she gagged at first because it was her first time sucking on a dick.

"Don't worry...just take your time with this," Akiko said so Mira could relax and provide her with even more pleasure.

Then Mira undid her dress and let it fall to the floor and then she started using her breasts to give Akiko a boobjob but Mira still had a bra on. She could feel Akiko getting harder and harder from her breast. She begin to licking the tip while massaging Akiko's dick with her breasts.

"Ah! Ah! Yeah...fuck! Mira, I'm gonna cum." Akiko moaned as she felt Mira go even faster and squeezed her dick harder in between her breasts.

"Cum for me, Aki." Mira said before having Akiko's cock go in her mouth.

"Ahh! I'm Cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Mira's mouth.

Mira gasped as she tried her best to swallow all of it, but she soon couldn't. So, she let go of Akiko's dick as more cum landed on her face. She was panting from the massive load. She soon swallowed all of it as she then licked the tip of Akiko's shaft to clean it.

"That was hot. I've never tasted cum before, but now I love it." Mira said.

She then placed her hands on a massive wet spot on her panties. Then, she removed her panites and placed it on top of Akiko's dick as a prize that Akiko had earned. Mira stood up but Akiko placed her up against the wall and pulled Mira's Bra up to let her breasts jiggle free and she tossed Mira's panties next to her shorts. Akiko rubs her cock against Mira's pussy.

"Wow, you are majorly wet. You really are a horny girl aren't you, Mira?" Akiko asked as she continue to rub Mira's pussy with her dick.

"Well, I can't help myself when it comes to you, Akiko." Mira said.

Akiko just smiled as she gently started pushing her dick inside of Mira. Mira let out a loud moan while Akiko was groaning because she could feel her dick being squeezed nicely by Mira's pussy. A little bit of blood was dripping from Mira's entrance. It took a few moments for Mira to properly adjust before Akiko began to move and thrust at a slow pace. Mira was really enjoying Akiko's dick inside of her as she felt pleasure.

"Wow, you are so tight, Mira." Akiko complimented as she began to thrust at a faster pace.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Fuck me, Akiko! FUCK ME!" Mira moaned like crazy as her breasts was shaking from each thrust.

Akiko was thrusting faster and harder as she went deeper inside Mira. Little by little, Mira's pussy juices was dripping to the floor to make a small puddle. Mira was panting from each thrust and turned her head to look at Akiko with pure lust. Akiko leans in to rest her chest on Mira's back as she reached over to play with Mira's breasts while she was still thrusting into her.

"Oh, Aki! Aki! AKI! MAKE ME CUM, AKI!" Mira moaned as announced.

"Oh Mira. I'm gonna cum!" Akiko moaned out.

"Yes! Cum inside me!" Mira begged in between moans.

"AHHH! MIRA! I'M CUMMING!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside the barmaid hard..

"AAAHHH" Mira exclaimed as she came from the cum sent directly to her womb as well as sending her to Cloud Nine.

Soon, Akiko had finished cumming inside the barmaid, "Ohh, that was really good, Mira," Akiko said as she pulled out, "How about later we take this at your place and then we can go all out," She suggested.

Mira smiles "I would love that, Akiko. And welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira said as she grabbed her dress and put it back on except her panties, which she had left with Akiko's clothes. Akiko grabbed Mira's panties and sniffed it, which had Mira's scent and pocketed it in her shorts.

Akiko inwardly grinned. She already had sex with someone from Fairy Tail and it was just the first day. She was really looking forward to the others very soon.

* * *

Soon enough, they both left the private area and back to the main area of the guild building. She was hearing a lot of people talking among themselves. Then a man with spiky white hair with a scar on his right eye approached Akiko.

"Say, what magic do you use?"

Akiko let her hands spread wide that basically screamed 'I'm not telling!', "Why would I tell you? It's a secret that I promised someone I'd only let people I trust know," Akiko said completely condescending like.

"Hmmm…that sounds like a manly promise. I am a man to respect that promise."

Akiko couldn't help but cringe at those words. Mira giggled as she poured drinks to some of the seniors members of the guild.

"Don't mind Elfman. He just looking for a friend," Mira said.

"Hmph, well...too bad for him then," Akiko said with a smirk.

Elfman nodded his head and walked away from Akiko. He went over to Mira to helped her out with the drinks and then he also carried them for her.

"I got it, sis. Why don't you relax for a bit. I mean you have done so much for the guild already." Elfman said.

Akiko sensed an opportunity to continue her fun with Mira, "Yeah, it must be hard on you. How about you take the day off while you let your...brother do your work, savvy?" She said with a wink to Mirajane.

"Well….okay. Since you two insisted. I will take a break." Mira said as she felt herself getting wet once again.

She removed her apron and handed it to her younger brother. She walked over to Akiko and gave her a smile.

"Would you mind accompanying me, Akiko?" Mira asked.

"Not at all. Sure I'll come, Mira." Akiko said as she gets up and began to escort Mira to her house. She placed her hand on Mira's ass and gave it a light squeeze which made Mira give a quiet moan in return.

* * *

 **Writting Started: 1-3-2019!**

 **Published: 1-5-2019!**

 **Update With Lines: 9-4-2019!**

* * *

 **Hey, everybody! It's me, myfunvideos!**

 **So, you're probably wondering where this came from, huh?**

 **Well, that's simple: I got a request to do this by naruto11222 and decided to Co-Write with him to get better results.**

 **This might go on as a bit of an ongoing series for awhile, but don't think I'll be abandoning my other saucy stories like The Fallen Angel! or The New Mixed Clan!...it'll just take a little longer.**

 **Also, I am now available to Co-Write and stuff. Thank yugiohfan163 for this otherwise my stories would take impossibly long.**

 **If you want me to Commission, just PM me or leave a review saying you want to do so!**

 **Anyway, that's about it, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	2. Ch 2: Taming A Demon And It's Cage!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Florie and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my O.C.

 **Requested and Co-Written by:** naruto11222

 **Chapter 2: Taming A Demon And It's Cage!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Once Akiko had finally escorted Mirajane to her house and led her to her room, things got crazy from there. They both were removing their clothes as Akiko picked Mirajane up and carried her over to the bed.

"You ready for round 2?" Akiko asked with a seductive grin.

"Of course, Akiko." Mirajane answered while panting.

She gasped when she felt Akiko kissing her neck as she grinded against Akiko's dick to make it hard. Akiko gently placed her on the bed and she begins to play with Mirajane's breasts by squeezing them and moving them in a circular motion. Mira moaned as she felt her nipples being sucked on by Akiko.

Soon, after the foreplay was over, Akiko decided to get serious, Akiko got off of Mira, "Hey, you wanna see my secret?" She asked, knowing that once they were done, Mira would be completely loyal to her.

Mirajane looks at her with a confused look. "Sure." she said as she was rubbing herself.

Akiko closed her eyes...and then opened them intensely as she was covered in a dark aura before her form changed. Her skin darkened a little as a spade tail came from her backside. Red star markings appeared under each eye, acting as tears. Her hair now had a line of Red down the center as well. And her dick seemed to have grown a bit in both girth and length.

Mira was rubbing herself from watching Akiko's transformation and she placed her finger on her lips to contain her moans. She even inhaled a scent that make her even wetter. _'She is giving off powerful pheromones...I can't resist.'_ Mira thought.

Akiko sighed in content, "Much better," Right before she smiled at Mira, "This is my Succubus Form of my Succubus Devil Slayer Magic...hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna use some here," Akiko thought for a moment, "Earlier you said you had Demons inside you...mind showing me?" Akiko asked as she put her hands on her hips, which made her dick look even longer.

Mira was looking at Akiko's dick as she was drooling for it. She looked back up at Akiko and wiped her mouth.

"Of course I do." Mira said as she got up from the bed. "Satan Soul!"

She used her magic which allowed her to transform into a demon that resembled the Satan. She was dressed with a red bikini that showed some of her skin. She had a crack shaped scar on her right eye and has scales on both of her arms. She has a tail sticking out of her backside while her hair stood upright. Once her transformation was complete, she inhaled, which the effect of Akiko's pheromones caused her to rub herself and her breasts.

"This...Ah...This… is my...Ah ah ah...takeover form…Ahhh...Satan Soul..Mmm…" Mira said as she squeezed her chest with her demon hands.

Akiko smirked, "Wow, you look so sexy, Mira," She said as she made her pheromones stronger.

"Ah… Thank you… ah ah ah ah…It makes me happy to hear someone say that. Ahhh!" Mira moaned as she turned on her stomach and raised her butt to Akiko along with her tail.

"Heh, you're welcome then," Akiko said as she started caressing Mira's tail.

"Ahh…I love it when you do that, Akiko. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, please play with my tail more…ahhh!" Mira moaned as she placed her hand inside her bikini to finger herself.

"Hmm, you're so cute, Mira," Akiko said as she continued rubbing Mira's tail more intensely as she also rubbed it against her cheek lovingly.

"Wow, I never thought that my tail would be this good. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhh!" Mira moaned as her pussy juices started to leak from her bikini.

"Heheh, it's because of my Magic that you even feel good from your tail at all," Akiko explained as she kissed Mira's tail, loving the feel of it.

Mira gasped as she felt Akiko's lips on her tail and her tail stood upright on its own. Mira turned her head to see that her tail was moving on its own. "It's alive?" Mira asked as she raised an eyebrow and watched her tail wag like a dog.

"I guess...or it could be your Form's way of enjoyment...which sorta reminds of my dick...I wonder if your tail works like that now," Akiko then grinned evilly as she then kissed the tail even more and rubbed harder.

The Tail grew hard and the tip glowed red from Akiko's lips which made Mira moan from feeling pleasure as she grips the wooden legs of her bed. She sinks her teeth into the carpet to contain her moans. While she continued to finger herself as she stick her finger deep inside her pussy as more and more of her pussy juices kept gushing out.

Then, Akiko brought her breasts to Mira's tail and gave it a boobjob while lovingly sucking the tip of Mira's cute tail.

"Ahh… don't do that…ah ah ah ahhh…that just makes me hornier….AHHH!" Mira moaned as she came on herself and some of her cum squirted on Akiko's stomach. _'What is wrong with me? Is this my Satan Soul's horny side. It like she knows the Satan Soul's soft spot. But it feel soooo goood'_ Mirajane thought in ecstasy.

Akiko took some of Mira's cum and licked some, "Tasty," She commented, "Why don't you try?" She then put her soaked hand near Mira's mouth.

Mira started to lick Akiko's hand clean as she was enjoying the taste of her own cum and she moaned from the taste. She looked at her tail to see that it was rubbing Akiko dick gently. Mira smiled as she felt Akiko's hand on her ass.

"Your tail really seems to like me, like how I like your ass as well," Akiko said with a smile as she stroked it thankfully.

"Y-You are such a tease. I am guess that it want to have your dick inside me, but this time it wants to feel too." Mira said as she gasped when she felt a firm hand slap on her ass.

"Now now, no need to get so impatient with me...and what did you mean it wants to feel it too?" Akiko a bit confused.

Then the tail glowed for a moment as the shaft of Mira's demon tail form a pussy of its own. Mira is surprised to see that it was able to do that on its own. _'It must be the Satan Soul itself. The spirit must have felt Akiko's Magic.'_ Mira thought as she moaned when she felt the tail rub its own pussy against Akiko's dick.

"Wow, this is interesting. Seems your body wants some of the fun as well," Akiko said with a smirk as she rubbed her dick against the tail's pussy while using her own tail to rub Mira's pussy. Then she thrusted.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, fuuuckkk, yes, so gooood, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!" Mira moaned as she placed her hands on her breasts and played with her nipples.

"Oh yeah, this feels really good Mira," Akiko said as she continued to thrust in and out of the tail's pussy while her tail slipped into Mira's bikini and was thrusting in and out of Mira's pussy, "Hey Mira, you know anyone else who uses 'Slayer' Magic?" Akiko asked wanting to explain why Mira was feeling unbelievably incredible.

"Ah, ah, mmm, fuuuckkkk, ahhh! Well, there's Natsumi, she's a dragon slayer; but she left to find a Salamander name Igneel." Mira said, as she moaned from feeling Akiko's tail went deep inside of her.

"Interesting...well, do you know why her Magic is called Slayer Magic in particular?" Akiko asked as she continued to thrust into the tail while her own tail kept twisting and thrusting into Mira.

"Ah, ah, right there! Ahhh! I don't know much, but please do tell me! AHHHH!" Mira moaned as she moved her hips in sync with both Akiko's dick and tail.

"Well, her Magic is Dragon _Slayer_ Magic and, unlike regular Magic, it's actually more effective against Dragons...Now, what's my Magic called again?" Akiko asked as she wanted Mirajane to line the puzzles correctly, plus she was feeling close and wondered what would happen if she came into the tail of Mira's Satan Soul.

"AHHH! SUCCUBUS DEVIL SLAYER MAGIC! AHHHH!" Mira yelled as her cum gushed out like a geyser.

"That's right! Fuck! I'm cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself into tail and let her cum enter it rapidly.

"Ahhh! More of your cum just splashed in deep inside me. Ahhh!!!" Mira moaned as her tail was absorbing more and more of Akiko's cum. Mira had her tongue hanging out of her mouth from so much pleasure.

"Ohh, that felt amazing. Thank you, Mira's tail," Akiko praised as she kissed the tail in gratitude, "Anyway, Mira. My Succubus Devil Slayer Magic is especially effectively on you as you're a Demon at the moment, that's why you feel so good," Akiko explained as she pulled out of the tail's pussy.

The tail's pussy closed up and the rest of Akiko's cum was stored into Satan Soul. Then Mira reverted back to her normal self. Then she pants as she looked at Akiko and she crawled over to her.

"More. I want more." Mira said as she placed Akiko on her back and she climbed on top of her into a straddling position. Then she started to grind against Akiko's dick and she placed her hands on Akiko's stomach.

"Well, if you want more then can you transform again...I got something special for you," Akiko said as she kneading Mira's luscious curves.

"Okay, Aki. Satan Soul." Mira said as she transformed back into her Satan Soul form again, but this time she was completely naked and she continued to grind her hips against Akiko's dick.

"Perfect! Alright, I'm going to need you to let your Demon take control from here...I need to ask her a few questions," Akiko asked, enjoying how sexy Mira looked as a Demon.

"Okay, I will try." Mira said as she closed her eyes and she starts to twist and turn because normally she always been in control of the Satan Soul. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and look down at Akiko. "My hello there, you're the one that reawoke me from being trapped in this girl's body." Satan Mira said.

Akiko smirked, "Nice to meet you, Demon inside Mira," She greeted.

The demon felt something was touching her as she looked down at Akiko's dick. Then she inhaled Akiko's pheromones which then made her horny. She began to grind her hips against the dick. She moved her tail around Akiko's tail to intwine them together.

Akiko made her tail go around the Demons tail willingly, "So, I got a question for you," She stated as her tail stroked the other one.

Demon Mira was looking at her with a smirk. "What's your question?" She asked, as she gasp when Akiko's tail slapped her ass.

"Hehe, sorry. You've got such a slappable ass. Ahem, anyway...I was somehow able to fuck your tail when it had a pussy...um, and I came in it, what's does that mean for you?" Akiko asked the Demon controlling Mira's body.

"Well, I have awoke when you were pleasuring Mira. I used my power to create a pussy. And since you came inside of it, I am able to bare you a child, but it will not happen until Mira agrees to bare you a child. That way I can give birth in this form." the Demon said.

"Hmm...so what happens if you _and_ Mira are pregnant...since you share the same body and all that," Akiko asked, trying to wrap her head around this new information.

"Well, she can have children in her human form as well. But in your case, I can give birth to demon children when she transformed into this form." The Demon explained.

"Interesting...so in a weird sense, you two would have different children...all you two need to do is transform from one to the other," Akiko thought out loud.

The Demon leans in to come face to face with Akiko and had a lust grin. "Yes. But my children will use Takeover Magic along with your magic as well." She said as she kissed Akiko.

"Mphf! Mmm!" Akiko moaned out as she continued to make out with Mira's Demon.

The Demon snuck her tongue inside of Akiko's mouth as she continued to grind her hips while she was getting wet from Akiko's dick. She placed her tail inside of Akiko's asshole. She was enjoying it.

Then Akiko was brought free of the Demon's mouth and moaned as the tail inside stirred her insides, "I-Ah! G-Got an idea!" Akiko said as she made her own tail go inside her own pussy causing her to yelp at the feeling of being stuffed, all that was left was for her cock to get some treatment as well.

"Oh my, I would have never thought that you would stick your own tail inside of yourself." The Demon said as the pussy juices were leaking onto Akiko's dick.

"I can't help it when you suddenly dominate me...I need to fuck something! Ugh!" Akiko exclaimed as she had a small orgasm.

The demon pouted as she felt something was leaking out of Akiko's dick. "Don't tell me that your done?" The demon asked as she pulled her tail out of Akiko's asshole and some of her cum was on her tail.

"Hah, nope not even close!" Akiko said as she turned The Demon onto her back, on the bed, and quickly thrusted her cock and tail into Mira's pussy and ass, respectively.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, more, more, Ahhhh!" The demon said as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck and wrapped around Akiko's waist.

"Ah! UGH! You-You will be mine!" Akiko exclaimed as she focused her Magic onto the Demon to make her completely loyal upon her orgasm, "Fuck you're so tight!" She grunted as she moved faster and harder than ever, while stroking the tail vigorously.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, I-I am y-y-yours an-an-and only yours, no one else…Ahhhhhh!" The demon said as she could feel Mira's presence take control from so much pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Akiko came into the Demon just before Mira got control.

Mira gasped and look up at Akiko. She was looking down as her dick was cumming inside of her and she smiled. Mira leaned up and kissed Akiko. "Wow, that was incredible." Mira said as she felt when Akiko pulled out of her. Then Mira reverted back into herself.

"Yeah, it sure was and now your Demon of your Satan Soul is most definitely pregnant. However, you and the Demon have different bodies...and you know what that means?" Akiko asked with a grin.

"What?" Mira asked with a confused look on her face.

"I still need to have sex with the real you, Mira. You up for it?" Akiko asked as her cock was throbbing for more.

"Oh okay. I am up for anything." Mira said as she turned Akiko onto her back as Mira was getting ready to ride Akiko, but suddenly Akiko grabs Mira's hips to hold her steady. "I hope you don't mind me riding you?"

"It's fine, it'll be me dominating you in the end anyway, Mira," Akiko said as she aimed her dick to Mira's pussy.

"Okay. Here we go." Mira said as she slowly pushed down onto Akiko's dick as she moaned from how big Akiko's dick is. "Ahh…so big...ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!"

"This is nice," Akiko commented as she timed her thrusting with Mira's bouncing, "I got another idea as well, want to hear it?" She asked as she continued thrusting.

"Yes, ah, ah, yes, I want to hear it." Mira moaned as she continued bouncing onto Akiko's dick which made her breast starts to bounce as well.

"As a Futanari, I have a special heritage and I can give you a certain Magic. Want to be able to be a Futanari, Mira?" Akiko asked in between grunts.

"You mean that I will have a dick as well? And I can have sex with other women?" Mira asked with excitement in her voice.

"I mean...if you want," Akiko shrugged as she went faster into Mirajane.

"Yes, I would love that, Ahhhhh!" Mira said as she placed her hands on Akiko chest while she bounced faster.

"Ugh! G-Good, okay then, here!" Akiko said as her hand glowed. She then put the palm of her hand on top of Mira's clit and sent the new Magic to her new lover.

"Ah, ah, ah, m-m-my body f-f-f-feels hot. AHHHH!" Mira moaned as she squeeze Akiko's breast as a dick starts to form from Mira's clit.

"Mira, will you be mine? Mind, Body, and Soul?" Akiko asked as she focused another loyal Succubus Devil Slayer Magic on Mira as the Mira's new appendage started throbbing.

"Yes! I am yours! Mind, body, and soul! AHHHHH!" Mira moaned as she reach down and rub her new appendage with furious strokes.

"Wow, you are very loud! But, fuck it, I'm cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Mira, hard.

Mira moaned louder as she came herself and collapsed on top of Akiko. She was panting from exhaustion. She was looking at Akiko and rest her head. "Wow, I have never felt like that. How many times did you cum, Akiko?" Mira asked as she gently pull Akiko's dick out of her pussy.

Akiko thought for a moment, "You mean cum with you and your Demon or cum in general?" She asked.

Mira giggled to herself. "Both." Mira answered.

Akiko groaned at that, "Well, with you and The pregnant Demon...erm...five times with you and The Demon and I don't remember on the other one," Akiko answered honestly.

"I was just curious that's all. I just never seen a woman with this much stamina." Mira said, as she kissed Akiko on her forehead.

"Hey, you can thank my Succubus teacher for that, had to have this much stamina in order to handle this Magic...the only downside is that I don't think I'll be able to step on a train again," Akiko said.

"So, am I the girl for you or there are others that have your eye?" Mira asked.

"Well, I don't want to make you mad…" Akiko trailed off as she reverted back to normal to show her blushing face.

"It's alright. Just so long that I am the first." Mira said as she rubbed her finger on Akiko's nipple in a circle.

"You got it!" Akiko said with a thumbs up to Mira as she stroked Mira's new cock.

"Ah, ah, mmmm, yes, right there, ah, ah, ah, ohhh, don't stop, ahhh!" Mira moaned as she moved her hips with each stroke.

"Okay, then," Akiko said as she jerked Mira's cock and got closer, wanting to see what happens.

"Ah, ah, A-A-Akiko, I-Ah-I-Ah cumming!" Mira asked as she felt Akiko had also fingered her pussy.

Quickly, Akiko put the cock in her mouth and sucked. Mira moaned as she placed both of her hands on Akiko's head to get to take all of Mira's cock in her throat. Then, suddenly Mira came inside of Akiko's mouth.

Akiko, being a _Succubus_ Devil Slayer, could take the cum no problem as it added to her Magic, plus it tasted too good to let spill.

"Wow, that was gooood. I never knew that having a cock would be this much pleasurable." Mira said as she wiped her forehead. She layed back down on the bed.

"Story of my life right there, Mira" Akiko said as with a grin after having cleaned Mira's dick completely.

Mira smiled as she patted the empty spot on the bed for Akiko to lay next to her.

"Give me a second," Akiko said as she got up from the bed and made sure to lock the door before going to that spot Mirajane had patted, "Wouldn't want your brother to suddenly find out I had sex with you, right?" Akiko stated the reason as to why the door had to be locked.

Mira giggled as she nods her head in agreement. "I know my brother, he would knock first before entering my room." Mira said as she pulled the blanket her and Akiko.

"Meh, just in case," Akiko said as she pulled Mirajane close to her and started cuddling with her with lots of love.

Then they both went to sleep in each other arms.

* * *

 **Writting Started: 1-6-2019!**

 **Published: 1-8-2019!**

 **Update With Lines: 9-4-2019!**

* * *

 **In case you were wondering how I am made this so fast in so many words, I was Co-Writting with naruto11222.**

 **If any of you want, you can Co-Write with me too. Just request and confirm you have G o o g l e Docs and I'll make a room for ya. Just be mindful that I'll only do things of shows I actually like.**

 **Oh, and explain the plot you want with your story as well. Can't forget that right?**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	3. Ch 3: A Celestial Climax!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Florie and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Requested and Co-Written by:** naruto11222

 **Attention!: Please check out the Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter for special information I notice others ignore. Please read it!**

 **Chapter 3: A Celestial Climax!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Eyes fluttering, Akiko slowly started to wake up. She let out a quiet yawn and looked at Mira's sleeping form. She was sleeping peacefully while she was drooling on Akiko's breasts as she was dry humping Akiko's leg because of her morning wood.

 _'Aww, so cute!'_ Akiko thought as she moved her hands through Mirajane's hair.

"Mmm, Aki, put your cock in my ass. Ahhh, I love it when you fuck me! Ahhh!" Mira said as she continued to dry hump Akiko's leg which caused her to get hard as well.

"Well, if that's what she wants," Akiko said as she moved the blankets and slowly thrusted into Mira's ass.

Mira's eyes shot open because she was awoken from her dream and moaned. She turned her head to see that Akiko was fucking her. She gripped the bed sheets as she begins to moan. "Ah, ah, ah, Akiko?! What ah ah ah are y-y-y-y-you doing Ahhh?!" Mira asked.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said you loved it when I fucked your ass, so I thought I may as well provide," Akiko exclaimed as she thrusted faster in and out of her lover.

Mira moaned as the bed begin to shake. "Ah, ah, ah, fuuuucccckkk, yes, yes, harder, deeper, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!" Mira moaned as she reach down to rub her cock to increase her pleasure.

"As you wish," Akiko said as she kept hilting herself into Mira to the point where loud smacks were echoing through the room.

Mira was moaning as she was felt every inch of Akiko's dick inside of her. Elfman was home as he was asleep, but he started to wake up from the noise and he raised himself up from his bed. He was rubbing his eyes to see what was going on and he opened his curtain to see that there was no one outside. He walked out of his room and headed towards Mira's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Mira, is everything alright in there?" Elfman asked as he knocked on his sister's door.

Akiko stilled herself, knowing that if she keeps moaning, Elfman will just walk in. She inclined her head to Mira at the door to answer.

Mira got up and head to the door and opened it half way. "Oh good morning, Elf. What's up?" Mira asked.

"I thought that I heard a noise and I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Elfman said, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh, I am fine. I will make you some breakfast in a moment." Mira lied as Elfman raised his hand to stop her.

"No need. I was just checking if you were okay. I am heading back to bed." Elfman said as he let out a yawn and walked back to his room.

Mira close the door and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." Mira said.

"Yeah, too close," Akiko said from the side of the bed away from the door's view. She got up and walked up to Mira, "You wanna continue?" She asked as she cupped one of Mira's breasts.

"Ahh, ah, mmmm, you know that I can't resist you. So, yeah, let's get back to it." Mira said as she was lifted into the air and she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist.

"Here we go then," Akiko said as she thrusted back into Mira's asshole and built a rhythm with her thrusting.

"Ah, so good. Don't stop. Ahhh!" Mira moaned as she kissed Akiko to contain her loud moans while her breasts was bouncing from each thrust.

"Ugh, you're so hot, Mira. I hope you know that," Akiko said after parting from Mira's lips. Then she kissed her again to make sure the moans were brought to a minimum.

Mira felt Akiko's tongue swirling around with her own tongue as some of Mira's pussy juice was leaking out of her while Akiko was thrusting deep inside of her. Mira gilded her fingers through Akiko's green hair.

 _'Ugh! Fuck! I'm cumming!!'_ Akiko thought as she plunged all her cock into Mirajane and came inside her.

Mira stuck her nails into Akiko's back as she shook from the cum was being pouring into her womb and some of the cum squirted out of her. She broke the kiss as little bit of saliva escaped their lips.

Soon, Akiko stopped cumming inside of her lover and parted her lips from hers, "That...was the best anal I've ever had," Akiko commented.

Mira lick her lips and panted. "Me too." Mira said.

"Heheh, it was probably the only anal you've ever had," Akiko said to Mira with a grin.

"Right." Mira agreed as she kisses Akiko on the forehead. "I think that we need to get dressed before Elf gets back up."

"Alright, then," Akiko said as she got her clothes from the floor and started to put them on.

* * *

Once they were dressed, they left Mira's room and she walked Akiko to the door. Elfman was still asleep. Mira gave Akiko a kiss with passion.

* * *

Soon, Akiko and Mira made it back to Magnolia and to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Mira was behind the bar, serving drinks to all the guild members. She even served Akiko a drink which added something special for her.

"Here you go, Akiko. This is special for only you." Mira said as she give her seductive wink.

"Oh really?" Akiko said, _" And what's that?"_ Akiko asked in a whisper, a little confused.

 _"It's my c.u.m._ _I mixed it with your drink."_ Mira whispered as she brushed her wet finger across Akiko's lips.

Akiko grinned widely, "I'll be sure to enjoy it then," Akiko said with a nod. Then she brought the drink to her lips and shivered in delight at the taste. It tasted so sweet, to the point where she felt goosebumps crawl through her skin.

Still drinking it ever so slowly to enjoy the taste, maybe a little too much. Thankfully her erection was unnoticed by everyone else in the guild. And, since she's a Succubus Devil Slayer, she felt herself get a little stronger as well.

Then suddenly, there was a pink headed girl who busted through the door, but there was another person that was with her. "It's good to be home."

"Welcome back, Natsumi." Mira greeted as she clean the glasses. She was looking at the blonde girl who was staring at her.

"Oh! It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" The blonde said, giddy.

"Why hello there, here to join the guild?" Mira asked as Natsumi was looking around the guild for a person that sold her false information.

"Hey Natsumi! Heard you wrecked Hargeon in, huh?" A random dude said before he was sent flying by Natsumi.

"You lied to me about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt!" She yelled as she leapt to the guy she kicked.

"Oh yeah!"

Then the guild members all started to brawl like they're in a bar fight. There was a girl who woke up from a nap and she scratched her head. "So, Natsumi is back HUUUUUHHHHH!"

There was a woman that was sitting at the bar with a glass of wine in her hand and she black hair. "Geez, can I have one day without you guys fighting. I just want to drink." The black haired said as she was watching the blue headed getting off the coach as she noticed the young girl wasn't wearing clothes.

"Time to settle this, Natsumi!"

"Grace, your clothes." Cana reminded.

"I don't have time for that!" She remarked back.

The fight kept going and as Grace made her way over to Natsumi, who was shoving a guy in an empty barrel. Cana was drinking a large barrel of wine like a boss while the young blonde was looking at her with pure shock.

Meanwhile, Akiko was doing her hardest to avoid the fighting and keeping her drink from spilling.

"Come here and fight me, Natsumi!" Grace yelled as she kicked a random guy in the ass.

 _'For God sake! Why do these people have to fight when I'm trying to enjoy Mira's drink!'_ Akiko thought in mild annoyance as she maneuvered her way to the entrance and to where Mira and the two new people were.

Natsumi turned her head to see Grace was half naked, "Not until you put some pants on!" Natsumi stated as Elfman stood up and let out a roar.

"You two shown much passion like real man. I'll show how a real man fight." Elfman said as suddenly both Grace and Natsumi gave him a double right hook which sent him flying.

"Whew, that was close," Akiko said as she stood next to the blonde and slowly drank more of her drink.

There was a woman with orange hair and light blue sunglass and she was surrounded by a woman as she was enjoying the fight. "These men are nothing but brutes that have no regard for safety of the ladies." She said said as something hit her in the face.

 _'Wow, I actually feel kinda jealous_ _,'_ Was Akiko's thought process as she stared at the orange haired girl.

Then everything went crazy when Elfman was knocked into Mirajane which then knocked her out cold.

"Mira!" The blonde said as she knelt over Mirajane. Meanwhile, Akiko was trying to control her herself from joining in the fight because of her lover.

Then Grace was knocked into Akiko which caused her to spill her drink. Grace was rubbing her head and look up at Natsumi who was twirling her panties in her fingers with a evil grin. "Give me back my underwear, you jerk!" Grace said as she was looking over at the blonde girl and Akiko for a moment.

Akiko meanwhile knelt over her wasted drink and stared. She quietly mourned for it as she was on the ground. Grace walked over to both the blonde girl and Akiko for a moment.

"Sorry to bother you two, but can I borrow your panties?" Grace asked as she was didn't mind the cold wind blowing over her butt cheek.

Akiko ignored the girl as she continued to stare at the drink. The blonde girl however, did not, "Get your own, you pervert!" She said as kicked the girl away.

Then orange haired girl swept the blonde off her feet in bridal style. "Have no fear milady, but your knight in shiny armor is here to protect you." She said as she was hit by Elfman.

"You need to do better than that." Elfman said as Natsumi brought her elbow down on Elfman's back.

Akiko then looked in Mira's direction and thought maybe she could ask for a refill after this. Mira was rubbing her head for a moment as she came to. She was looking around for a moment as she was looking at Akiko.

"What's wrong, Akiko?" Mira asked as she placed her hand on Akiko's head.

"Y-Your drink," Akiko said tearfully as she pointed to what was left of the drink on the floor.

"Aw, is that all? I will make you more, I promise." Mira said as she was looking at Akiko with a smile.

"O-Okay," Akiko said with a relieved smile.

With that said, everyone started to draw out their magic which they would potentially destroy the guild hall with their fighting. The blonde girl was hugging Akiko with pure fear from everyone was getting ready to destroy each other. Akiko was looking at the young blonde and grinned as she was getting a boner because of the young blonde's breasts.

 **"What is going on here!"** A loud voice spoke as everyone in the guild froze...except Natsumi.

"Ah, welcome back, Master Makarov. How was your trip?" Mira asked with a bright smile.

Akiko looked up and saw what all the fuss was about. A giant silhouette approached while Lucy was shaking in fear. Everyone in the guild was still stunned from the master of guild. Natsumi was laughing like she triumphed in the brawl.

"Hahahahahah, looks like I win." Natsumi said right before getting squished by the silhouette's giant foot.

Then suddenly, Makarov let a massive yell as he began to shrink down to a little elderly man. He then jumped to the top floor of the guild but he hit his head and landed on his back on the banister. He coughed to act like nothing happened.

"Now, what I have here is the list of complaints from the damage that Fairy Tail had caused in the last three days. The Magic Council thinks that we need to disband the guild." Makarov said as everyone was lowering their heads, ashamed.

Then suddenly he set the paper of complaints on fire, "However," And threw it as Natsumi jumped up and caught it in her mouth. "I say to heck with the Magic Council," He cleared his throat, "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and poor over your soul! If all we do is worry about rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER ONE!!!" He said as he raised his hand to a number one sign which was followed by cheers from the rest of the guild members.

Akiko smiled at the Master's words, very inspiring. Mira just smiles as everyone went back to the normal.

* * *

Soon enough, Mirajane gave Lucy her guild mark in pink on her right hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy." She said as she went back to make drinks. She had remake Akiko her special drink in the back of the guild.

Akiko sighed at having her drink once again, making sure to hide her erection as this happened. Mira came back with Akiko's drink and handed it to her. Lucy was walking over to Natsumi, who was standing in front of the Guild board of Jobs.

"Hey, Natsumi. Look, Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" Lucy said, not knowing that those words were another version of her's final words.

"Yeah, that is great, Lusamine." Natsumi said as she not knowing she forgot Lucy's name.

"The name's Lucy!" Lucy said angry to have her name easily forgotten.

Natsumi noticed a job had caught her eye. "Oh ohhhh! Check it out, Happy. This job has off one thousand jewels." Natsumi said as the blue cat named Happy jump with joy.

"Aye, This is perfect." Happy said.

Akiko tilted her head, "Wait a minute, ain't that the cat I saw yesterday?" She asked herself.

"That's Happy. She has been part of Guild ever since we were kids." Mira said.

"She?" Akiko asked, referring to the cat's gender.

"Oh yes, she's a girl, but Natsumi never got around to buying Happy any clothes. Most people in Fiore just thought Happy is a normal cat." Mira said, she placed her hand on Akiko's lap as leans in. _"If you look carefully, you can see her pussy every time she jumps."_ She whispered.

Akiko then looked and indeed saw a pussy that was barely noticeable at all. She leaned to Mira, _"You're right! Hey Mira, you don't mind if I go after...Lucy right?"_ She asked back in a whisper.

 _"Not at all. Just tell me when you two go at the second time because I want to try this dick out as well."_ Mira whispered as she rubs Akiko's dick through her shorts.

 _"Will do, but can we do it in your room? I don't have a home yet,"_ Akiko asked.

 _"Sure. We just have to keep Elfman busy. I_ _don't want him to freak out or finding out my new appendage."_ Mira said.

 _"Send him on a job then, tell him it's to show his 'Manliness'...Ugh, that felt disgusting to say,"_ Akiko suggested with a noticeable cringe.

Mira giggles. _"He's starting to rub off on you?"_ Mira whispered as she cleaning the glasses.

 _"Fuck no!"_ Akiko whispered back, hating the joke and what it entailed.

Mira continued to giggle. Then, a young boy named Romeo was talking to Master Makarov because he was worried about his father. "Please Master, my dad hasn't come home in four days." Romeo said.

Noticing where this was going, Akiko decided to make her move, _"Meet me there later, Mira!"_ She whispered as she got up from her chair.

Mira was looking at Akiko with confused looks on her face. She starts to follow after her while Romeo punched Master Makarov in the face and ran off. "What's going on, Akiko?" Mira asked.

"Remember what I suggested?" Akiko asked, quietly.

"Yes." Mira said as she was looking more and more confused at Akiko's statement.

"I'll go do my thing with Lucy, you distract your brother with mission, okay?" Akiko explained.

"Oh, okay. I know a perfect job that will keep away him from Fiore for couple of days." Mira said as she pulled out a job that required a strong man.

"That's...convenient," Akiko commented about the description before walking to Lucy and tapped her shoulder.

Lucy turned around to look at Akiko and smiles at her for a moment. "Hello, we haven't properly introduced, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

"Hello there, I'm Akiko Yuri, the newest member before you. As a new member, I thought I'd show you around, how's that?" She asked.

"Well, how about later because I have a feeling that Natsumi is about to do something stupid." Lucy said as she saw that Natsumi punched the quest board and left the guild right after.

Natsumi left for the mountain to get Romeo's father named, Macao.

"Meh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, she's using Slayer Magic, so she won't go down that easy," Akiko said in an effort to convince Lucy to come with her, while using a tiny bit of Seductive pheromones on Lucy.

Lucy was starting to feel her heart beat faster and she was blushing a little bit. She turned her gazes from Akiko's. "Well, if you insist. I don't mind at all." Lucy said.

"Great! Let's go then!" Akiko said as she winked to Mirajane.

Mira nodded her head as she went over to her younger brother. She had convinced him to take the job. Meanwhile, Lucy was looking around for a moment and she grabs Akiko's right arm for support from Akiko's pheromones because Lucy was getting aroused.

* * *

Akiko then led Lucy out of the guild and into the town. Lucy was getting wet which it started to leak from her panties to her thighs and her nipples was starting to get hard through her shirt.

Akiko internally grinned at the sight as she led Lucy to Mira's house, not that she knew, thankfully Mira had slipped Akiko a copy of the key to the house, "After you," She said to Lucy, politely.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she walked inside the house while she could feel pheromones were getting stronger as she placed her hand inside her skirt to rub herself. "This looks like Mira's place."

Akiko was confused, "How do you figure?" She asked.

She was about to answer but the pheromones was too strong for her to answer as she started gripping her crotch through her skirt. She fell to her knees as she was panting and she was looking up at Akiko.

"Whoa, okay. Let's take this 'my' room," Akiko said as she picked up Lucy and went up the stairs to Mira's room and dropped Lucy on the bed.

Lucy let a moan as she arched her back while she was rubbing the wet spot on her panties. "I was hoping to be placed gently." Lucy stated as she moaned and she was looking at Akiko.

"Whoops, sorry. Thought the bed was soft enough. Hang on, let's get you out of these pesky clothes," Akiko said as she grabbed Lucy's shirt and pulled up.

Lucy gasped as she felt Akiko's hands touch her chest while she lifted her shirt up. Her breasts bounced when the shirt was removed.

"I think I should start taking off my clothes as well. Come on, strip for me," Akiko said as she started undressing herself in front of Lucy.

Lucy nods her head as she unzipped her skirt and she remove both her skirt and her panties to show her bare pussy. "There! And why are you staring?" Lucy asked as she blush for a moment when she caught Akiko staring at her.

"You look so sexy, that's why," Akiko said as she got completely naked for Lucy, showing off her dick.

Lucy gasped. "Is that what I think it is?" Lucy asked.

"Depends...what _do_ you think it is?" Akiko teased with a smirk.

Lucy was on her knees as she grabs Akiko's dick and stroked it a few times. "Read about this in a history of Magic. A woman with a rare trait that gave both parts of both male and female. How did you get this?" Lucy asked as she stroked Akiko's dick and rubbing the tip with her thumb.

"I didn't _get_ this. I was born with it. As for the history you read, good job you have it almost completely correct," Akiko said as she stroked Lucy's soft hair.

"What do you mean almost?" Lucy asked as she licked the tip with the tip of her tongue.

"We Futanari have better Magic in terms of effectiveness and power. And we can pass on our heritage by giving any female of our choosing the ability to become a Futanari themselves and back. Essentially, if I were to have Fire Magic as a regular girl it'd be 'Okay.', but us Futanari can make such a thing destructive. Plus we have more Magic reserves," Akiko explained to Lucy in great detail.

"I think that I understand." Lucy said as she gasped from feeling Akiko's hand on her breast. "Ah, ah, ah, so rough. Ah, ah, ahhhh!"

"Am I really rough? Well then, I'll make it easier on you," Akiko said she then eased up on her rough groping.

"Ah, ah, feel good. Ah, ah, ah, don't stop, ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as she continued to stroke Akiko's dick.

"Alright then," Akiko said as gently pushed Lucy onto the bed and crawled on top of her before continuing on groping Lucy's boobs some more.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, yes, right there. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, mmmm, ah, ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as she rocked her hips from Akiko's touch.

Lucy's hips almost made her pussy touch Akiko's dick so, she decided to grind her cock across the lips.

"Ah, please, suck on them. Ahhh!" Lucy moaned as her nipples was getting harder and she continued to rock her hips.

Akiko decided to oblige and started to suck on Lucy's breast while using her other hand to grope Lucy's other boob. As this was going on, Lucky Lucy was leaking out lots of juices onto the bed as Akiko's dick was still sliding outside of Lucy's snatch.

"Ah, ah, mmmm, so gooood, ahhh!" Lucy moaned as she runs her right hand through Akiko's hair.

Feeling that the Foreplay was over, Akiko stopped, "You ready?" She asked as she aimed her cock to Lucy's pussy.

"Yes, put it in me." Lucky said as she was panting from the foreplay.

"Very well," Akiko said as she thrusted into Lucy and promptly broke her hymen.

Lucy screamed out in pain. "Ahhhh. It hurts. Ahhh!" She yelled as tears was forming in her eyes because she just experienced her first time of having a dick inside of her.

"Shh, it's okay...I'm here for you," Akiko said as she hugged Lucy, which also allowed her to hilt herself all the way inside of Lucy. She kissed Lucy to help calm her down.

Lucy was crying as she waited to adjust herself to Akiko's dick. Then she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck. "It's so big." Lucy said as she was still getting used to it.

"Heheh, it's nice to hear someone as pretty as you say that, Lucy," Akiko said as she brushed her hands through Lucy's hair.

"Y-Y-You think that I am pretty?" Lucy asked as she felt Akiko squeeze her breasts which caused her to moan.

"Yep, I know so," Akiko replied before she kissed Lucy on the lips.

She kissed back as she felt Akiko's tongue inside her mouth. Once Akiko broke the kiss and she attacked Lucy's neck. "I am ready for you, Akiko." Lucy said.

"Here we go then," Akiko said as she started to thrust into Lucy. She'd show her her other secret later.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, I want you, Akiko. Ah, ah, Ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as she placed her hand on Akiko's head as she was rocking her hips.

"You're so tight, Lucy!" Akiko grunted as she went faster and harder into Lucy.

Lucy arched her back as she feel more pleasure. "Ah, ah, ah, mmm, more, more, I want more. Ahhh!" Lucy moaned as she was looking at Akiko with lust in her eyes.

"If you want more, be mine, Lucy," Akiko said as she focused her loyalty Succubus Magic on Lucy.

"I will be yours, Akiko. Ah, ah, no one else. I will be faithful to you. Ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as she brought her finger to her lips.

"Great, then here you go!" Akiko exclaimed as she went faster than Lucy thought possible.

"Oh, yes, yes, ah, ah, ah, fuck, I love you! Don't stop. Ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist. She even dug her nails in Akiko's back.

"Ugh! Here it CUMS!!!" Akiko shouted as she came inside of Lucy, hard.

Lucy arched her back as a load of Akiko's cum splashed into her womb. "AHHHHHH!!! AKIKO!!!" Lucy shouted as she dropped on the bed from ecstasy and she panted from exhaustion.

"Hah, that was awesome," Akiko said, "However, we aren't done...want more?" Akiko asked with a slightly tired grin.

Lucy was blushing and she looked down at Akiko's cock to see it pulled out of her. It was covered with both hers and Akiko's cum. She was looking at Akiko and she smiled as she turned onto her stomach and she shook her ass against Akiko's dick.

"Does this answer your question?" Lucy asked, with confident in her voice.

"Yep, but first I gotta show you something," Akiko said.

"Ohhh, I hope it's something hot. And if you, I don't mind. I want to prove something to a little friend of mine." Lucy said, with a gloating grin.

"'Friend of mine?' Who's this friend of yours?" Akiko asked, confused.

"Well, I wouldn't call her a friend because she always teases me for not having a love life. I want to put in her place." Lucy said as she pulled out a golden key.

"You're a Celestial Wizard," Akiko stated, surprised.

"Yup. And can I borrow some of your cum as an anchor. She needs to be summon by water and well since cum is like a form of water..." Lucy said as she jerked Akiko's cock off.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure...I kinda wanted you to see this thing and…" Akiko trailed off, a little bewildered at Lucy's request.

"Ohhhh, okay. Then after that." Lucy said as she rubbed the tip of Akiko's dick and little bit pre-cum to formed. She brushed her finger against the pre-cum and scooped it up as she licked it seductively.

"Hehe, you're so sexy, Lucy," Akiko said, before thinking out loud, "Sexy Lucy, that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Akiko asked with a smirk.

"I think that it does." Lucy agreed as she brushed her breast against Akiko's breast. She then placed Akiko's dick in between her thigh. "Now, what are you going to show me? And can you do with your cock between my thighs?"

Akiko looked down...and thrusted in between the thighs.

"Ah, ah, ah, so what are you going to show me, baby?" Lucy asked.

Akiko stopped, "Right sorry. Got distracted by the sexy idea. Ahem," Akiko then closed her eyes...before opening them again, rather intensely. The dark aura covered her before going away to show her transformed form to her newest lover.

Lucy dropped to her knees because she could feel Akiko's pheromones were getting stronger and she was getting wetter and wetter that soiled the floor. Her nipples was getting hard and she gasped as she pinched them with her fingers.

"Wow, that's some reaction right there," Akiko commented, "This is my Succubus Form of my Succubus Devil Slayer Magic...kinda like Natsumi's but not very offensive and stuff," She explained.

Lucy was looking at Akiko's dick to see that it had grown. She touched it as little bit of cum oozed out. "Wow, this thing can shoot out an entire river." Lucy stated as some of the cum made a puddle in the palm of her hand.

"If I have the Magic for it, then yeah...I could probably do it," Akiko shrugged.

"It's so much. I-I-I want it in my mouth." Lucy said as she brought Akiko's dick into her mouth and begins to suck Akiko off.

"Wow, you're a really good cocksucker, Lucy...not in the bad way though," Akiko said.

Lucy stopped for a moment and looked up at Akiko with a smirk while rubbing Akiko's dick. "Well, when I was alone, I had a little secret that my father didn't know. I practicing sucking on dildos. I was soooo lonely and I have to please myself from time to time." Lucy said as she licked the tip of Akiko's dick before she went back to sucking it.

"Wow, I feel kinda sad for you...but don't worry, with me and my growing harem, we'll give you lots of love, alright?" Akiko said as she patted Lucy's head.

"Hmmmm?!" Lucy asked as she couldn't stop what she was doing the second time because she was enjoying the taste of a real dick. She reached down to her pussy and started to finger herself.

"Sorry Lucy, I can't understand, 'slurp slurp slurp', can you repeat that?" Akiko asked as she pulled her cock away from Lucy's very good mouth.

"Ah, I said 'Harem?' You have a Harem?" Lucy asked while she was still fingering herself.

"Ehh, not completely. I have you and Mirajane in my Harem, and she'll be coming in later," Akiko explained.

"MIRA?! YOU HAD SEX WITH MIRAJANE?!" Lucy screamed as she was about to faint, but Akiko's tail stopped her in her tracks.

"Yeah...god, my fucking ears," Akiko said as she rubbed her ears from the sudden scream.

Lucy hung her head in shame. "Sorry, I was surprised when you told me that you and Mira are a thing. I might need to leave now. I don't want to come between you two." Lucy said.

"Hey hey hey...it's fine, Mirajane said that she's fine with a Harem as long as she's the Harem's First...so don't worry about, Sexy Lucy," Akiko said with a smile.

Lucy smiles. "So, can I have my pussy licked while I suck your cock?" Lucy asked as she, presently, was really wet pussy which the scent was screaming out for pleasure as it hit Akiko's nose.

"A 69?" Akiko said, "You want to be on top or the bottom?" She then asked.

"Well, I like being on top, so I can use my boobs." Lucy said as bounced her breasts to Akiko to make her dick hard.

"Alright then." Akiko said as she got on the bed first and gestured Lucy to come closer.

Lucy crawl onto the bed seductively as she was positioning her pussy above of Akiko's face and she came face to face with Akiko's dick. She licked the tip a few times until she sticks it back into her mouth.

Akiko then started to lick Lucy's snatch and noted the sweet taste coming out. She grabbed her ass and made the pussy come closer as she licked it vigorously, due to her Succubus nature.

Lucy started to shiver when she felt Akiko's tongue. Then she lived up to her promise and used her breasts to give Akiko's both a boobjob and blowjob. She sucked harder while she bobbed her head as she could feel Akiko's dick twitch from pleasure.

 _'Must have cum!'_ Was Akiko's thought process as she went faster with her licking and sucking, determined to get Lucy's cum in her mouth.

Lucy moaned on Akiko's dick as she felt Akiko's tongue went inside of her. Lucy was rocking her hips while she was sucking harder on Akiko's dick.

 _'So Close!!'_ Akiko thought both for how she felt and for how she felt Lucy's pussy was quivering rapidly.

 _'Oh no, I'm cumming!!'_ Lucy thought as she used her breasts to squeeze Akiko's dick and she sucked harder before she came inside of Akiko's mouth.

 _'Cum! Her cum! Cumming!'_ Akiko thought as she swallowed Lucy's juices as she came into Lucy's mouth, while making sure she herself didn't spill any.

Lucy swallowed a whole load and look at Akiko while she was sitting on her face. "Wow, that was delicious, Akiko." Lucy said as she moved her butt on Akiko's face.

"Yeah, yours was as well," Akiko said as she licked her lips with some cum on her face.

Lucy feel Akiko's tail wrapped around her and lift her off Akiko's face. She was laying on her stomach with her ass in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mirajane came home from the guild. She locked the door and closed the curtains from perverted eyes. She stripped to her birthday suit and she was walking towards her room. She opened the door a little bit to see Lucy on her stomach with her ass in the air.

 _'Ohhhh, I've made it in time. They're about to get to butt stuff like Akiko did to me.'_ Mira thought as she was rubbing her cock.

"You ready for some anal, Sexy Lucy?" Akiko asked.

"I am ready, Mistress Akiko." Lucy answered as she grind her ass against Akiko's dick.

"Okay then, but first off," Akiko started as she moved her tail to her own pussy and thrusted, "Oh! I never get tired of that!" Akiko said with a pleased look as she continued to grind on Lucy's ass.

"Oh! Yeah! I am ready for you, Mistress Akiko. Take me! Ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as she was drooling from feeling Akiko's dick grinding against her.

Mira was enjoying the sight while she was fondling her breasts. She was also rubbing the tip of her cock while she continues to watch from the crack of the door.

"Right, but first...Mira, can you come in here!" Akiko called to the door.

"Eep!" Mira yelped as she was acting like she wasn't home. She was about to move away from the door slowly, but Akiko's Succubus pheromones were too stronger for her resist. She pushed the door open while she was stroked her cock.

"Why, hello there, Mira. Nice to see you finally dropped by," Akiko said with a sadistic smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, mmm, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh! Must you use your Succubus pheromones on me? Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh! And how did you know that I was here?" Mira asked as she pouted while she was rubbing her dick.

"Well...the door _was_ closed, plus I could sense you wherever I want since you gave me your loyalty and all that," Akiko answered with a smug grin.

Mira was walking towards the bed while she was rubbing her cock and playing with her nipple with her left hand, "You are sooo ah mean ahhhh!"

"Tell you what, you fuck my ass while I fuck myself and Lucy's ass and we'll call it even...how does that sound?" Akiko asked as she wiggled her ass to Mirajane.

"Okay. I have dreamed of fucking your ass." She said as she jumped on the bed and rubbed her cock against Akiko's asshole before she sticked it right in.

"Ohhh, haven't had it there in a long time," Akiko commented as she then thrusted into Lucy, allowing Mira to follow the thrust causing all of them to feel pleasure.

"Ah, so good, ah, ah, mmm, yes, more, more," Lucy moaned as she gripped the bed sheets.

"Ohh, ah, ha, fuck, Akiko, you're soo tight. You had a dick in you before but it feels so tight. Ahhh!" Mira said as she thrust into Akiko's asshole while she grabs Akiko's breasts to play with them.

"Ohh! Now this is true pleasure, right here!" Akiko said as she started thrusting even faster to get even more stimulation.

"Ah, ah, Akiko, ah, ah, fuck me, ah, ah, ah, yes, fuck me!!!" Lucy moaned as she was drooling and stick her tongue out.

"Just as soon a-as Mira goes a little faster!" Akiko said as she continued to thrust.

"A little faster, huh? Very well." Mira said as she obilges to Akiko's request and went faster and harder into Akiko's asshole while slapping her lover's Succubus's big ass. "Akiko? Has your ass gotten bigger?"

"A bit. A side effect of my Magic," Akiko said.

Mira giggles as she pressed her breast against Akiko's back as she thrusted deeper into Akiko's asshole. Lucy was rubbing her pussy as she feel Akiko's cock deep inside of her. She could feel it touching her womb.

"I-I'M Close!" Akiko exclaimed.

"Me too!!" Lucy moaned.

"Me three!! Ahhh!!!" Mira moaned.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" All three exclaimed as they all came. Mira into Akiko's asshole. Akiko cumming from her pussy and her dick, which flooded Lucy's ass. And Lucy, from her pussy from the intense stimulation of her ass.

Mira, Lucy, and Akiko were panting from exhaustion. Mira pulled out of Akiko's asshole while her cum leaked out of Akiko's asshole.

"That…was really something," Akiko commented as she pulled out of Lucy.

"Took the words right out my mouth." Mira said as she looked over at Lucy to see that she was fast asleep.

"Looks like Lucy's a bit exhausted," Akiko said, "Hey Lucy, wake up. I have a present for you~" Akiko said.

"Is it your dick wrapped with a red ribbon?" Lucy asked while was drooling in her sleep.

"Heh, maybe next time, but I wanted to give you something special," Akiko with a smirk.

Lucy open her eyes as she rubbed them with her hands. "What is it?" Lucy asked.

Akiko put her hand on Lucy's clit, palm first, "Remember what I said earlier about my heritage?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Lucy answered.

"Well...I could give you the ability the become a Futanari...if you want, like Mira here," Akiko answered.

"Meaning that I can have a dick and fuck any girl I want and get them pregnant?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but first you gotta introduce me first, okay?" Akiko says.

"Okay. Can I use your cum as a water source?" Lucy asked as she rubbed both Mira's and Akiko's dicks.

"To summon that spirit, right?" Akiko asked.

"Oh, yeah, baby." Lucy said as she stroked faster on the both of them. Mira was moaning from Lucy's touch.

Akiko sighed, "Fine, let's have it," Akiko said, already feeling close, "But first, we need to give the Magic to transform you...as well, as change back into our clothes and introduce ourselves, don't wanna give off the wrong impression to your spirit, right?" Akiko asked both girls present as she proceeded to transform back to normal.

"Right." Lucy said as she stroked faster while Mira's dick starts to disappear into her pussy which she was rubbing herself from side effect of absorbing it.

"Oh my, it will take time for me to get use to that." Mira said as she brought her finger inside her pussy.

"Yeah, hey Lucy, once we cum and you get the cum you need, let's change our clothes back after I give you my gift, sound good?" Akiko asked and suggested.

"Mmmm…Oh yeah. I would love to have a dick." Lucy said as she stroked Akiko's dick faster and she even licked Akiko's nipple.

"Okay then, here it Cums!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came on Lucy's body.

"Oh wow, you have a lot of cum. This is just enough to fill a tub." Lucy said as she pulled out her golden key and licked her lips that had a little bit of cum.

"That felt great, Sexy Lucy. Now…" Akiko trailed off as she placed the palm of her hand on top of Lucy's clit and sent the Magic into her new lover.

"Ah, ah, ah, my body feels hot. Ahhhh!!!" Lucy moaned as she rubs her crotch and she placed the golden key on the large puddle of cum. Then suddenly, a dick was forming from Lucy's clit as she was panting from the transformation.

"My, Lucy is perfect with a dick." Mira said as she crawled over to Lucy to give her a blowjob, but she was stopped by Akiko's pheromones.

"Mira…" Akiko said with her arms crossed, "I know you want her dick, but we gotta introduce ourselves in a good light to Lucy's spirit...so, let's get changed," Akiko said as she started picking up her clothes.

"Awww, party pooper." Mira said as she put her dress back on and pouted.

"Don't worry, Mira. Later you can play cocksucker to Lucy when we got free time and introduce a new member to the Harem, savvy?" Akiko suggested to her first Harem member.

"Fine. Only you know how my fetish works." Mira said as she gasped when Akiko slaps her ass.

* * *

"Okay...I am ready for this." Lucy said as she swung her golden key a little bit and brought it down into a puddle of cum. _"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"_

There was a bright blue light as a Mermaid appeared out of the water. She was looking around to see that she was not in the Spirit world. She was looking over at her summoner, but Lucy wasn't afraid of Aquarius.

"You better have a good explanation for summoning me." Aquarius said as she was looking at Lucy licking the cum off her gate key seductively. "And WHY ARE YOU LICKING MY GATE KEY LIKE THAT?!"

"My god! If I knew you were this loud, I wouldn't have let Lucy summon you in the first place!" Akiko said as she rubbed her ears, for the second time that day.

Aquarius turned her head towards Akiko and she dropped her water urn. She was shaking for a moment because she was in the presence of a goddess.

"Tell me, are you a Succubus?" Aquarius asked.

"No…I'm a Succubus Devil Slayer!" Akiko said, unsure as to how the spirit figured that out when she currently _wasn't_ in her Succubus Form.

She tackled Akiko to the floor and started make out with her, she even stroked Akiko's dick, through her clothing, with her tail. "I have dreamed of seeing a Succubus in person. You see, in the Celestial World; we concern the Succubus as a goddess. The Celestial Spirit King had tasked any female Celestial Spirit to bed her." Aquarius said as she kissed Akiko's neck and she brought her hand underneath Akiko's shirt to play with her chest.

"Wow, this is certainly an amazing turn of events, I might even get a new member earlier than I expected...and you know what that means~," Akiko said to Mira as she was moaning from Aquarius' touch.

"Yay! I can have Lucy's dick." Mira said as she stripped herself of her clothes and tackled Lucy into the puddle of cum.

Aquarius was lifting up Akiko's shirt and lick her nipples and suck on them. She even brought her tail inside of Akiko's shorts and stroked Akiko's dick.

"Ohh, you're real something, Aquarius," Akiko complimented as she brushed her hands through Aquarius' hair.

"Heh…We have been yearning for a Succubus for eons." Aquarius said as she pulled Akiko's shorts to free Akiko's dick and she began to give her blowjob.

"Well, I'll be sure to fulfill the role you speak of...in fact!" Akiko exclaimed as she closed her eyes again and opened than intensely as she revealed her Succubus Form to the Celestial Spirit, "I'll provide that role entirely," Akiko said, seductively.

Aquarius smiled as she began to suck her off and she removed her bikini bra. _'Wow. I can't believe that I am sucking on a Succubus's_ _dick. It tastes soooo gooood."_ Aquarius thought as she was playing her nipples with her fingers.

Akiko then looked over on how Lucy and Mira were doing.

Lucy was moaning from feeling both Mira's tongue and breasts on her dick. She was rocking her hips to push her cock deep into Mira's mouth.

 _'That's so hot,'_ Akiko thought as she enjoyed Aquarius' mouth. She didn't even need to use her pheromones on her too.

Lucy pushed Mira on her back in the puddle of cum and she spread Mira's legs open and she rammed her dick inside of Mira's pussy. Mira moaned as she wrapped both her arms and legs around Lucy's neck and waist. Aquarius sucked harder as she bobbed her head faster.

"Oh god! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came into Lucy's Celestial Spirit's mouth.

Aquarius was surprised as she was swallowing every last drop. She licked the tip to clean it. "Wow, that is delicious."

"Thanks, I never thought today would turn out like this...me, being considered a Goddess in the eyes of the Celestial World...this truly makes my day, for sure," Akiko said with a smile.

Aquarius was looking at her as she felt Akiko's dick get hard again. "Wow. How did it get hard again?" Aquarius asked.

"I'm a Futanari with Succubus Devil Slayer Magic. My heritage allows me to go for a long time and make my Magic more effective than it would've if I was a regular girl with no dick...same with them," Akiko said as well as gestured Lucy and Mirajane, who were having a good time.

Mira was on top of Lucy and she was riding Lucy like crazy. Both of their chest was touching each other. They both began to kiss each other while they were tongue wrestling each other.

"Well, I have a place to put that." Aquarius said as she lay down on her stomach and raise her tail to Akiko. "Please Mistress, fuck me."

Akiko looked around her tail, "Where's your hole, Aquarius?" She asked as she stroked her cock.

Then a hole appeared before Akiko and it was where Aquarius butt was. "Here it is. But you have to lay on top me."

"Okay then," Akiko said as she hugged herself on top of Aquarius and thrusted into her hole of a pussy

Aquarius' tail starts to flap and she moaned. Then she felt Akiko's hands playing with her breasts. "Yes, I want it. Soil my insides with your seed." Aquarius moaned.

"Gladly," Akiko replied as she thrust faster.

Lucy was pounding into Mira like crazy and she was looking over at both Akiko and Aquarius. She smirks for a moment because she knew that this was payback for all the insults that Aquarius. _'I am glad that Aquarius is getting what she deserves. A nice helping of dick fucking.'_ Lucy thought.

"Fuck you're tight," Akiko said, right before she saw Lucy's smirk, "What are you thinking there, Sexy Lucy?" Akiko asked.

"I was just happy to see that Aquarius is getting fucked by you." Lucy answered as she slapped Mira's ass.

"I am about to cum, Lucy!" Mira moaned as she was holding onto Lucy for dear life.

"Well, if they're about to cum...why don't we, Aquarius?" Akiko prompted as she sped her thrusting even faster and harder.

"Yes, please cum in me. Make me have your babies." Aquarius moaned as she placed her hand on Akiko's head to kiss her.

Akiko soon pulled away from the kiss, "Alright then, here I CUM!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came a big load in Aquarius.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Lucy and Mira moaned as they both came at the same time, but Lucy spotted a couple of seeds inside of Mira's womb.

"Ohhh...that's nice," Akiko said as she hugged Aquarius to herself, thus hilting inside her.

"You were great. I never have anyone deep fuck me like that." Aquarius said as she was trying to fight the need to pass out from exhaustion.

"Well...considering my heritage as well as my Magic...I think I'd be considered a special case," Akiko said as she basked in the afterglow.

"Hmmmm...I wish I could stay but I think that Lucy had reached her limit. I will never forget this, Akiko. Call me when you are in need of another round." Aquarius said as she starts to disappear.

"Heh, 'till next time then," Akiko said with a smile.

Both Mira and Lucy were asleep and Lucy's appendage got absorbed back inside of her.

Akiko then got near them and brought the both of them to her sides and smiled, "That makes three members of my ever-growing Harem...I can't wait for the rest...ugh, and I also need to buy myself a house. Can't keep using Mira's home, no matter how much I want to...might as well go on a mission tomorrow and see if they got anything for me...right, Yubel?" Akiko asked herself, thinking about the Demon and Succubus that gave her the power to make this possible.

Little did Akiko know that her teacher and friend was closer than she knew, as Akiko's eyes briefly went to two colors before settling back to normal.

Then Akiko hugged her lovers close to her and slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 1-9-2019**

 **Published: 1-14-2019**

 **Update With Lines: 9-4-2019**

 **Well, that took a little longer than usual, but I really liked this chapter!**

 **Like I said last time, if you want to Co-Write with me, then send a review or PM saying so and you must have G o o g l e Docs to do so.**

 **Also, for those of you wondering, I mostly do Akiko's personality in this whole thing. I'm not good at other characters to be completely honest with you.**

 **Also, to KnightSpark: I can confirm to you that your request of Erza will be done in like three of four chapters, so don't fret!**

 **And, give credit to naruto11222 for requesting this story and everything!**

 **Another thing to mention: My god! This is the largest chapter I've ever made for any story! Precisely 8958 words!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	4. Ch 4: Terror Incarnate And A Maid!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Florie and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 4: Terror Incarnate And A Maid!**

 **Requested** **and Co-Written by** naruto11222

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Eyes opening slowly, Akiko started to wake up from the blissful confines of sleep. She quietly yawned and stretched to properly compose herself. She took a glance around Mirajane's room and noticed she had Lucy and Mira, at her sides.

Both Lucy and Mira was sleeping peacefully. Mira moved her hand underneath the blanket to touch Akiko's dick. "Wow…I didn't know that you could clone yourself, Akiko. So, many of you…I love it." Mira talked in her sleep while she was stroking Akiko's dick.

"Ohhh, now that'd be a nice spell to have...I wonder if I'll find something like that on my mission," Akiko said to herself with wonder prominent on her face.

Mira was licking Akiko's nipple as she was stroking harder. "More, more, please more. Ahhhh!" She moaned as she grinded herself against Akiko's leg.

"Wow, she's super horny right now," Akiko commented as she stared at Mira while feeling a little close.

Lucy turned on her side where she was brushing her butt against Akiko's left hand. Mira was on the verge of cumming on Akiko's leg.

"Mistress, Akiko. I love having both your tail and fingers inside of me." Lucy talked in her sleep.

"Okay, they're both horny then. Damn, too hot!" Akiko said as she used her free hand to move the blankets off the three of them.

Both Lucy and Mira shivered from the cold air. They both were moving closer to Akiko's body to feel her warmth. They both started to grind their body against hers to keep warm which caused them both to moan.

Akiko sighed as she pulled the two closer, "Glad I took off that blanket. UGH!" Akiko said right before she came and had the cum go up in the air a few feet before landing on the three of them.

Then Mira sighed as she came on Akiko's leg, while Lucy was trying to cum from Akiko's other leg. "Ah, ah, Mistress. I love you. Ahh." Lucy said as she drooled on her.

"Love you too, Lucy," Akiko said as she kissed her head.

Lucy smiled as she finally came on Akiko's leg as well. Both Mira and Lucy let go of her and turn their sides opposite of Akiko.

"Time to get up," Akiko commented as she pulled herself from her lovers and sat up on the bed.

Akiko was looking around to see that Mira's room was a mess. She was looking around to see that there was dried up cum everywhere. She got out of bed without waking both Lucy and Mira which they both turned in the bed only to cuddle with each other.

"This should wake them up," Akiko said surmised as she stroked her dick in front of sleeping girls.

Both of them started to open their eyes to see Akiko jerking off in front of them. Mira yawned, "Morning wood, huh? You could have surprised us like you did to me early in the morning." Mira said while rubbing her eyes.

Lucy stretched her arms and licked her lips. "I am thirsty, Mistress. Can I have some of your warm milk?" Lucy asked seductively.

To Mira, "Where's the fun in being predictable?" Then to Lucy, "And sure, come closer you two. I'm going to cum all over you," Akiko said as she sped up her stroking.

Both Lucy and Mira crawled over to Akiko's dick and they both opened their mouths to await their warm milk.

"Here it cums, ladies!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came over their bodies and managed to get a fair amount in both of their mouths.

"Ah, delicious. The best way to start a good morning." Lucy said happily.

"I think you're right, Lucy. I am starting to get addicted to this." Mira agreed as she licked her nipples to clean herself.

Lucy got out of bed and bent over to stretch. "I am going to take a shower because I have to find a place to stay at." Lucy said as she walked towards bathroom.

Akiko grinned at Mirajane before going to follow Lucy, also needing a shower.

Mira knew that she was going to have to clean up her room, but she also wanted to join in on the fun. So, she followed the both of them. But, it turned out, she was waiting outside of the door with Akiko. "Waiting for her to actually get in the shower before the fun begins?" Mira asked.

"You'll see. Hey! Sexy Lucy, wanna have fun _while_ taking that shower? It'll make us waiting for you a lot shorter!" Akiko said to Lucy, who was in the bathroom.

"Ahhh, Yes, come in. Ahhhh!!!" Lucy was masturbating in the shower.

Mira smiled as she was rubbing herself to summon her appendage from her clit. She was looking at Akiko as she was licking some of the precum off her tip. "Front or behind?"

"Huh?" Akiko hummed out as she saw Mirajane with her dick out, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"How do you want to take Lucy? Once we get in the bathroom." Mira said.

"Oh...how about we both lift her up and fuck her at the same time? You do the front and I'll do the back, this time," Akiko said as she started walking inside.

"Ohhh...she will love it." Mira said as she stroked herself from the idea.

Going inside and pulling the curtain to the side, they both see Lucy masturbating. Lucy was looking at the both of them with their cocks out. She was drooling from the sight of them and she presented her pussy until she turned around spread her ass apart to show her asshole.

"Which one of you want to take me first?" Lucy asked seductively.

"Heheh, we will take you right now. Go for it, Mira," Akiko said.

"Right." Mira said as she grabs Lucy from the front and rammed her dick inside her pussy. She placed her back against the wall of the shower to presents Lucy's asshole to Akiko. "She's ready, Akiko."

"What the hell? I thought that we were taking turns?" Lucy asked as she was looking at Akiko with confusion.

"Oh, you thought...well, you thought wrong," Akiko said as she she shoved her dick in Lucy's ass.

"Ahhhh! You two ah, ah, ah, are soooo, ah, ah, ah, ah, mean." Lucy moaned as both Mira and Akiko began to thrust inside of her.

"Can't help it when you suddenly start without us, right Mira?" Akiko asked as continued to thrust in rhythm with Mirajane.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, sorry Lucy, ah, ah, ah, consider this punishment. Ahhh!" Mira moaned as she grabs Lucy's ass while she was trying to stay in sync with Akiko. "God, she is super tight. She squeezing me."

"Well, she _was_ a virgin just yesterday," Akiko commented.

"I know that. But she's supposed to be less tight. Did you make her a virgin again? Ahhhhh!" Mira moaned as she was thrusting harder.

"No…?" Akiko said, confused by Mira's words.

Lucy pulled both of their hairs with both of her hands. "Will you two stop talking and FUCK ME!" Lucy commanded.

"Fine, but only because you asked so _nicely_ ," Akiko said as she thrust faster into Lucy's ass.

MIra felt the weight of both girls squishing her. "Wow. Someone wants to go deeper. I will not lose." Mira said as she thrust faster in Lucy's pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, ah, ah, ah, mmmm, ah, ah, ah, fuck, ah, ah, ah, don't stop, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!!!" Lucy moaned as she was felt Akiko playing with her breast with Mira's.

"Here it CUMS!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came deep into Lucy's asshole.

"I'm CUMMING!!!" Mira exclaimed as she came inside Lucy's pussy. "Aww…I lose."

"Hah, it's...okay, Mira...you wouldn't have won anyway," Akiko said with a smirk, referring to her Succubus Devil Slayer Magic and how it was powered up by her Futanari heritage.

Mira pouted. "I could have won. If I had your magic." Mira stated.

Lucy giggled as she was placed down in the tub. She was washing herself while Mira looking down at Akiko's dick.

"Okay, how about we rub our dicks together to see who will last longer without cumming." Mira challenged.

"I'll pass," Akiko said as she got in the tub with Lucy.

"Spoilsport." Mira said as she got in with them.

"It's not that I don't wanna do it...it's just that when you fail miserably, I'll feel bad for having won," Akiko said as she patted Mirajane on the head, "Plus I've been trained by an experienced Succubus," She said as an afterthought.

"I want to meet her. I bet you have had plenty of sex with her during your training." Mirajane said as she sunk into the water and blew bubbles.

"Yep, but I haven't seen her in awhile, she left a note saying she had to leave to do something important and would return when I get myself a decent amount of Harem members," Akiko said, not noticing her eyes briefly changed to two different colors before going back.

After they all took their bath, they all got dressed. Mira gave both Lucy and Akiko a three way kiss. "I hope find your new place." Mira said as she watched them leave.

* * *

Soon, Akiko and Lucy made it back to the guild and split up. Akiko went to the request board and looked around for a decent quest.

"Hey Akiko, looking for a job?" Mira asked as she was passing out drinks.

"Yep," Akiko answered.

Mira giggled as she was looking over at Natsumi talking to Lucy about a job that required a maid.

"Come on, Lucy. The guy is looking for a pretty maid. And you will look good in a maid outfit." Natusmi said, as she was looking over at Akiko who was standing at the request board.

"Here we go!" Akiko said as she pulled out a request, "Fight a group of Dark Wizards. 90,000 Jewels," Akiko read.

"Hey, Akipo." Natsumi called out as she didn't realize that she got Akiko's name wrong. Lucy freaked out that Natsumi got her name wrong.

Akiko turned her...slowly, "What did you call me?" Akiko asked with a wide eyed glare that resembled a certain redhead as she stared at Natsumi.

"Isn't it your name? Akipo?" Natsumi asked.

Akiko was shaking, having a hard time restraining herself. Lucy seemed to notice the sudden change in her lover's demeanor.

"Ahhh!!! She didn't mean it to get your name wrong, Akiko. She's just stupid. Natsumi, apologize right now." Lucy said as she hit Natsumi on the head.

"Indeed she is...and I suggest you move her along before…" Akiko trailed off, giving Lucy an idea as to what she could've said.

"I hope she'll be alright." Lucy muttered to herself. Then an idea popped into her head. She pulled out a picture and had an clever grin. She wrote down on the picture and she placed it into wrapped it up. She grabbed Happy. "Okay, Happy. I've got a job for you. I want you to fly over there to Akiko and give her this letter."

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as she summoned her wings and flew over to Akiko side and tapped her on the shoulder while Lucy dragged Natsumi out the door.

"Hm?" Akiko turned to the resident cat, "Hello there...Happy, right?" She asked.

"Aye. Lucy wanted me to give you this. And I am sorry about my big sister. She's stupid and she has a one track mind." Happy said as she flew away.

"I could tell," Akiko said before opening up what Lucy apparently gave her.

It was picture of Lucy in her new home, butt naked, and on the picture was writing that said:

 _Sorry, I will make it up to you. How about I give you a welcome home lap dance and Deep throat blowjob once we're done with our jobs. Always yours; Lucy._

Akiko smiled before pocketing the picture, _'Interesting,'_ Akiko thought before going to Mirajane to submit the quest.

"Wow… this is going a tough job to beat. You sure want to do that?" Mirajane asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Akiko said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Okay. Be careful out there." Mira said as she waved to her.

"Yeah, see you later!" Akiko said as she walked out the door.

Mira looked at the job and giggled. "I feel bad if someone wanted to pick a fight with Akiko."

* * *

After sometime, Akiko made it to a distant town a ways away from Magnolia. She went to the Mayor's office building and rung the bell. A woman in a Mayor's outfit soon appeared.

"Hello. How may I help you, miss." The mayor asked.

"Hi, I'm the Wizard from Fairy Tail looking to do that job you requested," Akiko said.

"Oh joy, I was wondering if any guild would come and help my people." The mayor said. "These Dark Wizards came into our town and took all the wealth of the town's folk and some of them made off with some of the women at the dim of night."

"That sounds bad," Akiko commented, "Where can I find them?" She asked.

"They're up in the mountain, which is not far from here. I beg you, save us and I will give you anything you want." The mayor said.

"Anything?" Akiko said, bewildered, "Are you sure about that, Mayor?" She asked.

"Yes, I will give you anything you want." The mayor repeated. "I will offer myself along with your money."

"Um, I'm flattered you'd do such a thing, but don't your people need you?" Akiko asked, hoping the Mayor's head was on straight.

"I was talking about for pleasure." The mayor said.

"Umm...no thanks, but do you have any rare Magic books around here?" Akiko asked, unnerved by the Mayor's words.

"Well, the church has found a book and it contains a spell but the rest of the pages were ruined." the Mayor answered.

Akiko hummed, "Hmm, then that'd be useless as I need a complete book...maybe those Dark Wizards have something than I can relieve from them," Akiko said.

"May I ask, why do you need a spell book, Ma'am? Aren't you powerful enough?" The mayor asked.

"Yeah...I just think of 'the more the merrier' and stuff," Akiko said, "Well, I'll be heading off, have the Jewels ready when I get back, alright?" She said as she stepped out.

"Yes, Ma'am." The mayor said as the mayor bowed her head.

* * *

Akiko walked toward the mountain, intending to stop the Dark Wizards and their anarchy. There was a large group of Dark Wizards standing outside their hideout. They were having a good time.

"I can't believe we took over that town."

"Yeah, the mayor is such a pushover. I am surprised that she was elected to be mayor of this town."

"But have you seen that rack on her. Man, too bad the boss had to put a curse on her just to make her ugly."

"Well, we got the women from the town. I want to take them right now."

They all just laughed it off and they continued to celebrate.

A tick mark showed on Akiko's head at how pissed off she was, "Hey!" Akiko shouted, gaining the attention of the windbags in front her.

One Dark Wizard turned his head. "Who the he-!" He was then interrupted by a rock to the face. Akiko was tossed a few rock up in her hands.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that. Let's get her boys."

The dark Wizards charged at her while some the Dark Wizards use their long range Magic to attack her. There was an explosion and large puff of smoke to which they all cheered with victory.

That was until the smoke cleared and saw she was unscaved, "Wha-! What are you!?!" One of the more thugs said.

"I...am Terror Incarnate!" Akiko said as she opened her eyes and suddenly the Dark Wizards suddenly saw a few of the more physical Wizards punch themselves.

"Wha-?! What are you guys doing?!"

Right when they said that, long range Magic started flying to them, all of them they noticed were theirs flying right back at them. They all screamed out in pain as they passed out from their own individual attack. One of the remaining Dark Wizards was limping inside their Fortress.

* * *

The leader of the group was laughing with the girls that they took from their town. He was having a time of his life. Some of the girls was dancing for his amusement.

"Boss!"

The leader was looking at the wounded Dark Wizard. "What is it? I am busy with my fun!"

A loud step was heard as Akiko made her way inside. Then the wounded Dark Wizard shivered in fear and he turned his head slowly to look at Akiko. He screamed in fear when he saw her.

"You wanna run? Go ahead, make my day!" Akiko said with a fierce glare as she took a look at the head honcho of the place.

The leader looking at his henchman. "Don't just stand there with your thumb up your ass. Kill her!"

"I'm afraid that ain't possible," Akiko said as she noticed the wounded one pass out.

The leader looked at his lieutenants. "Get her!"

The lieutenants jumped from their seats and stood in front of Akiko while the leader was laughing because he knew that Akiko was finished. "You have no idea who these guys are. They are top lieutenants and their magic is far more advanced than your magic. Show her, boys."

"Fire Magic: Flame chain!"

"Script Magic: Bind!"

But it was all for naught as their Magic immediately turned on them and proceeded to bind them themselves. They both were shocked to see that happened to them. They were struggling to break free but their Magic was enhanced which they couldn't break free from. The leader was freaking out as he top lieutenants was defeated in front of him.

"H-H-H-How did you do that? They're the best of the best?"

"Pfft! HAHAHA!!" Akiko laughed, "Those were your best? What a fucking joke!" She mocked.

They passed out from their spells and the word 'Joke' hit them hard. Akiko had wounded their pride as Wizards. Then the leader rose from his seat and activate his spell.

"Well, don't get too cocky, you bitch. Curse Magic: Demon strangle."

There was black hands out of nowhere and they were heading towards Akiko. The leader just laughed at his handy work while the girls was shivering in fear. "See, this is what happens if you get cocky."

"I can be as cocky as I want!" Akiko said as the hands stopped before heading back towards the leader.

The hands wrapped around his entire body and the leader was shocked to see that his own spell turned on him. "The hell?! What are you doing?! You're suppose to attack her, not me!"

"See, that...that is your problem," Akiko said with a frown, "My Magic allows me to send any damage and Magic back to the Original Owner or sender instead of me," She said, _'Just like Yubel,'_ Went unspoken.

"When I get out of here-!" He couldn't even finish his threat because his magic was squeezed him 'till he was completely crushed and killed him on the spot.

"No...you won't," Akiko smirked before turning to the captive women.

They all tackled her to the floor and kissed all over her.

"S-Stop, ladies! Look I got places to go. People to see. And you need to get back to your town," Akiko said trying to get up.

They stop kissing her and then proceeded to make their leave. Then a book from the leader's crushed body appeared from the black hands as it dropped on the floor.

Akiko noticed it and read it's title. The title said 'Demon Curse Spell Book' on it and she opened the book to read it's contents.

"I wonder if this has anything on 'Cloning'" Akiko said, referring to earlier today when Mirajane was sleep talking about more of her."

She was looking through pages until she came across a page that had a picture and details about making clones.

"Perfect!" Akiko said with joy before pocketing the book and left the fortress to go back the Mayor to obtain her reward.

Some time later, Akiko made it back to the Mayor's office and reported that the mission was a success and she proceeded to hand Akiko her reward.

"Here you are. I hope this is enough. Are you sure that you don't want me?" She was transformed back to normal because of the leader's death. She pressed her chest to Akiko's chest.

"Sorry, I have nothing against you, I just have others waiting for me, you know?" Akiko said as she backed away from the bodacious looking Mayor.

"Well, if you ever in need for relief. You are welcome to come visit me." The Mayor said as she was trying to resist the urge to touch herself out in public because of Akiko's pheromones.

"Sure," Akiko said as she turned around, _'Not!'_ she thought as she wanted to choose her lovers, not have them choose for her, besides she has her sights on the Fairy Tail guild right now.

* * *

Soon enough, Akiko made it back to Magnolia and started to look for a place to live. However, she soon made it to the house Lucy showed in that note in the photo earlier. Akiko was able to find the house that Lucy was staying in apparently.

 _'Hmm...this looks like the place.'_ Akiko thought as she walked up to the door and knocked on it a couple of times. "Hello, anybody in here?" She called out.

* * *

Lucy was inside the shower because she was relaxing from the stressful job with Natsumi. When she was done, she got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover her naked body. She was walking out of the bathroom and saw that Akiko was outside of her house. She started freaking out with joy to see Akiko.

 _'Oh baby, she's here._ _Okay Lucy, just play it cool and go with the flow.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she walked up to the door and opened it. She leans against the door seductively. "I hope you didn't have a hard time getting here."

Akiko frowned, "Lucy, it's not cool trying to be cool, savvy?" She said as she noticed the faint nervousness over her lover.

Lucy hung her hand in shame. "You noticed it too, huh?" She asked.

"Well, when you gave you loyalty to me, I could feel out how unnatural you were acting," Akiko said as she crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment.

"I thought that maybe I'd find a way to cheer you up from Natsumi's remarks. I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"It's cute that you think that, but you already dragged her away like I asked and that's enough for me. Alright, Sexy Lucy?" Akiko said with a smile.

"Well, I do want to make it up to you, truly." Lucy said as she grabs Akiko's hand and escorted her inside her house. Then she unzipped Akiko's shorts and Lucy went on her knees. She pulled out Akiko's cock.

She began to lick the tip before she sticked the whole thing in her mouth. She was slurping while she was sucking. She removed her towel as some of the water tips onto Akiko's dick.

"Ohh, Lucy," Akiko groaned as she brushed her lover's hair.

"Mmm…" Lucy moaned as she was sucking harder, but then Akiko remembered that letter with the picture from earlier as well.

"Hey Sexy Lucy, remember what you said in that note, are you going to fulfill that?" Akiko asked.

Lucy looked up at her and smiled before she removed the dick from her mouth. "About you deep throating me? Hm...I was hoping you'd ask for it."

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Akiko prompted.

Lucy giggled as she went back to her blowjob but this time, she pushed the shaft deep down into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Akiko exclaimed as she felt heavy pleasure go through her.

Lucy began to suck and bob her head back and forth while feeling the strength of Akiko's dick hitting her throat. She placed her hands on Akiko's ass while Akiko grabs a handful of Lucy's hair. Akiko began to thrust her hips because Lucy was giving the best blowjob of her life.

"Ah! Shit! Lucy! You feel so good!" Akiko shouted as she continued thrusting into her lover's mouth and throat.

Lucy moaned while having her eyes close because she was enjoying it. She removed one of her hands to play with herself.

"Dammit! I'm cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she thrusted all the way and came inside, hard.

Lucy swallowed some of her cum but it was too much which she accidentally gagged it up which it landed on Akiko's legs. She gasped. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." Lucy said.

"Meh, it's fine. It can be cleaned up easily, so go ahead," Akiko said, prompting Lucy to lick it up.

Lucy smiles. "Right!" Lucy said as she escorted Akiko to a chair and had her to sit down. Then she removed Akiko's socks and shoes then she started to lick Akiko's toes in order to work her way up to the cum.

"Hehe, that tickles," Akiko commented.

Lucy was making her way up to the cum as she was cleaning every inch of cum off of her lover's legs. She was getting horny from the taste but she didn't want to please herself just yet. Once she was able to get all the cum off Akiko's legs, she was looking at Akiko for a moment.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Akiko asked, weirded out by the stare.

"No. I am going to do a perfect lap dance for you like I promised." Lucy said as she got up.

"Aw, come on, Sexy Lucy. Our fun time is enough of a lap dance for me anyway," Akiko said.

"You sure?" Lucy said as she sat on Akiko lap and slowly grinded her hips.

Akiko shivered, "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I love you too much to just embarrass yourself doing a lap dance, I like you just the way you are," Akiko said.

"Aw, you're so sweet. But I can't let you walk around with a hard on." Lucy said.

Akiko smirked, "Um, yes you can. I do it all the time," Akiko said to Lucy.

"Well, okay. You're coming over again, right? I have someone that I want you to meet." Lucy said.

Akiko tilted her head, "Why not now?" She asked.

"I want this meeting to special for her." Lucy said as she gave Akiko seductive wink.

Akiko knew that look anywhere, "It's a new Spirit, isn't it?" She asked.

"Don't ruin the surprise." Lucy said as she playfully slap Akiko's dick...only to feel the pain herself instead. "Ohhh, that's new."

Akiko smirked, "That's the offensive side of my Magic. Like my teacher, Yubel, I can reverse any Magic or damage to me, on them instead," She explained.

"Well, that can be extra handy when it comes to punishing us, right?" Lucy said as she had a kinky idea storming in her head.

"Sorry, but this Magic is deadly if used wrong. That playful slap turned to a mild slap to you, so I imagine if I played the punishment game on my girls...I don't wanna hurt you," Akiko said.

"Okay. So, anywho how's the new house coming along?" Lucy asked as she got up to fix Akiko's something to drink.

"Not so good. Can't find one that feels like 'me'," Akiko admitted.

"Well, if you want, you can stay with me or Mira for the time being." Lucy suggested as she walked back to the table with cups of tea. She handed it to Akiko but hers was extra clear with several white streams in it.

"Well, I don't wanna burden Mirajane because she has a brother...I guess I could stay with you then," Akiko accepted while drinking the tea.

"Okay then. I have a temporary roommate to mate with." Lucy stated.

"Heh, if other people heard you say that," Akiko teased, amused at Lucy's thought process.

Lucy blushed. "Meanie…you always tease girls like this." Lucy said.

"Blame the teacher, not the student. Yubel always teased me when I said stuff embarrassing...I just wish I knew where she was," Akiko said sadly, not noticing her eyes shift again.

"I know that Mira and I would love to meet her." Lucy said as she placed a warmful hand on Akiko's hand.

"Heh, if _she_ heard you say that," Akiko said, as her eyes, once again, shifted.

Lucy smiles as she got up once again and look outside to see that it was getting close to the perfect time. She pulls out her new golden key. "You ready to meet my new friend?" She asked, showing Akiko a new Golden Key.

Akiko looked at the symbol, "Virgo...you're summoning Virgo?" Akiko asked, remembering the constellation from the books.

"Awwww, you ruined the surprise." Lucy whined.

"Oh, sorry. I just knew about that symbol from the old constellation books in libraries and stuff," Akiko apologized.

"Well, It's can't be helped. Open the Gate of the-!!" Lucy called out.

"Wait! Don't summon her yet!" Akiko shouted.

Lucy stopped. "What? Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Let me hide first. I wanna see her reaction when I suddenly spring outta nowhere," Akiko explained with a grin.

"Okay." Lucy agreed.

"Hwap!" Akiko grunted as she stuffed herself in a closet with the door slightly open, "Don't tell her I'm here, I want to know her personality, so just talk to her and stuff...get to know her," Akiko instructed.

"Right!" Lucy said as she saluted. "Oh, when we do get to sex part. Try not to cum all over my clothes in my closet."

"I said _talk_ to her and get to _know_ her, why do you need to have sex with her?" Akiko asked, confused and appalled at the suggestion.

"I was only kidding, silly willy." Lucy said.

"Oh...well, get on with it then!" Akiko said as she closed the door a bit more.

"Alright, alright, don't have a cow!" Lucy said as she cleared her throat. "Now, Open Gate of the Maiden: VIRGO!" She called out as the golden key glow bright as the sun.

Then suddenly a woman, with pink hair, in a maid outfit with shackles on her wrists appeared before Lucy.

 _'Whoa! A maid!'_ Akiko thought, surprised that Virgo looked like that.

 _'Wow, she's such a cutie in that outfit.'_ Lucy thought as she felt a slight pressure creep up, to which she knew to keep her composer in check. "So, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am the one that summoned you" Lucy said.

"Okay, thank you for summoning me, Mistress." Virgo said.

"Could you mind dropping this mistress routine?" Lucy asked as she didn't like to be address in such a way towards spirits.

Virgo was looking at the whip that Lucy carried. "What would you like to be called?" Virgo asked.

"Something that defines me for me." Lucy said.

"How about queen?" Virgo suggested.

"That still falls down the line as Mistress." Lucy declined.

"Why not Princess?" Virgo suggested.

"That's perfect!" Lucy agreed.

 _'Aw, cute and pampered. That definitely sounds like Sexy Lucy,'_ Akiko thought as she watched the interaction.

"Very well, Princess. The contract has been made." Virgo informed.

"Great! We made it official. We are now partners." Lucy said.

 _'Oh, I wonder what she can do!'_ Akiko thought, wondering if Lucy would ask.

"So, what can you do, Virgo?" Lucy asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Princess. I can make tunnels and holes for escape routes or infiltrating enemy lines. And, not to mention, various traps." Virago explains.

 _'Wow, that's cool!'_ Akiko thought, impressed.

"Wow, that is useful. I'm sure glad that Happy found you. It is nice to have someone on our side for a change." Lucy said.

 _'Happy?'_ Akiko thought, surprised.

"Will that be all, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Oh no, please stick around. I have a friend that wants to meet you." Lucy said as she looked at the closet.

 _'Now's my chance!'_ Akiko thought as she got ready.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered as she backed up to the closet door.

 _'I'm ready to scare! Hehehe!'_ Akiko thought, giddy and ready to pounce as a crazy grin settled on her face.

 _"What are you doing in there?"_ Lucy whispered.

 _"Open door in 5..."_ Akiko trailed off, letting Lucy know of the countdown.

 _"Okay."_ Lucy agreed.

 _"4..."_ Akiko continued.

"Princess?" VIrgo asked as she walked.

 _"3..."_

"Just a moment." She reach for a nobs.

 _"2..."_

Virgo was looking at her with a tilted head.

 _"1!"_ Akiko said.

Lucy then opened the door.

"Yaaah!!!" Akiko shouted at the top of her lungs to Virgo.

Virgo was looking at Akiko for a moment as she tilted her head to side.

"Dammit! She was supposed to scared!" Akiko said as she hung her head.

"Ah…you must be Akiko, the Succubus that Aquarius told us about." Virgo said.

"Yep, that's me...as for the Succubus bit, that's actually part of my Succubus Devil Slayer Magic," Akiko said, "Nice to meet ya, Virgo," She greeted with her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." Virgo said as she grabs Akiko's hand and shook it.

"So...what's it like in the Celestial Spirit World? I heard from my teacher that time's different there," Akiko started.

"Yes, Time moves much faster than your world." Virgo said.

Akiko tilted her head, "By how much?" She asked curiously.

"A day for us is three months in your human world." Virgo said.

Akiko eyes widened, "My god! So...a year for us would be like for four days for you...that sounds rather inconvenient," She said.

"That's how we live our lives." Virgo said as she was looking down at Akiko's shorts. "It appears that you have a wet spot on your shorts."

Akiko looked down at it, "Apparently so," She replied.

"I'll clean it for you." Virgo said as she got down on her knees and rubs the wet spot. She noticed that it wasn't coming off and she added a little force behind her rubs.

Akiko was clenching her teeth to resist the unexpected pressure and allowing the Celestial Spirit to continue trying to clean it.

Lucy looks over at Akiko. _"You okay?"_ Lucy whispered while Virgo tries to rub fasters.

 _"J-Just fine. I'm just g-going to let Virgo clean the spot,"_ Akiko whispered back.

 _"Sounds like to me you're enjoying as well."_ Lucy whispered.

Virgo used both of her hands to rub faster and harder.

"I-I'm trying n-not to!" Akiko whispered.

Lucy had an evil grin appear on her face. _"Well, I hope you don't mind if I do this then."_ Lucy whispered as she came behind her and slowly lifted her shirt up and played with her breasts.

Akiko quickly took Lucy's hands away from her and put her shirt back on before Virgo even noticed and directed her pheromones to restrain Lucy to bed with a frown, "Don't even try it, Lucy. Virgo's j-just trying to clean this, right Virgo?" Akiko said.

Virgo was shaking for a moment due to the pheromones which meant she was dripping pussy juices from her outfit. "W-Wow, is this punishment for the Princess?"

"Huh?" Akiko asked, "I'm sorry, but weren't you cleaning my shorts?" She asked, confused by Virgo's words.

"I tried really really hard but it's seems the wet spot won't come off." Virgo said.

"That's okay, Virgo. At least you tried," Akiko said replied.

Lucy was trying to get control of herself but the restraints were too strong. She was wetting herself from the effect. Virgo looked at Lucy and back at Akiko. "So, what are you going to do to the Princess?" Virgo asked.

"For now, I'm just restraining her for trying to embarrass me in front of you," Akiko said, simply.

"Lucy seems to have a hard time to controlling herself. Her chest is becoming hard and a large wet spot is forming in her sweatpants." Virgo informed Akiko.

"Umm, that seems to be a problem. Maybe you'll have better luck if you try and clean her," Akiko suggested with a hidden grin.

"Right." Virgo said as she jumped onto the bed.

"Say what?!" Lucy asked as she was looking at Virgo and Akiko. "Don't I get a saying in this?"

"Think of it as...punishment," Akiko said.

"Just relax, Princess. I just need to clean you up." Virgo said as she pulled out a napkin and began to rub Lucy's crotch.

Lucy gasped as she was getting touched by her Spirit and she was trying to contain her moans. Virgo was rubbing the spot a little faster and harder. Lucy was rocking her hips and she was biting her lips. She was looking at Akiko, who was sitting down sipping on the tea. She was looking down at the bulge in Akiko's shorts.

Virgo was trying her best as she rub even faster and harder. Lucy moaned as it slipped out of her. Virgo leans into it to show her black g-string panty. "My, this is much harder, but I must not fail my Princess." Virgo said.

Akiko smirked at sight of this 'cleaning' Virgo was doing.

"Please Virgo, stop before something happens! Ahhhh!" Lucy said.

Akiko spoke up, "Virgo, I think what she meant was to keep cleaning, please," She said with a sadistic grin, using the authority of Goddess that Spirit World gave her.

"Gladly." Virgo said as she continued to rub her which ignored Lucy's protest.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Shit! Don't stop! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum! Ohh, I'm gonna CUM!" Lucy moaned.

"Virgo, keep going, she's almost there," Akiko said as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, ma'am." Virgo said as she pushed hard and rub faster.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Lucy exclaimed as she squirt through her sweatpants and some of her cum landed on Virgo's face.

"I think she's had enough, Virgo," Akiko said.

"I think that I made it worse for Princess. I think a punishment is in order. I failed to keep her clean!" Virgo said.

"Nonsense, this is exactly what I intended to happen," Akiko said, "And for that, I think you deserve a reward," She said before she got up and planted a kiss on Virgo's cheek.

Virgo blushed. "Thank you, ma'am." Virgo said.

"You're welcome, Milady," Akiko said to Virgo while she brushed her hair.

Virgo blushed even more and looked at Lucy. "What's going to happen to Princess?" Virgo asked.

"For now, she'll be spectating. Do you want to fulfil your task to me, Virgo," Akiko asked.

"Of course, ma'am. I am here for you and Princess." Virgo answered.

"Then would you like to...um, bed with me all the while Lucy sits there and watches?" Akiko asked seductively, making sure not to have any pheromones go into the maid.

"Yes, Mistress." Virgo answered as she felt Akiko's hands on her breasts.

"Then let's get you out of these clothes, my lovely Cherry Blossom," Akiko said.

"Could you unzip me?" Virgo as she turned around and bent over.

"Certainly," Akiko replied as she pulled the zipper down to allow Virgo's clothes to fall to the floor.

Virgo gasped as she felt Akiko's lips touch her pale skin. Akiko wrapped her arms around Virgo's stomach as she felt Virgo rubbing against her crotch in order to make her hard. Lucy was tied up by Akiko's pheromones.

Akiko then turned Virgo around to her, "Can You help me with my clothes, Virgo?" Akiko asked.

"Of course, Mistress." Virgo answered as she lift Akiko's shirt over her head and pulled her shorts and underwear down. Then Akiko's dick hit Virgo in the face.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Virgo. It's very eager to meet you," Akiko said.

Virgo inhaled as she caught the strong scent from Akiko's dick. "It's okay. I never realized that you had a strong scent." Virgo said.

"Would you like to give it a taste?" Akiko asked as she brushed her hair with hands.

"I have been dreaming of this. I would love to." Virgo said as she licked the shaft up and down and began to suck Akiko off. Lucy was watching Virgo giving Akiko a blowjob.

"You're so good, Virgo," Akiko said as she brushed her hair in delight.

"Thank you, Mistress." Virgo said as she continued to sucking and she began to go deep on Akiko's dick. Lucy was buckling her hips from the torture.

"Hey Virgo, give the best blowjob you can manage," Akiko commanded.

Virgo nods her head as she pushed the dick down her throat which she was starting to feel wet herself. She was sucking harder and bobs her head faster.

"Ohh...that's amazing!" Akiko said as she allowed Virgo give her a good time.

Lucy was mmming to get the attention to Akiko tell her that she learned her lesson. Virgo didn't want to stop and she went faster and suck harder.

"Ah! Prepare yourself, Virgo! I'm going to cum!" Akiko said.

Virgo slurped louder and she was giving everything that she got to pleasing Akiko. Lucy was trying to reach for her pussy to masturbate, but she couldn't due to the restraints.

"Ohh! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came down Virgo's mouth.

Virgo swallowed all of Akiko's cum and she licked the tip clean. She was looking at Akiko with a smile on her face. "I really enjoyed this so much, Mistress." She said as she was brushing her breasts against Akiko's dick.

"Want to continue?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, I truly do, Mistress." Virgo said as she was continuing to brush her breasts against Akiko's dick.

"Okay then, go for it," Akiko prompted as she sat on her chair.

Virgo smiled as she stood up and she positioned herself as she slowly stick Akiko's dick inside of her pussy. Virgo moaned as she feel Akiko's dick was being pushed deep inside of her. She began to bounce on Akiko while she was sitting in the chair.

"Ohhh, you feel so good, Virgo," Akiko said as she hugged the Spirit and started timing her thrusting with the bounces.

"Ahh, yes mistress, ah, ah, mmm, so good!" Virgo moaned as she was wrapping her arms around Akiko's neck.

Akiko then held Virgo's chin and started to make out with her as the thrusting didn't stop. Lucy was struggling with the torture until she passed out. Virgo was moaning into the kiss while she was bouncing faster.

Akiko looked over Lucy's unconscious form, _'Looks like Lucy's had enough,'_ Akiko thought as she made the pheromone restraints release Lucy, causing her body to limp from it's previously sitting position.

Virgo broke the kiss and moan louder. "Ahhh! Mistress! I'm gonna CUM!" Virgo moaned as she was feeling Akiko's hands on her ass and she was thrusting deep inside of her pussy.

"Same! Here I CUM!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself into the Celestial Spirit and filled her walls with lots of cum.

"AHHHH! MISTRESS!" Virgo moaned as she was holding Akiko tightly as she was feeling the massive load splash inside her pussy.

"Hah...Hah, that was awesome, Virgo," Akiko said as she panted.

"I loved it, Mistress!" Virgo said as she kissed Akiko and she stuck her tongue into Akiko's mouth.

"Mmphmf," Akiko hummed out, feeling Virgo's tongue before parting the kiss, "As a reward for a great time, want a reward, Virgo?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, I love your rewards, Mistress." Virgo answered as she was resting her head on Akiko's chest.

"Okay then, but first let's cuddle," Akiko said as she brought Virgo close and laid her head on Virgo's.

"Okay, Mistress." Virgo said as she was smiling and blushing and enjoying the cuddling.

Akiko sniffed Virgo's hair, "Smells nice," Akiko said, "And oh so comfortable," She said as she enjoyed the embrace.

Virgo was looking at her for a moment. "I knew that you were enjoying my body, Mistress. I am curious. Is possible to get pregnant by a Succubus such as you?" Virgo asked.

"Only if you want, Virgo," Akiko said.

"I would love to have it but only if you are sure you want to." Virgo said.

"Then yeah, I'm okay with it...and now I think it's time for your gift...could you get off, please, it only works when you're not on me," Akiko said as she gestured to their still connected forms.

"Of course, Mistress." Virgo said as she got up, but slowly as some of Akiko's cum was leaking out of her and there was some of her cum on Akiko's dick.

"Alright," Akiko said before she placed the palm of her hand on Virgo's clit, "Here's my gift to you," She said as she sent the Futanari Transformation Magic directly to Virgo's system.

"Ahhhh!" Virgo moaned as a dick was forming from her clit.

Soon enough, Virgo's dick fully emerged, "Wow, you look so nice with it, Virgo," Akiko complimented as she took a look at Virgo's new body.

"It's perfect, Mistress." Virgo said as she begins to stroke it a few times.

"Now, I'll show you something else," Akiko said as she closed her eyes and opened them again for the dark aura to cover her and reveal her Succubus Form to her new lover.

"You look lovely, Mistress." Virgo complimented as she was stroking herself faster.

"Go ahead, masturbate at my magnificence," Akiko said as she stroked her own cock in front of Virgo.

Virgo moved closer while she was stroking herself. "Never thought that you'd look glorious." She said as she brought her cock to touch Akiko's.

"You can thank my teacher for that. And her I Cum!" Akiko exclaimed as she came on Virgo's body.

"Ahhhh!!! I'm Cumming!!!" Virgo moaned as she came also.

"Hah, you look so cute with you cum with a dick, Virgo," Akiko commented.

"Thank you, Mistress." Virgo said.

They then look back on Lucy's unconscious form, "I think it's time for Sexy Lucy to wake up now," Akiko said to Virgo.

Virgo nods her head and she walked over to Lucy. She got down on her knees and spread her ass apart and was about to stick it in.

"Ahem, maybe we should wake her up more directly...you take the front and I'll take the back, sound good?" Akiko suggested.

"Of course, Mistress. As you wish." Virgo said as Lucy was being lifted by the pheromones as Virgo layed down and position her new dick. Lucy was being lowered slowly and she woke up when she felt a dick was inside of her.

"Ahhhh!!! Yes!" Lucy moaned.

"Oh, Princess. You haven't feel nothing yet right, Mistress?" Virgo asked as she spread Lucy's ass apart for Akiko.

"Correct, Virgo. Prepare yourself, Lucy," Akiko said as she thrusted into the Celestial Wizard's ass.

Virgo was moving in same pace with Akiko. "Ah, ah, ah, fuck, ah, ah, so good, ah, ah, fuah, ah, ah, fuck me, ah, ah, ah, shit, mmm, please don't stop, ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as Virgo grabs her breast and plays with them.

"Hehe, is this going to be a common occurrence, Lucy? You being double teamed and all that?" Akiko said as she thrusted harder into Lucy, prompting Virgo to do the same.

Virgo nods as she thrusted harder as well. "I guess. Ah, ah, I will love it. Ah, ah, ah, yes, yes, mmm, shit, oh god, ah, ah, ah, ahhh!" Lucy moaned as she felt a firm slap on her ass from Akiko's hand.

"You have such a nice ass, Lucy. And I know how to make this better," Akiko said as she commanded her tail to thrust into her own pussy under her balls causing to feel more pleasure.

"Mistress! Princess is sooo tight! I can't stop going deeper." Virgo moaned as she thrusted deeper into Lucy's pussy. Lucy's moaned as she was felt the two cocks touching her womb.

"Let's cum together! Because I'm feeling really close!" Akiko said as she began to go even faster.

"Me too, mistress." Virgo said as she was pinching Lucy's nipples which caused her to moan louder.

"Okay~! Here I CUM!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came hard and deep into Lucy's asshole.

"Me too!!!" Virgo exclaimed as she came inside of Lucy's pussy for the first time. Lucy was feeling both cums mix and splash inside her womb. Her womb was being fill by both Virgo and Akiko which Lucy started to stretch for the cum.

"Hah…Hah...Whoo! That was hot!" Akiko said as she slowly pulled out of Lucy.

"I agree. It was amazing." Virgo said as she pulled out of Lucy as well.

Then some of their cum leaked out of both Lucy's pussy and asshole. Lucy was panting from exhaustion and she was laying on top of Virgo. She went to sleep in the process which Virgo gently lifted her off of her.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Mistress. If you or Princess are ever in need of my services, just summon me whenever." Virgo said.

"Sure...except I don't know how to summon you as Lucy's the Celestial Wizard here," Akiko said.

"Well, you can always convince Lucy to summon me like you always do." Virgo said as she walked up to her and kisses her with passion.

"Mmph!" Akiko hummed out before she parted her lips from Virgo, "You're probably my favorite Spirit right now...probably because of your hair, so adorable," Akiko complimented.

"Thank you, Mistress. That's makes me happy to hear you say that." Virgo said.

"Well, see you later...Virgo," Akiko said as she waved her hand.

"Until than, Mistress. Please give my regards to Princess." Virgo said as she disappeared because she was heading back to Celestial Spirit World.

Akiko nodded to herself because laying on top of Lucy and went to sleep. Lucy wrapped her arms around Akiko and hummed in her sleep.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 1-14-2019**

 **Published: 1-17-2019**

 **Update With Lines: 9-4-2019!**

* * *

 **Hey everybody! It's me, myfunvideos!**

 **As I mentioned last chapter, I am open to do requests and Co-Writing with please. Check out last chapter for details!**

 **Also,** **someone by the name of Derek 23 requested a Harem List, so here you go!**

 **Mirajane Strauss** **(Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia** **(Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius** **(Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo** **(Chapter 4)**

 **As more members are added to** **Harem, I will keep fixing the list to keep track of who's in and whatnot.**

 **And for those wondering...yes, I am making Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX be Akiko's teacher. The Terror Incarnate part is another reference to her as well!**

 **Another thing is that is that Effect that Yubel has, I'm also giving to Akiko Yuri. For those that don't know what I'm talking about here:**

* * *

 **Yubel**

 **Level: 10**

 **This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

* * *

 **Neat right? That's why me and naruto11222 had to have the Dark Wizards attack first to pull a reversal.**

 **Hint: This ability is going to be prominent a bit next chapter!**

 **Leave a Review and/or PM on your response on this chapter. Favorite and Follow the story to be notified when another chapter is posted. Please, no negative reviews or Guest Reviews, those ain't, bro.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	5. Ch 5: Surprise! Fragile Heart! Punish!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 5: A Surprise! A Fragile Heart! And A Punishment!**

 **Requested and Co-Written by:** naruto11222

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

It was a sunny day. Lucy woke up because she could feel Akiko's morning wood poking at her pussy. She smiles for a moment as she slowly reached down without waking Akiko up. She slowly put it inside of her and she was trying her best to contain her moans.

"Mm," Akiko hummed out in her sleep as she unconsciously thrusted into the wet feeling of pleasure.

 _"Ah, ah, ah, ah, yes baby, ah, ah, ah, this is soo goood!"_ Lucy whispered as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck.

Akiko's eyes then opened. However, they weren't they're usual color, but to two different colors altogether. 'Akiko' grinned before thrusting faster in Lucy.

"Hah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhh!" Lucy moaned in surprised. "You're awake? Ah, ah, fuah, ahhhh!"

"Hehe, nope. Akiko's not awake," 'Akiko' said with a more mischievous voice and tone.

"W-W-Who are you? Ahhh!" Lucy moaned as she felt Akiko's hands started squeezing her breasts.

"I believe you can guess. After all, you and your friend wanted to meet me," 'Akiko' smirked.

"Ah, ah, Y-Y-Yubel! Ah, ah, shit, ah, so good, ah, ah, ah, ah fuah, fuck, ahhhh!" Lucy moaned.

"That's right! Glad to see Akiko's got such a babe!" The now revealed Yubel teased as she thrusted harder.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, I'm gonna cum, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhh!" Lucy moaned as Yubel went deeper and faster. Lucy's bed was shaking from Yubel's thrusting and it was hitting the wall hard.

"Glad I still got it! I know _all_ the right places," Yubel said as she tweaked Lucy's boobs in a certain way as she came inside her disciple's lover.

"AHHHH! YUBEL!!!" Lucy moaned loud as she came.

"Hehehe, wish I could stay longer, but I gotta rest. Tell Akiko that I'll be waiting for her to get more Harem Members for me to appear once again," Yubel said before her eyes went to back of her head before she passed out on top of Lucy.

"Hah hah hah…I will tell her." Lucy said as was looking at a sleeping Akiko. She was about to close her eyes….

"HEY!!! LUCY!!!!" Natsumi called out. "YOU UP YET!!!"

Lucy freaked as she heard Natsumi's voice and she quickly got out of bed. She was looking around a place to hide Akiko.

Akiko stirred, but didn't wake up.

 _'Boy, she's heavier than she looks.'_ Lucy thought as she placed Akiko in her closets. She was looking around to see that she wasn't wearing anything. She jumped back in bed with the blanket wrapped around her. Natsumi came into her house along with Happy.

"Oh, she was still in bed." Natsumi said.

"See, I told you she was still asleep, dummy." Happy said.

"Well, I was until I heard Natsumi outside my room." Lucy lied as she was pretending to rub her eyes.

Akiko eyes slowly opened to see darkness. She got confused and felt out Lucy's state of emotion. She seemed concerned somehow.

"Well, I was hoping to get to fight that girl Akipo or Akiso." Natsumi said.

"Her name is Akiko, you numbskull." Lucy said.

 _'That bitch is here!'_ Akiko thought as she realized why she was in the closet now.

"Oh come on, get out of bed. We need to find her." Natsumi said as she was about to reach for the blanket.

"Whoa, I am not wearing anything underneath here. At least give me a chance to get changed first. And why do you want to fight her anyway?" Lucy asked as she was blushing and she was cursing herself for not wearing anything.

 _'You tell her Lucy!'_ Akiko thought with a smile.

"Well, I heard from Cana that she was one that took out 99,000 of Dark Wizards. She must be really strong to pull that off. I want to fight her. With a Wizard like that gets me all fired up." Natsumi said.

Akiko deadpanned, _'That's complete bullcrap!'_ Akiko thought, with a Tick Mark on her head.

"Fine. I will help you. Now, get out of my house so I can change." Lucy said.

"Why, we're all girls here. You don't have to be ashamed about your body." Natsumi said as she wasn't moving an inch.

Lucy blushed as she jumped from her bed with the blanket and kicked Natsumi in the face. "GET OUT!" Lucy shouted.

"Scary." Happy said as she grabs Natsumi and floated out the door and closed it.

Lucy had a tick mark on her head while she was blushing. She sighed to calm down and she dropped the blanket to the floor and walked over to the closet. "Okay you can come out, Akiko."

Akiko pushed the door open, "That bitch had the fucking _nerve_ to say my name wrong," Akiko said as she was clenching her hands.

"Sorry about that. Right now, she's outside." Lucy said.

Akiko nodded, "Guess that means I gotta juice, huh?" Akiko said.

"Yeah. Oh, I have a message from Yubel that she wanted me to tell you." Lucy told her.

Akiko widened her eyes, "Yubel?!?" Akiko asked, "Wha-! What do you mean she has a message for me!?!" Akiko asked as she had her hands in Lucy's shoulders, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well, she said that she will be waiting for you to get more Harem members for her to reappear again." Lucy said as she looking at her with concern.

Akiko dropped to her knees and looked down, "...After all this time..." Akiko sobbed as tears spilled on the floor in despair.

"Hey...shhhh. It's okay. Don't cry. You just need to have more harem members." Lucy comforted her.

 _"I miss her...so much…"_ Akiko admitted as she hugged Lucy and cried more.

"I know that she misses you deeply." Lucy said as she use her boobs as Akiko's cry pillows.

Akiko cried for awhile, letting her feelings and despair show after many years of loneliness, She explained this to Lucy as she continued to cry.

"You know what...I envy you. You have someone that is still around." Lucy said as she remembered her past before she came to Fairy Tail.

"Where'd she go?" Akiko asked with trying hard to calm down from having her heart exposed to Lucy.

"Well, I didn't ask her because…well…" Lucy stated as she was blushing and look away.

"What? Please tell me, if there's anything you can tell me, I'd be so grateful," Akiko said, showing her vulnerability and how fragile she really was.

Lucy blushed even redder. "Well, if you want to know well…she took over your body and we had sex while you were in deep sleep."

Akiko blinked, "Oh, that definitely sounds like something she'd do, alright," Akiko said with a smile...before frowning, "But wait, does that mean she never left?" She asked herself.

"Akiko?" Lucy asked as she was panting hard. "You're squeezing my chest. Ahhhh!"

Akiko pouted childishly, "But you're so comfy!" She said.

"I-I-I guess you can continue…you deserve that much." Lucy said as she moan more and panting faster.

"I won't forget this. Thank you, Lucy," Akiko said as she kissed Lucy's cheek before letting go.

"I'm glad I can help." Lucy said as she crawls into her closet to get some clothes to wear.

Akiko sighed, feeling a lot...lighter than she had in years...Yubel never left after all, _'I miss you, Yubel,'_ Akiko thought as a tear escaped her right eye. She got up and picked up her clothes to get changed for the guild.

"You might want to find another way out of here because Natsumi is still outside waiting for me." Lucy said as she was dressed in her blue and white attire.

"To the window then!" Akiko said, all dressed up and got ready to jump out.

Lucy walked out the front door like nothing happened. "Alright, Natsumi. Let's head for the guild." Lucy said.

"Alright." Natsumi said as she got up with a footprint bruise on her face. Lucy was covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

They both were walking towards the guild hall and Mirajane was looking at both of them. "Good morning you two." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey, Mira. What do you got for breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I have waffles." Mirajane said as she fixed Lucy a plate.

* * *

Akiko soon made it a few minutes after they did and sat down on a table. Mirajane came over to Akiko.

"So, how's the house hunting coming along, Aki?" Mirajane asked as she placed Akiko's favorite drink in front of her.

"It's going okay, I guess. Lucy offered me the chance to be her roomie," Akiko said.

"Awww…that's sweet of her." Mirajane said as she sat in front of Akiko.

"Yeah…" Akiko said, still reeling from earlier.

Mirajane smiles while underneath Mirajane removed her foot from her shoe and reached to Akiko's crotch and rubbed it.

"Wow, so bold," Akiko said.

"What can I say…I was lonely in my bed last night. And besides I was hoping for a little fun with that tail of yours. Oh, I'm not wearing any panties." Mirajane said.

"Problem, I need to be _transformed_ to use my tail and I don't want others to find out my Magic and stuff," Akiko explained.

"Okay. I understand. How about your feet. That way, no one will see because of my dress." Mirajane suggested.

Akiko sighed, "Fine, but then later we're taking this at your place, sound good?" Akiko suggested.

"Ohhh you are always welcome in my bed anytime." Mirajane said as she giggled.

"Good to know…" Akiko said as she took her foot out of her shoe and slipped it into Mira's dress all the way to her pussy and started rubbing it.

Mira let a soft moan. _"Ah, ah, I love it, ah, ah, hah, fuah, keep going, mmmm!"_ Mira whispered as she was rubbing faster on the now forming bulge in Akiko's shorts.

Akiko then got bolder and stuck her foot inside Mira's pussy and moved it up and down like she was thrusting a dick inside her.

Mira laid her head down on the table as she was feeling Akiko's foot inside. She was muffling her moans with her arms.

Akiko decided to make this fast and took out her other foot and proceeded to have it rub her clit.

Mira was clenching her arms to muffle her moans tighter. She was rubbing Akiko's bulge faster as it formed a tent in her shorts. _'Good god. She making me cum. I love it!'_ Mira thought.

Akiko snapped her fingers as she made her pheromones give Mirajane an instant orgasm from the build-up.

Mira closed her eyes as she came from Akiko's feet and Pheromones. She was panting from the orgasm. She was pressing her foot against Akiko's dick.

Akiko used her foot to move Mira's away, "It's okay that I don't finish, Mirajane," Akiko said.

"Okay, I'll wait, but I want you to release that animal side of you like before. I want to feel all of it." Mirajane said.

 _'Animal Side?'_ Akiko thought as she continued to drink her drink.

Then suddenly, there was a loud thump. Natsumi had her feet on the table as she was looking at Akiko with a serious look. "Hey Aki, I want to fight you."

"You...want to fight...me?" Akiko asked.

Lucy turned her head and she sighed because she saw Natsumi bothering Akiko. _'Not again.'_ Lucy thought as she palmed her forehead.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Natsumi asked.

"I do actually, I can't fight," Akiko said with a straight face.

"Don't give me that. I heard from Cana that you defeat 90,000 Dark Wizards all by yourself." Natsumi said.

"No, Natsumi. I said that the job that she took was 90,000 Jewels." Cana said as she was sipping on a bottle of wine.

"Stupid as always." Grace said.

"I couldn't agree more," Akiko said.

"What! You want to fight too Grace?!" Natsumi asked as she was squaring up.

"All I said that you were stupid." Grace said.

"Those are fighting words." Natsumi said.

"No, I agree with her. You thought I fought freaking _Jewels!_ Hahaha!" Akiko said causing many of the other members of the guild to laugh as well.

Natsumi let out a roar and slammed the table which caused Akiko's drink to spill. "I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON!" Natsumi shouted.

Akiko stared at her drink that had fallen, "You monster!" Akiko shouted, now angry, "That was a perfectly good drink I was enjoying before you came to my table!" She glared intensely.

"So what? It is just a drink." Natsumi said.

"Go ahead and punch me, I double dog dare ya!" Akiko said with a Tick Mick.

"Okay. You asked for it." Natsumi said as she popped her knuckles and lit her hand on fire. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

She tried to punch Akiko in the face, only for her fist to wind up turning it's coarse and punch her instead, thus sending her flying. She landed on her back which everyone in the guild was shocked to see that Natsumi was out. Then they all started to cheer for her and Lucy was walking over to Natsumi.

"You shouldn't go after her." Lucy told her.

"That was a cheap shot. I want a rematch." Natsumi said.

"I never fought you. You hit yourself," Akiko said causing the guild to chuckle.

Then Natsumi charge at Akiko. "Take this. Fire Dragon: ROAR!" A stream of Fire was suddenly sailing to Akiko only to curve and go back to Natsumi and send her flying with minor burns.

"Fire Dragon: WING ATTACK!" Natsumi said as she tried to attack Akiko with Tendrils of Fire...only for them to wrap around her and restrain on the floor.

"I am not giving up just yet." Natsumi said.

"Oh come on, Natsumi. Just give up already. This is just embarrassing for us all." Lucy said.

"I am not quitting until I land a hit on her. I will do anything for this." Natsumi said.

"Hehe, why are you hitting yourself?" Akiko mocked, as she giggled causing the guild to laugh.

"This is not funny." Natsumi said as she charged at her with full force. She was trying to punch Akiko several times only for the result to stay the same.

* * *

Natsumi was wobbling from all the bruises and she was losing her focus. She then fell to the ground hard. She was was out like a light. The entire let out a cheer to see that Akiko had won the match by Natsumi's own attacks

"Hehe, I did say, "You...want to fight...me?'," Akiko muttered with a chuckle as she stared at Natsumi's unconscious form.

She was looking down at Natsumi's chest to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. She then had an evil grin on her face.

"Hey Lucy, you wanna help me over here?" Akiko called out, planning on bringing the rude girl to where Lucy's staying.

"Sure. Come on, Happy." Lucy said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

Picking up Natsumi by her shoulders, Akiko and Lucy dragged Natsumi out the guild with Happy close by.

"So, where are we taking Natsumi?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, you didn't say where we're taking her." Lucy said.

"You're place. I got an idea," Akiko said.

"Well, I can't argue with the woman that I love." Lucy muttered.

"Great we're going to Lucy's place." Happy said.

"I'll even make you some good salmon," Akiko said.

"Yummy fish!" Happy said as she was flying high with Natsumi's leg.

"Yeah...Lucy, you do have some salmon I could cook up, right?" Akiko asked.

"I might." Lucy said.

"Great, let's go!" Akiko said as she continued to drag Natsumi across the ground.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived to Lucy's house and Lucy opened the door to let them in. She was looking around for some Salmon for Akiko to cook for Happy. She checked the freezer and found a couple of Salmon.

"Alright! Here we go!" Akiko said as she came in with an Apron on her clothes. She put some corn oil in the pan and started heating it up. After it started to steam up, she immediately put the salmon into the pan and heard a _loud_ sizzle. Quickly, she put the top onto the pan and grabbed Garlic Salt and pepper and put some on top of the salmon and remembered to wait for fifteen minutes on low flame.

Happy was drooling from the smell of cooked fish. She was looking over Akiko's shoulder. She was in a daze at the sight of the Salmon. "It look so yummy. I want to eat it now." Happy said.

"Well, you will eat it, but it takes at least a half hour to cook perfectly...otherwise it'll be raw and disgusting...you don't want to eat disgusting, do you?" Akiko asked as she wait for fifteen minutes to pass with spatula in hand.

Happy was now moping. "No." She answered as she wags her tail.

"Good to hear," Akiko said as she lifted the top and turned the salmon to a cooked side. She put Garlic salt and pepper on the the side showing and put the top once again on low flame and waiting for the same time as last time.

Happy was floating in front of Akiko and she was wagging her tail which it touch Akiko's crotch. "It looks so yummy." Happy said as she continued to wag her tail against Akiko's crotch.

Akiko shivered, "Y-Yeah, it's actually finished now," She said as she pulled the top off and turned off the stove, "Can you pass me the plates?" She then asked.

"Aye!" Happy said as she floated over to get the plates that Akiko asked for and she handed them to her.

"Thanks," Akiko said as she placed all the salmon on the plates and passed them out on the table where Lucy was sitting at, "Now keep in mind, this is hot. So, eat it sparingly," Akiko suggested.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as she took a bite of the Salmon, but it took her taste buds to heaven. "It's soo goood."

"Yep, it's a shame I didn't have enough time to make rice to even out the flavor," Akiko said as she used a tablespoon to grab a piece of hers and ate it.

"I still can't believe that you can cook this good. I guess that me and Mira had found a perfect keeper." Lucy said as she was taking a bite of the Salmon.

"Meh, the best I can make is with this and cheese sandwiches," Akiko said.

"But still it's delicious." Lucy said as she placed her hand on Akiko's lap.

"It's a shame Natsumi can't have any, but this is her punishment," Akiko said as she pointed to the tied up form of Natsumi.

"Well, what you expect she's a dummy." Happy said as she was eating Natsumi's share. "Ah, that was good." She said as she was rubbing her little tummy.

"You're welcome," Akiko said with a smile.

"I guess I found my favorite Wizard in the guild." Happy as she was sitting on Akiko's lap which her pussy was pressed against Akiko's crotch.

"R-Really? Who was your favorite before me?" Akiko asked.

"Yup. Well, it was Natsumi. She always been my favorite." Happy said as she kicking her little paws while her pussy was rubbing against Akiko's crotch.

"O-Okay then," Akiko said.

Lucy was looking at Akiko for a moment. _"What's wrong, Akiko?"_ Lucy whispered.

 _"Happy's making me uncomfortable,"_ Akiko said with a blush

 _"How come?"_ Lucy asked with a curious look.

 _"Do you not see what she's unknowingly doing right now!?!"_ Akiko shouted in a whisper.

Lucy looked down to see an almost hard tent forming. _"Ohhhhh…she's making you hard?"_

 _"Unfortunately. I don't wanna be turned on by a cat!"_ Akiko replied.

 _"I think that is so cute. But I see your point. You don't want to be labeled a woman that fucks a cat which would would basically be Beastially."_ Lucy said as she reached over and picked Happy up and placed her in her lap.

Akiko sighed in relief from the torture the cat was causing her.

"Awwww…that was a comfy lap that I was sitting on." Happy pouted.

"I know but how about you sit on my lap for a change." Lucy said as she was scratched Happy behind the ear.

"Ooooookaay." Happy said as she purred.

Akiko then stood up and picked up the plates to put in the sink before sitting in front of where Natsumi was tied up.

"So, what are you going to do with Natsumi?" Lucy asked as she was looking over at her.

Akiko scratched her head, "Well, bringing Happy here was certainly a surprise," She said, giving Lucy a hint that bringing Happy was not part of her plan.

"Well, you know Happy. She never goes anywhere without Natsumi. But can't you make her into a sexy human girl?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm…" Akiko thought before bringing out her Spellbook, "We could maybe give her the ability to become a catgirl and back…" Akiko said out loud as she reviewed the spell.

"Catgirl? What's going on?" Happy asked as she was getting pretty curious.

"Oh nothing, dear Happy." Lucy lied, as she was moving her lips to the side. _"Whatever you're planning, do it now, Akiko."_

Akiko stared in disbelief before sighing and held the book in her left hand with the page open and the other on Happy's head. She then sent the right type of Magic straight into the cat's system.

Then, Happy starts to glow into a bright blue light and she was transforming into a little young girl with blue hair that resemble her fur and cat ears. She has A cup breast and little cut bubble butt with a blue tail sticking out. Her eyes was black and after the transformation was complete, she opened her eyes. She was sitting on the floor and looked around the room.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"You...just became what a lot of people's dream to see," Akiko said with a facepalm.

"An adorable, sexy, catgirl." Lucy finished her sentence with a heart shaped eyes.

"See? This is what I'm talking about!" Akiko said as she pointed to Lucy's awestruck face.

"Must you ruin this for me?" Lucy asked giving her angry stare. "Just look at that cute face and that cute tits and that cute butt. I just wish I was catgirl."

Akiko crossed her arms, "No duh, she looks cute. She's a _catgirl_ , that I ain't gonna deny. And why would you want to be one yourself?" Akiko asked.

"Well, you would have a lot of attention from me and the sexy point is the tail. If you squeeze it hard enough, the more aroused the person gets. I bet Mira would love to be a catgirl. Even Sorcerer Weekly would have all the centerfold on all the catgirls." Lucy said as she was being starstruck.

Akiko rubbed her head, "Ugh. After that, I have a migraine. Call for me when you're done with your foreplay, I'm going to attempt to get rid of this headache," Akiko said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Spoilsport." Lucy muttered.

"It's not spoilsport if I'm _actually_ getting a headache!" Akiko called out from the bathroom before the sound of the shower running reached Lucy's ears.

"Eep." Lucy yelped.

"Ummm, Lucy? I feel funny." Happy said as she was blushing and panting.

"It's perfectly normal, Happy. It's just Akiko's pheromones. It taking effect on you because Akiko had found you worthy on joining her Harem." Lucy told her.

"That's not how it works!" Akiko said from the shower.

"I know that! Basically it is the strength of her magic that can making any girl aroused around her. Ya happy now!" Lucy replied.

"Don't make me make you summon Virgo or Aquarius to take you from behind, Sexy Lucy!" Akiko warned.

"Eeeppp!" Lucy yelped as the image of her being fucked from behind by Virgo or Aquarius sent dark, cold, chill down her spine.

"I can feel the dread you're feeling, glad I got the message across," Akiko said from the shower.

Happy was rubbing herself in front of Lucy which made Lucy smile. She removed her clothes so that Happy wouldn't feel alone. Then she took one of Happy's hands placed it on her breast. She was showing Happy how to please a woman for the first time. She leans in and kisses Happy on the lips. They were kissing each other full of passion and Lucy gilded her hand over to Happy's tail and squeezed. Happy moaned into the kiss as she was rubbing her clit. Lucy begins to stroke the tail which caused Happy to blush deep red.

Then, Lucy broke the kiss and began to licking and fondling Happy's breast. Happy was giggling at first but she starts to moan. "Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh! Lucy!" Happy moaned as she was feeling ever inch of Lucy's tongue on her hard nipples.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shower, Akiko was stroking her dick to the sounds she was hearing.

* * *

Lucy turned Happy on her stomach begins to lick her from behind. She noticed that Happy was getting wetter and wetter. She brought her tongue to the wet pussy,

"Hah, ah, ah, ah, mmmm, ngh, so good, ahhh!!' Happy moaned.

Lucy was enjoying eating Happy out and she was stroking her tail to increase the pleasure. Happy used her foot to push Lucy on her back. Lucy was looking at Happy with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, Happy?" Lucy asked.

"I want to lick you too." Happy told her.

Happy stood over her and got down on her hands and knees and then she began to lick Lucy's pussy. Lucy was gasping with surprise to see that Happy was able to hit her sweet spot. She went back to licking Happy's pussy again. They both were enjoying each other.

Akiko was gritting her teeth at the sounds as she felt close while the shower water poured down on her.

Lucy and Happy were grinding their pussies together. They were enjoying it all too well and Happy grabs one of Lucy's breasts and played with it. Lucy was pinching one of Happy's nipples as they were moving faster which their pussies were making a slapping sound that could be heard from the shower.

"Fuck! Ohhh!" Akiko exclaimed as she came in the shower.

"Ah, ah, ah, hah, mmm, Lucy, something is about to happen. Ahhh!" Happy moaned.

"It's okay, Happy. You're getting ready to Cum. It's natural. Ahhhh I gonna cum too! Let's CUM together." Lucy moaned.

She moved their own pussy faster which made Happy get hit to her breaking point.

"I'M CUMMING!" Happy exclaimed.

"ME TOO!" Lucy exclaimed as they both came hard before they both collapsed to the floor.

Akiko then got out of the shower and bathroom, naked, and knelt down close to Happy, "How do you feel?"

"Like a ton of fish had landed on my naked body." Happy answered while panting.

"Want some more pleasure then?" Akiko asked as she presented her cock to the catgirl.

Happy inhaled which got her affected by the strong scent. "Ah, ah, such a strong scent ah, ah, I-I can't resist." Happy said as she begins to suck Akiko's dick.

"Wow, your tongue feels nice, Happy," Akiko complimented.

Happy was licking some of the water off Akiko's dick. "Thank you." Happy said as she was bobbing her head while she was sucking harder.

"Oh, that's good," Akiko said, "Hey Lucy, can you come behind me?" She asked.

Lucy got up and crawl behind Akiko. "What am I supposed to do back here?"

Akiko smirked, "Fuck me," She allowed.

"Oh, right." Lucy said as she begins to rub herself to summon her dick from her clit. Once she was done, her dick was formed and she was using some of her pre-cum to lube her dick up. "Here we go, Akiko."

She put her dick inside of her lover's asshole and began to fuck her while Happy was sucking her dick even harder.

"Ah, this is something next to heaven, I just know it!" Akiko said as she was enjoying to double sided pleasure.

Lucy moans from feeling Akiko's tightness around her dick as she was thrusting faster and harder. "Ah, oh god, ah, ah, hah, fuah, so tight."

"Only had just two people use it, and you already met them both," Akiko commented.

"I know! But ah, ah, ah, I-I-I never thought ah, ah, ah, you'd be this tight. Ahhh!' Lucy moaned.

Happy continued to bob her head a little faster and suck harder. She was even rubbing herself to pleasure her from the horniness that she was feeling.

"Oh Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said as she went faster into Happy's mouth.

"Me too, Akiko. I want you to have my seed inside of you. Ahhhh!!" Lucy moaned.

"Thankfully that's my ass and not my pussy or I'd probably pregnant right after," Akiko said, "I'm Cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came into Happy's mouth.

Lucy was pounding harder. "ME TOO!!!!" Lucy exclaimed as she came inside of Akiko's asshole.

Happy moaned from the massive load that was launched into her mouth and she came from fingering herself. "That was good. Tastes like warm milk."

"In a way, it can be," Akiko said to Happy.

Lucy pulled out of Akiko's asshole as some of her cum leaked out. "So, you think it's time to get some action with Natsumi?" Lucy asked as Happy was stroking Lucy's dick.

Akiko grinned, "Yeah, you do foreplay on her while I get Happy acquainted with her role," Akiko said.

"Okay, baby." Lucy said as she kisses Akiko on the cheek before she slapped her ass.

"Oh, and Lucy," Akiko began.

"Hmmm…" Lucy hummed.

"Might wanna do it as a regular girl, don't want her to freak out just yet," Akiko said.

"Roger that!" Lucy agreed as she slowly absorbed her dick back inside her. She let out a moan as she was rubbing herself.

Happy was looking at Akiko for a moment. "What are you going to do to me?" Happy asked.

"I'm going to give you unimaginable pleasure," Akiko said, "Come on, spread your legs," Akiko then instructed.

"Okay. Like this?" Happy asked as she was laying on her back and opened her legs wide.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Akiko complimented before she got down near her pussy with her dick and started grinding herself against it.

Happy was gasping and moaning from feeling a dick touching her pussy. "Ah, hah, it's just soo hard. Ah, ah, hah, ahhh!" Happy moaned.

"Yeah, it sure is," Akiko commented, "Prepare yourself, though. This next part is going to be painful. But afterwards, you'll feel like you went to heaven," Akiko said.

"O-Okay. I-I'm a little scared." Happy told her as Akiko caressed her butt cheeks.

"Shh...it's okay to be a little scared, I was scared too once," Akiko said.

"Really?" Happy asked as she felt her confidence building.

"Yeah, just like you. Meek, small, scared, and timid...but my teacher taught me to embrace my fear to give me strength to overcome said fear...and to always follow my heart...no matter if I may stray from my path," Akiko said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Happy's tail reached up and wipe it away. "Then, I am ready." Happy said.

"You sure? This is going to _hurt_ ," Akiko asked out of concern for the catgirl.

"I don't want you to feel sad. I am ready." Happy said as her tail was wagging in front of Akiko's face.

"Okay then," Akiko said as she positioned her cock to Happy's entrance and pushed.

"AHHHH! IT'S SO BIG!!!" Happy screamed as she brought her finger towards her lips.

"Almost...there!" Akiko said as she tore through the hymen.

Tears had escaped from Happy's eyes as she was containing her screams. Her tail stood straight up.

Soon enough, Akiko fit all of her dick inside Happy and stopped to look at Happy, "You okay?" She asked.

"It's hurts so bad but I can't let you stop now." Happy said.

Akiko hugged Happy, "Shh...we'll continue when you're truly ready," She said.

Happy enjoyed the hug. "I never experience this before but it feels good." She said.

"The pain is only temporary and thankfully a one-time thing. After that it's pleasure, pleasure, pleasure," Akiko explained.

Happy gasped as she felt Akiko's breasts brushing against hers. Her tail stood straight up again which was touching Akiko's hand.

"Does your tail want some relief?" Akiko asked as she carefully grabbed it.

"Ahhh! Hah, ah, ah, yes, ah ah ahhh!" Happy moaned as she was slowly moving her hips and Akiko's dick was slowly began to push in and out of her.

"Ohh, you feel so nice, Happy!" Akiko said.

"Sorry. I guess I couldn't control myself when you grabbed my tail like that." Happy blushed.

"You like it then?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, deeply. I l-love it!" Happy said.

"Okay, here we go then!" Akiko said as she continued thrusting into her Happy.

"Ah, ah, ah, hah, fuah, fuck, don't stop, ah, ah, ah, ahhh!!!" Happy moaned as she held onto Akiko's back.

"Oh god! I'm gonna Cum again!" Akiko said.

"Cum inside of me! AHHH! Let me have it!" Happy said.

"Be mine, then. Be mine and I'll cum inside!" Akiko said as she focused her loyalty Succubus Magic to Happy.

"Yes, I will be yours and only yours. I'll even have your kittens. Please cum inside me! I love you!!" Happy said as she dug her claws into Akiko's back only for Akiko's Magic to reverse the pain to Happy instead.

"Ah! I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Happy.

"Ahhhhhh!!! AKIKO!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Happy moaned as she feel Akiko's cum splash inside of her.

"Hah...Hah…Hah...Good god! That was...the tightest I've...ever been in," Akiko said between pants.

"Hah…Hah...Hah...Hah...Hah...I will have your kittens, Akiko. I want to have your kitten." Happy pants as she pulls Akiko's dick out of her and she got her hands and knees.

"I'll make sure...that happens, we'll have...catgirl kids running around...and stuff," Akiko said while still trying to recover.

"I hope so. I want to have them. I even want to have sex with them." Happy said.

"Heh, that's an interesting image to think about," Akiko said as she imagined a bunch of catgirls running around having fun left and right.

Then Happy brushed her butt against Akiko's dick. "I am ready to go again." Happy said as she wiggled her butt to Akiko.

"Hang on a sec," Akiko said as she put her hand on Happy's clit, "You want to have the ability Lucy showed earlier?" She asked.

"Sure. I would love to." Happy said with a bright smile.

"'Kay then," Akiko said as she sent the necessary Magic into Happy.

Happy started to moan as she was feeling pleasure all over her. "Ah, ah, mmm, so good. Ahhhh!!!" Happy moaned as her clit started to form into a dick.

A few seconds afterwards, it finally formed, "Well, that seems to fit _just_ nicely," Akiko said.

"Wow. I look good with this." Happy said as she stroked it a few times.

Akiko then wondered how Lucy was doing, so she looked over to the bed.

Lucy was licking Natsumi's face a few times which caused Natsumi to wake up. She was looking over to see that both she and Lucy were naked. "What the hell?!" Natsumi asked.

Lucy looked at Natsumi. "Oh, you're awake. I knew that licking your face would wake you up. Wow, you beat yourself into a coma, Natsumi." Lucy said with a giggle.

"Nevermind that! Why are you naked? And why am I naked?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, Akiko and I thought that you deserve a good punishment for attacking her in the guild. And Happy came with us and now, I am going to have you before Akiko does." Lucy said.

Before Natsumi could protest against the idea, she moaned as she felt Lucy's finger inside her pussy. Lucy began to suck Natsumi's nipple and she was sucking hard.

"Ah, ah, ah, Lucy stop it! Ah, ah, ah, hah, ah, ah, please stop." Natsumi moaned as Lucy stuck two fingers inside of Natsumi's pussy.

Akiko grinned, "Wow, that's hot," She said as she brought Happy to her side to watch.

"You're right, it is hot." Happy said as she was stroking her new cock in front of Natsumi.

"Ah, ah, ah, please don't look at me! Ah, ah, fuah, ah, ahhhhh!" Natsumi moaned as she was rocking her hips in sync with Lucy's fingers.

Akiko shook her head, "This is your punishment for attacking all for the sake of fighting," She said as she patted Happy's head, "She'll be watching your torture by our lovely Sexy Lucy," Akiko said.

"Hi, Natsumi." Happy said as she was rubbing her dick a little faster.

Natsumi looks at Happy with a confused look. "D-Do I-I ah, ah, ah, know you? Ahhhh!" Natsumi moaned.

"Aw, how sad. You can't even recognize your old friend, Happy. How sad," Akiko mocked to Natsumi as she hugged Happy to her chest.

"Wahhhhh...you big jerk. Wahhhh!" Happy cried.

Lucy was looking Natsumi's pussy to see that it was leaking out like a river. "Wow…Natsumi you must be really really wet from all of this. I guess you never pleased yourself before." Lucy as she was looking at fingers to see the wetness.

"Shh...it's okay, Happy. I won't forget you," Akiko consoled as she brushed Happy's hair.

"W-Wait! Ah, ah, ah, T-That's H-Happy?! AHHHH!!!" Natsumi moaned as she felt Lucy's tongue inside of her pussy.

"Yep. Shh...it's okay," Akiko said as she continued hugging Happy.

"S-She's so mean. Wahhhh" Happy continue to cry.

"I know. She's an idiot," Akiko said, "Tell you what, Happy. I'll let you punish Natsumi for that, use her butt if you want," Akiko encouraged.

"Okay." Happy said as she wiped her tears and gave Akiko a cute smile.

"Say what?! AHHHHHH!!!" Natsumi exclaimed as she squirted all over Lucy's face.

"Wow, talk about a geyser! I have never seen Natsumi cum this much." Lucy said as Natsumi's cum was dripping off her face.

"And now it's Happy's turn," Akiko said as she gently nudged Happy.

Happy was getting nervous and she look at Akiko with fear in her eyes. "I've never done this before, could you help me?" Happy asked as she offered her hand like a little kid.

 _'So cute!'_ Akiko thought as she took Happy's hand and placed her on the bed. She then flipped Natsumi to her stomach and knees, "So, here's what you do. You gently grab your new cock and point it to her butt," She instructed.

"Like this?" Happy asked as she grabbed her cock and pointed it at Natsumi's asshole.

"Yep. Now then, you slowly move it closer to her butt 'till they're touching," Akiko instructed to Happy.

"Okay." Happy said as she grabbed a handful of Natsumi's ass and slowly push her dick towards Natsumi's asshole.

"Wait! Can we talk about this?! I mean we're sisters, right Happy?" Natsumi asked as she was trying to talk her way out of her first sex.

"You can't talk your way out of this," Akiko said, "You basically insulted her by not recognizing who she was," Akiko said with a frown.

"But we're sisters and we can't have sex with each other if we're family." Natsumi said.

"Oh for the love of." Lucy said as she finger herself and summoned her cock and she stuck it in Natsumi's mouth. "Ohhhh…I'm sorry Akiko. But she was really killing the mood for Happy's first time."

"I could tell," Akiko said, "Thanks for shutting her up by the by, I'll be sure to reward you later," Akiko then said with smirk.

Lucy giggles and look at Happy. "Go ahead, Happy." Lucy encouraged.

"Is Natsumi right about sisters are not suppose to have sex with each other?" Happy asked.

Akiko sighed, "Usually. However, if your bond is truly strong, you needn't care about that. I know I wouldn't," Akiko said.

"And besides, this is your right of passage in joining the full on Harem. Mira did it, I did, And Virgo too. We want you with us, Happy. This is the first step upon receiving a cock from Akiko." Lucy said.

Happy smiles. "Okay. I am ready for real this time." She said as she slowly rubs her cock against Natsumi's asshole.

Natsumi was struggling to get Lucy's dick out of her mouth.

"Oh, quit struggling. This is Happy's day and you're not going to ruin it for her." Lucy said as she thrusted into Natsumi's mouth.

Happy pushed her dick inside Natsumi's asshole which caused Natsumi's eyes to wide. Happy moaned at the tightness of Natsumi's asshole. "Wow. So, this is what a girl's tight asshole feels like." Happy said as she was pushing through Natsumi's ass until she had the whole shaft inside Natsumi's asshole.

"Feels good, right? Well, next up, you have to pull back a little and then push back. Trust your primal instincts," Akiko instructed.

"Right. Trust my primal instincts." Happy said as she pulled back and pushed forward back into Natsumi asshole.

Natsumi was moaning on Lucy's dick which couldn't believe that Happy would do this to her. Lucy smiles as she was thrusting into Natsumi's mouth to give her a face fuck. Happy was drooling from feeling Natsumi's insides tightening around her dick.

"Ah, hah, ah, ohhh, ah, hah, Natsumi is sooo tight. I can't stop, no I won't stop. Ahhhh." Happy moaned as she was thrusting faster and harder where there was a smacking with two flesh was hitting each other.

Akiko got close to Happy's ear, _"That's it. Feel the pleasure. Feel the wetness. Let your instincts guide you. To do so, you must let go. Let your primal side take over. Let your wild side run free,"_ Akiko whispered as she gently sent Magic into Happy and waited.

Happy was panting and she squeezed Natsumi's ass as she was thrusting even faster and harder into Natsumi. Lucy was looking at her for a moment and looked over at Akiko. Then she was pulled out of Natsumi's mouth.

"Ahh, ah, ah, Happy, ah, hah, ah, ah, ah," Natsumi moaned as Happy pushed Natsumi's head onto Lucy's pillow. She was pounding Natsumi's asshole like she was on fire.

"What did you do to Happy?" Lucy asked.

Akiko smirked and pointed at her eyes before gesturing Lucy to look at Happy's, "You'll see," Was all she said.

"Ah, fuah, ah, ah, mmm, so good, ah, ah, ahhh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Happy said as she was thrusting much harder which she was on the verge of breaking Natsumi.

"Wow, I never seen that happen before. Ahhhhh!" Lucy moaned as she was looking at Akiko who was fondling Lucy's breasts.

"Yeah, I figured that since Happy is a carnivorous animal, I could unlock her wild side...see her slit cat eyes?" Akiko asked.

"Ah, ah, yes, I do! Ahhhh!" Lucy moaned as she was smiling for the sight of Happy.

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!!!" Happy exclaimed as she unleashed a massive load inside of Natsumi's asshole.

"AHHHH!!! HAPPY!!!" Natsumi screamed.

"Wow, that's amazing," Akiko commented.

"I'll say. Akiko, you mentioned a reward." Lucy said.

"Yeah, here you go," Akiko said as she thrusted into Lucy's pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah, a sneak attack. Ah, ah, ah, ahhh!" Lucy moaned as she was being bend over on the table with her right leg up in the air.

"Yeah, let's watch Happy while we're fucking, savvy?" Akiko said as she thrusted.

Happy pulled out of Natsumi's asshole and her cum was leaking out of Natsumi's asshole. Then she turned her over to her back. She rammed her cock inside Natsumi's pussy. Natsumi moaned louder.

"You just came. Are you really that eager for more?! Ahhhh!" Natsumi asked as she was feeling every inch of Happy inside her,

"Yeah, so good. I love it! I will never ever stop!" Happy said as she was grabbing Natsumi's leg and hold it while she was thrusting deeper into Natsumi's pussy.

"Just remember not to cum inside her pussy! That's what I want to do!" Akiko said in between thrusting.

"Aye, sir." Happy said as she let grabs Natsumi's waist and lifted her up to hold her up.

"Ah, Ah, ah, I love it! Happy, don't stop. Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!" Natsumi moaned.

"I knew you would enjoy it." Happy said.

"Hey Lucy, quickly be a regular girl or you'll cum all over the floor," Akiko said.

"Ah, ah, okay, baby. Just don't stop. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh!" Lucy moaned as she closed her eyes to absorb her cock back inside of her clit.

"Good, now here I cum!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Lucy again.

"Ohhhhh, Akiko!" Lucy called out.

"I am about to cum again." Happy said as she pulled out her cock and came all over Natsumi's body.

Akiko then pulled out of Lucy and walked up to Happy and kissed her cheek, "You did good, Happy. Go have some fun with Lucy some more," Akiko said.

"Yay!" Happy cheered as she hopped off the bed and ran over to Lucy.

"Ahhhh!!! Happy wait!!! I want to fuck you now. AHHH!!!" Lucy whined as Happy was fucking her from behind.

"Let her have her moment, Lucy. Afterwards, then you can do her from behind," Akiko said to assure Lucy.

"Okay. Hah, oh fuck, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, mmm." Lucy moaned.

"Glad this two are having fun," Akiko said before turning to cum covered Natsumi on the bed.

Natsumi was scooting away from Akiko. "Keep away from me." Natsumi said as tears was forming in her eyes. "You turned Happy against me, you-you jerk."

Akiko frowned, "You did that yourself when you didn't recognize her obvious appearance," Akiko said as she got closer.

"I-I didn't know that was her. We're sisters and you made her do that to me. Wahhhhh!" Natsumi said as she cried.

Akiko sighed, "Such a pain," Akiko muttered before she wiped the girl's tears, "She was horny and the transforming her to a catgirl was Lucy's idea. Now please, don't make this any harder than it needs to be," Akiko said as she made her pheromones go into Natsumi, _'Wait a minute, what's this feeling?'_ She thought to herself as she felt out Natsumi's body with her pheromones.

"Ah, wh-what's happening?" Natsumi asked.

 _'Hmm...I know this feeling! She's a Demon!'_ Akiko thought in surprise.

Natsumi broke free from the ropes and she was arching her back. She was feeling horny and she was extending her feet to Akiko's cock. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, it's so big. ahhhhh!"

 _'Oho, this'll be interesting. Question is, which Demon is she?'_ Akiko thought.

Natsumi pushes Akiko on her back on the bed and she was crawling on top of her. Then she straddled on top of Akiko.

"What's your full name...again?" Akiko asked, impressed by the assertiveness.

"Natsumi Dragneel. I am a dragon slayer." Natsumi said as she leans into to lick Akiko's right ear.

 _'Natsumi Dragneel...N.D. Hmm, Yubel mentioned the Etherious Demons from the books of Zerefina...Wait a minute!' Akiko had a realization, 'Etherious...Natsumi Dragneel! E.N.D.!'_ Akiko thought shocked.

Natsumi was grinding her hips. "Aki, I have been a bad girl. Please punish me for being bad." Natsumi said as she was kissing Akiko's neck.

"Sure, I'll be sure to punish you...thoroughly," Akiko said with a grin as she pushed Natsumi on to her back before grinding her dick against her pussy while being sure to keep her pheromones up.

"Ah, ah, ah, so big, ah, ah, ah." Natsumi moaned as she grabs her legs to spread them wider for Akiko.

"Hehe, you better believe it!" Akiko said as she started fondling Natsumi's breasts.

"Ah, ah, ah, play with them ah, ah, ah, their yours." Natsumi moaned.

 _'Kinda wonder, what would happen if Mirajane could use her Takeover Magic on Natsumi,'_ Akiko thought as she continued to grind her dick across Natsumi's pussy.

"Hah, ah, ah, fuah, please, more, ah, ah, fuah, oh fuck, ah, ah." Natsumi moaned as she was drooling.

"Want it inside?" Akiko asked sadistically, enjoying the moans as well as punishing Natsumi by not immediately thrusting inside.

"Yes, I want it inside of me." Natsumi answered.

"Then beg. Beg and swear you'll be mine!" Akiko said as she stopped all her movement toward pleasing Natsumi.

Natsumi whimpered. "Please, mistress don't stop. I'm begging you. I swear to be yours and only yours. I will do anything you ask without question." Natsumi said as a tears was forming.

Akiko kissed the tears away, "That's what I like to hear," Akiko said before she thrusted into Natsumi and brought back her pheromones and set the loyalty Succubus Magic into Natsumi making her completely hers.

"Ah! Yes, ah, ah, ohhh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhh!!!" Natsumi moaned as she let go of her legs and she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck. She pulled Akiko to her neck. "Please mark me with your teeth. Ahhhhh!"

"Alright," Akiko said as she focused her Magic into her teeth and bit down on Natsumi's neck.

Natsumi gasped as felt Akiko's teeth on her flesh. "Right there. I am yours. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhh!" She moaned as she stuck her tongue out her mouth and she held Akiko close to her neck.

Carefully, Akiko let go and looked at her handy work and saw the wound change into a mark on her neck in the shape of a star, just like the stars Akiko's eyes when she transforms into her Succubus Form, "You really are mine now," Akiko muttered as she continued thrusting into her new lover.

Natsumi raised up and placed Akiko's hands on her ass. "I will do anything you ask of me. If I act up again, punish me with spankings with your hand or your dick." She said as she bounced on Akiko's cock.

Akiko chuckled, "Very well, I'll make sure you know your place then," She said as she began to thrust harder and faster.

Natsumi moaned as she bounce harder. "Yes, Akiko. Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!"

"You ready to cum? I sure am," Akiko said as she thrusted at faster speeds.

"Yes, cum inside me. Ahhhh!" Natsumi exclaimed as she came on Akiko's dick.

"Ohh, here it CUMS!!!" Akiko shouted as she came inside of Natsumi, filling her walls to the brim with her cum.

Natsumi held onto her while Akiko was splashing her cum deep inside Natsumi's womb. Happy came inside of Lucy's ass.

"Hah...Hah...Hah, There...you go, Natsumi," Akiko said as she held onto the unknowingly disguised Demon.

"Thank you. But when I wake up. I won't remember a thing. So, if I act up again, please spank me. Have me bend over your knee." Natsumi said

"Well, if you won't remember this, then I want to show you something," Akiko said as she closed her eyes before opening them up to allow the dark aura to envelope Akiko before revealing her Succubus Form to Natsumi.

"Ohhhh. You look sexy." Natsumi as she turned around presented her ass to Akiko.

"You bet I do!" Akiko said before she thrusted into Natsumi again with her bigger dick.

"Ahhhh…so big...ah, ah, ah, please, make my ass red, ahhhh!

"Sure thing," Akiko said as she spanked her ass. Then, she used her tail and had it go into Natsumi's ass and continued to thrust with her tail following her dick's speed.

"Ah, ah, ah, ooohhhh, ah, ah,ah, ah, mmmm, yes, don't stop. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh!!!" Natsumi moaned.

"Ohhh, I'm close! After this, I got something to tell all of you, since Natsumi said she'll forget afterwards anyway," Akiko said as she looked over to see Lucy fucking Happy from behind.

"Ohhh, okay." Lucy moaned as she was stroking Happy's tail.

"Great because I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Natsumi once again.

"Me too!!!" Lucy exclaimed as she came inside Happy's ass.

"Ahhhhh!!! YESSSS!!!!" Natsumi screamed as she shook the bed before she collapsed.

"Oh no no, don't you pass out now, Natsumi," Akiko said as she shook Natsumi.

"I'm up. I'm up!" Natsumi said as she was wide awake.

"Didn't forget anything...did you?" Akiko asked as she needed Natsumi to not forget yet.

"No. But I am soo sleepy." Natsumi said.

"Just bare with me, _then_ you may fall asleep, okay?" Akiko asked.

"Okay." Natsumi agreed.

Akiko looked at Lucy and Happy, "Can you two come over here?" Akiko asked.

They both were walking over to the bed and sit down in a small circle.

"This is important, have any of you heard of the Books of Zerefina?" Akiko asked.

"I haven't!" Happy said as she raised her hand.

"Well, of course you haven't. You and Natsumi never step foot in a library. No offence." Lucy said as she scratches Happy's ears.

"Meow. None taken. Meow." Happy said.

"And you, Lucy?" Akiko asked.

"Oh, I heard about it. I read about it the library before I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Great. Well, these Books of Zerefina contain the Etherious Demons. Essentially, they're bound to their Book they were made from. Like a character coming to the real world and stuff," Akiko explained.

"I heard rumors about people becoming demons from these books." Lucy said as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Yeah, they become lesser Demons that are powerful, but not as powerful as the Etherious Demons," Akiko said.

"Well, it's just rumors. I never seen one in real life before." Lucy said.

"Well, these rumors...they're true!" Akiko said.

"What?!" Lucy and Happy said as they were holding each other in fear.

"Yeah, my teacher Yubel said so. Plus she showed me a few images of them during my training. Anyway, the reason I mentioned this is because I found something that will shock you to your very core!" Akiko said in a spooky voice.

Both Lucy and Happy leans in with curiousness in their eyes while they were holding each other.

Akiko then turned to Natsumi, "I'm sorry to say this...but, you're one of them," Akiko confirmed.

"Wait! What?!" Lucy and Happy shouted.

Akiko looked to Natsumi to see how'd she react.

"HUH?!" Natsumi said.

"Yep. When my pheromones interacted with you, it felt the same as when I'm with Yubel or Mirajane in her Satan Soul," Akiko explained, sounding like she wanted to say more.

"Well, this is news that I will forget because I felt something. And it was telling me to enjoy it." Natsumi said.

"Kinda the reason I'm telling you now," Akiko said while scratching her head, "And there's more," She then said.

"Really?" Natsumi, Lucy, and Happy asked.

"Yeah, and your initials spell out 'N.D.' and remember the types of Demons I talked about earlier?" Akiko trailed off to let them figure out, "What, pray tell, goes before the N?" She hinted.

"E?" Lucy asked.

"Correct!" Akiko exclaimed.

"Wait, you're telling us that Natsumi is this E.N.D?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, Etherious Natsumi Dragneel. Or E.N.D. for short...and here's comes more dreadful news, I'm afraid," Akiko said with a sigh.

"That's funny, I don't remember being this E.N.D." Natsumi said.

"I don't think you were _supposed_ to remember, remember what I said about an Etherious Demon being bound to their own book? Well, maybe her pages were written that way...as a fresh start of sorts," Akiko deduced.

"Ohhh…so, what now?" Natsumi asked.

"Well...since you'll forget anyway, I'll tell you. We'll look for your Book. Once we find it, we can keep you safe...because if your Book's destroyed, well…" Akiko said with an uneasy tone.

Happy and Lucy were getting scared if that might happen.

"Okay. I leave that in your hands." Natsumi said as she yawned and stretched her arms. "Well, I am getting sleepy."

"Right, but there's another thing you should know...you are the first Etherious Demon in existence, from what I heard from Yubel anyway," Akiko said.

"Is that good or bad?" Natsumi said as she was leaning on Akiko's shoulder.

"Normally, that'd be bad. However, since you never knew in the first place and you are going to forget, it'll be fine. And, since you're forgetting, it won't be recorded on your Book. I hope we find it...if we had Yubel with us, she'll bring it back, no problem," Akiko said, "If the other Etherious have your Book but couldn't open it, they won't know that you're essentially their master in a way," Akiko commented.

Natsumi yawned. "That's nice. I hope we find it soon." Natsumi said as she went to sleep.

Akiko kissed her lips, "Sweet dreams," She said.

Then Happy and Lucy began to yawn and follow Natsumi's lead. "Coming to bed, Akiko?" Lucy asked as she was holding Happy in her arms.

"Sure," Akiko said as she crawled on them and hugged them, letting her exhaustion finally take over as her eyes were drooping, "Good night," Akiko said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira was looking outside her house. "Maybe she's running a little late." She said.

Right after those words a piece of paper got caught in the window. It looked like it was meant for her.

"Huh?" Mira asked herself as she open the window to grab the paper.

She looked at it and read what was on it.

 _Dear Mirajane, there's been a change of plans and I had to stay over at Lucy's again. We brought in two more into the Harem. However, one will not remember afterwards. Here's the address to her house. I'll make it up to you there. Also, I will have something dangerously important that I'll need to tell you and it kinda involves Natsumi._

 _The Seductive Devil, Akiko Yuri._

 _P.S. Wake me up first so, I may dress up the one who forgot._

Mira was looking confused for a moment. Then she left a note for Elfman and she left for Lucy's place in her Satan Soul form. "I hope she will go wild on me for making me wait this long. And even be a little rough." Mira said.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 1-17-2019!**

 **Published: 1-21-2019!**

 **Update With Lines: 9-5-2019!**

* * *

 **Well, I enjoyed making that chapter very much so.**

 **As for the Garlic Salted Salmon, that was an _actual_ recipe I use occasionally.**

 **Also! Yes, Yubel will return in Akiko's life, just not right now. She will be appearing a few, that much I can confirm.**

 **Also, KnightSpark! Your request will finally be shown next chapter! Be prepared!**

 **If you have any questions, please leave them in the reviews for me to reply or PM me.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**


	6. Ch 6: Yubel! Bonds! Christmas!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Attention! Important Author's Note down below! Attention!**

 **Chapter 6: Yubel! Bonds! Christmas!**

 **Requested and Co-Written by:** naruto11222

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

The day was just like every other day as Akiko slept in Lucy's house with her other two lovers. The window was slightly open, as a figure carefully made her way inside. Mira was looking around for a moment and she saw that Lucy, and Akiko were asleep. She smiles for a moment at the sight of her lovers. Then she looked down at Akiko's morning wood and she giggled quietly as she was walking up to the side of the bed.

Akiko stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up as Mirajane approached to wake her up.

"Waky, waky, aki." Mira said as she was licking Akiko's face seductively. "Waky, waky."

Akiko slowly opened her eyes, but they were different than when Mirajane had seen them. They were two different colored eyes. 'Akiko' put a finger to her own lips to silently tell Mira to be silent.

 _"Y-You're not Aki?"_ Mira whispered with a gasp.

 _"Shh…"_ 'Akiko' said as she pointed to the two newest lovers on the bed.

 _"Is that Natsumi, and uh…uh..."_ Mira stumbled.

'Akiko' mouthed, _"Happy,"_ to Mira.

Mira's eyes widen. _"This is Happy?!"_ Mira whispered.

'Akiko' nodded, _"Hide in the closet. I'll tell them to leave,"_ 'Akiko' instructed.

Mira shivered from the tone of voice which made her crotch tingle. She nodded with respect and slowly moved towards the closet. She closed the door as she was surrounded by Lucy's clothes.

'Akiko' cleared her throat and spoke, "Good morning," 'Akiko' called in Akiko's voice, "Come on, Happy," She said as she patted the catgirl's head.

Happy fluttered her eyes and let out a big yawn. "Morning, Akiko." Happy said as she stretch with a downward handed cat pose to show her pussy to Akiko.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday?" 'Akiko' asked, making sure to hide mismatched eyes.

"Uh huh." Happy said as she nodded and she sat on Akiko's morning wood.

"Well, you must not let Natsumi know about what we found out about her and you need to change back and get her out before she freaks out about why she's naked," 'Akiko' said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as she summons her wings.

"Good good, now can you please go back to being a cat then help me change her clothes?" 'Akiko' asked.

"Okay." Happy said as a puff of smoke appeared and she was back to her normal and lovable cat self.

They both worked hard to get the sleeping Natsumi back into her clothes.

"Alright, bye Happy!" 'Akiko' said from the door.

"We'll meet up at the guild." Happy said as she flew off with a sleeping Natsumi.

"Okay then," 'Akiko' said before she approached Lucy, "Hey Lucy, wake up. Mirajane's here," She said, still hiding her eyes.

Lucy wiggled in her sleep. "Five more minutes mommy."

"Sorry Lucy, but mommy's not here right now. Come on, wake up," 'Akiko' said.

Lucy groaned as she risen up with the blanket folded to show her hard nipples and her messy bed head.

"Hey Mira, you can come out now," 'Akiko' said.

Mira walked out of the closet and she was looking at Lucy's nipples. "Wow, you look cold, Lucy." Mira said as she giggled at her little joke.

"Oh hahaha. Very funny, Mira." Lucy said as she got up to get dressed.

"Hold up. Don't get dressed just yet," 'Akiko' said as she stopped hiding her eyes.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as several clones appeared out of nowhere. "Holy COW!" Making her dropped her clothes.

"I totally did not mean to summon them," 'Akiko' said as she snapped her fingers, causing them to disappear.

"Aki, in your letter, you said that you wanted to discuss something about Natsumi." Mira said as she pulled the letter from her cleavage.

"Currently _not_ Akiko, right now," She said with a tilt of her of 'her' head and with a grin ad well as showing the mismatched eyes.

"You're not?" Mira asked with confusion.

"Ohhhh...Yubel. You're back." Lucy said as she brought her hands together to figure it out.

"Correct. Nice to _be_ back, again. And nice to finally meet you, Mirajane Strauss," The now revealed Yubel said.

"Your voice. It sounds so, so…" Mira stumble as she reached down to her crotch and squeezed it.

"Seductive? Mischievous? Sexy?" Yubel said with a teasing smirk.

"Hah...hah…all of above...hah...ahhh" Mira moaned.

"Why thank you. I try very hard," Yubel teased.

"So, what brings you back, Yubel?" Lucy asked as she was holding Mira together.

"Every time my sexy student, Akiko, gets a new Harem member, I shall appear," Yubel said, "And right now, I'm a little stronger because Akiko bagged the legendary E.N.D., surprising to say the least," She then said.

"E.N.D.? What's E.N.D.?" Mira asked as she was rubbing her breast.

"That is something that Akiko said she would explain so I won't," Yubel said as she crossed Akiko's arms.

"O-Okay. I will wait." Mira said as she starts to feel the pressure for Pheromones.

"While I'm here, I'm going to have fun with the three of you," Yubel said...to the two of them.

"Three?" Lucy and Mira asked.

Yubel tilted Akiko's head, "Your Demon, of course," She said to Mirajane.

Mira felt something and a image of Satan Soul appeared. "So, goes first?" She asked as she was trying her hardest not to make it obvious for Yubel.

"I think I'll go with the blonde, Sexy Lucy is what my disciple calls you, is it not?" Yubel said and asked.

"Yes. She calls me that a lot." Lucy answered as she was rubbing Mira's nipples.

"Right then," Yubel said as she closed her eyes before opening them intensely as a dark aura covered Akiko's body. When it left it showed a different form altogether.

Yubel's appearance can easily be described as demonic. The most noticeable features are the sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, and a third vertically placed eye. Her clothing is bizarre; one of the legs is completely covered, while the other is mostly exposed. Yubel's hair were two different colors, each contributing to one half. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth. Her entire appearance can easily be described as made up of opposites. On the bottom of her appearance was a pussy that looked very wet.

"Behold, this is my true form," Yubel announced to them.

"Oh wow. It's sooooo hot and sexy." Lucy and Mira commented.

"And that's not all," Yubel said as she started rubbing her pussy before a cock appeared caused her to moan, "I'm the first she gifted before I fucked her," Yubel said, reminiscing.

"Wow. It's way bigger than Akiko's." Mira said as she was fingering herself from the sight of it.

"Well, I am her teacher. When she surpasses me, she'll grow to be the best there can be," Yubel said as she stroked her cock.

Mira licked her lips. "Go on, Lucy. I want it to be my turn." She said as she elbowed Lucy in the ribs.

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." Lucy said as she was walking towards Yubel.

"Bring out your dick, please," Yubel instructed.

"Okay." Lucy said as she was rubbing herself and she was moaning in the process. Then she was able to form her dick from her clit. "Ah god, I am not going to get used to that."

"Sure you will. The longer you keep your dick out, the longer you can last with it on," Yubel advised as she picked up Lucy and thrusted her cock into her pussy.

"Ohhhh god…ah, ah, ah, so big, ah, hah, ah, fuah, ahhhh!" Lucy moaned.

"So tight!" Yubel commented as she thrusted faster and harder into her disciple's lover.

Lucy wrapped her arms and legs around Yubel. "Faster...ah, ah, ah, hah, mmm, go faster, ahhhhh!" She moaned as she dug her nails into Yubel's back.

"As you wish, but I should warn you. Don't accidentally hurt Akiko because you'll only be hurting yourself," Yubel said as scratch marks appeared on Lucy's back. Yubel then moved at blinding speeds into Lucy.

"Ahhhhh! Right, I'll remember that. Ahhhhh!" Lucy moaned as she felt her back was against the cold wall.

Mira lifted up her dressed to pull down her panties. She continued to finger herself until she summoned her own dick and she began to stroke it.

"Cum, Blondie. Cum!" Yubel said as she tweaked Lucy's boobs in the same way as before, getting her weak spot.

"Ahhhh, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna CUM! AHHHHHH!!!" Lucy exclaimed as she came and some of her cum came out of her dick at the same time.

Some of it got in Yubel's mouth, "Mmm, that tastes delicious," She said before she came inside Lucy.

"Ahhh, hah...hah...hah…that was...hah...hah...incredible...you are an...ANIMAL!" Lucy commented.

"Well, I am a Succubus. I live for sex. Sex defines me. I strive to be the best I can be," Yubel said as she removed herself from Lucy.

 _'I hope she be as wild with me.'_ Mira thought as she was came on her dress and herself.

"I sure will, Mira," Yubel said, revealing that she knew what Mirajane thought.

"You can read minds?" Mira asked, she was shocked.

"No, I can read your sexual desires. Your thoughts of sex and all," Yubel said as she licked the cum off Mira's dress, "Delicious," She commented.

Mira blushed as she felt her dress being lifted off her and she was now completely naked.

Yubel then lifted up Mirajane and thrusted into her. She hugged her close as she didn't hold back.

"Ohhh yes, fuck me, ah, hah, ah, ah, ah, ah, mmmm, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Make me your cum dumpster, ah, ah, ah, fuah, so good, ah, ah, ah, I love you, ah, ahhhh!" Mira moaned.

"Hehe, wish I could, Mirajane. However, that privilege goes to my student," Yubel said, flattered.

"Ah, ah, ah, I love you, ah, ah,ahhh!" Mira moaned as she holding her tight.

"Nuh uh uh, sorry. But, you can only love one of us...even if I'm a better fuck than her," Yubel said as she came into Mirajane.

"I hope you are not done. Because I have an ass with your name on it." Mira said as she felt Yubel's hand smack her ass.

"Hmm...nope. I said I'd fuck the three of you and that's that," Yubel said.

 _"Yeah, stop hogging her to yourself. I would like a turn too."_ Satan Soul said in Mira's head.

"Fine. Let me down, please." Mira said.

"Mmhm," Yubel hummed as she pulled out of Mirajane and set her down.

"Okay. Satan Soul." Mira said as she transformed into her Satan Soul form.

"Now let your Demon take over. I love seeing a Demon taking over because it's so hot," Yubel said.

"Okay." Mira said as she closed her eyes and started twitching for a moment as she was letting the demon taking complete control of the form. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and looked at Yubel with a smirk.

"Wow, that was so sexy to see," Yubel said as she came on the Demon in front of her.

"Thank you. You saved the best for last." Satan Soul said as she was swing her tail.

"Yes, that I did," Yubel said as she rubbed her pussy before a cock appeared right from her pussy, under the one already out.

"Ohhhh…two cocks just for me?" Satan Soul asked.

"That's right, since we're fellow Demon, I thought it'd be best if I show what I'm truly capable of," Yubel said with a smirk, "Only...Akiko can't do this yet until she gets much stronger...so, consider yourself lucky," She then said.

Satan Soul smirks and walked over to the window. She pressed her breasts against the glass as she lifted her tail to show Yubel a dripping wet pussy. "I truly am lucky." She said as her tail was rubbing against her pussy and wet strand was stuck to it. Then it gestured for Yubel to come and get it.

Yubel carefully moved the tail to the side, "Don't mind if I do," Yubel teased as she thrusted both her dicks in Mira's Demon's pussy and ass, respectively.

"Ahhhh! So big!" Satan Soul moaned as she pressed against the cold glass which caused her nipples were getting hard.

"Why, thank you. Now to give a world of pleasure," Yubel said as she pulled back a little before thrusting back and building a faster rhythm than Akiko was capable of.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, fuah, oh fuck, yes, ah, ah, ah," Satan Soul moaned as her breasts were rubbing against the window to make a squeaking sound.

"Oh! Yeah! That's it! Take it!" Yubel grunted as she thrusted harder into the Satan Soul of Mira.

"Ah, ah, harder, ah, ah, harder, fuck me, harder! Ahhhh!" Satan Soul moaned as she was looking at her tail. She nods her head as the tail move towards Yubel's ass and sticks it inside of her asshole.

"Oooh! That's an interesting feeling! You want me to go harder? Fine, here GOES!" Yubel said as she applied more force into her thrusts.

"Oooh, baby! Ah, ah, ah, punish me, for doing this you! Spank my ass! Ahhhh!" Satan Soul moaned.

"Nah, I'll just give you the biggest orgasm of your life!" Yubel said as she applied deadly amounts of Seductive pheromones into the Demon, causing her to moan a lot louder.

"AHHH!!! AHHH!!!" Satan Soul screamed. "I'M CUMMMING!!!!" She squirted all her cums everywhere.

"So! Am! I!!!" Yubel exclaimed as she came and filled The Demon to the absolute brim.

"Hah...hah...hah...I've never had this much cum inside of me...hah...hah...now, I feel like I am pregnant…" Satan Soul said.

"Hehe, lucky for me, you already had fun with my student, so you won't be pregnant by me, but Akiko," Yubel said, looking slightly relieved.

"I know but I like I said to her it has to be Mira's choice to get pregnant." Satan Soul said.

"Yeah yeah, but at least I ain't making you pregnant," Yubel said with a wave of her hand.

"Awww you would make a great parent." Satan Soul said as she pulled Yubel's cock out of her and some of her cum leaked out of her.

"Until Akiko has kids first, I'm not looking to be a mother/father just yet. So, I'll wait for hers to come _then_ I'll fill you with lots of hopefuls," Yubel said with a teasing grin.

"I'll hold you to that." Satan Soul said as she got down to her knees and give Yubel a blowjob to both of her cocks.

"Ohhh, I want to continue, but my time's almost up. Hurry up and bring back Mira," Yubel said.

"Oh, right." Satan Soul said as she gave Yubel one last kiss before she closed her eyes and began to twitch back to Mira, who was blinking a few times.

"Welcome back," Yubel greeted.

"Good to be back. So, how was Satan? Was she good?" Mira asked.

"Better than good. Might wanna wake up Lucy before I go back to sleep," Yubel suggested.

"Right." Mira agreed as she gently shook Lucy.

Lucy fluttered her eyes for a bit and got up which she rubs her eyes. "It's over? Ah poo! I wish we can have more fun." Lucy whined.

"'Fraid so, but I'll like you to give this to Akiko," Yubel said as she pulled out a card from her cleavage and gave it to Mirajane.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

The card had the image of Yubel as if she were from some kind of Trading Card Game. It had a description and everything.

"Think of it as my calling card. Anyway, if Akiko feels the need to summon me for a daunting situation, she can just summon me from her...however, it's takes a fatal amount of Magic to do so. So, she needs to get stronger by obtaining more members to the Harem," Yubel explained.

"Well, we have a lot of women in the guild." Mira said.

"The stronger _they_ are, the easier it is to _summon_ me," Yubel summarized.

"Oh they are. Especially Erza." Mira mentioned.

"Good to hear, now I must be off," Yubel said as her form shifted back to Akiko before her eyes went to back of her head as she fell forward, only to be caught by her two lovers.

"Wow. That is going to take some time to get used to." Lucy said as she felt Akiko's tongue on hers and Mira's breasts.

Akiko only hummed in her sleep in response.

"Mmm." Lucy moaned as she felt the warmth of Akiko's breath against her boob.

"Ohhh…" Akiko groaned as she stood on her feet, "What hit me?" Akiko asked herself as she put a hand on her head to hopefully stave off a headache.

"Good morning." Mira and Lucy greeted as they bounce their breasts with their hands.

"That's a good sight to look at, but I repeat: What hit me? I have a migraine that's making it really hard to think," Akiko said.

"Well, Yubel showed up again. That's explains the headache." Lucy said as she guided Akiko to the bed.

"Again?" Akiko sighed, "When will I have the chance to see her?" Akiko asked herself.

MIra sat down next to her on the bed which she placed her hand on Akiko's and she placed the card in Akiko's hand. "She said that you can summon her anytime but the summoning will take an incredible amount of Magic. So, she wants you to get stronger and collect more harem members." Mira said with a smile.

Akiko held the card gently, "Yubel…" She said as she stared at the image. She let the tears build up and fall to her legs.

Both Lucy and Mira comforted her with a warm hug.

Akiko embraced them closer, "I miss her so much," Akiko sobbed as the tears streamed down her face.

"We know and she misses you, deeply." Mira said.

Akiko cried some more afterwards, before she eventually calmed down, "I'll do best," Akiko said to the card before the image winked back at her in return.

"And we will be here for you to get stronger." Mira said.

"Right." Lucy agreed.

Akiko smiled before she got up and went to her clothes, "Okay then, let's go to the guild and bag us another hottie, shall we?" Akiko said as she was putting her back clothes on.

"Aye!" Mira and Lucy agreed.

"Wait! Are you forgetting something?" Mira asked as she pulled out the letter and handed it to Akiko.

"Yes. In fact, I'd probably wouldn't have remembered until you told me," Akiko said with a straight face, "So...E.N.D." Akiko scratched her head.

"Yeah?" Mira asked.

"Natsumi is a Demon from the Books of Zerefina," Akiko said quickly, "And she doesn't know," Akiko added.

It took about a minute for Mira to process the information. "WHAT?!" Mira asked.

"Yeah…" Akiko said, uncomfortably as she continued to scratch her head.

"Does Natsumi know about this?" Mira asked with a worried look on her face.

"What part of, 'She doesn't know,' did you not understand?" Akiko asked with an exhausted look on her face.

"Well, that part!" Mira said as she palmed her forehead.

Akiko sighed, loudly.

"But you're right. She can't know about this." Mira said.

"See, I told you that Mira would agree to you're plan." Lucy said as she jumping for joy which making her breasts bounce.

"Damn straight! If we tell Natsumi about this, she'd question all she knows, she'll wonder if we're truly her friends or not, she'll jump into despair, she'll wonder if we knew and wanted to control her...everything would go bad and she'll fight back and accept her demonic side...she'll inevitably become our enemy if she knows," Akiko said, darkly.

"Right. We all love Natsumi and deep down she loves you, Akiko." Mira said as she bends over to grab her dress until she gasped as she felt Akiko's fingers inside her pussy.

"Such a pretty pussy," Akiko said before pulling her fingers back and continued to dress herself.

"Awww…" Mira pouted as she grabs her dress.

"Again, blame the teacher, not the student," Akiko said as she showed her teacher's card, which had a pout on her face.

Lucy put on some pink sweatpants and deciding to wear a bra or not. "Hey uh guys, what do you think bra or no?" Lucy asked.

"No bra, too much of a hassle," Akiko said, "Besides, you'll be able to feel the wind caressing those knockers when your clothes inevitably fall," She then added.

"Okay." Lucy said with a blush. She put her shirt on. "Say, who's in the guild anyway? I mean there are lot of girls in the guild after all" She asked.

"Well, there's Erza Scarlet, but she's out on a job at the moment. Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Grace Fullbuster, Bisca Mulan, Lokino, and Laki Olietta." Mira said as she was fixing her strap on her dress. "What do you think, Aki?"

Akiko nodded, "They seem to be good girls to go for...I also remember back in Hargeon there was this Blonde woman who I bumped into...she seemed strong and she had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt," Akiko said in thought.

"Right. Try saying that without a boner." Lucy said as she pointed out a huge tent forming in her shorts.

"She had huge boobs, what was I supposed to say, 'I find her unattractive?'" Akiko said.

"I know who you are talking about. That is Larxene. Makarov's granddaughter. Good eye, Aki. I am surprised that you didn't take her from behind." Mira said as she giggle.

Akiko scratched her head, embarrassed, "I didn't feel strong enough. Plus, I was trying to look for the guild at the time," She said.

"A catch is a catch." Mira said she was patted Akiko's head.

Akiko sighed, "Let's get going then," She said as she walked to the door.

"Hey, wait for us." Lucy complained as they both ran after her.

* * *

Soon enough, they all made to the guild in pretty good time. Mira went to work making everyone some food and drinks. Lokino was looking at Lucy and was walking towards her with the sway of her hips.

Akiko noticed her walking by and decided to watch what would happen here.

"My, don't you look lovely today, dear Lucy." Lokino said.

Lucy turned her head at Lokino. "Uh thanks, Lokino." Lucy said as she stood up for a moment and her keys started to jingle.

Lokino freaked out. "You're a Celestial Wizard?!" Lokino asked with pure shock in her voice.

"Uh yeah," Lucy answered.

Akiko noted Lokino's reaction, wondering why did she seem...afraid?

Lokino starts to run with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry my love but we can't be together!" Lokino said as she ran out the door.

"Ooooookkkkkkaaaayyyy…that was weird." Lucy said as she sat next to Akiko.

"Dammit! Why was she so afraid of you in particular? You could've wooed her or something," Akiko complained as she slammed her head to the table.

"I didn't know what was going on! She just approached me." Lucy said in her defense.

"Don't worry about it. She does to all the girls here. Me included." Cana said as she drink her barrel of booze.

"You mean run or use her feminine wiles?" Akiko asked as she eyed her.

"The second part." Cana answered as she lift the barrel again.

"Ah, that makes sense...I _did_ see her with a bunch of girls on my second day here…" Akiko said.

"Well, you see...they stood her up on the date because they found that she promised a date with another girl from a different guild." Cana said.

"Uhh…" Was all Akiko said as she was confused.

"Yeah. The last one of was a Celestial Wizard and boy it wasn't pretty." Cana said.

"Oh! That makes more sense than what you said before that!" Akiko said with a smile.

Then suddenly Lokino came back but she was out of breath. "We got trouble! Erza's back!" Lokino said.

The entire froze in fear especially both Natsumi and Grace. They have the worst fear for that name.

Akiko looked around, "The hell?" She said.

"Well, Erza is person that keeps the guild in order while the Master is away." Mira said as she was cleaning an empty glass.

"I can't believe it that she's back." Natsumi said.

"Yeah, what do you think she'll do to us if she'd found that we been fighting again?" Grace said as she was holding her head in fear.

Akiko looked at the last bit and grinned evilly as she waited for this Erza.

"What's up with those two?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Erza used to beat them up when we were kids." Mira answered.

Then there was loud metal sound coming from outside and there was a woman in armor who was carrying a huge object with one hand. She arrived to the entrance of the Guild Hall.

"A knight?" Akiko said.

She was walking inside the Guild to reveal a woman with scarlet red hair and she was looking around to guild. She placed the huge object on the ground which shook the hall.

"Welcome back, Erza." Mira greeted.

"Where's Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"He's not here. He had a meeting with the other guild masters." Mira told her.

"I see," Erza acknowledged.

"So, um what's that humongous thing you got there?" One random guild member asked.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" Erza answered and asked with a accusing undertone.

"No! Not at all!" The random and the guy next to him answered in a panic.

"It's bet she's heard about Mount Hakobe," Cana said as she was drinking out of her barrel.

"You really think so? Oh man, I'm a goner," Macao said a bit nervously.

"She's not anything like I imagined," Lucy commented.

Erza turned to the guild, "Now listen up!" She announced, causing the guild members to frightfully pay attention, "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do. Cana!" She said, causing Cana to put her barrel away from her face, "You need to start controlling your drinking," She continued.

"Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job. Macao!" She addressed in order. She just quietly sighed at the last one.

"Please just say something!" Macao pleaded as the silence hurt more.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble, I've almost given up," Erza said with a hand to her head, looked exhausted.

"She's really tearing into everyone, it's like she's taking over," Lucy commented.

"That's Erza for ya," Happy said right after.

"Even if she is kinda bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone so afraid of her," Lucy said.

"Are Natsumi and Grace here?" Erza asked.

"Aye," Happy said as she pointed to them. What was weirder was that they were hugging each other shoulder to shoulder, like old pals.

"Oh hey there, Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do, heh," Grace said nervously while in her underwear.

"Aye," Natsumi said right after, equally nervous.

"Why is Natsumi talking like Happy?!" Lucy asked, confused and bewildered by the sight.

"That's great, I'm quite pleased to see the two getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best to lock horns every now and again," Erza said.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends," Grace said.

"Aye," Natsumi said.

"What's gotten into Natsumi?" Lucy asked, scared.

"She's scared. A few years ago she challenged Erza to a fight and she beat her up pretty bad," Mirajane explained with a drawing in midair.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Lucy commented.

"After that, she found Grace walking around naked, so she decided to beat her up too," Macao said.

"And let's not forget, she also beat up Lokino for trying to hit on her," Cana said, "She totally deserved though," She then commented.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her," Lucy said.

"Natsumi, Grace, I need you to do me a favor," Erza said seriously, grabbing their attention, "While traveling, I overhead something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the Master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest Wizards here, I could really use your help," Erza said with her hands on her hips.

"Did that just happen?" One female random Wizard said.

"Erza asked them for help?"

"This is definitely a first," Two others guys said.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning," Erza then said.

 _'Me and Natsumi?'_ Grace thought.

 _'On the same team?'_ Natsumi seemed to finish the thought.

"Erza, Natsumi, and Grace working together? I never saw that one coming," Mirajane said causing Lucy and Akiko to look at her, "This could be...the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen," She finished.

Akiko then looked to Erza and thought to herself, _'She's strong then,'_ Akiko thought before bringing Mirajane and Lucy closer, "Well, before they go, let's go and watch a movie. I saw a theater looking place as we got back," Akiko said as she remembered that theater that said 'Now Showing' and such.

Erza then looked at the little interaction the green haired girl had with Mirajane and grew a little suspicious, since she's never seen her before. She placed her hand on her chin because she was very curious about her.

 _"I don't mind about the idea. What movie do you want to see?"_ Mira asked as she was getting naughty thoughts in her head.

 _"Sure. I'm game."_ Lucy whispered as she place her hand on Akiko's lap.

 _"Alright! Let's get going! They said something about Duel Monsters or whatever,"_ Akiko said.

Mira placed a wash rag on her shoulder and she walked over to her little brother.

"Hey, Elf. Would you mind taking over for me?" Mira said.

"Sure, sis. I will gladly take over for you." Elfman said.

"Goodie." Mira said with a bright smile.

"Alright, let's get the move on!" Akiko said as she walking with Mirajane and Lucy following.

Erza was looking at three of them and she was looking over at Elfman. And she walks up to the counter.

"Hey, Elfman. What's with your sister and that girl with the green hair?" Erza asked.

"Oh that is Akiko. She and Mira have been spending a good time together. It's nice to get to see Mira smiling again than she normally is." Elfman answered.

' _It's seems that Mira is too happy. I will get to the bottom of it.'_ Erza thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiko led the small to group to the theater, "Ah, here it is!" Akiko said as she looked at the title that said ' **Duel Monsters: Bonds Beyond Time** '.

Lucy was looking around to see that there were a lot people here. "This is packed. Are you sure can get us some seats?" Lucy asked.

"Oh ye of little faith, my dear," Akiko said as she walked up to the box office, "Three tickets, please!" She asked.

"Oh it's you, ma'am. Of course." The cashier said as she pulled out three tickets. "Here you go, ma'am. The manager would like to express his thanks for your help earlier."

"Thank you," Akiko said as she handed her tickets to her lovers.

"Ohh thank you, Aki." Mira said.

"How did you pull that off?" Lucy asked with a curious look.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't remember?" Akiko said as she presented her ticket to the door and was let in to walk to the snack shop.

"So, are you girls hungry?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the snack shop.

"Yep," Akiko said before she got to the line and was conveniently up next, "Hello there!" Akiko said to the cashier.

"Oh hi. What can get you, ma'am?"

"I'd like the Ice Cream Sandwich and a soda...Oh! And also, the Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Akiko said.

"Of course. Coming right up. And what about your companions?"

"I will have a small popcorn and cola," Mira said.

"I will have a soda and small popcorn as well." Lucy said.

"Of course."

The cashier was ringing up their food and handed it to them. Then, they went to the particular theater and sat down at a pretty good seat as a certain redhead was a few booths back.

"These are good seats, Aki." Mira said.

"Yeah! Oh hey, the movie's starting!" Akiko said as it got dark.

* * *

"Long ago, when the pyramids were still young. Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. And now, 5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocked the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical and mystical energies for Destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games," A announcer said in the movie. Akiko was shuddering for some reason even she didn't know.

Mira and Lucy were enjoying the movie and they both place their hands on Akiko's laps. They both gently rub them.

"Attack, Magician!" Yugi said, "With Chaos Scepter Blast!" He said as the Magician of Black Chaos twirled his Scepter before slamming it onto the ground, sending a ball of energy into a ugly thousand eyed monster.

 _"Wow…"_ Mira whispered as she moved her hand up to Akiko's crotch and rub it.

"Your Thousand Eyes Restrict has been, destroyed!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh Nooo!!!" A man, named Pegasus, yelled.

Lucy placed the bag of popcorn on an empty seat and rested her head on Akiko's shoulder. Mira was rubbing Akiko's dick which caused a tent to form in her shorts. Erza was trying her best not to get distracted from the movie but she couldn't help herself and she turned her attention to the movie.

"The darkness is here to stay!" Yami Marik said.

"Behold! Ragnarok!" Yugi shouted as he revealed a face down card, "Once this great power is released, every monster on your side of the field will be crushed, including your Winged Dragon of Ra! The time the has come for me to fulfil my Destiny and rid the world of your evil once and for all!"

Lucy looked down at Mira's hand and she knew what she was doing. Then she starts to unzipped Akiko's shorts to free Akiko's cock. Then she reached for the tip and rub it while Mira rub the shaft. Lucy moved in her seat to let both of her shorts and underwear down and she grabs Akiko's hand and moved it down to touch her pussy.

"You two are so bold," Akiko said.

"Can you blame us. This reason for coming out here and not expect us to do anything." Lucy said as she rubbed the tip.

"I came because I felt connected with this movie for some reason," Akiko explained.

Mira bend down to give Akiko a blowjob which Lucy moved her head away when she felt Mira's tongue. Then Lucy move her hand up to Akiko's breasts and played with them.

"And now we fast forward to Duel Academy where we meet our next fabled duelist, Jaden Yuki. A boy who can see dual spirits."

"It's time to get your Game on!" Jaden said as he drew out his card to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

 _"Come on. You know want to do it here."_ Lucy whispered into Akiko's ear before she lick it seductively.

"His most favorite Spirits are Winged Kuriboh and Yubel," The announcer said making Akiko's eyes go wide in shock.

Both Mira and Lucy stopped for a moment. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"W-What?" Akiko said softly as she looked at the image of Yubel descend towards Jaden. Akiko fished out Yubel's card and saw her nod, sadly.

"Oh my...she was a summoning card before." Lucy said as she pulled up her shorts.

"And now, we fast forward into the future. Welcome to New Domino City, where Dueling has taken a pedal to the metal way of life.

 _"Akiko, I can't take it. I need you inside me."_ Mira whispered.

Akiko nodded as she slowly pulled up Mira with her panties gone and thrusted, making sure she was covering her mouth.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm," Mira hummed.

"Here comes, Yusei Fudo. A master mechanic and an excellent duelist," It continued.

Mira was bouncing on Akiko's dick and she was trying to keep quiet and she felt Akiko's tongue on her neck.

"I'm going to to make you pay for all the damage that you've done!" Yusei shouted to Roman.

 _'I know that Akiko is going to get back at us for ruining her fun. But it'll be worth it.'_ Lucy thought as she had her hand in her shorts and fingering herself.

"I now summon, Earthbound Immortal: Uru!"

Mira bounce even faster because she felt the urge to cum. She was looking at Akiko and hum to tell that she was going to cum.

Akiko nodded as she came into Mira.

"I activate, Stardust Flash!" Yusei said, "Now Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!"

Then Mira got off of Akiko's which there some cum remains on Akiko's dick. Lucy got into Akiko's lap and she smile at her. _"I would like to fuck too, Akiko."_ Lucy said as she lifted her shirt up.

Akiko stopped her from doing so, _"Wouldn't want anybody finding out,"_ Akiko said as she thrusted into Lucy.

Lucy covered her mouth because it was a surprise thrust.

"Those were some close calls," Jaden said after he avoided some blast attacks. However, he noticed a Dragon turning a corner, "Uh oh, and I have a feeling they're about to get even closer," Jaden said as the Dragon shot a blast toward him.

Erza was shaking at the sight of the hero was almost hurt. Then she was hearing Smacking sounds in the theater. "What is that noise?" Erza asked herself. She was looking around for a moment but she could only see shadows. _'Damn, it's too dark to see.'_

Jaden brought up his duel disk and placed a card sideways on it, "How about a little help, Neos?" He said as he crossed his arms and Elemental Hero: Neos appeared and copied him. The blast reached Neos as Jaden grunted in exertion.

 _"Mmm...Akiko, I'm gonna cum."_ Lucy whispered.

Akiko nodded again as she thrusted into Lucy and came inside her.

Then Lucy got off her and fixed her clothes. She gave Akiko a kiss on the cheek before she rested her head back on Akiko's shoulder. Mira did the same as they were enjoy the rest of the movie.

"It's time, old friend. Let's do this!" Yusei said as he tuned Junk Warrior with Junk Synchron, "I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!!!" He shouted as his signature monster appeared.

 _"Boy I wish that Dragon was real."_ Mira whispered.

 _"It had to had to have been. After all, Yubel is right here,"_ Akiko said as she brought out the card.

 _"Just imagine, Satan taking over that dragon like Stardust Dragon."_ Mira said as she was getting goosebumps.

Akiko stared at Mira, _"Problem, it's a_ Dragon _and from what Yubel's card says, you need a_ Fiend _apparently,"_ Akiko said.

 _"Ohhh...How about Summoned Skull? Hmmmm?"_ Mira said.

 _"That would fit,"_ Akiko nodded.

"I think not!" The masked man said as he pulled out a blank card.

"A blank card, what is that for?" Yusei asked before cards emerged from the card and went to Stardust Dragon and surrounded it before all the card went back to the blank card to reveal a reversed Stardust Dragon.

 _"How about me as the Dark Magician Girl costume for me?"_ Lucy asked.

 _"Hehe, that sounds good,"_ Akiko said.

"Am I seeing things? Stardust Dragon it's-!" Jack said.

"Gone, it's stolen!" Crow said.

"But how can that be?!" Yusei shouted.

 _"Hey, does anyone get the feeling that we're being watched?"_ Lucy asked.

 _"...Yes!...And I think I know by who,"_ Akiko said as she turned her head and looked straight at Erza.

Erza duck down out of sight. _"Oh my…I think that she spotted me! Curse this movie. I got distracted."_ Erza whispered to herself as a piece of paper fell on her face.

It read, _Don't try and run. I already knew you were here. You should've worn a hat 'cause your hair betrayed you. I'll see you after the movie._

The masked man laughed, "Hahaha, a great many things are possible, Yusei. And now that I have the mighty Stardust Dragon, the demise of your era in time is just one of those things" He said.

 _"So, what are you going to do with her?"_ Lucy asked.

 _"What I do best,"_ Akiko said.

Lucy giggle at that statement which she blush and let a soft moan. She looks down at Akiko's hand in her shorts. _"This is revenge for the sex right? Ahhh…"_ Lucy moaned softly.

 _"Yeah, but I'll stop now,'_ Akiko said as she took her hand out and started eating her ice cream.

Lucy just smiles as she rested her head on Akiko's shoulder once again. MIra ate the rest of her popcorn.

Jaden smiled, "Wow, just bringing three Dragons all at once, too cool," He said.

"Don't get too excited he is trying to destroy you with them after all," Yubel said in the movie, making Akiko sniff.

 _"Wow… she was very wise. I am so jealous of you, Akiko."_ Mira whispered as she wiped away Akiko's tears with a napkin.

"Jaden, calm, cool, and collected to the very end, now perish!" The masked man said as he commanded to Stardust Dragon to attack.

The attack reached Neos, who was still protecting Jaden, but he sounded weak, "Neos! A-AAAGGHHH!" Jaden shouted as he was sent flying and hit a building went Neos still in front with lots of scratches.

Jaden got up as Stardust Dragon was attacking again and Jaden groaned. Right before it hit, the Crimson Dragon came and blocked the attack. "What!?" The masked man said.

Akiko patted her lovers heads, "He'll be fine," Akiko said.

"I hope so." Mira said.

"Yeah. No creature as beautiful as that should not be in forced to attack its own friends." Lucy agreed.

Yusei emerged from the Crimson Dragon and gasped, "My Stardust Dragon!"

"Yusei! How you followed me back in time, I do not know! But I do know this, it changes nothing. If my monsters won't do it the hands of time will do you in," He said.

Yusei glared. "Say wha?" Was Jaden's response before the masked man walked away.

"Hold on!" Yusei said before the masked drove by in his duel runner and flashed away.

 _"What did he mean by that?"_ Lucy asked.

 _"Change the past, change the future, I bet,"_ Akiko said.

Later on in the movie they got to the point where Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei were facing the masked man, Paradox, "Paradox, get ready to Get Your Game On!" Jaden said a transparent Yubel appeared behind him.

"Your time foreseeing stops here, Let's Rev It Up!" Yusei said as his Mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed brightly.

 _"Yugi, out of all of our duels, this may be the toughest,"_ Atem said to Yugi.

"Then let's rise to the challenge," Yugi said. Then Yugi's puzzle started to glow, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi said as the eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead and made Yugi look like an adult as epic music appeared.

"I just have one thing to say to you, Paradox: It's Time To Duel!" Atem said.

"Let's go!" The three said as their respective duel disks turned on.

"So a child from modern time is the reincarnation of Egyptian Ruler?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, it seems to be more of a spirit of that puzzle around Yugi's neck," Akiko said as she pointed to the item itself.

"Oh, I wonder does that item still exist?" Lucy asked.

Yubel, from Akiko's card, shook her head, indicating that was a no.

"Right, Yubel. If that was still around. You bet, people would use that power for evil." Lucy said.

Yubel nodded to that.

The movie was coming to it's epic battle between Paradox against Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei.

"Now for our draw!" Yusei shouted as he drew his card epically, "And for your downfall, Paradox!"

"I hate to interrupt good trash talking, but here!" Jaden said as he flipped his face down card, "This is worth it, the trap, Neos Spiral Force! This doubles the Attack points of one monster out on our field!"

"I also play a trap! Dark Spiral Force! And due to this force I can select a monster out on our field and...double its Attack points once again!" Yami Yugi said a Stardust Dragon's Attack rose dramatically.

"10,000 Attack points!?! No!" Paradox said in a panic.

"That's right!" The three said, before their respective monster flew to the air.

"Dark Magician! Attack!" Yami Yugi shouted.

"Elemental Hero: Neos! Attack!" Jaden shouted.

"Let this be proof, the light will always overcome the dark! Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack!" Yusei said as Stardust Dragon sent his Cosmic Flare ahead.

Dark Magician sent his Dark Magic Attack into the Cosmic Flare, combining it.

Neos sent his attack into the The combined attack and it further got stronger.

"Now go, Dark Cosmic Wave!" The three shouted.

"N-No!" Paradox said before the attack reached his Malefic Truth Dragon, "NOO!!!" He shouted as he was smack in the middle of it. The Dragon then exploded as the skies went back to normal.

Lucy and Mira were blown away by the monsters combined attacks. "That was incredible." Mira said.

"That was awesome!" Akiko said as she looked at the credits and heard music.

"The Magic, the Flare, it's all too much. I almost peed my pants." Lucy said.

"Please tell me you're joking," Akiko said with a stare as the credits ended and she got up from her seat.

"I said almost." Lucy pouted.

"Oh, well that's good then," Akiko said as she exited the theater with her two lovers.

"Well, I better head over to the train station because you know Natsumi and Grace might do." Lucy said.

"Didn't Erza say that it was tomorrow morning?" Akiko asked, confused by the question.

Lucy palmed her head. "Oh right. I forgot." Lucy said.

"Well, at least I reminded ya, right?" Akiko said with smile.

"That's right." Lucy said as she kissed Akiko on the cheek.

"Well, I am heading back to the guild. Poor Elf, might needs some extra hands." Mira said as she gave both Lucy and Akiko a kiss and walk back to the Guild.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy. I probably won't be back home due to obvious reasons," Akiko said, referring to Erza.

"Right." Lucy said as she walked home.

* * *

Akiko said as she closed her eyes and leaned against a wall and got comfortable until Erza would show up. Erza was looking around to see that Akiko was alone and both Mira and Lucy were gone.

Erza sighed. "Ahem."

Akiko opened one eye and didn't move from her spot, "You must the Erza I keep hearing about," Akiko stated as she closed her eye.

"Yes and I guess that an introduction is in order. My name is Erza Scarlet. And you are?" Erza said as she extended her hand.

Akiko opened her eyes and eyed the hand. She shook it, "Akiko Yuri," She said simply.

"I never seen you in the guild before." Erza said as she blushing.

"I be a new member in this here town," Akiko said with a funny accent.

Erza giggled right before she cleared her throat. "So, you and Mira are pretty close." She said as she was avoid eye contact and blush.

"That we are. We're having fun like great friends," Akiko said, simply.

"I see. That's what Fairy Tail stands for friendships and family." Erza said.

"Interesting belief right there," Akiko said.

"It has been that way since the first guild master Mavis." Erza stated.

"Mavis, a girl's name. The first master was a girl?" Akiko asked with curiosity.

"Yes, she was one of the founders of the guild." Erza said as she was looking up at the sky.

"Heh, you wanna know something funny I just thought of?" Akiko asked with a chuckle.

"What's that?" Erza asked.

"Your hair. My hair. We'd go together like great Christmas pals," Akiko said with a smirk.

Erza blushed at the statement and brought her two fingering together. "I never thought my hair and your hair could be like that." Erza said as she hide her blushed face within her hair.

"Not a lot of people do. Hang on a sec," Akiko said as she got off the wall put her head next to Erza's, "Merry Christmas!" Akiko said with a grin.

Erza blushed because Akiko was too close. "Eeppp." She said as she was backing away from Akiko. She was trying to control her breathing.

"Wow, that was kinda cute," Akiko commented, referring to the yelp.

"What were you doing being this close?" Erza asked as she was reaching for her sword but it was gone.

"Look," Akiko said as she pointed to her own head, "Green…" Then she pointed to Erza's, "Red, together they make cute couple colors because they look like ornaments," Akiko said.

Erza was blushing like a tomato. "A couple." Erza said as steam was coming out her head and her knees starts to shake..

"You alright there? Maybe we should take this at your place," Akiko asked.

"R-Right. L-Let's go." Erza said as she was walking like a robot. She was leading Akiko to her home.

* * *

Apparently Erza was living at Fairy Hills and her home is simple with a bed and rack of weapons...and lots of space.

"Whoa, you have-! Why do you have this much space?" Akiko asked, referring to what looked like multiple walls of other rooms being taken down to make room for this room.

"I make it enough for me to store my armors and weapons." Erza answered as she glowed for a moment to revert to her normal clothes.

"A Requip with Armour?" Akiko asked as she only heard of that, but for weapons.

"Yes, my magic is called 'The Knight' which gives me the ability to store both armour and weapons. It's perfect use in battle than just using weapons." Erza explained.

"Cool," Akiko said, "Does that mean you can also Requip your clothes?" Akiko asked, innocently.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Erza asked with confusion.

"Just wondering what it'd be like to instantly get naked and stuff," Akiko said as she scratched her head.

Erza blushed at her statement. "You are a pervert!" She said.

"Heh, can't help it when people like you look so pretty," Akiko said.

"You think I'm pretty?" Erza asked as she was blushing even redder.

"Well yeah, look at your scarlet red hair," Akiko said, "It's as red as a rose," She then said.

"Thank you. No one's ever say that to me before." Erza said.

"Really? That's a surprise," Akiko said as she was holding up a strand of Erza's hair.

Erza smiles and she placed her hand on Akiko. "I know. Not much people see the real me." She said.

"Real you?" Akiko asked, "Are you suffering inside?" She asked as those words felt familiar.

"Well, it's in the past. I don't want to dwell on it." Erza said as she turned her back towards Akiko.

"It's alright to tell me. Want to know something?" Akiko said and asked.

Erza turned her head. "What?" She asked.

"It's that the past often finds a way to sneak it's way into our present…whether we want it around...or not," Akiko said in a sad tone as her head turned away from Erza.

Erza's eyes widen, but narrowed into a sad look. "I'm just not ready." Erza said in a sad tone.

Akiko sighed, "Sometimes...fate doesn't care if you are," Akiko said with a tear escaping her tears.

Erza sighed and turned to face Akiko. Then she told her tale when she was just a little girl that she and several children were captured and was forced to work into slavery. She had met a young girl named Jellelita. Over time, they and some of the remaining adult decide to rise up against the slavers which Jellelita had discover that she had magic and dark mark on her left side of her face. Erza even told Akiko that her right eye was cured by Porlyusica because she was trying to fix it. It was an artificial eye.

"Wow, sounds like you had a rough life," Akiko said as she was petting Erza's head.

"It's was the worst experience that me and my friends had ever had to experience." Erza said.

"Do you need me to make the pain go away for little while?" Akiko asked.

Erza's eyes widened. "You can do that?" She asked as she place her right hand on her eye.

"Your eye or the pain from your suffering?" Akiko asked because her idea and Erza's seemed to differ the moment Erza pointed to her eye.

"Oh, you meant my mental state." Erza said.

"Yeah. Need me to make the pain go away?" Akiko repeated.

Erza close her eyes and nodded her head. "Sure." She said.

"Great. This process, however, requires you to remove your clothes," Akiko said with a straight face.

"WHHAAATTTT!!!!" Erza asked with a freaked out voice.

"Ow! My ears!" Akiko said as she rubbed ears.

Erza blushed. "I-I have to be n-n-n-naked?"

"What's wrong with being naked? We're both girls here. Plus, I was going to give you a massage to help you through the pain," Akiko said as she kept rubbing her ears, while not telling Erza everything.

"Right! I don't see anything wrong with Massage." Erza said with brave voice. "But sh-sh-she will see me n-n-n-naked." She was having second thoughts.

"Relax. I'll make the pain all better, but only if you let me help you," Akiko said with a smile.

"Okay, then." Erza said as she was began to glow once again and she was completely naked.

"Alright then, please lay on the bed," Akiko instructed.

Erza did as she was told and she was laying on the bed. She was on her back which caused her to shiver from the cold air and her nipples were getting hard.

"Okay, so first we start at the shoulders," Akiko said as she straddled Erza and put her hands on the redhead's shoulder and rubbed.

Erza sighed as she was feeling the pressure in her shoulders starting to release. "What's the next step?" Erza asked.

"The neck," Akiko said as she put her hands on both sides of Erza's neck and rubbed, carefully.

 _'This is starting to feel good. I should get a massage more often.'_ Erza thought as she was blushing from Akiko's touch.

"Next, we go for your breasts," Akiko said as she carefully rubbed Erza's breasts in a nonsexual way, making sure her pheromones were not interfering in this process.

"Ah, ah, your hands are...ah, so good." Erza moaned as she was rubbing her legs together.

"Glad to help," Akiko said as she backed up a bit and starting rubbing Erza's belly.

"Hahahaha...that tickles...hahaha...no one was supposed to know my ticklish spot. Hahahaha." Erza laughed.

"Didn't mean to do that," Akiko said as she moves from there and started rubbing Erza's hips.

"Now, that feels good." Erza said.

Then Akiko started rubbing Erza's thighs near her pussy.

Erza gasped. "Please don't tell me that you're gonna rub that now?" Erza asked.

"Only if you want. Do you not want the pain to go away?" Akiko asked as she looked at Erza.

"N-No, I do. I really, really do." Erza stumbled.

"Okay then," Akiko said as she continued to rub Erza's thighs before putting her hand on top her pussy and started rubbing gently.

Erza gasped as she was slowly rocking her hips from Akiko's touch.

"Feels good, doesn't it? I'll make the pain go away with overwhelming pleasure," Akiko said as she continued rubbing.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, so good, ah ah, ah, don't stop. Ah, ah, ah." Erza moaned as she was getting wet which cause Akiko to look down to see Erza's wetness.

"Wow, you're really pent up, Erza. Don't worry, I'll make it all better," Akiko said as she removed her hand started licking Erza's pussy by spreading her legs.

Erza gasped and her eyes widened as she felt Akiko's tongue. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh" She moaned as she placed her hands on Akiko's head.

"Mmm," Akiko hummed as she was drinking up Erza's juices while also getting her stronger, thanks to her Succubus Devil Slayer Magic.

"Ah, ah, ah, mmm, ah, ah, ah, yes, ah, ah, ah, deeper, ah, ah, ah." Erza moaned as she placed her finger in her mouth to keep her moans lower as possible because of her neighbors here in Fairy Hills.

Akiko then moved her mouth to Erza's clit and started sucking it.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, I'm gonna cum, Akiko. I'm gonna cum!" Erza moaned as she was playing with her breast to increase the pleasure.

Akiko then decided to lightly bite on the clit, letting Erza have her climax.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Erza exclaimed as she squirted her cum into Akiko's mouth.

"Mmm, Mmm" Akiko hummed out with shivers as she drank out all the cum, "Ah, that was tasty," Akiko said with a smirk.

Erza was blushing and panting from her first orgasm. "That…hah was...hah...hah...amazing." She said as she placed her hand on her heart to feel it beating faster.

"How's your pain? Is it smaller than you remember?" Akiko asked as she looked at Erza while taking off her shirt.

"I don't feel it anymore." Erza answered.

"Then that means the treatment is working. Now to make sure your pain is forever turned to relief," Akiko said as she took off her clothes with back turned to Erza before turning around to show her dick.

"Wha-What is t-that?" Erza asked as she was trembling at the sight of Akiko's dick.

"It's my cock. I have it because I'm the rare gender of a Futanari," Akiko answered.

"Wow, I heard stories and rumors about these rare genders but never in my life did I actually think I would meet one." Erza said as she was touching Akiko's dick and it was twitch for a moment.

"Hehe, not a lot people do. We Futanari have the power to make another person a Futanari and back and give them our traits," Akiko said.

"Even get someone pregnant?" Erza asked as she looking at the dick to see it was throbbing.

"Yep. And us Futanari have better Magic in terms of effectiveness and power. We become even stronger than we already were as Futanari and such," Akiko said and explained to Erza.

"Wow. I've never thought about that." Erza said as she got up and walk towards Akiko. Then she pushed Akiko onto the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I could even make you a Futanari after we have our fun," Akiko said.

"Really?" Erza asked as she got down on her knee and began to lick the tip of Akiko's cock.

"Yeah. You're so cute, it'd be a waste not to," Akiko said.

"Okay. I don't mind at all." Erza said as she began to suck Akiko off. She then starts to fondled Akiko's balls.

"Wow, you're really skilled for your first-time," Akiko said as pre-cum leaked out of her dick.

"Mmm...hmm…" Erza hummed as she licking the pre-cum and swirl her tongue around Akiko's dick. Then she suck harder and took the half of the shaft inside her mouth.

"Ohhh yeah, that's nice," Akiko said as she a few more ropes of cum shot into Erza's mouth.

Erza then took the whole shaft inside her mouth and she was looking up at Akiko. She was bobbing her head to increase her speed and sucking harder. She was rocking her hips because she was fingering herself.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna cum. Prepare yourself," Akiko warned as her dick was twitching rapidly.

"Mmm...mmm...mmm…" Erza hummed as she was getting to cum also. She stuck two finger inside her pussy.

"Here it CUMS!" Akiko said as she started cumming into Erza's mouth.

Erza hummed because she was surprised as cum was splashed inside her mouth. She let go of Akiko's dick and she drank the cum. Then she licks the tip to clean it off and she was smiling with relief.

Akiko grinned, "Taste good?" She asked.

"Yes." Erza answered as she was blushing and looking away from Akiko.

"No need to be shy. If it tastes good, it tastes good," Akiko said as she gently put Erza on the bed and aimed her dick to Erza's entrance.

Erza used her fingers to open up her pussy to Akiko's dick. She was blushing and smiling at the same time.

"I have to warn you, Erza, that this will hurt for a bit before pleasure can be made. Can you endure it for little bit?" Akiko said and warned Erza.

Erza nodded her head.

"Alright then. Here we go!" Akiko said as she was pushing her cock into Erza's pussy. It eventually broke her hymen, which caused some blood to appear, but Akiko didn't stop until she got her whole cock into her.

Erza was biting her lip to contain her scream from the pain. She waited to get adjust to Akiko's dick and a little tear leaking from Erza's eyes. She was holding Akiko as tight as she could.

"Shh…you're doing great. Just a little longer," Akiko said.

Erza nodded her head as she felt Akiko's dick pushing it's way inside her. She was whimpering but she knew this was for her pain of the past to be gone forever.

Soon, Akiko got her whole dick in and waited for Erza to give her the green light. Then Erza was nodding her head.

"Okay," Akiko said as she pulled back before thrusting right back in and let the rhythm move her hips for her.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, so big, ah, ah, ah, ahhh!" Erza moaned as she was holding onto Akiko and she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist.

Akiko then picked her up from the bed and continued to thrust while standing up, making sure to use Erza's butt to keep herself steady.

"Ah, ah, ah, fuah, right there, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh fuck, ah, ah, deeper, deeper, ah, ah, ah, I love you! Ah, ah, ah, ha, ah, ah, ahhhh!" Erza moaned as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck.

"Ohh! Ugh! You're so tight! I'm gonna cum, Erza!" Akiko said as she sped up her thrusting and kissed Erza.

"Mmmm…mmm...mmmm…" Erza hummed into the kissed as she could feel her walls crumbling around Akiko's dick.

"Mmph! Mmm…" Akiko sighed into kiss as she came into Erza, filling her womb to the absolute brim.

Erza was shivering from the cum. Then Akiko placed Erza back on the bed while Erza was rubbing her stomach. "Ooohhhh...I hope I don't get pregnant. I am just not ready to be a mother just yet." Erza said.

"Don't worry, Erza. I'll be ready for you," Akiko said with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Erza was smiling and closed her eyes and she was laying on top of her.

"So, wanna become a Futanari?" Akiko asked as she hugged Erza.

"Yes." Erza answered as she was grinding her pussy against Akiko's dick.

"Alright Then. Here you go!" Akiko said as she placed the palm of her hand on top Erza's clit and sent the new Magic directly into her system.

Erza waiting for it to take effect but nothing happened. "What happened?" She asked as she was looking down at her pussy.

"I don't know, maybe I gotta send more Magic?" Akiko asked.

"But you're spent. You need to recover. Maybe I have to have more of your semen." Erza suggested.

"Pftt, like I need to recover. I'm a Futanari and this has to work!" Akiko said as she tried again, with a little more Magic than before.

Erza closed her eyes to feel it, but it didn't work. "Awww…what is wrong with me?" Erza whined.

"Not sure. I'll have to consult my teacher," Akiko said as turned around and pulled out her Yubel's card, "Little help with what to do?" Akiko asked.

Yubel nodded her head as her card started to glow and it sent a vision into Akiko's head where she was showing Akiko her past. Yubel was having sex with female demons which her magic wasn't working on one of the girls. So, she concentrated by sending her magic into her dick to infuse it with her cum. Then she placed one of the female demons on her side and Yubel lay next to her and lifted her lover's leg up and she thrusted inside of her lover and it took about three minutes until she came inside her lover's pussy. Then after that, her lover's clits was forming into a dck as more and more of cum was splashing inside her lover's pussy. Then the vision ended and Yubel smiled.

"Thanks," Akiko said as she put the card away and turned to Erza, "I've figured it out!" Akiko said.

"Really?" Erza asked as she pressed her breast against Akiko's. "I was starting to give up hope of becoming a Futanari."

"Oh, that would've been bad. Anyway, the reason you're not becoming a Futanari is because you seem to have a rare resistance to Futanari Magic. So, in order to bypass that, I'll need to send the Magic into as I'm cumming into you. Make sense?" Akiko explained.

"Can you infuse your Magic with your cum?" Erza asked.

Akiko stared at Erza, "Erza, this is _Magic_. Anything is possible with it," She said, "So, yes. I can do that," She then said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Erza said with joy as her breasts bounced.

"Okay then. Please get on your hands and knees," Akiko instructed.

"Okay." Erza said as she did as she was told. "Ready."

Akiko then thrusted back inside of Erza and made sure to do it fast and hard as she forced some of Magic into her balls and dick.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, soo good, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhh!!" Erza moaned as she fell onto the bed with her right leg lifted up.

"I'm not going to waste this," Akiko said as she started moving at impossible speeds into Erza.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, deeper, deeper, ah, hah, ahh, ahhh!!!" Erza moaned as she felt Akiko's dick slip out of her pussy by accident. "Hah...hah…"

"I'm not done yet," Akiko said as she thrusted right back into Erza, intending to give Erza her gift.

"Ahhh, fuah, ah, ah, ah, ah, mmmm, its too good. Ahhhh!!!" Erza moaned as she felt her clit starts take form.

"Here. It. Cums!!!" Akiko said as she once again filled Erza with her cum.

"Ahhhh!!!" Erza moaned as she felt more and more of Akiko's cum splashing inside of her until her clit had finally took form of a dick.

Akiko pulled out of Erza and looked at her new dick, "Wow, you look really good with that on you," Akiko complimented.

"Yeah. I can feel it pulsing. I make a fine lover with this." Erza said as she stood triumphantly while it shook.

"Yeah, wanna experience what it's like to cum with that?" Akiko asked as she dropped to her knees in front of the dick.

"How do I-! Ahhhh!" Erza moaned as Akiko kissed the tip.

"Wow, you look like you were meant to be a Futanari, Erza," Akiko said as she caressed the cock in front of her.

"I guess I was." Erza said.

"Heh, hard to believe that some people actually look like Futanari without even being one...I wonder if I'll meet a natural Futanari like myself," Akiko said as she continued to stroke.

"Hah...ah, ah, ah, it's so good. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, hah, fuah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Erza moaned.

Akiko grinned before put the cock in her mouth and started to suck.

"Oh my...ahhhh!" Erza moaned as she was grabbing Akiko's head.

"Mmph!" Akiko said happily as her eyes were closed and as she took the whole thing in her mouth.

"Ohhhh, Akiko!" Erza called out as she starts to thrust her hips. "I can't stop moving my hips."

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!!!" Akiko hummed as she was taking the dick in her mouth with ease.

"I'm gonna cum, Akiko. I'm gonna cum." Erza asked as she was moving her hip faster.

 _'Cum! I need it!'_ Akiko thought as she was awaiting the cum.

"I'M CUMMING!!! AHHHH!!!" Erza exclaimed as she came inside of Akiko's mouth.

"Mmm…" Akiko groaned as she swallowed all of Erza's cum. She felt it make her stronger due to her Succubus side.

"That was amazing. So that is how it feels to cum inside of someone." Erza said.

Akiko pulled out of Erza's dick. It came out clean afterwards, "That tasted delicious. Want to see something special, Erza?" Akiko asked as she licked her lips.

"Of course." Erza answered.

Akiko got up and closed her and then opened her eyes intensely. A dark aura covered Akiko's body before it left to reveal her Succubus Form to Erza, "Phew, what do you think?" Akiko asked as she posed for Erza.

Erza was sitting on the bed jerking her meat and looking at Akiko's form. "Hah...hah...such hah...beauty…" Erza said with each stroke.

"Thanks. This is my Succubus Form of my Succubus Devil Slayer Magic. It's enhanced thanks to me being a Futanari and all that," Akiko explained.

"Ah...Amazing. Gahhhh!!!" She exclaimed as she shot her cum on Akiko's body.

Akiko looked at the cum with a smile, "Thanks for the snack," Akiko said as she picked up some of the cum and put it in her mouth, sensually.

"Welcome. So what now?" Erza asked.

"I'm gonna fuck you again, that's what," Akiko said as she picked Erza up and aimed her dick.

"Whoa such strength. But where are going to put it in? My pussy is still full from when you fucked me twice." Erza said.

"As they say: Third time's the charm," Akiko said as she thrusted back into Erza and let it stay there.

"Ahhhh!!! Such force!!! I love it!" Erza said.

"I'm stronger because of you, ya know?" Akiko said, causing Erza to look at her.

"Really?" Erza asked as she blushed.

"Yeah, you know how Natsumi eats fire and gets stronger while recovering Magic, right?" Akiko asked.

"Yes." Erza answered.

"Same scenario. Only, I eat cum. And, if I get more Harem members, the Magic increases more," Akiko explained.

"I see." Erza said as she slowly move her hips.

Akiko shivered at the pleasure, "Another thing about my Magic is I can use pheromones to sexually excite someone into having sex with me. Only, I never used any on you," Akiko said as she caressed Erza's cheek.

"Hah...Ah, ah, ah, I guess I just grew to trust you." Erza said as she was moving hips a little faster at a slowly pace.

"Want me to use 'em on you then?" Akiko asked as she was letting Erza move for her.

"Sure." Erza answered.

"Alright then," Akiko said as let her pheromones run free and flow into Erza as Akiko started thrusting with her bigger cock.

Erza feel the pressure of Akiko's pheromones and she closed her eyes and gave in. "Ah, ah, yes, I love it, ah, ah, ah, ah, fuck me, make your cum dumpster, ah, hah, fuah, make me your whore, I will be a sex slave to your pleasure. Ahhhh!!!" Erza moaned

Akiko focused her loyalty Succubus Magic, " Be mine then. Become part of my Harem," Akiko said as she continued thrusting.

"I, Queen of the Fairies will be yours now and forever!" Erza said as she kissed Akiko and bounced faster. Then she was wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist which her foot touch Akiko's tail.

 _'Then here I cum!!!'_ Akiko thought as she came inside of Erza, officially making her part of her Harem.

"Ahhh!!!" Erza moaned as she was feeling each inch of Akiko's cum filling up her womb.

"Ohhh," Akiko said as she her cum continued to fill Erza up.

"So, much. I'm gonna be pregnant." Erza said.

"Yeah," Akiko said, "But don't worry. I'll help you out with that," She said as she hugged Erza.

"But I'm not ready to be a mother just yet." Erza whined.

"Like I said earlier. I'll be ready for you...okay?" Akiko said.

"Okay." Erza said as she kissed Akiko again.

"Mmph...mmm," Akiko hummed out before she parted from Erza, "You don't feel pain anymore?" She asked.

Erza shook her head. "Thanks to you." Erza said as she slowly got off Akiko's dick and grabs Akiko's hand and guide her to the bed. Then she pushed her on the bed and climb on top of her in a straddle position.

"What are you doing now~?" Akiko asked with her eyebrow raised.

"This!" Erza answered as she lower her pussy on Akiko's dick and began to ride her.

"Hehe, you so horny, aren't you?" Akiko asked as she she thrusted.

"Yes. ah, ah, ah, so hot, ah, ah, ah, ah," Erza moaned as she was bouncing up and down and she grabs Akiko's hands and placed them on her breasts. "Ah, ah, ah, I love you!"

"Well, since you want more, let's not stop until morning, shall we?" Akiko asked as she made her tail bring Erza close to her.

"Yes. 'Til dawn, my love. Ah, ahhh!" Erza moaned.

Akiko soon came inside of Erza and tried out lots of positions. The two never fell asleep that night, having too much fun to do so. Little did they know, there was a person lurking next to Erza's door and it was none other than Cana who was drunk. She was sleeping outside of Erza's door after she was listening to the sex. She was holding an empty bottle of booze.

Soon enough, she would be next. Not that she knew.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 1-22-2019!**

 **Published: 1-27-2019!**

 **Update With Lines: 9-5-2019!**

* * *

 **KnightSpark , I have filled out the suspicious Erza request now! You're welcome!**

 **Also, on the 28th, I'm going to be Live Streaming Kingdom Hearts III!**

 **To see this, go to my Profile or Bio and look for the link to my channel. Subscribe, click the bell and wait until 8:30 P.M. PST. I'll even sing for you all!**

 **Please come and check me out! However, during the Stream, I probably _might_ answer questions about upcoming chapters of this story! Just say in the chat and refer to the question with, 'A question for the Devil! story: (And then ask!)' Simple as that!**

 **Also, the reason I put the Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time movie was to advance the plot on how Yubel even made it to Earthland. Review and leave your theories for me to see!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Satan Soul (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Chapter 6)**


	7. Ch 7: A Drunk! A Fight And Lullaby!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 7: A Drunk! A Fight And Lullaby!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

The day was quite different in comparison to the past couple of days as Akiko and Erza hadn't stopped the fun activities they had hours prior. The both of them were covered in sweat and cum. Erza was on her side with her leg up while Akiko was straight pounding her in her Succubus form with dick.

"Wow, Akiko...I would have never thought you would last this long." Erza said with surprise in her voice. She was licking her own breasts and sucking on them.

"I told you being a Futanari has its benefits," Akiko said as she came into Erza once again, "Plus, being in my Succubus Form, I get to last a lot longer," She said.

"Ahhhh...I am so in love with you." Erza said as she raise up and kissed Akiko. "Would you like something to eat?"

"What do you got?" Akiko asked.

"Eggs, meat, fish, sausages. etc...I never let my food go to waste." Erza said as she got up to walk into the kitchen.

"In that case, I'll have some meat and eggs. I need to look outside for a sec," Akiko said as she got up.

"Okay. Don't be too long because it does get pretty chilly in here when the door it left open too long." Erza said as she grabs some meats and a carton of eggs.

"Okay then," Akiko said as she opened the door and saw Cana on the floor, sleeping.

"I will drink you under the table. No one will ever beat my record." Cana said in her sleep. She was holding an empty bottle close to her.

Akiko looked around before dragging the drunk inside, "Hey Erza, might wanna hold off on breakfast, " She said as she put Cana on the bed.

"Aw...I was getting ready to make something special." Erza whined as she put everything back into her fridge. "What's the reason for the interruption of our special breakfast?"

"Cana's here," Akiko said as she presented her to Erza.

Erza gasped as she hid behind the door. "Is she awake?"

"Nope. Come on, let's punish her for eavesdropping on our fun," Akiko said with a grin.

Erza was looking at her with confusion until she blushed when it hit her. "So, you mean that she was listening in on our love making? That will not stand. Yes, we shall punish her indeed."

"Glad you see it my way," Akiko said as she was stripping Cana of her clothes.

"I am the queen of drinking." Cana said as she let out a soft moan when cold air hit her nipples.

"Okay, Erza. I want you to thrust into her ass and make sure she's looking forward. Don't let her know it's you that is in her ass, okay?" Akiko instructed asked she was putting on her clothes.

"Right. She will pay for interruption your-I mean our special breakfast." Erza said.

"Hehe, you're so submissive to me. It's so cute," Akiko said as she held Erza's chin.

Yubel was watching them as she knew what Erza was planning for that breakfast. Erza just blushed.

"I am?" Erza asked.

"Yep. You said 'my' breakfast before you changed it up...did you have something planned~?" Akiko asked with a teasing tone.

"Ehhh…well, I uh wanted to uh make you uhhhh something roasted cum meat breakfast." Erza said _'Curses! I just spoiled the surprise. Those eyes can see right through me.'_

Akiko sighed, disappointed, "You know, Erza. I may eat cum, but that don't mean I eat it out of food...do you want me to punish you instead, hmm~?" Akiko asked as she looked at her lover with an evil smirk.

"I see. Well, that was by far the most naughty thing that I have done. So, I deserve to be punished as well." Erza said as she felt a strong firm hand on her ass which caused to yelp in surprise.

"As punishment, I won't punish you. Please, continue with Cana now," Akiko said with a grin.

"Y-Yes of course, Akiko." Erza said as she was smiling on the inside with relief and she start to line up her dick.

Akiko frowned, "I can feel your relief, Erza. Make no mistake, punishing you would've given you pleasure. After this, you'll wish I had done so," Akiko said as she looked Erza.

 _'Dammit! She's good. Might as well do as she says from now on.'_ Erza thought as she pushed her cock inside of Cana's asshole. Cana moaned as she felt something was inside of her.

"Hey, no touching. You can look, but you can't touch hahahahaha." Cana said in her sleep.

"Hold her head towards me. Don't say anything," Akiko said to Erza.

Erza nodded her head and she did as she was told. _'She is wasted. Does she not know that someone is fucking her?'_ Erza thought as she was thrusting into Cana.

Akiko grinned at the sight as she dropped her Succubus Form and kissed Cana while she was still asleep.

"Mmm...mmm...mmm…" Cana hummed as she felt Akiko's tongue in her mouth and she started to open her eyes.

Akiko removed herself from Cana, sat down, and used her hands to hide her dick, "Good morning there, Cana right?" Akiko said.

"Ah yeah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, that's my ahhhh name aaahhhh!" Cana moaned as she felt a huge pressure inside her asshole.

"How do you like the treatment? Feels good, right?" Akiko asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, treatment? Ahhh! Fuah, hah, ah, ah, so big, ah, ah, ah, so good!" Cana moaned.

Akiko smiled, "Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself. I'll make you feel really good," Akiko said as she moved her hands to show her dick.

"Ah, hah, you're a guy? Ahhhh!" Cana moaned.

 _'How dare you call her a man. She is beautiful in this world.'_ Erza thought as she pushed deeper inside of Cana's asshole.

"Hehe, would a man have boobs like mine?" Akiko teased as she cupped her breasts.

Cana moaned as she was losing her train of thought. "I ah, ah, guess not, ahhh ahhh I also guess mmm, you paid fuahhhh, someone to fuck me while IIIIII was ahhhhhh asleep. Ahhhh!" Cana moaned.

"Heh, 'Paid'. That's rich. No, I'm not paying someone, I'm simply letting 'em have their fun. As for what I am, I'm a Futanari. Ever heard of that gender?" Akiko asked with a smirk.

"Nghhh, no, ahhh, mmm but I would love to be fucked by one ahhhh than a smelly old guy." Cana said.

 _'Oh dear, she is too tight. I am getting ready to cum!'_ Erza thought.

Akiko smiled, "We'll, you'll get your wish," She said as crawled to Cana and pushed her and Erza down. She then grinded her cock against Cana's pussy.

"Ah, ah, you, ahh, ahh, gonna, ahh, ahh, put it, ahhh, ahhh, in me?" Cana moaned.

"You know...eavesdropping is not cool, Cana," Akiko said, still continuing to grind, making sure not to thrust into Cana.

"I ah, ah, hah was drunk ahhh, ahh, I don't remember how I got here ahh, ahhh!" Cana moaned.

"Oh okay, then we're square," Akiko said as she thrusted into Cana, breaking her Hymen and sending pain into her.

"Ahhhh it hurts." Cana cried out as tears were leaking from her eyes. Erza saw it and stuck out her tongue and licked it off her face.

"Just wait for the pain to go away. Then you'll feel some good pleasure," Akiko said as she slowly thrusted in and out of the drinker.

"Ahhhh, ahhh, it's so big! Ahhh!!!" Cana moaned as she let her tongue out in pleasure. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, fuahhhh, so big, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!!!"

"We are both Futanari. We are naturally bigger than any men hope to be. Erza, you can go faster now," Akiko said as she thrusted even faster Cana while also fondling her breasts.

"Erza?" Cana said as she turned her head to see the red headed war maiden.

"Hello, Cana." Erza greeted as she thrusted faster before Cana could respond.

"Ahhh, fuah, ah, ah, ah, hah, ah, mmm, ahhh!!!" Cana moaned.

Akiko grinned as she focused her Succubus Loyalty Magic on Cana, "Cana, be mine. Be apart of my growing Harem!" Akiko said as she thrusted harder into her.

"Yes, yes, I will be yours and only yours. I love you! AHHHHH!!!" Cana moaned.

"I'm Cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as came inside of Cana.

"Me too!!!" Erza exclaimed as she came inside of Cana's asshole.

"Ahhhh so much cum! Ahhh!!!" Cana moaned as she was feeling a large amount of cum from both Erza and Akiko.

Akiko sighed, "Hah...that felt good, you two," Akiko complimented as she pulled out.

"Cana is great." Erza said as she felt Akiko's hand on her dick and pulled it out of Cana's asshole.

"Hey Cana, you want a gift for showing me a good time?" Akiko asked.

"I would love a gift. Is it booze?" Cana asked as cum was dripping out of her pussy and asshole.

"Even better, you want to become a Futanari?" Akiko asked.

"Sweet. I am gonna have a dick and more cum and all the booze I want." Cana cheered.

Akiko rolled her eyes as placed her hand on Cana's clit and sent the Magic into her system.

"Ahhh!! It feels so intense. Ahhhh" Cana moaned as she place her hands on her breasts and she was feeling her clit starting to form into a dick. Then she had a little bit of pre-cum on the tip and she grabbed the tip to gather some of the cum and licked it off her fingers.

"Taste good?" Akiko asked as she looked at the new dick.

"Oh yeah." Cana answered as she stroking her new cock in front of Akiko.

Erza was getting ready which she was brushing her hair.

"Hey Erza, don't go until the end, okay? I want you masturbate as I give Cana a wonderful time," Akiko commanded.

Erza shivered as she dropped her brush. "Of course." She said as she was sitting on the bed.

"Now Cana, I'm going to show you what it feels like when a man cums, okay?" Akiko said as she stared at her newest lover.

"Okay." Cana said as her cock was getting hard.

Erza was rubbing her cock and it was getting a little hard as well.

"Good, here we go," Akiko said as she immediately took the entire dick into her mouth.

"Ahhhh!!! Your mouth is soooo goood!!!" Cana moaned.

Akiko began bobbing her head up and down at rapid speeds, wanting Cana's cum.

Erza was stroking a little faster while she was playing with her boobs with her other hand. She even twisted it to increase her pleasure. Cana was moaning as she was grabbing a hold of Akiko's head and thrusted.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, fuah, ah, hah, ah, so good. Ngh." Cana moaned as she felt Akiko's teeth glide against her cock.

Akiko then made her pheromones go into Cana to increase her speed. She even made the pheromones fondle Cana's breasts.

Erza moved her hands faster and she moaned.

"Ahhh!!! I'm gonna cum. Ohhhh. I'm gonna cum!!!" Cana moaned.

 _'Cum! I want it! I need it!'_ Akiko thought as she continued suck, eager for Cana's fun to make her stronger.

"Ohhhhh!!! I'M CUMMING!!!" Cana exclaimed as she came inside of Akiko's mouth. She was sending a big load inside of Akiko's mouth.

"AHHHH!!!" Erza exclaimed as she was came on Akiko's body.

"Mmm!" Akiko hummed with an eye smile as she swallowed all of Cana's cum.

"Ohhh baby!! You are a pro." Cana commented as she pulls her cock out Akiko's mouth.

Akiko sighed in happiness, "Story of my life," Akiko said.

Erza sighed and she got up and walked over to Akiko. Then she lined up her cock and stuck in Akiko's asshole. "Sorry, Akiko. I just can't hold it anymore." Erza said as she thrusted.

"Ohh, it's fine. I was going to do one more thing anyway." Akiko said, "I want to show Cana something," She then said.

"Ohhhh...okay." Erza said as she pulled out of Akiko's asshole.

"Thanks," Akiko said to Erza, "Hey Cana, wanna see something even more pleasurable?" She asked Cana.

"Is it something sexy like two of you, by all mean show it to me, baby!" Cana said as she was in Erza's closet and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"It's sexy, just not _that_ sexy," Akiko said as she closed her eyes before opening them up to allow the dark aura to envelope her body before it dispersed to show Akiko in her Succubus Form.

Cana dropped the bottle and her mouth at the same time. "Holy shit! Now that is sexy."

Akiko lightly stroked her cock, "Yeah, I'm been told that quite a bit," She said, while also licking up the cum that landed on her earlier from Erza.

"Ohhh...milady. I am in need of your body." Erza said.

"Now, I want to have some of that." Cana said as she was stroking her cock.

"Spread your legs then, Cana," Akiko said.

"With pleasure, baby." Cana said as she lay down on her back and spread her legs wide for Akiko and gave her a sexy wink.

Akiko went over and pushed her dick inside Cana again, "Hey Erza, you want to have some fun too?" She asked as she wiggled her ass.

"I do." Erza answered as she was crawling over to her and lifted Akiko's tail up before she stuck her dick inside Akiko's asshole.

"Ohhh, that feels a lot better," Akiko said as she made her own tail move and thrust into her own pussy causing her to cry out in pleasure, "Way better," She said as she felt her own tail inside her.

"Ahhh, yeah this is sooo hot!" Cana moaned as she placed her cummed on fingers inside Akiko's mouth.

"Mmm," Akiko hummed as she licked it up before pulling away, "That tastes good. Hey Erza, let's start thrusting," Akiko said as she pulled back and went right back in.

"As you wish, milady." Erza said as she began to thrust inside Akiko's asshole.

"Ohhh! Ah! Faster, Erza!" Akiko moaned.

"Yes, milady. Ahhh!!!" Erza said as she started to thrust faster and harder.

"Ah! H-Hey Cana, how you feeling?" Akiko asked in between moans.

"Ohhh, ah, ah, fuahhhh, fucckkkkk, so goood, ahhh, mmm," Cana moaned.

"Good t-to hear!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster.

"Ahhh, so tight, ahhhh!!" Erza moaned as she groped Akiko's ass and she leaned in to pressed her breasts on Akiko's back.

"So soft," Akiko said as she she continued to thrust into Cana, already feeling close.

"So ahhh rough!" Cana moaned as she was feeling her walls crumbling from Akiko's dick.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster and harder into Cana.

"Me too!" Erza said as she went faster and harder into Akiko's asshole.

"Ahhhh so am I!" Cana said as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck.

"Ah! I'm CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came into Cana again, overflowing her pussy with cum.

"ME TOOO!!!" Erza said as she was came inside Akiko's asshole.

"Ahhhh!!!" Cana moaned as she could feel every drop of cum inside her.

Soon, they all stopped cumming and were panting in exhaustion, "Hah...haha...that felt great...my god!" Akiko said as she slowly pulled out of Cana.

Erza panted and nodded her head in agreement and she pulled out of Akiko's asshole. Cana was rubbing her stomach for a moment and she was looking at the both of them.

"What's up, Cana? Got something on your mind?" Akiko asked.

"I was thinking that with a dick like that, you can make a lot of babies with that thing." Cana said as she slowly got up.

"I sure will. Soon, I'll have to find and buy a big house of my own as Lucy's house is just not gonna cut it for the future," Akiko said as she was thinking.

"Well, there is this one house that I know of that can be useful." Cana said as she placed her hand on her chin to think.

"Is it mansion size?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah, It'll be up for sell for quite a while. No one wants to buy it." Cana said.

"How much is it? I got 90,000 jewels right now," Akiko said.

"Well, it's 10,000 jewel the last time I saw it. Perhaps the price changed. You'll have to see for yourself, baby." Cana told her while Erza was fast asleep.

"10,000 Jewels...that definitely sounds _way_ too easy...I'll have to check it out later. Hey Erza, can I go with you on that mission you said you were going on today?" Akiko asked.

"Ahhh...of course, milady…I will do anything for you." Erza said as she slept like a scarlet angel.

"Did she fall asleep?" Akiko asked Cana.

"Let's see." She said as she use a empty bottle and poke Erza in the face. "Yep, she's asleep. But she did say yes. So, just remind her that you can come."

Akiko crossed her arms, "That doesn't seem fair to do. Hey Erza, wake up!" She said as she shook her lover's shoulders.

"AHHH!!! Are we under attack?" Erza asked as she summon her sword and start swinging it while Cana dodged it and looked at Akiko.

"No...We are perfectly fine, Erza," Akiko said as she placed her hand on to Erza's head to relax.

"Ohhh...I'm sorry. I guess I must've nodded off." Erza said as she put her sword away.

Cana popped her head out from behind the couch. "You had to wake her up, didn't you?" Cana said.

"I would've been fine, Cana. What I didn't anticipate was for you to be in her range," Akiko said, "Plus, if she did hurt me, _she_ would've felt it, not me," She then said.

"Huh? What do you mean I would have felt it instead of you, milady?" Erza asked.

"My Magic was taught to me by my teacher, Yubel. She could make any damage that would've gotten on her to her opponent instead. It helped that we were very close, so I rarely got hurt because of that," Akiko said.

"I see. Even a stab assault as well?" Erza asked.

"Yep. _Any_ damage, including fatal ones, would hurt, and possibly kill, them, but not me," Akiko explained.

"Wow...I wish I have that ability." Erza said.

"Yeah, me too." Cana agreed.

"Trust me, among friends, it's not exactly a good thing to have around. This is both a blessing and curse to have," Akiko said with a frown.

"Okay. I see where you're going with that." Cana said.

Erza nodded her head in agreement with Cana.

"Anyway, can I come to this mission you're going on later?" Akiko asked.

"Of course, Akiko. The more the merrier." Erza said.

"Then let's bring Mirajane. My gut and cock are telling me that it feels like a good idea," Akiko said.

Both Cana and Erza looked at each other and back at Akiko with concern. "Are you sure you want to have Mira in the mix of all that?" Erza asked.

"Yeah...why not?" Akiko asked, confused.

"Ohhh well, Mira hasn't been on missions at all as of late. Sure, she's one of the best Wizard in Fairy tail. But things changed a long time ago." Cana said with a sad look.

"That face...someone die?" Akiko asked as she looked at Cana.

They both nodded their heads. "It was hers and Elfman's younger sister, Lisanna Strauss." Erza answered.

"Oh...that makes sense. That kinda explains why Mira's Magic feels so weak and stuff," Akiko said as she looked down.

"Yeah...both her and Elfman had that guilt for a long time." Cana said as she wiped her tear from her eye.

Akiko looked up, "Guilt...did something go wrong?" Akiko asked.

"Yes. It's was one of the S Class missions that Mira had taken. She wanted to show off her skills as an S Class Wizard and she decided to take both Elfman and Lisanna with her. The mission was to kill a beast up in a mountain." Erza said.

"Yeah. But the beast was too strong and Elfman decided to try use Takeover Magic. The big guy managed to perform a complete full body takeover of the beast. However, controlling it wasn't possible. The beast itself took control of Elfman and he went on a rampage. Mira tried to stop him in her Satan Soul but it was too strong for the Satan Soul. Elfman was about to kill Mira but Lisanna stood in front of him to try and calm him down. But she was the one that was killed instead of Mira." Cana explained as she wiped another tear from her eyes.

"Lisanna was the heart of Fairy tail. She brought the smiles out everyone, even Gildarts. Mira made a vow that she will never fight again and she spends her time taking care of Elfman which made him into the man he is today." Erza said as she was getting dressed.

"...I see," Akiko said before looking up determined, "In that case, I'll be sure to fill the hole that plagues her heart," Akiko said with a fist clenched.

"Annd Akiko had left the building." Cana teased as she giggles. "That would be awfully sweet of you but you can't cut Lisanna out of Mira's life. But I do admire your confidence."

"Okay then," Akiko said as she picked up her clothes and started get dressed.

"She sure is happy." Cana said as she got up to get dress as well.

* * *

Soon enough, they all got dressed and started to eat breakfast.

"Wow. This meats is good, Erza." Cana said.

"Why thank you. What do you think, milady?" Erza asked as she poured Akiko some Sake.

"It tastes nice," Akiko said as she moved the sake to Cana.

Cana took a sip and sighed in enjoyment. Erza drank some Sake as well and she did enjoy too.

"Hey, do you know any shooting Magic, Akiko?" Cana asked.

"A few," Akiko answered.

"Well, you can put Bisca through a ringer or two." Cana said as she began to laugh her butt off because she was already drunk.

Akiko looked to Erza, "I didn't get the joke," She said with her head tilted.

"She's drunk." Erza answered.

"I can see that. I meant like, what did she mean?" Akiko asked.

"Well, Bisca is the one Magic shooter in the guild." Erza answered.

"And the 'ringer' bit?" Akiko asked, still confused.

"She was probably was talking about sex, dear." Erza said as she was taking another sip of Sake.

"Alright then," Akiko said.

* * *

Eventually, they finished up the breakfast and left Erza's room. They separated from Cana as the two went to Mira's house, intending on asking her to come along.

"So, you're still going to ask Mira to come along?" Erza asked.

"Yep. It's just... I keep getting the feeling that she needs to come, ya know?" Akiko said to Erza.

"I see…" Erza said.

Akiko then knocked on the door and waited.

"Just a minute." Mira called out as she open the door. "Good morning you two."

"Hey, Mira. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us," Akiko said, getting straight to the point.

"A mission. I don't know." Mira said with a sad look.

"You sure? I mean, it's just that...I just have a feeling it might be important for you to come. And if we have to fight somebody, I'll defend you!" Akiko said as she put a hand on where her heart would be.

"Well, if you are insisting, then I don't see why I shouldn't go." Mira said as she opened the door to let them in.

"Thanks, Mira," Akiko said as she stepped in with Erza.

"Elfman is leaving for a mission today. So, let me get dressed and we can leave." Mira said as she was walking towards her bedroom. "Make yourselves at home, guys."

"Okay then," Akiko said as she took a seat on the coach.

Erza walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book to read and sat on Akiko's lap. The book that she grabs wasn't an original book. It was a Sorcerer Weekly magazine and she was flipping through pages of girls posing sexually and in sexy outfits.

Akiko, meanwhile, was enjoying the position and looking at Yubel's card.

"Is something the matter, Akiko?" Erza asked as she turned her head while the page was completely open on Mira in a one piece bikini with her legs open.

"Just looking at a special someone in my life," Akiko answered, not looking away from the card.

"Ohhh okay." Erza said as she resumed with her reading until she shivered because she felt Akiko's boner touching her panties. She was blushing and let out a soft moan.

"How long do you think Mirajane's going to take on getting changed?" Akiko asked.

"Well, it has been a while she has been on missions. So, it will be about two or maybe three minutes." Erza answered as she slowly grind against Akiko's boner.

"Wow, you are really horny, right now," Akiko said.

"Sorry. I can't help it. And you're one to talk. I can feel your boner through my panties." Erza said as she placed the book down and she turned around to face Akiko.

"Then let's include Mira in this," Akiko said as she picked up Erza.

"I am always eager for more people. I would love to feel two dicks inside of me." Erza said as she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist and kissed her.

* * *

Akiko then brought Erza and lightly pushed the door to Mirajane's room open to reveal a naked Mira in the middle of picking up a piece of clothing to wear.

"Oh my. I see that it's fuck time." Mira teased as she giggled and pushed the pile of clothes onto the floor.

"Yeah, Erza wants be stuffed right now, so let's provide," Akiko said as placed Erza on the bed and started to take off her own clothes.

"I see. Let me get my little friend out." Mira said as she brought her hand on her pussy and starts to rub it. She was moaning from her touch and a cock took form which had a little bit pre-cum leak out.

"Sexy. Anyway, Erza get undressed to get fucked," Akiko said as continued to take off her clothes.

"Of course, Akiko." Erza said as she starts to glow into a bright red light and her clothes disappeared.

Akiko then finished taking off her clothes to show off her dick.

"Yummy," Erza commented as she grabs both cocks and starts to play with them in each hand.

"Ohhh...that's nice," Akiko said as her dick throbbed.

Erza started licking Akiko's dick while she stroked Mira's dick which caused Mira to moan.

Akiko sighed at the pleasure and started thrusting into Erza's mouth.

"Mmm….slurp slurp... mmm…" Erza moaned as she was sucking on Akiko's dick and she stroked Mira's cock a little faster.

Akiko grit her teeth, "Ohhh! I'm Cumming!" She exclaimed as she came inside Erza's mouth.

"Me too…" Mira exclaimed as she came on Erza face.

"Mmmm, so good." Erza said after she pulled away.

"It sure is," Akiko said as she licked up the cum on Erza's face, "Prepare for a fucking," Akiko said as she, once again, picked Erza up and thrusted into her pussy.

"Ahhh, ahh, so big, ahhh!!" Erza moaned as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun." Mira said as she put her dick inside of Erza's asshole and started thrusting as well.

"Heh, I wasn't gonna do that. I was just waiting for you to take her from the behind," Akiko said as she thrusted.

"Hehehe...that's sweet of you, Akiko." Mira said as she was kissing Erza's neck.

"Ahhhh!!" Erza said as she felt Mira's lips and she also felt Mira's hands twisting her nipples.

Akiko then went faster, feeling close to cumming.

"Ahh, I want both of your cum. Ahhhhh!!!" Erza said as Mira was thrusting faster and deeper inside of Erza's asshole.

"Here I cum!" Akiko exclaimed as came directly into Erza's womb.

"Me too! Ahhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she came inside of Erza and it was pouring out of Erza's asshole like a waterfall of cum.

Soon enough, Akiko and Mira stopped cumming into Erza and slowly pulled, letting Erza drop to the bed.

"Shall we get dressed and wait for Erza to regain her strength?" Mira asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Akiko shrugged, "Might as well," Akiko said as she started picking up her clothes from the floor.

Mira had picked out the clothes that she wanted to wear. She was wearing a red shirt with thin shoulder straps and black pants with red high-heels.

Akiko looked at the heels and palmed her face, "Mira, I know you want to look good, but please wear shoes or something so you don't trip and fall," Akiko said.

"Hmmm….I might have these." Mira said as she was reaching to her closet and pulled out a shoe box. Then she opened it up and she pulled out combat boots.

Akiko finished dressing up and looked at the boots, "That's pretty good," She said.

"Lisanna bought these for me from her jobs with Natsumi. And I haven't wore them since…" Mira paused as she placed her hand over her mouth to prevent a tear from her eyes.

Akiko looked at her and sighed. She walked over and hugged Mirajane from behind. "Don't worry, Mira. I hope to help you through this," Akiko said to comfort Mirajane.

Mira hugged her back. "Thank you and I am sorry." She said as she kissed Akiko on the cheek.

After Mira put on her old shoes, Akiko waited for Erza for get up. "Hey, Erza. Get up!" Akiko said.

Erza stood at attention and summons her armor again. "Ready, Akiko." She said as she saluted.

"Um...please don't do that," Akiko said with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry." Erza said as she put her hand down. "You two ready?"

"Yep," Akiko said.

* * *

The three of them left Mira's house and they were heading towards the train station to meet up with the others. Meanwhile Lucy and Happy was looking at both Natsumi and Grace. Both Lucy and Happy sighed at the two women before them.

"This will never stop, right Happy?" Lucy asked as she held happy in her arms.

"Nope. But I do hope that Erza will come soon." Happy said as she was looking up at Lucy in her cat form.

"Dealing with you at the guild is one thing, and now I have to team up with you." Grace said as both her and Natsumi were butting heads.

"The feeling is mutual." Natsumi said.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Akiko asked as she came to view.

Lucy turned her head to see Akiko and Mirajane.

"Akiko. Mira. What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Just...joining in," Akiko said with a shrug.

"That's right. Erza is coming right now." Mira said as she was pointed at the Knight maiden who was carrying a lot of stuff.

"Hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting." Erza said as she approached them.

"Erza!" Lucy said.

"You sure you need that much stuff?" Akiko asked.

"Of course." Erza answered.

"Let's go, good buddy!" Grace called out as her and Natsumi was dancing.

"Aye." Natsumi said.

Akiko stared, "Stop faking it," Akiko said with a grimace.

"We don't know what you are talking about, right best buddy." Grace said.

Akiko went behind the both and slammed their heads together, "Stop it!" She said with a Tick mark.

Lucy and Happy sighed with relief. Erza was looking at Lucy for a moment.

"I see that you are a new member to the guild." Erza said.

"Yup, my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy said.

Grace and Natsumi was glaring at each other. Erza turned her head to see that both Natsumi and Grace were dancing again.

Akiko sighed at the sight.

"I see. Let me congratulate you on joining the guild." Erza said as she turned to see that the girls were dancing again after were glaring at each other.

"Same here, Lucy," Akiko said.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she blushed.

"Aye. Akiko is coming with us." Happy said as she flew into Akiko's arms. "I want to sit in Akiko's lap on the train."

"Sure," Akiko said.

"Wait? We're going on a train?!" Natsumi asked.

"Yep," Akiko said with a straight face.

Natsumi ran over to the supportbeans and held onto it like a scared little girl going to a doctor office. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Natsumi said.

Grace was pulling on Natsumi and she was struggling get out the support beams. "Will you quit being a baby, Natsumi!" Grace told her.

Akiko sighed and just got in the train.

Grace was able to get Natsumi off the support beam and dragged Natsumi onto the train. "Nooooo! I don't want to ride a train!" Natsumi said as she was kicking and screaming.

"Well, tough luck because the train is the only way for us to get around." Grace said as people was looking at the both of them.

"Great, Natsumi is making a scene." Lucy said as she palmed her forehead.

"It's just adorable." Mira said as she giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiko sat in an aisle seat and sat down, making sure to move away from the ridiculousness that was Natsumi. Then after that drama, the train began to move which had Natsumi getting sick. Lucy was looking at her and Happy was enjoying head scratches from both Mira and Akiko.

"Hey Happy, what's up with Natsumi?" Lucy asked.

"Well, this happens all the time on every vehicle we get on." Happy answered as she was lightly rubbing her pussy against Akiko's crotch.

Erza grabs Natsumi. "Here, why don't you relax" Erza said as she waited for Natsumi to relax before she hit a pressure point on her stomach and knocked her out, rendering her unconscious. Grace freaked out as she saw that happen.

"Man, I sure am glad that I'm sitting next to Lucy instead of Erza." Grace muttered as she was shaking in fear.

"I think I may know why Natsumi started getting all queasy and stuff," Akiko said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, my teacher once told me that Dragon Slayer Magic has a particular downside of having nauseousness in a mode of transformation that is not living. So, she can't go in things like vehicles or trains. It's pretty sad," Akiko said with a smirk.

"I see. So, any Dragon Slayers will experience this type of sickness or it's just Natsumi?" Lucy asked.

"Any, as long as it's _Dragon Slayer_ Magic," Akiko confirmed.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed as she climbed on to Akiko's head and rested like a kitten.

"Aww, so cute. Anyway, I'm going to use the restroom, be right back," Akiko said as she got up as went down the aisles with Happy still on her head.

"So, why don't you feel the same effect?" Happy asked.

"You mean as Natsumi, right?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah, because you have Slayer Magic too." Happy said as she climb down.

"I feel it a lot smaller in comparison to Natsumi. She's nauseous, I'm just a bit dizzy," Akiko said as she stumbled a bit in her step.

"Ohhh…" Happy said as she started summoning her wings to keep Akiko steady.

"T-Thanks," Akiko said as she made it to the bathroom and closed the door with Happy inside with her.

"Welcome. I have been a good kitty, haven't I?" Happy said as she kissed Akiko on the cheek.

"Y-Yes, you h-have. Let's have some f-fun," Akiko said as she started to undress while making sure the door was locked.

"Aye." Happy said in seductive voice. She started to glow and transformed into her catgirl form. She bent over the toilet and she showed her wet pussy. "I think that you deserve my milk, my little kitten."

"I think you have that backwards," Akiko said as she showed her dick to Happy, "You want those kittens we talked about before?" She asked.

"Ahh! Yes I ah do, I wanted to sound ah, ah, ah, sexy for you, my alpha." Happy moaned.

"Alpha...kinky," Akiko said as she pushed her dick into Happy's pussy.

"Mmm...yes, I ah, found, fuahhh, a book, about felines ahhhh…that they ohhhh...addressed their leader oh fuuuuckkkkk...as ah, ah, alpha." Happy moaned in each sentence.

"Makes sense," Akiko said as she continued to thrust.

"Ahhhh!!! Yes, yes, give it to me, alpha. Give it to me harder. Ahhhh!!!" Happy moaned.

Akiko turned Happy's head and kissed her to silent her moans as she thrusted faster and harder into her, feeling close.

"Mmm...hah...mmmm...muah" Happy hummed as she sticked her tongue into Akiko's mouth to play with Akiko's tongue. She blushed as she felt Akiko's hand on her tail.

"Mm! Mmm…" Akiko hummed out as she started to cum in Happy.

"MMMMM!!!!" Happy hummed as she shook as she felt every inch of Akiko's seed making its way inside her womb.

Akiko then slowly pulled her mouth and her cock out of Happy, feeling satisfied.

"Hah...I hope I have your kitten, alpha." Happy said she moved her tail in circular motion.

"Same here," Akiko said as she started putting her clothes back on.

Happy reverted back to her old cat form. "It's just a pain that I have to hide my form." Happy said as she climbed back onto Akiko's head.

"Trust me, when we have time, we'll go shopping and get you some clothes and stuff. If anyone would ask, we could tell 'em that you're a member we never really talked to in the guild and stuff," Akiko said, "That sound okay?" She asked.

Happy smiles. "Yay. I really love you, Akiko." Happy said. "Tell me, if I produce milk, would you drink it?"

Akiko smiled, "Sure," She said.

"I had a really nice sexy dream where you and I were having sex and you made milk come out of me. And you drank my milk." Happy said she was blushing.

Akiko smiled, "It's an interesting thought to consider in the future," She said as she opened the door and started to walk back to her seat, despite the dizziness she was experiencing.

Happy use her wings to fly Akiko back to the seat. Lucy was asleep while Grace was looking out the window. Both Erza and Mira were reading their books and Natsumi is still out cold.

"Hey. I'm back," Akiko said as she took her seat.

"Great. Lucy fell asleep and she's seem to be enjoying it." Mira said.

"Huh?" Akiko asked as she looked at Lucy.

Lucy was drooling in her sleep. "A couple more rounds...okay. Mmmm." Lucy said in her sleep.

Akiko smiled as she let Happy sit on her lap again.

* * *

Soon after, the train arrived in Onibus Town where they all got off the train...well except for Natsumi who was still in a daze from the voyage.

"Ahhh…we made it." Erza said as she inhaled the fresh air.

"Wow…this place is bigger than Magnolia." Lucy said.

"So, what's our mission, Erza?" Grace asked.

"Well, we are in search of a magical flute called Lullaby." Erza said. "We must find it and secure it by any means necessary." Erza said.

Happy was looking around for a moment. "Hey, has anyone seen Natsumi?" She asked as she look around.

"Yep, she's still in the train," Akiko said as she looked at the train in question.

Natsumi was crawling towards the door but it closed in front of her and she blinked a few times. The train started to leave and with Natsumi no doubt.

"And there she goes." Happy said.

Natsumi screamed at the top of her lungs as the train left the station. Erza palmed her forehead at her own carelessness.

"How could have been so blinded by that my carelessness. I left my poor guildmate on the train." Erza said.

"Meh, it's fine. It happens," Akiko said with a shrug.

"Does anyone know where to start the search?" Grace asked.

"Why don't we ask these group of men that was walking towards the station." Mira suggested.

As she pointed out, there were in fact a group of men that was walking towards the training station. There was a man who was carrying a scythe and floating in midair, leading the charge.

Akiko narrowed her eyes, "I don't know about you, but they look like bad guys to me," Akiko mumbled to her group.

"Yeah. I agree with you on that, Akiko." Grace said as she popped her knuckles.

"I don't like the look on that guy with the Scythe." Lucy said as she was looking creeped out.

"That's what I meant when I said bad guy," Akiko said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Train, Natsumi was still feeling dizzy and sick until there was a guy dressed in white and he was looking at her for a moment.

"How poor thing. She must not like trains."

He looked at the emblem on her right shoulder.

 _"Oh great, she is apart of the messed up guild called Fairy Tail. Damn, she is just my type too."_

He was about to use his magic on her, but the train came to a complete stop and he missed by an inch. Natsumi stood up for a moment and let out a big sigh of relief.

"It finally stopped. Huh? Who the hell are you?" Natsumi asked.

* * *

Akiko, meanwhile, was flying to catch up to train. She noticed it had stopped and went inside to see Natsumi looking at a pineapple haired guy.

Natsumi looked at Akiko. "Ohhh. Hey, you guys left me on the train. Some friends you are." Natsumi said.

Then she was kicked by the pineapple haired guy which knocked her back into the booth. He let out a evil laugh.

"Is this what the most powerful guild in Fiore has. Man, I don't see why I was sweating. Fairy Tail must have some weak members. You are not match for a member of Eisenwald."

"Trust me, I'm anything but weak," Akiko said.

Natsumi rose up from a booth and the guy tried to punch her, but she caught the man's fits. "Take it back." She ordered.

"Take what back?"

Akiko shrugged as she let Natsumi say her words.

"What you said about Fairy Tail being weak. Anyone who bad mouths about Fairy Tail, GETS NO MERCY FROM ME!!!" Natsumi said as she was unleashed her flames which cause the carts to explode.

The man went flying as a skull headed wooden flute fell on the floor. Akiko looked at it curiously and swiped it.

"What's that?" Natsumi asked as she walked up to Akiko and looked at the skull headed wooden flute.

"Dunno, but it seems important. I'm going to keep it with me until then," Akiko said as she looked to the pineapple haired guy.

He was rubbing his head and looked around to see that he had dropped something. He looked at Skull headed wooden flute was in Akiko's hand. He zipped towards Akiko to grab the Skull headed wooden flute.

It didn't work as she jumped through the side of train as it started to move. Natsumi started to wobble until she fell out of the train. The train started to leave and Natsumi was looking at Akiko.

"Hey, how did you get here anyway?" Natsumi asked.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that," Akiko said as she put the flute in her pocket.

"Fine, You don't mind walking with me?" Natsumi asked.

"Not really. Just don't be stupid with me, okay? You know what happened last time," Akiko said, referring to the time Natsumi beat herself up.

"Fine." Natsumi said as she was looking around for a moment. "Which way to the station?"

"That way," Akiko said as she started walking.

"Hey, wait for me!" Natsumi called out as she ran after Akiko. "So, Aki. Can we be friends?"

"How so?" Akiko asked.

"Well, like, best friends since we're in the same guild and I see how everyone in the guild is warming up to you. Even Happy. I want to be friends with you too, Aki." Natsumi said.

"Hmm...I'll think about it," Akiko said.

"Awesome, Aki." Natsumi said.

* * *

Then Yubel looked at the flute for a moment and the flute glowed around the card. She could feel a heartbeat from inside the flute.

 _'A Demon?'_ Yubel thought from within her card.

 _'Lullaby can feel a presence of mommy.'_ The skull headed wooden flute thought.

* * *

Akiko looked at her pocket, discreetly, and saw a small glow. Thankfully, Natsumi didn't notice as Akiko looked and brought out Yubel's card.

Little did they know that they were being followed by the pineapple haired guy.

"How long's it going to take for Erza to get here?" Akiko asked herself.

There was a sound of a horn which got the attention of both Natsumi and Akiko. There was a car that was driving on the tracks and it was Erza who was driving. She stopped the car in front of both Natsumi and Akiko.

"Thank goodness that we were able to catch up to you, Akiko." Erza said as she was blushing and she was hiding it from Lucy, Grace, Natsumi, and Happy.

"Glad to see you all made it," Akiko said with a hand on her hip.

"Hm." Mira hummed as she was sensing something.

"Noticed it too, huh?" Akiko said as she brought out the flute.

"Yeah, and someone else too." Mira said.

"By someone else, are you referring to the card or the idiot trying to follow me?" Akiko asked as she looked at the shadow near her.

"Both." Mira answered as she was looking at the direction of the presence. "We know you're there. Come out where we can see you."

Then the pineapple haired guy came out from the shadow and he was shocked to see that they knew that he was there. "Wow, I am impressed that you two sensed me."

"For me, it was because my shadow was facing a different direction and it seemed dumb to just leave a shadow out in the open," Akiko said.

"No matter. I will be taking that flute back."

"Ha! Says you. You won't even touch me," Akiko said as she held onto the flute.

"Well, if you value the life of your friends here."

He use his shadow to grab both Lucy and Happy and held them hostage. Grace freaked out when he saw them on the other side.

"Bad move," Akiko said as she extended her hand towards the shadow tendrils and sent her Magic it. It then let go of both her lovers and wrapped themselves on the guy.

"What the hell?"

He was looking at her for a moment.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have tried something as stupid as that. Goodnight," Akiko said as she made the shadows tighten.

The man was gasping for air until a wind slash cut the shadow. Which freed the pineapple haired guy

Akiko sighed in annoyance, "Really?" Akiko said as she palmed her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you were taking so long, buddy. I thought that you would've been back by now. Did you get Lullaby like I asked?"

The pineapple haired guy was looking at leader of the Eisenwald for a moment, scared out of his mind. "I did, but those guys took it from me. They're from Fairy Tail."

"So, _this_ is Lullaby," Akiko said as she looked at the flute, "I'll keep you safe," She said, mostly to herself.

The man with the scythe was looking at Akiko. "Fairy Tail, huh? Is that the guild that has been making a lot of trouble for the Magic Council. I am surprised that they're still a guild."

"Unlike you people, we don't _only_ do assassination jobs," Akiko said with a narrow eyed stare.

"Ohhh, a smart girl that did her homework. You've heard of us, huh?"

"That's right. And I assume you're the one they call: Erigor. Am I right?" Akiko said with a smirk.

Erigor smirked and raised his scythe. "That's sweet, little fly. I am the leader of Eisenwald." Erigor said proudly

"If I wasn't already in Fairy Tail, I would've done the same. Such a shame," Akiko said as she held up her hands in a 'What can you do?' or 'Oh well.' sort of way.

"We have business with that flute that you got there." Erigor said as he pointed with his scythe.

"You mean this flute. Lullaby, was it? If I remember, it can kill those that hear it's tune. Makes me a bit excited to know I'm literally holding something _fatally_ important. How about I use it some other time, savvy?" Akiko said with a sadistic grin as she still held onto the flute.

Erza summoned her sword. "We will never let you get your hands on Lullaby." She said as the others took their stands.

"That's right." Grace agreed.

"Those who threaten Fairy Tail, answer to me." Natsumi said as she fist bump her fists.

"Mmhm," Akiko hummed, "Charge!" Akiko called out as everyone except her attacked.

Erigor and his men charge as well. Erigor was using his wind Magic to move pass Erza, Grace and Natsumi. The three of them was looking at him.

"Too easy. Wind Magic: Gale Prison," Erigor called as the ground starts to shake and several small tornado started to form a bigger tornado which traps Erigor's men along with Erza, Grace, and Natsumi inside the tornado.

"This is bad." Lucy said as she was holding Happy. "What are we going to do, Akiko?"

"That's easy. I'll face him," Akiko said with a shrug as she walked forward, "Back up, Lucy. Wind Magic cuts."

Lucy ran somewhere to hide with Happy.

"So, you won't hand over the flute? Not even to save your friends that are trapped by my Prison Magic?" Erigor asked.

"Trust me, the moment you get defeated or die, your Magic will cease. And I've been looking for an excuse to kill someone," Akiko said with a crazy grin.

"Oh, really?" Erigor asked.

"Yeah, really. So, give me your best shot!" Akiko said as she stood in front of him.

"You really think that I am stupid?" Erigor said.

"Yes," Akiko said with a straight face.

"Well, I did my homework and I know a little something about you. You took on 90,000 dark Wizards and survived without a scratch." Erigor said.

"Pftt, Hahaha! Wow, I knew you were stupid but not by this much!" Akiko said as she laughed, "That number was _way_ over exaggerated. It was, maybe, 50 to 70 Wizards," She said, continuing to laugh.

"Still, if I hit you, I get hurt. But your three friends on the other hand…" Erigor said as he looked at Lucy, Mira, and Happy with an evil grin.

Akiko looked at Erigor and frowned, "Do you realize what this means?" Akiko asked as she glared.

"Ohhh, I found a soft spot. Now, hand over the flute or your friends vanish without a blink." Erigor threatened.

Akiko, however, ignored that and answered for him, "It means you _have_ to _die_ ," Akiko said with a grin that would make people question her sanity as her right hand glowed dark.

Without warning, Akiko moved and kicked him...right in the dick.

Then Erigor's eyes widened from the attack and he threw his scythe at the girls. However, it stopped in midair as Akiko moved the hand with the dark energy toward the scythe and made it sail back and stab Erigor in the back. He coughed up blood in the process. A shadow grabbed Erigor's body. Then Lullaby was pulsing like a heartbeat as though it was crying. Erigor was laughing evilly while Mira, Lucy, and Happy were looking at him.

Akiko looked at the flute she was holding and rubbed it, "Shh...it's alright. It's not time to shine just yet. I'll let you kill soon," Akiko mumbled quietly to the flute.

 _'Wahhhh...I want fun time wahhhh….fun time right now!!! Wahhh…'_ Lullaby thought.

Akiko eyes changed to Yubel's as she continued to calm down the Demon, "You will have your fun soon...I promise," 'Akiko' mumbled.

 _'*Sniff* Okay, mommy. *Sniff*'_ Lullaby thought as the spirit was being rocked back to sleep.

'Akiko' smiled as she gently placed Lullaby in her pocket. And then, she walked back to her lovers that were previously being threatened.

"What was that?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. There was a purple light." Happy said. "And now, it's gone.

"I found the reason I brought Mirajane here now," Akiko said as her eyes returned to normal.

"Huh?" The girls asked as they tilted their heads to the side.

"This isn't just a flute. It's also a Demon from one of the Books of Zerefina. However, this one is more minor ones than the Etherious," Akiko said as she held up the Demon in flute form.

Erigor got up and he was holding his scythe like a cane. "What? The power of Lullaby was silence?" Erigor asked.

"No, the part of The Song of Death was true, it's just that the Demon bit was not that common in terms of knowledge," Akiko said as she, once again, put it in her pocket, gently.

"Well, I will not lose that power. Now, give it to me. Or I will destroy it." Erigor said as he was holding his scythe.

Akiko sighed before turning to her lovers, "Could you take these earplugs and put them on?" Akiko asked as she handed her lovers a pair of earplugs, while putting on her own.

They all nodded their heads and took the earplugs and placed them in their ears. Erigor was looking at them.

Akiko smirked at Erigor before putting her lips to the hole of flute and blew. The sound that came was sorrowful and once it reached Erigor's ears it made him weak and start to get drowsy.

Mira heard giggling through the earplugs and she was looking around. _"Fun time, fun time, yay."_ Lullaby said in flute form as it giggled.

* * *

Soon enough, Erigor lay on the ground, dead. Akiko removed her lips from the flute before kissing the side of the skull, "You're welcome," Akiko said.

Mira, Lucy, and Happy took out their earplugs.

"Please tell that you guys heard that." Mira said.

"Heard what, Mira?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Happy said.

Akiko took off her earplugs, "The reason you heard it, Mira, is because of your Magic. Know what I mean?" Akiko said, referring to Mirajane's takeover Magic.

"Ohhh...This is the first time I ever heard another demon besides Satan Soul." MIra said.

"Wow. So, you think that Mira will takeover this demon too?" Happy asked.

The wind prison magic started to disappear which freed Erza, Grace, and Natsumi. Natsumi let out a big roar and she was looking around for Erigor. "Alright, where is that big jerk?" Natsumi said.

Akiko pointed to Erigor's body, "Right there," Akiko said.

Natsumi walked over to corpse. "Thought that you can get away, huh? Well, I'm gonna...wait, he's dead." Natsumi said.

"Yep," Akiko said with a shrug.

"Awww, no fair. I was so pumped to beating him to a bloody pulp." Natsumi whined.

"All's fair in love and war. Well, let's go home," Akiko said as she walked to the Magic vehicle.

"So, what are we going to do with Lullaby? Should we destroy it?" Grace asked as she was looking at Erza who was about to say something.

"Nah, I've got something better planned later," Akiko said as she took her seat.

"Really?" Grace asked.

Erza was dragging the moping Natsumi.

"Yep. But I ain't telling you what that plan is~," Akiko said as she was wagging her finger.

"Tch...tease." Grace smirk as she yawn. "Well, when we get home, I going to take a nice long nap."

"Aye! Aki, will you make more fish when we get home?" Happy asked.

Akiko scratched her head, "Sorry. Not this time. I need to do this stuff first when we get back to Magnolia," Akiko said.

Happy landed on her head and pouted. "Awww."

"Well, I know what I am doing when I get home is take a hot shower." Lucy said.

"Same here." Mira agreed.

"I will do some shopping on way home." Erza said.

* * *

Eventually, after a few hours, everyone made it back to Magnolia and went their separate ways as Akiko walked Mirajane home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Aki." Mira said as she was holding Akiko's hand.

"No problem," Akiko said with smile.

Mira smiles back. "So, what did you need for us to have in this private time?" She said as she was looking at the flute.

"Just trust me," Akiko said as she got to the front of the house.

"Okay. I trust you, Aki." Mira said as she unlocked the door and opened it up and walked inside.

Akiko followed her inside.

MIra closed the door and locked it. She kissed Akiko on the cheek as she removed her jacket and hung it up. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she went to the kitchen get herself something to eat.

"Nah, I'm fine," Akiko said.

She came back with a plate of grapes. Then she sat down next to Akiko on the couch. "You sure you don't want to share a grape with me?" Mira said as she stuck a grape in her mouth seductively.

"Okay," Akiko said as brought her lips to Mira's.

"Mmm...mmm." Mira hummed as she using her tongue to pushing the grape around Akiko's tongue.

"Mmph!" Akiko said before taking the grape and pulling back and eating it with a smirk.

Mira giggled. "So, what did you need to come with me being all secretive about?" Mira asked as she placed another grape in her mouth.

Akiko held out her hand as she stood up, "Something fun to try out in your room," She said with a wink.

Mira smiled and took Akiko's hand. "Ohhhh...I love where this is going." She said as she had her plate of grapes in her other hand.

Akiko then led the both of them to Mirajane's room and undressed completely.

Mira smiles. "You sure work so fast, Aki." Mira said as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Yeah. You undressed yet?" Akiko asked as she was digging through her clothing for the flute.

Mira whistled to get Akiko's attention as she was laying down completely naked. "Does this answer your question, Aki?" Mira asked as she patted her bare ass.

Akiko nodded as pulled out the Lullaby flute, "You have takeover Demons, right? Can you do so for this one? I have something kinky in mind," Akiko asked as she presented Mira the flute.

"Hmmm...I can try." Mira said as she grabs the flute and closed her eyes. Then she placed the flute to her chest and facing Akiko as it glowed before melding into Mirajane before a dark flash happened.

Akiko had to shut her eyes for that as it got bright before she opened them to see Mirajane in more wooden like form. In fact, she kinda looked like a Dryad as her boobs, pussy, face, and ass were all that looked human. Her hair even changed green as it looked like leaves

Akiko gulped because of how sexy she looked, "How do you feel?" She asked as she was having a hard on.

"I feel...like I...have fun...lots and lots of fun…" Mira answered as she looked at the plate of grapes. She grabs it and put them all inside her pussy and she moaned as she stuck them all one by one.

Akiko was amazed at the sight as she saw the grapes being swallowed up before Mira's hair twitched before growing their own set of grapes, "Wow, you became your own plant," She said in amazement.

"Hungry?" Mira asked as she motioned her finger.

Akiko smiled as she moved her head up and took a grape from its root. She bit into it and moaned, "It's tastes awesome," Akiko said with a grin.

"Ahhh...devour me...ahhh ahhh...don't stop." Mira moaned.

Akiko looked at Mira, "You getting off just by me eating your fruit?" She asked.

"Hey, controlling two demons is a little hard and they both have different desires. Lullaby wants you to eat her out along with the grapes. While Satan Soul wanted to be taken right away." Mira said as she felt Lullaby's presence.

"Okay. Well, let's have some fun," Akiko said as she positioned her cock to Mira's pussy.

 _'Lullaby see big wee wee.'_ Lullaby said in Mira's mind.

 _'Yes, she does have a big wee wee. You will learn all about this once you takeover Mira's body.'_ Satan Soul told her.

Akiko then pushed into Mira. She held onto Mirajane's wooden legs to get all the way inside.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, Akiko, so big, ah, ah, ah, ohhh, talk dirty to me." Mira moaned as she placed her hands on Akiko's breasts and played with them.

"Oh! You're so hot and sexy, Mira. That's why you'll always be my favorite! Oh!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster.

"Yes, ahhh, you, are my, ahhh, oh, fuah, fuck, favorite too, ohhhh shit." Mira moaned as she used the power of Lullaby to play a sweet melody while she was being fucked by Akiko.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said as she thrusted harder into Mira.

"Yes, cum in me. Ahhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she was on the verge to cum as well.

"I'm Cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came into Mira, filling her to the brim.

"Ahhhh! I love you, Akiko. I truly love you!!!" Mira moaned as she being filled up by Akiko's cum.

"Ohh...that felt good," Akiko said as she pulled out, "Now, can you let Lullaby have the chance to experience this?" She asked.

"Okay." Mira said as she closed her eyes to entered her mindscape.

 _'Ohhh look Lullaby. It's Mira.'_ Satan Soul said.

 _"Hey Satan Soul, I would like Lullaby to takeover form here."_ Mira said.

Lullaby looked from behind Satan Soul. _'Lullaby will meet mommy?"_ Lullaby asked.

 _"Yeah, Akiko is really nice. She wants to meet you."_ Mira said.

 _"Okay."_ Lullaby said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Mira's mind, Mira opened her eyes to reveal not the same Mirajane. She had purple eyes now and she was looking around the room. Then she turned her head to look at Akiko.

"Hi, mommy?" Lullaby said as she hopped into Akiko's lap.

"Hello there, Lullaby. How are you?" Akiko asked asked as she pet her hair.

"Lullaby happy. So, what will you have Lullaby do?" Lullaby asked.

"I'm going to show you one way people have fun," Akiko said as she carried her over to the bed.

"Lullaby confused. Fun is putting people on ground and never getting back up. That's fun?" Lullaby asked.

"Oh don't worry, you be able to do that in times we need you to. Right now, I want to show you this," Akiko said as she kissed Lullaby on Mira's lips.

Lullaby shivered for a moment, but she kissed back.

"Mmph...mmm…" Akiko hummed as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed a bit.

 _'Lullaby feels funny. But it's good funny.'_ Lullaby thought.

Akiko pulled away and kissed her right breast and sucked on the nipple.

"Hehehe...that's tickles." Lullaby said as she brushed Akiko's hair.

Akiko then used her hand to rub Lullaby on Mira's pussy as she continued to suck on the nipple.

"Ahhh...Lullaby feels funny...ahhh!!!" Lullaby moaned.

Akiko pulled away from the breast, "What you're feeling is pleasure. It makes a person feel good," She explained as she continued to rub.

"Lullaby wants to feel good. Lullaby wants to feel really really good. Ah, ah, ahhh!!!" Lullaby moaned

"I'll make you feel good," Akiko said as she pulled her hand away and moved her head in front of the pussy. She sniffed it before she started licking and sucking on it.

"Ah, ah, ah, mommy, ah, ah, ah, ohhh mommy, Lullaby is being good demon, ahhhhh!" Lullaby moaned.

Akiko continued to lick and suck at Lullaby's nectar. It tasted like an assortment of fruit as she continued to lick. She could feel herself getting stronger as she licked and swallowed the juices her efforts were rewarding her.

"Ah. ah, ah, hah, ah, ah, mommy, something is happening to Lullaby. Ahhhh!" Lullaby moaned.

Akiko then quickly sucked on the clit with good amount of force.

"Ahhhh!!! MOMMY!!!" Lullaby exclaimed as she unleashed her cum, but it was sweet because of the grapes.

"Mmm.. " Akiko hummed as she continued to swallow all of Lullaby's cum.

"Why didn't mommy listen to Lullaby. Lullaby peed." Lullaby whined.

Akiko giggled as she pulled away and licked her lips, "That was supposed to happen. You came and felt good. That wasn't pee, that was your cum and it tastes great," Akiko said with a smile.

"What's cum?" Lullaby asked as she sat on Akiko's laps again.

"It depends on when it's from a man or a woman, but cum is something that comes when they feel good and climax," Akiko explained.

"Ohhh...mommy's wee wee is poking Lullaby's butt." Lullaby said as she was feeling Akiko's dick throbbing.

"Hehe, this is what would normally come from a man. However, I'm a rare kind of person who has man and woman parts. I'm what people call a Futanari," Akiko said.

"Lullaby knows about that. Lullaby heard from other mommy that made Lullaby." Lullaby said.

"Other mommy? What'd she look like?" Akiko asked.

"Lullaby can't remember. Other mommy had a big fight with Mommy and a big white light came and Lullaby was alone and couldn't move." Lullaby said as she patted at Akiko's dick.

"Other mommy and mommy...hmm," Akiko started to think, "Was the Other mommy named Zerefina?" Akiko asked.

"Lullaby thinks so. She had always love Lullaby than Lullaby's sisters. Lullaby's sisters always picked on Lullaby." Lullaby said.

"Hmm...I have an idea to fix your memory. Hang on," Akiko said as she searched through her clothes for Yubel's card.

Lullaby, meanwhile, picked some of the grapes off her hair and she shivered.

"Here we go!" Akiko said as she brought out the card. She went back to Lullaby, "Alright, I'm going to have Yubel search and fix your memory, okay?" Akiko asked as she held the card close to Lullaby's head.

Lullaby looked at Yubel. "That's mommy?!" Lullaby said.

"Huh?" Akiko let out before looking at the card, "Yubel's your mommy?" Akiko asked.

Lullaby nods her head. "That's make you Lullaby's mommy too." Lullaby said.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to see your mommy again?" Akiko asked, thinking maybe it might be a good idea to summon her teacher.

Lullaby nodded her head. "Lullaby missed mommy." Lullaby said as she placed her hands on Akiko's dick and glide her hand up and down Akiko's dick.

"Ohh...okay then." She then sent a ton of Magic into the card, "I summon forth, Yubel!" Akiko said before she went limp. Soon, her eyes slowly opened to reveal Yubel's eyes.

"Hello there, my dear," Yubel through Akiko's body.

Lullaby gasped. "Mommy!" She said as she jumped into Yubel's arms and kisses her.

Yubel was letting out tears as she kissed back. She felt joy to see Lullaby again after so long.

Lullaby broke free the kiss. "Lullaby missed you, mommy. Lullaby was so lonely. Waahhhhhhh!!!" Lullaby cried. "No one came for Lullaby. Lullaby's sister didn't look for Lullaby. Wahhhhh...wahhhhh!"

Yubel was tearing up as she listened, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you after that fight I had. To think you became a flute and were sealed away...I felt hurt...I wish I knew...when I found Akiko, my student, She reminded me of you...I couldn't leave her...I'm so sorry, Lullaby," Yubel sobbed as she continued to hug Lullaby.

"Mommy's song was the only thing that kept Lullaby safe. Other mommy disappeared too." Lullaby whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I'm proud that you were still alive. That song you made me so sad to know you were so lonely. I'm sorry," Yubel said with more tears.

"Mommy...Lullaby is ready now. Do mommy remember mommy's promise to Lullaby?" Lullaby asked.

"When I had that fight, my memory got cracked. I don't remember that well. What was it...again?" Yubel asked.

"Well, Lullaby's memory is blank but Lullaby never ever forget promise. Other mommy left after the white light. Lullaby remember promise. Mommy will find Lullaby and promise to make Lullaby mommy's wife." Lullaby said.

Yubel blushed, but nodded, "Okay. I'll be sure to make you my wife then," She said with a smile.

"Yay!!! Lullaby will be mommy's wife." Lullaby said with joy.

Yubel smiled, "Yeah and do you know what you have to do as my wife, Lullaby?" Yubel said as she started stroking Akiko's dick.

"Have fun time with mommy?" Lullaby asked as she put her finger to her chin.

"That's right, sweetie. Lay down for me, please," Yubel instructed.

"On Lullaby's tummy or Lullaby's back?" Lullaby asked.

"Back if you don't mind," Yubel said.

Lullaby giggled and she laid down on her back as she looked up at Yubel. Lullaby used her fingers to open up her pussy.

Yubel then guided Akiko's dick and thrusted in Lullaby.

"Ahh, mommy!!!" Lullaby called out.

"Feels good?" Yubel as she thrusted in and out in a nice rhythm.

"Ah, Mommy ahh ahh ahhh always good to Lullaby. Lullaby love mommy. Ahhhh!!!" Lullaby moaned.

"Good to hear!" Yubel said as she thrusted faster.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, mommy, ah, ah, ohhh, ah, ah, ahhh, Mommy!!!" Lullaby moaned as she wrapped her arms around Yubel.

"I'm gonna cum, sweetie. Cum with me!" Yubel said as she thrusted way faster.

"Yes, mommy, Lullaby cumming!!! LULLABY CUMMING!!!!" Lullaby said.

"Ah! Ohhhh!" Yubel moaned as she came into Lullaby with Akiko's cum.

Lullaby could feel her body start to let out sweet tune as she came on Akiko's dick.

"Hah...hah...that was great," Yubel said as she panted.

"Mommy is gonna marry Lullaby, right?" Lullaby asked as she rubs her tummy.

"That's right. You'll be my wife now, Lullaby," Yubel said as she kissed Lullaby's lips briefly.

"Lullaby wishes that mommy be free from card. Lullaby would have fun time with mommy everyday like happy time." Lullaby said.

"Trust me...I'll be free soon. Akiko has to get way stronger to achieve that. Luckily, you made her stronger...so just wait, okay?" Yubel explained as she smiled.

"Lullaby promise to be good girl to mommy Akiko and mommy Mira until mommy is free." Lullaby said.

"Right," Yubel said as she hugged Lullaby close to her.

"Lullaby is happy to have mommy back. Lullaby will never be lonely ever again." Lullaby said as she was rubbing her face into Akiko's breast.

"Yeah. As long as Mirajane and Akiko are around, we'll always be together," Yubel said.

"Yeah, Lullaby will have mommy to herself instead of Lullaby's mean sisters taking mommy away." Lullaby said.

"Well...I'll definitely love you more," Yubel with a sweatdrop.

Lullaby giggles and looked up at Yubel. "Mommy still have strength left?" Lullaby asked as she raised herself up in a straddle position.

"A little, but not enough for me to move. You're going to have to go do most of the work," Yubel said.

Lullaby smiles as she use her Magic to play her magic but the tune was happy and joy and Yubel was starting to feel her strength coming back. "Lullaby would like mommy to being in her demon form." Lullaby said as she got up half way just enough for Yubel to transform.

"Alright," Yubel said before closed her eyes and opened them up to allow a dark aura to cover her before it dispersed to reveal Yubel's true form, "Ah, much better," Yubel said with a sigh.

"Mommy look pretty just like Lullaby remembered." Lullaby said as she use her tail to wrapped around Yubel's tail.

"Thanks, sweetie," Yubel said as she placed Lullaby on the bed.

"Lullaby will bounce on mommy now." Lullaby said.

"Now now, I want to show you something," Yubel said as she stood up.

"Ohhh...Lullaby love surprises." Lullaby said with excitement.

"Alright then," Yubel said as she was rubbing her pussy and allowed her two cocks to emerge from both her clit and her pussy.

Lullaby's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Wow mommy has two wee wees. How?" She asked as she was looking at two throbbing cocks.

"Well, I'm a lot stronger than Akiko. With more effort I can produce more than just one dick," Yubel said as she started stroking her dicks.

Lullaby turned over and presented her ass and pussy for both cocks. She grinded both entrance against both cocks. "Lullaby will have mommy's wee wees inside Lullaby's pussy and butt."

"You sure will," Yubel said as she thrusted into Lullaby's respective holes.

"Ahh, mommy is big, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!!" Lullaby moaned as she gripped the sheets.

"Ohh...so tight!" Yubel said as she thrusted faster.

"Lullaby wants to hear mommy say naughty words. Ah, ah, ahhhhh!!" Lullaby moaned as she feels her walls gripping on Yubel's cocks.

"Ohh...I'm gonna cum, sweetie," Yubel said as she thrusted faster and harder into Lullaby.

"Lullaby is gonna have babies. Let Lullaby have babies, mommy. Ahhhhhh!!!" Lullaby moaned as she bit down on the bed sheets.

"Yeah, you'll have babies," Yubel said, 'Just not mine,' She thought after, referring to when she came inside when she was using Akiko's body first.

Lullaby's tail snuck its way into Yubel's asshole

"Ah! Ah! I'm CUMMING!!!" Yubel exclaimed as she came and filled Lullaby's holes to the absolute brim.

"Ahhhh Lullaby is CUMMING TOO!!" Lullaby exclaimed as she came on both of Yubel's dicks and she collapsed. "Hah...hah...hah...Lullaby can't stop shaking."

"Hah...yeah," Yubel said as she pulled out her dicks.

"Hah...hah...Lullaby is happy to have mommy back." Lullaby said as she begins to close her eyes and hold onto Yubel as tight as she could.

"Same for you," Yubel said as held Lullaby close.

While they slept, an image of a young Yubel and young Lullaby sleeping together like a happy mother and daughter moment.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 1-27-2019!**

 **Published: 2-10-2019!**

 **Update With Lines: 9-6-2019!**

* * *

 **Sorry I got this out so late, I busy playing Kingdom Hearts III. Also, I can officially say I beat the game in a week, in Proud Mode! Though now, I'm just trying to get the requirements done to get the Secret Ending Cutscene.**

 **Also, for the record, I mostly did Akiko and Yubel's personality. You can tell because they don't moan as often.**

 **Another thing, the whole 'Yubel is Lullaby's mommy' scenerio was a 'On-the-fly' sort of plot point.**

 **Next time: Yubel's origin revealed! Galuna Island Arc faces a different end! Find out, next time on The Seductive Devil!**

 **If anyone wants to Co-Write or request something tell me in the review!**

 **Leave a Follow, Favorite to stay up to date with this story.**

 **Also, check out my profile and bio for my YouTube channel and Playlist of Kingdom Hearts III!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Satan Soul (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Chapter 6)**

 **Cana Alberona (Chapter 7)**

 **Lullaby (Chapter 7)**


	8. Ch 8: Origins! Harem! Galuna!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 8: Origins! Harem! Galuna!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

After Yubel and Lullaby reunited and fell asleep they both went back to their respective places, leaving Akiko and Mirajane to cuddle in their place. Mira was whimpering in her sleep because she was having a dream of something that was sad. In her dream, she was looking around for a moment to see that she was in a castle of some kind. She was looking at herself in a mirror because she looked like Lullaby before she was a flute.

* * *

 _'Lullaby look cute.'_ Lullaby thought as she played with her hair and saw there was someone that was standing behind her.

"Why do you even try to look pretty? You're not strong like the rest of us, Lullaby."

Lullaby pouted and puff her cheeks like a little girl. "Lullaby is strong! Mommy say so! Lullaby's big sisters ways picked on Lullaby." Lullaby said.

There was a demon girl that standing next to the first demon girl.

"Lullaby, you can't even talk properly without saying your name in third person. We all know that you were born as a mistake. That's why other mother doesn't want you to shame to the family."

The demon girls were laughing at Lullaby. Lullaby was tearing from her sister's insults. She was about to cry until the doors flew open which made the demon girls stop their teasing and turned their attention to two people that were walking into the room. They all took their place and bow to them. The first was a woman with a black robe. She had black hair and what looked to be nice figure. And the other was Yubel in royal robes and her wings were out.

"Greetings mothers."

Yubel looked upon them and noticed Lullaby near the mirror. She noticed Lullaby's eyes looked wet, implying she was about to cry, "Lullaby have they been bothering you again?" She asked.

Lullaby looks up and wipes her eyes, but she trying to avoid eye contact with Yubel. "Um…."

"It's okay, dear. You can tell me honestly," Yubel said with a smile.

Lullaby nodded her head as if to answer her question as she wiped her nose.

"Lullaby, are you scared so much that you can't talk? It's alright, my dear," Yubel said.

The young woman walked over to the both of them. "It's alright, sweetie. You can trust us."

"No. Lullaby is not scare to talk. Lullaby is trying to be the best demon that Lullaby can be. Lullaby's big sisters say Lullaby was a mistake and that Lullaby can't talk without saying Lullaby's name in sentence." Lullaby told them both.

Yubel briefly glared at the older sisters before looking at Lullaby and hugged her, "It's not true and you know it. You don't believe that...I know you don't. Your sisters are just jealous that I care about you more than them," Yubel said.

The black haired woman glared at them as well. "She's right. Why don't I take you to the garden and I play that beautiful music while Yubel have a little talk with your big sisters."

"Lullaby loves other mommy's music." Lullaby said as she took the black haired woman's hand and they leave for the garden.

Once they both left, Yubel turned her attention to her older children and she let out a sigh. "Mother we can ex-" The sound of Yubel's tail slamming against the floor scared the older sisters which caused them them to flinch.

Yubel glared at all of them with anger, "Go ahead, explain! If I don't like the answer you'll have punishment!" Yubel said as she barely containing her anger.

Every demon girls were getting scared. "Well, we all saw that she has never conquered any villages and we all thought that if she would get mad, she could destroy a village."

The demon with rabbit ears was tearing up and she spoke up. "It was all Deliora's idea! I don't want punishment Wahhhhh!!!!"

The blue haired demon girl known as Deliora look at her sister. "WHAT?! I am not taking the blame. Anyone that deserves was these two. They're the ones that act all smug towards Lullaby." Deliora said as she was pointed at the two other demons while she was tearing up. One of the demon sisters was wearing a making and other had horns and was holding her book that Yubel read.

"ENOUGH!!!" Yubel shouted, causing them to shut up, "Let me try again. Tell me honestly why you were picking on Lullaby or so help me, I will allow her to unleash her song on you!" She warned, "And don't half-lie out of this, I will know!" Yubel said before she approached Deliora first, "Well!?!" She asked in anger.

* * *

Deliora explained everything to Yubel and the others were nodding in agreement to support the truth. Even though they knew that punishment was coming after Deliora told the whole story. "So, that's the real story, mother." Deliora said.

"Mmhm, now would you care to tell me what she said, completely," Yubel said as she turned to the rabbit eared demon.

"We only say those things all know it would be true." Rabbit eared demon answered.

"Lullaby doesn't have the killer instinct like the rest of us." Masked demon said.

"And she always talks in third person. It's just so annoying." Horn headed demon said as she flinched from Yubel's tail hitting the ground again.

"I find it cute," Yubel said as she glared at all of them, "Just because she isn't as bloodthirsty as you, doesn't mean she's unworthy or a mistake. I have very high standards, but I lifted them for her because Lullaby has limits. To pick on her for that is disrespectful and angering. Lullaby has more potential then all of you combined, but if she snaps...you won't live to regret it...and not from me, from her. You have shamed this family for causing sorrow and distress among the family. You will apologize and mean it. In the meantime, I shall punish you lot, follow me," Yubel said in disappointment and anger as she turned her back on them and walked to her bedroom.

"Yes, mother." They all said as they hung their heads in shame and they followed her chambers.

"Way to go, Deliora." Masked demon muttered.

"And how is this my fault?" Deliora asked.

"You're the one that made mother so angry." Horned demon answered.

"Like you lot has nothing with. You two were the ones that says that she was mistake and talking in third person is annoying." Deliora said.

"I don't want a punishment. Mother's spankies are always hurt. And my tushy can't handle anymore spanking." Rabbit eared demon said as she rubs her butt.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it to Yubel's room. She locked it once they were inside, "Now, remove your clothes and stand in line facing me," Yubel said.

The demon girls then stripped down into their birthday suits. The rabbit eared demon was tearing up and she tried to cover herself. Deliora, Masked Demon and horn demon were whimpering in fear.

"One by one: State your name and your individual offensive with hands behind your back," Yubel said as she was naked as well.

The two demons were looking Deliora, but she pushed the rabbit eared out in front. She was about to stumble, but she caught herself. She was looking at her sisters because she was hurt that she was going to be the first.

"My name is Lamy and I am head of the science corp. My offense is supporting my fellow sisters in teasing Lullaby." Lamy said as she was shaking and whimpering.

"Hmm...stand next to me," Yubel said.

She teared up. "Yes, mother." Lamy said as she nervously walked over next to Yubel.

"Good, next!" Yubel called out, expecting the next one to be judged.

The horn demon girl used her magic to push Deliora out into the light. She only did that to get back her for pushing Lamy out. Deliora looked at her sisters who were shrugging their shoulders. Deliora turned her head to towards Yubel who was giving her a death glare.

"M-M-My n-n-name i-i-is D-D-Deliora and my offense is teasing Lullaby." Deliora said nervously.

 _'Pathetic!'_ "Get back in line," Yubel said with a frown.

Deliora hung her head and walk back in line.

"Next!" Yubel said.

Deliora quietly whimpered to herself. Masked demon girl gulped down a lump as she walked out into the light.

Yubel rose an eyebrow, waiting.

"My name is...Kyoka and my offense is teasing Lullaby." Kyoka said as she was trying not to shake in fear because of the way Yubel glaring at her.

"You know...I expected better of you...get back in line," Yubel said as she sighed.

Kyoka placed her hand towards her lips as a tears leaked from her eyes. "Yes, mother." She said as she walked back in line.

"Last up!" Yubel said.

Horn demon girl holding her favorite book and hid it behind her back and she walked up into the light. Kyoka let a few tears dropped to the floor.

"My name is Sayla and my offense is teasing Lullaby." Sayla said as tears dripped on the floor. "Please forgive me, mother. *Sob* I promise to never do it again. *Sob*" She sobbed.

"Hmm...how am I sure you can keep that promise?" Yubel said with doubt laced in her voice.

Sayla eyes widened as she was thinking of a way to keep her promise and she gripped on her favorite book. "I might accept spankings if I break my promise." She said as she was hoping for Yubel to accept it.

"I've got a better one. How about you use that Macro of yours to order yourself to serve Lullaby and to never attempt to hurt her in any shape or form," Yubel said, "No one can break your Macro, so let's have you put it to good use," She said with a smile.

"But...but...but…" Sayla said as she was gripping her book.

"It's either this or punishment. Your Macro will prove that you won't break your promise because you'll be unable to break it...what do you say?" Yubel asked with a smirk.

Sayla whimpered. "Okay, mother." She said as her book lifted into the air. "I order myself to never break a promise and to obey Lullaby. Never again will I hurt her in any shape or form." She said before a mark appeared on her navel in shape of a green leaf.

Yubel smiled at the sight, "Very well, you may stand next to me," She said.

"Yes, mother." Sayla said as she was walking up and stood next to Lamy.

"Alright. Those who stand next to me are free from punishment," Yubel said.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Deliora yelled as she stomped her feet like a little child.

"Deliora's right! Why do the two of us have to be punished and they get off free?" Kyoka asked as she agreed.

"Quite simple, you two and Sayla did tease Lullaby of your own free will. Lamy only supported, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have to apologize. I spared Sayla under the condition that her Macro now has her to never again hurt Lullaby in any form and that includes teasing. She must also serve her from now on," Yubel said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sayla was whimpering because she is being punished by serving Lullaby. "And I can't break my Macro."

"Exactly. Depending on her point of view, it could be a punishment or later a pleasure to serve Lullaby. She needs all the love she can get," Yubel said with a smile as she patted Sayla's head.

Sayla and Lamy both attempted to go out of the room.

"Stop!" Yubel called out making them stop from leaving, "I didn't finish," Yubel said.

"Sorry. Mother " Lamy and Sayla apologized.

"Good, now this time the punishment will be different than usual," Yubel said as she pulled out two blindfolds.

Both Deliora and Kyoka gulped a lump in their throats.

Yubel walked to the two of them tied the blindfolds tightly around their eyes, "There. Sayla could you order them to not move their arms or hear?" Yubel instructed.

"Yes, mother. You will obey by not moving your hands and will not hear anything." Sayla said as the book opened up and bind Deliora's and Kyoka's hands to their side while their ears were blocked which caused them to go deaf.

"I can't hear anything!" Deliora said.

"I can't move my arms." Kyoka said as she was struggling to move her arms.

"Now that they can't see, hear, or move...they're ready!" Yubel said with a smirk, "Lamy get behind Deliora and Sayla get behind Kyoka," She said.

"Yes, mother." Lamy and Sayla said as they both did as they were told and they both got behind Deliora and Kyoka.

"It's time I teach you something early in life," Yubel said as she rubbed her pussy, "Grab their chests," She instructed.

"Yes, mother." Lamy and Sayla said. _'Forgive us, sisters.'_

They both started to grab both Deliora's and Kyoka's chest. They both began to squeeze them which caused Deliora and Kyoka to blush from the touch.

Yubel walked to the two of her safe children, "Now I want you to move your body against them in a back and forth rhythm," She said as she wanted to prepare them.

"Yes, mother." Lamy and Sayla said as they both moved their bodies against Deliora and Kyoka's bodies which cause them to moan.

"Okay then. Now to give you a temporary gift from Zerefina," Yubel said as she cupped her children's own pussy and sent temporary Futanari Magic into them.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Lamy and Sayla moaned as an individual cock appeared for each of them.

"How does it feel?" Yubel asked as she came from her own pussy.

"Big." Sayla said as she panted from the affect.

"Really, really big." Lamy said.

"Good to hear," Yubel said before she rubbed her pussy and a dick came out of her clit. She walked next to them, "I want you to follow my lead," Yubel said as she started stroking her dick to the punished children's backs.

The girls nodded their heads and they began to stroke their dicks and rubs it on their sisters back. Kyoka and Deliora were moaning from feeling the dicks on their back.

"Ohhh! How's the feeling of being a Futanari?" Yubel asked as she continued to stroke.

The girls were moaning from stroking their cocks on their older sisters' back. They were moving their cocks up and down on Kyoka's and Deliora's back. Some of the pre-cum was brushing against their back like a paint brush.

"I'll take that as a 'you feel amazing'," Yubel said.

"Yes, mother." Sayla and Lamy agreed.

"Hmm, stroke faster," Yubel said as she stroked her own cock for them to follow.

They both did as they were told while both Deliora and Kyoka moaned and blushed from the touch of both cocks.

"Ready to cum, girls?" Yubel said as her dick was twitching rapidly.

"Yes, mother." Sayla and Lamy said as they both panted really fast because they were getting close to cum.

"Good because here I CUM!" Yubel exclaimed as she came onto Kyoka and Deliora's bodies.

Then both Lamy and Sayla came onto Kyoka's and Deliora's back and they both were panting from cumming from their dicks.

Yubel sighed, "That felt nice. Now for your next lesson: See what looks to be a line there?" Yubel asked as she pointed to the punished girl's individual pussy.

Deliora and Kyoka were getting wet and so were Lamy and Sayla. Lamy and Sayla was helping their sisters to spot because both Deliora and Kyoka were tied up, can't see, and can't hear what was going on.

"Move your new dicks near it and move back and forth outside of it," Yubel said to her Sayla and Lamy.

They both nodded their heads as they grinded their dicks against Deliora and Kyoka's pussies. Both Sayla and Lamy shivered from feeling of their first pussy. Their dicks were starting to leak pre-cum from grinding against their sisters' pussies.

"Now, their true punishment. I want you two to push inside their pussies and let your bodies do the rest," Yubel instructed as she was stroking her cock again.

"But mother…Deliora only lets females lick her pussy and so does Kyoka." Sayla spoke.

"Really? Well, I want you to use your temporary dicks to dominate them," Yubel said, "Don't disappoint me," She said as a warning.

Sayla sighed and nodded her head. Lamy and Sayla lined up their dicks and they pushed into their sisters' pussies which caused Deliora and Kyoka to scream out in pain as they both felt something going inside of them. Tears starts to leak from the blindfold as both Lamy and Sayla were crying as well.

"It hurts! Please stop, mother! Ahhhh!!!" Deliora pleaded.

"Mother!!! Please forgive us!! Ahhhhh!!!" Kyoka said.

Yubel winced, "This is both painful and arousing to watch," She said before shaking her head, "Don't stop or they'll never learn dears!" She said to Sayla and Lamy.

Lamy and Sayla nodded their heads as they pushed deep inside of them as both Sayla and Lamy could feel their sisters' womb. Then they both started to wait for their sisters to adjust to their dicks.

"How does it feel?" Yubel asked her children that could still hear.

"Tight." Sayla said as she was moving her dick inside of Kyoka's pussy.

"It hurts." Lamy said as she was pushing deep inside of Deliora.

Yubel raised her eyebrow, "Hurts how? Emotionally or Physically?" She asked as she watched.

"Emotionally." Lamy said as she was wiping her tears.

Yubel nodded her head in understanding, "Hmm, don't worry I'll help out with that later. For now, continue to thrust in and out of them. They need to learn what happens when you shame the family and emotionally hurt a fellow sister," Yubel said as she sat down on a chair.

Lamy and Sayla were thrusting into their sisters' pussies and both Deliora and Kyoka were moaning louder. Lamy and Sayla went faster and harder which had Deliora and Kyoka feel their walls were getting weaker from feeling a dick inside of their pussies.

"Keep it up, girls," Yubel cheered as she pointed out that her punished daughter's didn't look in pain anymore.

"Ahh, ahh, ah, ahh, mother, ahh, ahh, more, more," Deliora moaned.

"Yes, ahh, ahh, don't stop, deeper, deeper. Ahhh!!!" Kyoka moaned.

"See? They're fine now. They feel good. Does that make you emotionally hurt?" Yubel asked as she stroked her dick faster.

"No, if they feel good. Then I don't see the point of being emotionally hurt." Lamy said as she went faster and harder.

Deliora moan louder as she felt the dick getting bigger inside of her pussy. Sayla looked at her sisters and she knew that she wasn't going to fall behind. Then she went faster and harder into Kyoka's pussy to keep up with Lamy and Deliora.

Yubel sighed in pleasure, "You two ready to cum and stuff?" She asked as her dick felt close to cumming again.

"Ahhh, I'm CUMMING!!!" Lamy exclaimed as she came inside of Deliora which she sent her seed inside of Deliora's womb.

"ME TOO!!" Sayla exclaimed as she came inside of Kyoka and several of her seed went inside of Kyoka's womb as well.

"Ohhh!" Yubel exclaimed as she came onto all of them, "That felt good," She said.

Lamy and Sayla pulled out of their older sisters' pussies and their dicks disappeared as they were panting from exhaustion. They were looking at their mother for a moment.

Yubel's cock disappeared as well as she didn't yet have the ability to keep it with her. She looked at her daughter's, "Now, I want you two to promise me you won't tell your sisters that you fucked them. Make sure they think it was I who did it, alright?" She instructed.

They both nodded their heads.

"Alright. Lamy, you may go and apologize to Lullaby for what you did earlier. Just promise to not do it again or you know what'll happen," Yubel said, "Now go get changed," She said as an afterthought.

"Yes, mother." Lamy said as she left the room.

"As for you, Sayla, you'll be apologizing and serving Lullaby starting from tomorrow. Now, order your sisters to be able to hear and move again starting tomorrow, alright? I'm going inform Lullaby she'll have you to serve her in a moment," Yubel said as she started putting on her clothes.

"Yes, mother." Sayla said.

"Good, now get changed and place your sisters in their rooms and order them to sleep for today, so you can free their hearing and movement tomorrow," Yubel said.

"Yes, mother." Sayla said as she summoned her guards statues to carry both Deliora and Kyoka back to their chambers. She had ordered them to sleep for the day.

* * *

Yubel, meanwhile, walked to the garden to find Lullaby. Zerefina was playing on her flute and Lullaby was running around to chase after the music notes. Zerefina had a flower crown on her head.

"Hello there," Yubel said making her presence known.

Lullaby ran towards Yubel. "Mommy!" She said as she jumped into her arms and kissed her.

"Mmph!" Yubel hummed out before she pulled back, "Hey there, Lullaby," She said as she smiled.

"Lullaby learns a sweet song. Other mommy taught Lullaby how." Lullaby said as she placed her flower crown on Yubel's head.

"That's nice to hear. Say, you want to hear something nice?" Yubel asked.

"Uh huh." Lullaby said as she looked at Yubel with a bright smile.

"First, did Lamy get here yet to apologize?" Yubel asked.

"Uh huh. She had a red face. Is she sick?" Lullaby said.

"Nah, she's just flustered. It'll pass," Yubel said.

"What's flustered?" Lullaby asked.

"Think of it as like a physical expression of being embarrassed," Yubel said, patiently.

"Ohhh," Lullaby said as she was starting to understand.

"Yep. That type of thing," Yubel said as she giggled.

Lullaby giggled as Zerefina got up from her spot and walked over to the both of them. She kissed Yubel on the cheek.

"I take it that the girls were punished." Zerefina said.

"Yep, and with it, came a gift for Lullaby," Yubel said.

"That's nice." Zerefina said as she was looking at the sunset. "Well, we better be indoors."

"Just a minute, need to tell Lullaby her gift," Yubel said.

"Huh?" Lullaby said.

"You know how Sayla has her Macro to make orders and stuff, right?" Yubel asked.

"That book you read to her all the time." Lullaby said.

"Yeah. Well, as a way of atonement. She ordered herself to never hurt you in any way, shape, or form and to serve you...starting tomorrow," Yubel said.

"Yay! She can play with Lullaby without saying no." Lullaby said.

"Exactly!" Yubel with a smile.

"When did you plan this?" Zerefina asked as she giggled and hold Lullaby in her arms.

"I didn't. I thought of it as she was begging not to be punished," Yubel said honestly.

"Well, she will live up to that oath because there are consequences for breaking that oath." Zerefina said as Lullaby started to yawn.

"Alright, time for bed," Yubel said as she patted Lullaby's head.

* * *

Zerefina carried Lullaby to her room and placed her in her bed. She placed her daughter's favorite stuff toy next Lullaby. It was homemade plushie of Kuriboh. It was made by Yubel. Zerefina kissed Lullaby on her forehead. Lullaby giggled as Zerefina smiles.

"The faster you go to sleep, the sweeter your dream will be." Zerefina told her.

"Other mommy thinks Kuriboh will visit Lullaby?" Lullaby asked.

"He will visit as soon you are fast asleep." Zerefina said as she kissed Lullaby's head again.

She got up from Lullaby's bed and walked over to the doorway and kissed Yubel on the cheek. "Don't stay too long because I need mommy's attention too.' Zerefina whispered before she licked Yubel's ear seductively.

"Hehe, yeah," Yubel said.

Lullaby snuggled to her stuff Kuriboh. "Mommy, come to tell Lullaby a story?" Lullaby asked.

"Um, alright," Yubel said as she walked up next to the bed and lowered herself near Lullaby, "Hmm...let's see," Yubel said as she started to think of one.

"Ohhh...tell the story about mommy's adventure with Jaden again." Lullaby said.

"That story? You sure? It's been awhile since I last did that," Yubel said as she scratched her head.

"Lullaby love Mommy's story with Jaden and Winged Kuriboh." Lullaby said as she hugged stuffed Kuriboh.

"Okay then, try not to fall asleep on this, alright?" Yubel asked.

"Lullaby will try." Lullaby said.

"Right then...once, there was a boy by the name of Jaden Yuki. He had the rare ability to see and communicate with Duel Spirits, like me, before I arrived in this world," Yubel said with a smile.

Lullaby was smiles as she snuggled closer to Yubel.

"Somedays, when Jaden was just a boy, inviting his neighbors to play and such, he would often try to summon me. It never lasted as they were more experienced in the game than Jaden was. One day, however, things changed," Yubel said with a sad frown.

"What happen next?" Lullaby asked as she was getting curious.

"I got mad," Yubel summarized, "Another day, when Jaden said that he thought he could hear me, the person he was playing with said that that sort of thing wasn't real. I lost my temper and got the person unconscious with Jaden feeling guilty for something I did...it only got worse from there," Yubel said with a sigh.

"Awww…" Lullaby said.

"When Jaden tried to have me fixed by sending up in space to let the cosmic energy 'cure' me...something went horribly wrong," Yubel said with a guilty frown.

"Hmmmm…" Lullaby hummed as she was on the edge from the story.

"You know how Light and Darkness are usually in a sense good and bad, respectively?" Yubel then asked.

"Other mommy told Lullaby about it. She say that light can be both good and evil and the same for darkness." Lullaby said as she was looking up at the moon from her window.

"Yeah, well...in that sense I was hit it by a bad light known as the Light of Destruction. I tried calling for Jaden to help me, but I was eventually blocked out. Some time later, I found out that I was apparently causing nightmares to dear Jaden and he had people fix that. My prolonged stay in the Light of Destruction made me insane and my loneliness only made it worse...and yet Jaden was somehow able to help me in a final showdown. I'm grateful that I could come to my senses," Yubel explained her story to Lullaby.

Lullaby yawned as she was rubbing her eyes. "What happen next?" Lullaby asked as she let out another yawn.

"After we joined together and such, we scaled the world as nomads of sorts. We had to defeat one more enemy with two other great people in time before Jaden had to return to his own time. Then something else happened," Yubel said with closed eyes.

Lullaby was fighting to stay awake. "What happened to Jaden and his friends?" Lullaby asked as she was fading in and out.

"Oh, they succeeded. However, as Jaden was returning-! Lullaby, don't fall asleep just yet," Yubel said as she lightly shook her.

"Lullaby is trying to stay awake, mommy.." Lullaby said as she rubs her eyes.

"Okay then. Where was I...oh right, as Jaden was returning to his time we somehow split from each other and I fell along with my card. I woke up, one day, in a strange new world I never thought I'd be in. My entire being happened to be changed as well as I didn't feel like a regular Duel Spirit anymore. I eventually came to find out that I became a demon known as a Succubus. Some time after, I met Zerefina," Yubel said as she smiled.

Lullaby fell asleep and hugged her stuffed Kuriboh. "Best...story...ever." Lullaby said in her sleep.

Yubel smiled, "Glad you think so," She said.

* * *

Mira shot up and gasped. She started panting and sweat dripped from her face. She was looking at Yubel's card and she looked at her hands. _'Was that a dream or something else?'_ Mira thought as she reached over to grab a hand towel to wipe the sweat off her face.

"You alright, Mira?" Akiko said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream. Sorry for waking you up." Mira said as she continue her face.

"Was it really a bad dream?" Akiko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Mira answered.

"You wanna talk about it?" Akiko asked.

Mira looked at the window to see that it was still dark. "How about in the morning." Mira said as she kissed Akiko cheek and make her way to Akiko's neck.

"Ohh...Well, if you had a dream that made you sweat the day Yubel and Lullaby had fun, it must be serious," Akiko said as she looked at her lover.

"Truly serious, I say." Mira said as she pushed Akiko back down on the bed and Mira climbed on top of her.

Akiko sighed, "You want to this right now? Can't you tell me what's bothering you?" Akiko asked, concerned.

"Do you really think this is about sex. I had a feeling you would insist on wondering. I wanted to pin you down and block out your reaction." Mira said.

"Oh...I suddenly feel a little stupid right now. And what reaction are you talking about?" Akiko asked.

"Well, the dream or what seem to be a memory. Lullaby parents are Yubel and...Zerefina." Mira said

Akiko sighed, "I figured as much. Still hard to believe that Yubel really is a mother and stuff," She said as she scratched her cheek.

Mira blinked a few times. "What about Zerefina?"

"...I don't really know how to feel about that," Akiko said simply, "I do know that I'm shocked that my teacher is essentially Zerefina's lover and stuff. It'll be interesting if Zerefina was around and I met her and all that," She said.

"Oh really? You're thinking about how to taking her behind, aren't ya?" Mira asked with a grin.

"So what if I am?" Akiko asked with a smirk.

MIra giggled as she kissed Akiko on the lips. She begins to grind her hips to rub her pussy against Akiko's dick. The blanket was pulled half way down from Mira's lover back.

"Huh, you really want to go at it, huh? How about we go all night for some extra fun?" Akiko asked as she grinned.

Mira placed her finger on her lips to think. "Hmmm...extra fun. That sounds hot. I can't say no to a seductive request." Mira said as she kissed Akiko's neck.

"Here I go!" Akiko said as she thrusted into Mira.

Mira gasped as she moaned. "Ahh, ahh, so big, ahhhhh!!!!" Mira moaned.

"I have plenty more where that came from," Akiko said as she transformed into her Succubus Form and continued to thrust.

"Ahhh, ohhhh, Akiko, don't stop, ahhhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she held onto Akiko.

"Oh, believe me. I won't stop. In fact, I might be able to finally do it now," Akiko said as she pushed Futanari Magic into her own pussy causing a second dick to appear from her pussy and find its way into Mira's ass.

"Ahhhh!!! Another dick! How?! Ahhhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she felt Akiko's hands caressing her ass.

"Lullaby, Erza, and you gave me more strength to achieve this! You'll be the first to try it out!" Akiko said as she pounded into Mira like no tomorrow.

"Ahhh...yes, yes, ohhhh, Akiko, deeper, deeper, oh god, ahhh!!!" Mira moaned as she leaned down as her breasts were hanging over Akiko's face. "Suck it."

"Sure," Akiko said moved her face to Mira's breasts and sucked on them as she thrusted to her absolute limit.

"Ahhh!!! Ah, fuah, ah, ah, ah, ah, fuck, ahhh, you suck like a baby, ahhhhh!!!!" Mira moaned as she placed her hand on Akiko's head.

Akiko then pulled back, "I'm cumming!!" Akiko exclaimed as she filled Mira to the absolute limit.

"Ahhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she felt her nipples hard from Akiko's sucking.

Soon, Akiko stopped cumming before she started thrusting again.

"Ahhh, oh Akiko!!" Mira moaned as she was bouncing on both of Akiko's dicks. She placed her hands on Akiko's hands.

"All night, remember? I won't stop until morning!" Akiko said as she she continued.

"Yes, ah we'll fuck till dawn, ahhhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she bounced harder and the bed shook.

* * *

Soon enough, morning came as Akiko continued to thrust into Mirajane. One thing to note was that apparently Akiko fucked Mira senseless and all sorts of positions as shown by Mira having too much pleasure and passing out. Akiko still have plenty of energy to keep going before morning finally came.

Akiko sighed in enjoyment as she pulled out Mirajane, who occasionally twitching while unconscious as the pleasure Akiko gave overloaded her senses.

"Hah...hah...hah...you're an animal." Mira said as she panted heavily.

"No, I'm a Succubus right now," Akiko said before she turned back to normal as the second dick went away.

"I meant it as a compliment." Mira stated.

"Okay then," Akiko said as she got off the cum stained bed.

Mira rose up to see the messy bed. "Well, now it's laundry day." She said as she removed the sheets and blanket from her bed.

"You do that, and I'll take a shower," Akiko said as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Mira was washing her bed sheets and blanket. She had a thought in her head and she sniffed herself to tell that she needed a shower as well. Once she hung her sheets and blanket out to dry, she walked into the bathroom to hear the water running. She heard something.

"Ba, bada...bada, bada, bada, bada badaaa, da dodo...ba, bada bada, bada dada dadadada bambam!" Akiko sang as she continued to wash herself. **(AN: Pink Panther Theme)**

Mira smiled as she removed her clothes and quietly got in the shower behind Akiko. She was gathering up some soap and began to wash Akiko's back.

"Hey, Mira," Akiko said as she was washing her crotch.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mira asked as she was washing Akiko's back, but she used her breasts instead of her hands.

"Maybe~" Akiko said, "But none of them, could ever love you the way I do, it's me and you, girl~" Akiko sang. **(AN: Friend In Me from Toy Story)**

"Aw, that's sweet." Mira said as she kissed Akiko on the neck.

"Thanks," Akiko said as she finished up, "Well, I'm going to head to the guild soon to look for a tough mission to be able to buy a good quality mansion, okay?" She said as she started to rinse herself.

"Okay." Mira said as she was finishing up as well. She came out with a towel wrapped around her body.

* * *

Akiko, once she finished, came out naked and started to put her clothes on...while she was still wet from the shower.

"I'll see you at the guild in few. I just have to run some errands." Mira said.

"Alright," Akiko said as she finished getting her clothes on.

Mira put on her red dress and she grabbed her basket and walked out the door and headed over to the market.

* * *

Akiko left Mira's house and walked in the direction of the guild. Happy flew over and landed on Akiko's head.

"Hey, Alpha." Happy greeted.

"Hey, Happy. You headed for the guild as well?" Akiko asked as she continued to walk.

"Yeah, I wanted to get away from Natsumi for a bit and I saw you walking all alone. Where's Mira?" Happy said.

"She's out on errands," Akiko said, "Hey Happy, you know that feeling I said I was getting when I thought Mira needed to come on that mission yesterday?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah. Why did you bring Mira along? She hasn't been in action since Lisanna's death." Happy said.

"I just felt like she had to come along, ya know? Anyway, you know that feeling I'm talking about? I'm feeling it again," Akiko said with a frown.

"Really? What is it telling you to do now?"

"See, that's the thing. It's just a feeling I got. I have to let things happen and include Mirajane in it, know what I mean?" Akiko said and asked Happy.

"I think I do. And you have to go with your gut." Happy said as she moved her tail.

"Exactly!" Akiko said with a smile.

"Hey, do you have any Jewels on you?" Happy asked.

"Yeah," Akiko said, "From that one mission I did," She said.

"Well, you did promise you'd take me shopping for clothes. I asked Natsumi to get me some yesterday and she said that she spent it all on meat." Happy said.

"Heh, sounds like her alright," Akiko said before a gloom mark appeared on her head, "Might as well. I did promise," She said as she changed directions and went for the shops.

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a smile.

* * *

After some walking, and hiding Happy because she was a cat, they were in the changing rooms, Akiko found some clothes for Happy to try in her catgirl form. She only needed her to change up.

Happy transformed into her Catgirl form to try on the clothes that Akiko picked. She was looking at herself in the mirror and modeled in front of Akiko. The first clothes she tried on were a black strapless dress with white high-knee socks and flat shoes. She presented herself to Akiko.

"Well, what do you think?" Happy asked.

"Seems pretty cool. We might need a beanie or something for something casual. Hang on, try on these," Akiko said as she gave someone more clothes to Happy.

"Aye." Happy said as she was looking through each clothes that might look good on her. But she couldn't decide. "What do you recommend, Akiko? I would like something that says I am Happy of Fairy Tail." She said with a proud smile.

"Hmm...how about this Fairy Tail shirt and this cat ear beanie that, conveniently, covers your ears," Akiko suggested as she pulled out the clothes.

"Wow. they look just like my real ears." Happy said as she took off the dress and her tail came out. She put on the shirt and short skirt and flat shoes. "What do you think of me now?"

"...It's perfect!" Akiko said as she put her hands in the air.

"You think so? Then I will take it." Happy said as she was reverted back into her cat form and the clothes shrunk down with her.

"Yeah...though, you might have to take the clothes off so we can buy 'em. Also, they don't allow cats, so I gotta hide you again," Akiko said with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry." Happy said as she transformed back to her Catgirl form again and took off her clothes.

* * *

After hiding Happy, in her cat form, Akiko bought the clothes under the excuse that she was buying the clothes for a friend. She then went in the direction of Lucy's house since Happy needs to put the clothes on in private and Lucy already knows and such.

* * *

"Wahhhhh!!! Why didn't tell me that you two were going clothes shopping. I have great tastes that would make Happy sexy." Lucy whined.

"Except... _I_ promised Happy to take her shopping...plus she needs something casual and cool, not something as eye catching as when she half naked and stuff," Akiko countered.

"Awww." Lucy said as a gloom cloud appeared over Lucy's head and she was sitting in corner.

"Tough luck," Akiko said with a shrug, "Anyway...Happy, you can change now," She said.

"Aye sir." Happy said as she transformed into her Catgirl form. She put on her clothes and the fake cat ears on her head. Her tail was sticking out of her skirt.

Akiko held a thumbs up to Happy, "Looking good, Happy!" She said.

"Aye. Thank you, Akiko. I wish there was a way I can repay you...wait, there is." Happy said as she walked over to Akiko and unzipped Akiko's shorts and Happy got down on her knees then she began to suck Akiko's dick.

"Ohhh, that's nice. However, I don't think now's a good time to do this," Akiko said.

"Hmmm…" Happy hummed as she stopped. "Right. Sorry."

Akiko put her dick back in her shorts and zipped it back up, "Ahem. Anyway, Lucy, want to come with us to the guild and pretend that Happy here is like a new friend and stuff?" She asked.

"Sure, but we have one major problem. Natsumi. She will freak if Happy is missing." Lucy said as she scratched her head.

"I don't know how to deal with that, but we'll think of something...oh! What about those Thought Projection things some people use to like be at two places at the same time and stuff. It only takes like half of your Magic to manifest and stuff," Akiko said.

"Hmmmm that could work. We need a strong magic that will fool Natsumi." Lucy said.

Akiko sighed, "Maybe we should ask Erza, she'd know something tedious as this, I believe," She said.

Erza, conveniently, walked into Lucy's house and she was sitting at Lucy's table sipping on tea. "If you looking for a illusion spell. I know it." Erza said.

"How did you get in my house?" Lucy asked.

"Did you have a key?" Akiko asked.

Erza blushed and continue to sip on her tea. "We're getting off track." She said

"You sure? It certainly feels important…" Akiko said with a tilt of her head.

Erza was avoiding Akiko's gaze until she felt Akiko's hands searching through her clothes and she let out a moan as Akiko found a key in between Erza's breasts.

"You naughty girl you," Akiko said with a smirk.

Erza blushed as smile. "I guess you found my homemade key to Lucy's house." She said.

"That means you were here before, huh?" Akiko asked.

"Once or twice. When Lucy was in the shower masturbating." Erza said.

"Wow, that's really interesting. Anyway, what was the Magic, again?" Akiko asked.

"It's called Thought Projection. We have the original Happy here and we can create a cat version of Happy." Erza said as she sipped on her tea again.

"That sounds good," Akiko said.

Erza used the Thought Projection on Happy and made a Cat Happy. "There we go." Erza said.

"Wow. she looks just like me." Happy said.

"Aye. I do." Cat Happy agreed.

"Cool. Well, before I go, Lucy, can you summon Aquarius? I want to talk to her as you all go to guild before me," Akiko said to Lucy.

"Okay." Lucy turned on the bath water and she licked the golden key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" She called out when she put the Golden Key in the bath.

Akiko made sure to be there for this as she sat down next to Lucy. Aquarius appeared out of the water and she was looking at the both of them.

"Why hello, Akiko. You summoned me to have your seed again?"

"Um, in a minute. First, Lucy and everybody else has to go to the guild and stuff," Akiko said as she was looking at everyone except Aquarius.

They all started to leave for the guild and they left Aquarius and Akiko alone with Lucy's house. Aquarius let out a sigh because she had some alone time with Akiko.

"So, what did you need?" Aquarius asked as she was removing her bikini top.

"You want to have real legs, Aquarius?" Akiko asked as she brought out her book.

"I would love to have legs." Aquarius said as she lifted up her tail. "I am tired of having to walk around with a tail in the Celestial World."

"Alright then," Akiko said as she flipped through the pages before sending the correct Magic into Aquarius.

Aquarius could feel her tail disappearing and two smooth legs appeared in its place. Aquarius touched them and giggled to herself. She opened her legs up to show her pussy. "Thank you, Akiko." She said.

"You're welcome!" Akiko said with a smile.

Aquarius tried to stand up, but her legs wobbled and she almost fell until Akiko caught her. "This is going to take some time to getting used to them." Aquarius said.

"I'll help," Akiko said as she picked up Aquarius, bridal style, and started heading to Lucy's bed.

"My big strong Wizard." Aquarius said with a seductive smile.

"Hehe, I'm flattered," Akiko said as she set Aquarius down.

Aquarius gently grabbed Akiko's hand and guide it to her legs. "They feel nice, don't they, Akiko?" She asked as she was kissed Akiko's cheek.

"Yeah," Akiko said before she started to take off her clothes.

Aquarius licked her lips when she saw Akiko's breasts. "Tell me, you remember me telling you about how time worked in the Celestial World?" She asked as she brought Akiko's hand to her legs again, but she could feel Akiko's hand rubbing her legs.

Akiko raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure Virgo told me that," She said.

"Hmmm...I guess she did, huh? Well anyway, I was curious maybe when you are ready or you need more time…." Aquarius said as she blushed.

"More time?" Akiko asked with her head tilted.

"More time to think about having a baby?" Aquarius said as she blushed even redder.

"Oh. Nah, it's fine. We are gonna have fun anyway," Akiko said with a smile.

Aquarius looked at Akiko with wide eyes until she moaned when she felt Akiko's fingers inside her pussy.

"You ready to get started?" Akiko asked as she pulled out her dick and aimed it at Aquarius' pussy.

"Yes." Aquarius said as she spread her legs.

Akiko grinned before she thrusted into Aquarius, going through her hymen in an instant. Aquarius' eyes widened as blood leaked out of her pussy. She waited for her new lower part of her body to get used to Akiko's dick.

"You okay there?" Akiko asked as she fit her entire cock inside.

"Mmm...I never experienced the pain before because I have been a Mermaid for a long time. It hurts." Aquarius said as a small tear leaked from her eyes.

Akiko kissed the tears away, "Just tell me when you're ready and we'll continue," She said.

Aquarius placed her hands on Akiko's back. "I love you. Please move." She said.

"Sure," Akiko said as she pulled back before thrusting back inside.

"Ah, ah, ah, mmmm, ah, fuah, oh shit, ahhhh!" Aquarius moaned as she glided her hands down to Akiko's ass and gently fondle and squeeze them.

"Ohhh, so tight!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster.

"Ahhh, be rough, ohhh shit, ahhh, I don't mind, ahhh, love me. Ahhh, tell me you love me." Aquarius said as she sucked on Akiko's right ear.

"Ugh! I love you Aquarius! Oh! You gonna cum?" Akiko asked as she thrusted to her absolute limit.

"Yes, yes, yes, YESSSSS!!!" Aquarius said as she came on Akiko's dick.

"Ugh! I'm Cumming!!!" Akiko said as she hilted herself in Aquarius and came inside her, filling her to the brim.

"Ahhhh! Akiko!!!!" Aquarius moaned as she felt her stomach expand from the cum splashing inside of her womb.

Soon enough, Akiko stopped cumming and pulled out.

"Hah...hah...hah...you were amazing." Aquarius said as she was rubbing her stomach.

"Thanks, Aquarius. And I got a gift for you," Akiko said with a smirk.

"A gift? What is it?" Aquarius asked.

"You want to be a Futanari?" Akiko asked.

"More than anything. I could use it on that princess who has my key. She has been using my key ever since she was little." Aquarius said

"You talking about Lucy?" Akiko asked.

"Who else do you know that is a Celestial Wizard? She has been acting cocky ever since she met you." Aquarius said.

"Yeah, that does make sense," Akiko said as placed her hand on top of Aquarius' clit and sent the Magic into her.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Aquarius moaned as a dick took shape from her clit. "Wow, this is big."

"Yeah, and I'll need your cum to become stronger," Akiko as she got close to to new dick.

Aquarius smirk. "Well, you'll have to beg for it." She said as she was stroking it.

Akiko frowned before looking at Aquarius, "You don't want to test me, do you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm kidding. Come here." Aquarius said as she motioned with her finger.

"Good to hear," Akiko said before she gave the dick a lick.

Aquarius gasped. "Oh god, ahhhh that's a good tongue. Ahhhhh!!!" Aquarius moaned as she felt Akiko's tongue lick Aquarius' dick.

Akiko then started to suck on it before she started bobbing her head on it.

"Ohhh, shit, fuah, fuck, ahhhh, mmm, don't stop, ahhhh!!!" Aquarius moaned as she played with Akiko's green hair to keep her strands out of Akiko's face.

Akiko felt the dick twitching and moved her hand to Aquarius' pussy and rubbed it rapidly as she continued to suck.

"Ohhh god, mmm, stick your fingers in there, ahhhh, mmm, make me cum, oh baby, make me cum." Aquarius moaned as she played with her breasts.

 _'Cum for me!'_ Akiko thought as she sucked faster.

"Akiko! I'M CUMMING!!!" Aquarius moaned as she shot a massive load into Akiko's mouth.

"Mmm…" Akiko hummed as she was swallowing the cum.

Aquarius sighed with relief as she brought Akiko's face into a full on passionate kiss. She stick her tongue into Akiko's mouth to play with Akiko's tongue.

"Mmm," Akiko said before she pulled away. "That tasted great," She said.

"Hah...hah...I love you, Akiko." Aquarius said as she was looking around to see that her time was almost up.

"You too," Akiko said with a smile.

Aquarius disappeared as she went back to the Celestial World. Akiko was alone in Lucy's house. Akiko sighed as she picked up her clothes and got herself ready to go to the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guild, everyone was gathering around the master and a small glass. Mira just let out a sigh because things had gotten worse. Inside of the glass was a small salamander with a fire on its had. Lucy just shook her head while Happy was looking at the glass to see that something wasn't right.

"Come on guys! Let me out!"

"No way, Natsumi!" Makarov said.

"Aw come on, master. Let me out already, I promise not to go after Erza." Natsumi said.

* * *

Akiko was nearing the guild as this was going on. Once she got to the guild, Mira was looking at Akiko before she hugged her as tight as she could.

"So, how was it?" Mira asked asked as she got the scent of Akiko had sex with someone.

"It was good," Akiko said, "So, what's going on?" She asked.

"Natsumi challenged Erza to a fight and Erza agreed to her challenge. Then, as the fight was about to start, a representative from the Magic Council arrested Erza. Natsumi wanted to go after her, but Macao turned her into a salamander which explains the small glass creature in there." MIra explained.

Akiko looked at the glass and narrowed her eyes, _'That's not Natsumi!'_ She thought and backed up a bit, "The Magic Council, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" MIra asked as she was looking at Akiko. "Please don't tell you're going after Erza too."

"Nah," Akiko lied before she exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot to grab a cake, I'll be back!" She said as she speed walked to the doors of the guild.

"A cake? When did you get a cake." Mira asked as she turned her head to see that Akiko was gone.

* * *

Akiko went into an empty alleyway and made demonic wings sprout from her back and she jumped and flew in the direction of the Magic Council as she needed to stop Natsumi from doing anything stupid.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Magic Council's estate, Erza was being escorted into the Magic Councils' chambers. She was shackled and was placed into the center of the room.

* * *

Akiko made it to the outside of the building to see Natsumi in an ugly imitation of Erza's outfit. She went behind her and hit her in the nape of the neck, making sure to knock her out. Cat Happy was looking at Akiko with a confused look.

"What's wrong? Weren't we going to rescue Erza from the Magic Council?" Cat Happy asked.

"Trust me, I could feel that Natsumi was about to make things worse," Akiko said, "I'll go in there, okay?" She said.

"Aye!" Cat Happy said.

"Good, now take her to the guild," Akiko said.

"Aye sir!" Cat Happy said as she summoned her wings and flew the unconscious Natsumi back to the guild.

Akiko looked around and slipped into an air duct.

* * *

As this happened, Erza was looking up at the Magic Council and she had a sad look on her face.

"Erza Scarlet. How do you plea?"

"Guilty." Erza said.

Akiko raised her eyebrow as she watched this. This didn't feel like a regular court session. Then, a woman with long blue hair and a mark on her left eye step forward into the light.

"What is it, Segrainia?"

Erza's eyes widened at the sight of the person. The young woman was looking down at Erza and grinned.

"Surely we're being harsh to the young woman. I mean, she's a member of Fairy Tail after all. Having her arrested will surely anger them." Siegrainia said.

Akiko raised her eyebrow in confusion, _'Is this just for show?'_ She thought.

"Well, since this is a first offense. I guess that we can be lenient."

Erza let out a sigh of relief as the guards approached to unshackle her. Erza was rubbing her wrists for a moment and looked at Segrainia for a moment. She started to take her leave as the meeting was over.

* * *

When she made it outside, she saw Akiko leaning on a wall with her eyes closed, just like how they first had a conversation.

"How did you get here?" Erza asked.

Akiko pointed up with one finger, "I fell, with style," Was all she said. **(AN: Reference to Toy Story.)**

Then Segrainia walked out of the chamber and she was looking at the two women before her. "I see that someone had made it to get you home safely..." Segrainia said.

"That's right, we best be going, right Erza?" Akiko asked.

"First tell me, why are you here, Jellalita?" Erza said.

Segrainia laughed. "I don't know where did you get your assumptions from. I heard that you were a slave once by a tyrant named Jellalita. My name is Segrainia." Segrainia said as she walked away.

"So...should we go?" Akiko asked.

Erza sighed as she nodded her head. They both headed back to the guild and Erza was looking at Akiko. Once they walked down an alleyway, Erza pushed Akiko up against the wall and started to kiss her.

"You are the sweetest thing in the world." Erza said as she was kissing Akiko's neck.

"Ohh...at least do this back home," Akiko said as she kissed Erza on the neck.

Akiko pushed herself off and placed Erza on the wall. She lifted Erza left leg and caress Erza's butt cheek.

Erza gasped and placed her hands on Akiko's head to get her go deep into her neck. "Ahhh... you know I can't wait when we are alone together. " She said as she slowly grind against Akiko's crotch.

"Ah! How about we bring the Harem to your place then and we use a muffler spell to go as loud as we want?" Akiko asked.

"Ohh, you know how to please a woman. Sure." Erza said

"Cool, let's head back to the guild and bring the Harem," Akiko said.

Erza nodded as they both walked back to the guild while holding hands.

* * *

Lucy was looking around at the guild hall for a moment. She then looked at the entrance to see both Akiko and Erza were back.

"Hey Lucy!" Akiko said.

"There you are!" Lucy said. "Where did you go because Happy came back with Natsumi."

"I simply checked out what was going on with Erza and stuff," Akiko said with a shrug.

Natsumi approached Erza and pointed at her. "Alright Erza, let's pick up where we left off."

Erza let out a yawn. "No thanks. I am exhausted." she said as she collapsed on top of an empty table.

Akiko looked at her with wide eyes, "Huh?" She uttered.

"Aw, come on. There's got to be someone that I can fight." Natsumi whined as she stomped her feet.

Akiko simply walked away from her and with to Mirajane, "Hey, Mira," She said.

"Hey, where's the cake?" Mira asked as she was cleaning an empty glass.

"Right here," Akiko said as she pulled out a box that contained something. It smelled fruity.

She smiles as she peaked inside to see it was a strawberry cake. Natsumi just groaned.

"Hey! What's with all the noise?!"

Natsumi stopped for a moment and looked up to the second floor of the guild. It was a woman with long blonde hair and she had a lightning bolt shaped scar on her right eye. She smirked at her guild mates.

Akiko looked up at the woman and widened her eyes, "Wha! You're that woman I bumped into before!" She said as she pointed at her with a twitchy finger.

The blonde woman looked at Akiko. "Oh, it's you. I see that Fairy Tail managed to take on another weakling."

Akiko blinked a few times, "Weakling?" She looked around before looking back and shrugged, "Sorry, but I'm that weak...physically, yeah, but overall...nah," She said with a smirk.

Natsumi was getting steamed up. "Are you looking for a fight, Larxene?" Natsumi asked.

"Why don't you come up here if you are looking for a fight." Larxene said with an evil grin.

"With pleasure!" Natsumi said as she ran towards the staircase, but Makarov stretched his left arm and slammed it onto Natsumi pining her down.

"Natsumi. You know that the second floor is off limits to you." Makarov said.

Akiko continued to look at Larxene, "So you're a member here too? This is such a weird coincidence," Akiko said as she scratched her head.

"Larxene had been a member since she was little." Mira stated.

"My god…" Akiko said, impressed.

Makarov looked up at his granddaughter with a glare.

"Let me go! She is cruising for a bruising." Natsumi said as she was struggling underneath the master's massive hand.

"I said no." Makarov said.

"Yeah, better listen to your master. You will never be in my league." Larxene said.

Mira glared at Larxene because she knew that people had what it takes. "That's enough, Larxene! It's not your decision to make." Mira said.

"Whatever! Once this place is mine, I am going to kick out the weak for the strong to be in the guild." Larxene said as she went back to the second floor to rest.

"Well, she's nice," Akiko said with a shrug.

"Yeah, what did she mean once the guild will be hers?" Lucy asked.

"It's like I said, Larxene is Master's granddaughter. So, if the master would ever die, then the guild would be Larxene's." MIra said.

"Hm, interesting. Anyway, Mira, Lucy, can you bring Erza, Cana and Happy to outside the guild in like...ten minutes, I need to eat," Akiko said.

"Sure, " Lucy and Mira said.

Akiko then got to the counter and sat down with the box of cake in her hands. She looked at cake and had a thought before looking at the second floor. Mira made Akiko's special drink to go with her cake.

"Here you go, Akiko. You can't have cake without something to wash it down." Mira said as she giggled.

"Thanks for that," Akiko said as she took a sip of her drink, not touching her cake.

Mira just looked at the cake. "Who's it for?" she asked as she trying to control herself.

"Originally it was going to be for you, but then I had a thought," Akiko said as continued to look at the second floor.

"Oh, for Larxene. I can take it up there for you." Mira said.

"Thanks," Akiko said as she continued to drink her drink, letting Mira take the box.

She walked up to the second floor. She was talking to Larxene and she told her that Akiko bought it for her. She came back down the stairs and continued cleaning the glasses.

"What'd she say?" Akiko asked as she was nearly done with drink.

"She said that she will take the cake and accept your apology, 'you weakling'." Mira told her.

"Alright then," Akiko said with a smile as she got up and left the guild and waited for her Harem to arrive.

Erza, Happy, Cana, Mira, and Lucy walked out the door and they all saw Akiko. Cana walked up to Akiko and placed an arm around Akiko's shoulder. "So, did you check out that Mansion that I told you about?" She asked as she was sipping on a bottle of booze.

Akiko sighed, "Not yet, I was hoping to show all of you before I buy it and stuff," Akiko said, "Anyway, we all ready to go to Erza's place?" She asked her Harem.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

* * *

They all started to walk towards the Fairy Hills. Erza opened the door to show Lucy, Happy, and Mira where she lived.

"Wow. it's perfect." Mira said.

"Well, it's better than my place for sure." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it was a real surprise when I first came," Akiko said.

Cana was sharing her booze with Happy which caused the catgirl to get drunk. She was giggling as she walking to Akiko. "Aki, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you all as well," Akiko said as she looked at her Harem.

Mira was kissing Lucy while Erza was kissing Cana. Happy was out of luck and she kissed Akiko.

"Mmm…" Akiko hummed before pulling back, "Well, let's all get undressed then," She said as she started to remove her clothes.

The girls stopped kissing for a moment and nodded their heads. They all removed their clothes and Erza put up the muffler spell to soundproof the room. Then, the girls gathered around Akiko and they all took turns kissing her.

"Mmph," She hummed out as she finished kissing Mira, "Alright, let's all be Futanari now, shall we?" She said.

The girls nodded their heads and they all started to play with themselves in front of Akiko. Then they all moaned as their cocks took form from their clit.

"Ah, my Futanari Harem...this is so sexy," Akiko said as she got on her knees.

The girls all gathered around Akiko and they all presented their cocks for her to suck. Akiko sucked Mira's cock first while she was giving Erza and Happy handjobs and Cana and Lucy played with Akiko's breasts with their cocks. All the girls were moaning from Akiko's body and they were enjoying every inch of it.

 _'Ohhh...this is some kind of heaven, I just know it!'_ Akiko thought as she let her girl's have their way with her, needing for all of them to cum in her mouth or maybe a large bucket, she didn't know.

"Ohhhh, okay girls, ready to cum?" Mira said as she was looking at all of them.

They all nodded their heads.

Akiko's eyes widened before she pulled out and panted, "W-Wait a minute!" She said.

They all looked at her. Mira was pouting because she was halted. "What? Why?" She asked.

"At least cum somewhere where I can still drink it. It'll be a lot harder it if you all cum on my body and stuff and I want to get stronger from this," Akiko explained.

Then an idea popped into Erza's head as she pulled out a bucket and she came inside it. Lucy and Cana did the same and so did Happy and Mira. All of their cum mixed together and Erza stirred it up with a wooden spoon. Akiko sweatdropped at that.

"Here you go. All of our cum are mixed together." Erza said.

"Great!" Akiko said as she took the bucket and put it up to her lips and started drinking. She moaned at the flavor as her dick throbbed rapidly.

The girls were licking their lips as they were watching Akiko's dick throbbing. They all waited for Akiko to finish. Their dicks soon disappeared back into their clit. Mira was thinking for a moment and an idea popped into her head.

"I have a good idea." Mira said.

Akiko finished with the bucket and sighed from the taste, "Wow, that was good. Anyway, what's the idea?" She asked.

"Well, I would like you to make a clone of yourself. One for each of us." Mira said with a smile.

"Oh, you really want to do that, huh? Okay then," Akiko said before she created seven clones with the Magic she learned from her book.

"Wow. they look so real." Happy said as she touching one of the clone's dick.

"They're as real me and stuff. The only catch is that they have to return to me after they're done. Lucy, can you summon your Spirits?" Akiko explained and asked.

"Of course." Lucy said as she pulled out her two golden keys. "Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

Then the ground shook and Virgo appeared in the room. She was looking at the eight Akiko and she was blushing. "Oh my, is this punishment, Princess?" She asked.

"No, we all get one a piece for each of us." Lucy told her.

She walked over to the sink and turned it on and the water was filling up. She kissed the Golden Key and placed it in the water.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" Lucy called out as the water glowed and Aquarius appeared before Lucy with legs. Lucy blinked a few times as she look at Aquarius' legs. "What the heck! How do you have legs?!" She asked.

"I gave them to her," Akiko said as she sat on the bed.

"That's right. And my legs are more smoother than yours." Aquarius said with pride.

"Of course you had a hand in this, Akiko." Lucy muttered.

Akiko shrugged, "Had to treat a member of my Harem right and it felt like the right thing to give Aquarius a pair of legs," She said.

Aquarius smirked. "And that's not all that she gave me." She said as she masturbated in front of Lucy and her clit started to took form of a cock which caused Lucy's eyes to widen.

"Oh, come on!" Lucy said.

"Sorry. Hey, Virgo. Can you undress for us?" Akiko asked.

"Sure, but you have to unzip me." Virgo said as she turned around for Akiko.

"Right, forgot about that," Akiko said before she got up and pulled down the zipper to let the clothes fall to the floor.

Virgo sighed with relief as the cold air brushed against her nipples.

"Now, become a Futanari for us," Akiko commanded as she stroked her dick.

Virgo nodded her head and she began to play with herself and her clit was taking shape into a dick. "Ahhhh...so good." She said.

"I know. Now, can we all be Futanari? I have an idea!" Akiko said.

Then Lucy, Mira, Cana, Happy, and Erza nodded their heads and they all started to masturbating with each other. Their dicks had appeared from their clit, once again.

"Okay then. Lucy and Aquarius, please sit on the floor in front of each other," Akiko instructed.

The girls nodded their head and sat on the floor in front of each other. Lucy was looking at Akiko for a moment. "What's next?" She asked.

Akiko grabbed both their dicks and aimed them to the pussy in front of them. She made Lucy's dick twist around Aquarius' and go into the pussy while Akiko did the same for Aquarius to Lucy.

The girls gasped and moaned which they both were moving their hips in sync. Mira was playing with herself because she was getting horny at the sight of two girls fucking each other.

"Since you two know each other longer and need to work out some issues, I decided for you two fuck each other. This position is only possible as you are both Futanari," Akiko explained.

"Y-You t-tricked u-us! Ahhhh!!!" Lucy moaned as she couldn't control her hips.

"Y-You w-will p-pay f-for t-this, A-Akiko! Ahhhhh, mmm, ngha," Aquarius moaned as she was trying to resist Lucy's dick but couldn't.

"No I won't. And don't worry, you two won't have each other's kids. I already came inside each and every one of you," Akiko said to reassure them.

The girls were moaning louder as they both started to pick up speed.

Akiko walked over to the bed, "Come here, Virgo," She said.

Virgo was walking over to Akiko and she was sitting on Akiko's lap. "I am at your service, Akiko." She said as wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck.

"Yeah. Erza, Cana, and Happy, take two clones to fuck you," Akiko instructed said as she hugged Virgo.

"Yes." Erza said as she grabbed two clones and led them to the other side of the room.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as she was grabbing two clones and took to them kitchen. She soon started moaning from the kitchen because one of the clones started fucking her.

"I am gonna enjoy this. I hope you two can drink and fuck me senseless." Cana said as she grabs a bottle of boozes led them to the table.

Mira was looking around and she was only one left. "What about me?" She asked with a whimper.

The last clone layed down, "Mira, I want you to take in my clone's cock and just masturbate while watching me without bouncing," Akiko said as she pointed to the clone a few feet away from her and Virgo.

"Okay. I will try." Mira said as she walked over to the clone and lined up the clone's cock and she sat down on it. She moaned as it was big just like the real Akiko's dick. She was trying to control herself.

Happy was being fucked from behind as she was sucking the other clone's dick. Erza was being double penetrated while one other clone was jerking her off. Lucy and Aquarius were grabbing each others breasts and squeezed them while they were fucking each other. Cana was drinking while she was being fucked in both her asshole and pussy by both clones.

"Hey, Virgo...you want to please me?" Akiko asked as she gestured to her dick under Virgo.

"Of course, Mistress." Virgo said as she got off Akiko's lap and began to give her blowjob and she was licking Akiko's dick.

"Ohhh, yeah~! That's nice, Virgo," Akiko said as she patted Virgo's head.

"Mmm...mmm...mmm...hmmm...mmm…" Virgo hummed as she was sucking harder and bobbing her head.

Mira was jerking herself off as she watched the show. She was looking down at the clone's dick inside of her. She shook her head because she needed to resist. She was looking at Virgo's dick in front of her. She was leans forward and licked the tip. It caused Virgo to shiver.

"Ah! Keep it up, Virgo!" Akiko said as she began to fondle her boobs.

Virgo hummed as she shivered because Mira were licking her dick until Mira used her tongue to move Virgo's dick in her mouth and began to suck her off. Virgo hummed, which her mouth to vibrate on Akiko's dick.

"Oh! I'm Cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Virgo's mouth.

"MMMM!!!" VIrgo hummed as she came into Mira's mouth which caused Mira to cum as well. Virgo was swallowing Akiko's cum.

"Oh, that felt nice," Akiko said as she soon pulled out of Virgo's mouth once she was done cumming.

VIrgo wiped her mouth and she reached for her cock and pulled it out of Mira's mouth. "Was it good, Mira?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup. I never taste a Celestial Spirit's cum before. I never thought that it was this good." Mira said.

"Well, of course it was going to be good. They are Celestial Spirits after all," Akiko said.

Mira giggled but moaned because her giggling jerked her body. "Ohhh! Please Akiko, can I move because this clone's dick is too big." She said.

"Yeah, you can go now. I'm just gonna watch while Virgo services me with her pussy," Akiko said as she smiled.

MIra smiled as she began to ride the clone's dick and her breasts began to bounce. The clone brought her hands on to Mira's hips. Mira moaned as her dick was hitting against the clone's pussy. Virgo was looking at Akiko with a curious look.

"My pussy? Can you please with your dick or your tongue?" Virgo asked.

Akiko was unsure how to answer that. **(AN: Not lying. That line from Virgo actually confused me so I just left it in.)**

* * *

The others girls were moaning louder from being fucked hard by the clones while Lucy and Aquarius was on the verge to climaxing together.

"Oh fuck, shit, I'm gonna cum, Aquarius." Lucy moaned.

"Me too! Ahhhhhh!!!" Aquarius moaned.

They both started thrusting faster and harder until they both screamed at the top of their lungs as they both came inside each other.

"Wow, that's hot," Akiko commented as she let Virgo line up her pussy.

Virgo brought her pussy down on Akiko's dick. "Ahh, so big, Ahhhh!!!" She moaned as she felt Akiko's dick touching her womb.

Akiko didn't move as she was watching everyone else fucking her clones and each other.

Virgo was looking at her. "Umm, Mistress?" She said to get Akiko's attention.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" Akiko asked.

"I am ready." Virgo said as she was blushing because she was waiting for Akiko to move.

"Sure," Akiko said as she began to thrust.

"Ahh, ahh, mmm, ohhh, ahhh, fuahh, oh god, punish me, Mistress! Ahhh, punish me!" VIrgo moaned as she was placed her hand on the back of Akiko's head and bent her neck slightly.

"You got it!" Akiko said as she thrusted to the absolute limit and made sure to stroke Virgo's dick as well.

"Ohhh yes, ahhh, stroke it, ahhh, mmm, fuahhh, ahhh, ahh," Virgo moaned as she feel both pleasure from both Akiko's dick and hand.

"Get ready because I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said.

"Me too!! Make me cum on Mira and your clone, Mistress!!" Virgo said.

"Here I cum!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came into Virgo.

"Ahhh!!!" Virgo moaned as she was came like a geyser and sprayed both Mira and the clone.

Mira moaned as she came from the clone's cum. The rest of the girls moaned as they all came from the clones. The clones disappeared and went back to Akiko, which had her absorb the memories of the clones as well.

"Ohhh! That was amazing!" Akiko said.

"That was the best experience as always, Mistress." Virgo said as she kissed her and disappeared.

Lucy passed out from both sex and for summoning more than one spirit. Aquarius was crawling over to Akiko.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss too?" Aquarius asked.

"Sure," Akiko said before briefly kissing Aquarius, "Also, you got to fuck Lucy, just like you wanted," She congratulated with a smile.

Aquarius smiled. "Yeah. I did, huh." She said as she disappeared.

Akiko looked around to her other lovers to see how they were. The girls were all resting soundly from their sex with the clones. Lucy was the first to wake up and she let out a powerful yawn and stretched her arms.

"Boy, that was hot. I really need a shower after that." Lucy said.

"Lots of us need a shower," Akiko commented as she looked over to the other girls

Lucy grabbed her clothes and got dressed. Then she gave Akiko a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I can share my bath with you, Mira, Cana, Erza, and Happy anytime, but I only have small tub for two." She said.

"Don't worry, one day, I'll have a mansion with a bath and shower enough to fit all of us and more," Akiko said as she laid down on the bed and waited for her other lovers to come as well.

"I can't wait." Lucy said as she gave Akiko a wink and she left Erza's place.

Mira was the next to wake up and she yawned and she crawled over to the bed. She laid down next to Akiko and snuggled up to her. "Hi there." She said as she kissed Akiko on the lips.

"Mm," Akiko hummed before pulling away, "Hey, I am really glad we all had a Harem orgy. I've been waiting for that for a while," She said.

Mira giggles. "Well, you know that saying 'All good things happen to those who wait.'" She said as she was putting on her dress.

Akiko smiled, "I guess you're right," She said.

Mira walked over to Akiko and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe we should give Lullaby and Yubel more mother and daughter time next time." She said as she was grabbing her panties and handed them to Akiko.

"Maybe, but the rest of the Harem isn't ready for that like you and Lucy are. So, I gotta find the opportune moment," Akiko said.

"I understand." Mira said as she was leaving until she stopped for a moment. "I will see you later." She said as she closed the door.

Akiko sighed, "Who's next?" She asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lucy's house, Lucy was getting out of the shower and she was wearing a red t-shirt and pink sweatpants. She let out a relieved sigh because she was enjoying the shower and peace and quiet it gave. "Ah, nothing like a nice hot shower to relax the body from a full on orgy." She said.

Then suddenly a voice called out. "Yo, Lucy! How's it going?" Natsumi said.

"How did you get in my house?!" Lucy asked.

"We walked in through the front door." Cat Happy answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's called breaking and entering." Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

Natsumi had a smug look on her face and looked at Lucy. "We got a job." She said as she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from her vest.

"Yeah and it's an S-Class Mission." Cat Happy said.

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU TWO INSANE!?" Lucy asked with a freaking out voice.

Happy was looking at Lucy with the S-Class Mission paper in her paws. "What's the big problem? This is our ticket to be in the big leagues. But check it, it says that we get a large amount of jewel and a Golden Key" She said.

Lucy palmed her forehead and groaned. "You have no idea how much trouble we will be in if the master found out that you stole one of the S-Class missions." She said as she let out another groan.

"Hey, we only thought of you. Here. You don't have to go. Me and Happy will gladly to take all the reward." Natsumi said as both she and Cat Happy left Lucy's place, but they both left the paper in Lucy's care.

 _'What the hell? If I return this to the guild, then people will think that I stole it.'_ Lucy thought as she ran out the door. "Hey, wait for me, guys!" She said as she chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the guild hall, Mira ran towards Makarov who was drinking his beer. Mira was out of breath. "Master! We have a big problem. One of the S-Class Missions is missing!" She said.

It took a good two minutes for the third guild master to process what Mira had told him. He spat out his drink and coughed up a lung. Larxene was smiling because she knew who did it. She was laying on the couch on the second floor.

"Who could have done this?" Makarov asked.

"It's a mission to the Cursed Island. Erza is still at home and Larxene is here." Mira told him.

"Then it must have been one of the non S-Class Wizards. Alright, which one of you did it?" Makarov asked.

The entire guild denied the action until Larxene walking over towards the railing and looked down at them. "I might know who. It's looked like a blue bird with wings that flew off with Cursed Island mission." She said before Mira glared at her.

"Blue bird. Wait, you mean Happy. If you knew it was Happy, why didn't try to stop her?" Mira asked.

"Get real, if those idiots want to become S-Class Wizards, then they can die for all I care." Larxene said.

She went back to the second floor and laughed. Mira gritted her teeth and Grace was narrowing her eyes. Makarov just sighed because he knew that the action can't be ignored.

"Well, I know that this is a major offense. I need someone to go after and bring them back to face punishment." Makarov said.

Grace got up and walked out the door and she knew that she was going to be the one to bring them back. Mira was looking at Grace. "Where are you going, Grace?" She asked.

"Where else? I am going to bring those idiots back before they leave Magnolia." Grace said.

* * *

Soon enough, Akiko made it to the guild and noticed the tense atmosphere, "I miss something?" She asked as she scratched her head.

MIra walked up to Akiko and whispered everything into Akiko's ear to get her up to speed.

Akiko backed up, "What!? You can't be serious," She said with a bewildered expression.

Mira nodded her head. "Grace went after them to get them back." She told her.

Akiko crossed her arms at that, "She'll probably be forced to take the mission with Natsumi if she is afraid that Erza might get there," She said with a nod.

"What do you think we should do?" Mira asked as she concerned about their safety.

Akiko sighed before she looked to the second floor, "Yo Larxene! Did you enjoy the cake!?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! It's was good, too bad that I hate Strawberries!" Larxene answered.

Akiko sweatdropped, "Well, what do you want next time, then. 'Cause from what I'm hearing that seemed to be a total bust," She asked as she scratched her head.

"I don't know. Surprise me and no strawberries." Larxene said as she closed her eyes to take a nap.

Akiko grinned, "Hehe, you got it!" She said, mostly to herself. She then looked to the guild doors, "Wonder when Erza'll get here…" She said aloud.

Erza approached behind Akiko and squeezed her butt. "Good morning, Akiko." She said as she was smiling.

Akiko flinched, "I was wondering where you were. Could you please stop grabbing my butt, we're in public," She said.

"I can't help it. You do have a nice soft ass and I just couldn't resist." Erza said with a grin.

"Erza, let go…" Akiko said in a tone that described her urgency.

"Okay..." Erza said as she let go. She was looking around the guild. "What going on?"

"Let Mira explain," Akiko said as she gestured over to the barmaid.

"Well…" Mira started as she told Erza everything that happened.

Erza's eyes widened when she heard that Cat Happy had taken one of the S-Class Mission without being promoted to S-Class. An aura surrounded because she was way beyond ticked. "When I get my hands on those two, they'll wish I won't kill them." She said

"Hmm...how about the three of us get them back? Besides, I think I have enough Jewels to buy me a ship," Akiko suggested.

"I agree." Erza agreed.

"Me too." Mira agreed.

"Great! Tell the Master while I go on ahead to secure us a vessel," Akiko said as she started to walk out the guild.

"Right." Mira and Erza said as they both went to tell the Makarov.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ocean, Grace was out cold and tied up and Lucy was moping because she knew that she'll be trouble. "I can't believe that you guys talked me into this." She said as Natsumi was on the side of the boat, getting sick on the voyage.

"Well, we're doing this mission." Cat Happy said as she was eating a fish.

"And I can't believe that you knocked Grace out like that." Lucy said as she looked at the poor tied up Ice Wizard.

"Hey, she didn't want to listen to reason so I did the next best thing." Natsumi said as the male person was rowing the boat before she covered her mouth to contain her vomit.

* * *

Back with Akiko, she showed up at the docks and found a decent boat that had no name on it. She bought it with the last of her money and began to carve a name on the hull.

Erza and Mira was walking towards the docks and they were looking around for Akiko. "Where is she?" Erza asked.

Akiko jumped down from the ship at that moment, "Hey girls! Over here!" She called out, waving her hand.

Mira pointed at Akiko. "There she is." She said as both her and Erza was walking towards her.

Erza was looking around for ship. "So, where's the ship?" She asked.

Akiko chuckled, "Here. I'd like to introduce you to...the Highwind!" She said as she pointed to the ship.

The girls were in awe at the sight of the ship. "Woooow." Was all they could say.

"Yeah, she also has a bed inside and stuff!" Akiko said, excited.

Mira and Erza walked aboard the Highwind and they were looking around for a moment. Mira had found many rooms. "So many bedrooms." She said.

"Yeah, but they only gave me one bed at the moment. Soon, I'll make the Highwind a place where the Harem can have fun and stuff," Akiko said with a grin.

"Well, we will have to share a bed." Erza said as she was blushing and hiding her excitement.

"Yep. Now let's set sail!" Akiko said as she created her clones that ran to many stations on the ship.

"Aye!" Mira and Erza said with a cheer.

"Wait!!! I wanna come too!!!" Happy said as she was running towards the ship with her boobs bounce with each step.

"Wha-! Happy!?" Akiko said as Happy jumped and landed next to the helm.

"Wooow. That was a perfect jump." Mira said as she was holding a scorecard that read ten.

"What are you doing here, Happy?" Akiko asked, confused by the sudden appearance of the catgirl.

"Cana and I found out from everyone in the guild that Natsumi had taken a S-Class mission. We went to Lucy's place, but the only thing we could find was this. And also, I saw you three on a boat and I wanted to come." Happy said as she held up a S-Class mission paper.

"Oh. So, Natsumi dragged Lucy into this," Akiko said before looking at the reward, "Ah, figures. It has Celestial Spirit Key on that Island and she played on Lucy's desire. Dammit, Natsumi!" She said in frustration.

Happy collapsed and panted from running. "I'm tired now." She said as she was panting.

"I figured. Mira, Erza, please take Happy to the Master Bedroom while I pilot the ship with my crew," Akiko told them.

"Aye, captain!" Mira said as she grabbed Happy's legs and Erza grabbed Happy's arms and they carried her to the bedroom.

Akiko then looked through her book and had an idea, "Come on out, Captain Sora!" She said as she pointed to one of her clones and made her go proof before a boy in a pirate captain outfit appeared out of the smoke.

"Huh? Wait, this isn't my ship," Sora said as he looked around in confusion.

Mira and Erza came out and they both looked at Sora for a moment. Erza summoned her sword and pointed it at Sora.

"Whoa! What the?!" Sora said in confusion as he stepped back.

"We will not surrender our ship to a pirate." Erza said

"Hey, Erza. Relax, I summoned him," Akiko said with a nod.

"Huh? You did?" Sora said as she looked at Akiko.

"You can do that?" Erza said as she put her sword down and sheathed it.

"Well, sorta. I used one of my clones to take Sora's form and temporarily have him here. Anyway, Sora. I need some help," Akiko said.

"With what?" He asked.

"We need to reach that Island over in that direction and the ship needs a Captain. Unfortunately, I don't have the experience like yourself," She said.

"Oh, I get it!" Sora said as her leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Mira was looking at him with a smile. "We would really appreciate your help." She said with a smile.

Sora nodded "Sure, I would've helped anyway. Besides, I like being a Captain," He said with a smile as he walked up to the helm and held the wheel, "Man the Starboard and let's set sail!" He shouted with charisma.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" The Akiko clones said as they took up their positions and unfurled the sails.

Mira smiles and she was looked at the sea water. She felt some of the water sprinkles touch her face. "Ah, this is awesome. We should have a boat more often." She said .

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~" Sora sang before he started to hum.

Akiko looked at Mira then back to Sora, "Alright, Sora. We're going to our room. Knock when we get close to that Island, alright?" Akiko detailed and then asked.

"Sure thing!" Sora said as he continued to move the wheel in the general direction Akiko mentioned.

Akiko then approached Mirajane, "One day, me, you, and the whole Harem will have a mansion and better accommodations for the Highwind. Does that sound good, Mira?" She said and asked with a smile.

"That sounds lovely, Akiko. I can picture a huge house a lot of rooms and children running around playing together." Mira said as she rested her head on Akiko's shoulder.

"Yeah...let's head in our room and let Sora sail us to our proper course," Akiko said as she started walking to the doors.

Mira walked behind her. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked as she was kissing Akiko on the cheek.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it to the master bedroom. Happy was sleeping on the bed with her tail curved while she was asleep. Mira was in awe at the sight of the room.

"It's beautiful, Akiko." Mira said.

"That it is," Akiko commented as she sat down.

Mirajane removed her dress and she was in her black bra and panties. She walked towards Akiko with a sway of her hips. She sat down on Akiko's lap and she was looking around the room. Then, she kissed Akiko before kissing her neck while slowly grinding against Akiko's crotch.

"Ohhh, that's nice," Akiko said as she looked around for Erza.

* * *

Erza was walking around the ship to patrol to keep an eye out for pirates or other raiders.

Sora, meanwhile, continued to hum as he occasionally shifted the boat in a certain direction.

* * *

Mira unclipped her bra and dropped it on the floor. "They're ready for you, Aki." She said as she rubs her breasts into Akiko's face.

Akiko nodded as she started licking and sucked at Mira's boobs.

"Mmm...ahhh...mmm...harder...suck on them harder." Mira moaned as she was stroking Akiko's green hair.

"Hm," Akiko hummed as she started sucking a little harder for Mira.

"Ohhh...you are sooo gooood...ahhh!' Mira moaned as she felt Akiko's hands making their way into Mira's panties.

Akiko pulled away from the boobs and gently carried Mira and placed her on the bed before removing the panties, leaving her completely naked as Akiko started to work at her own clothes.

Mira hummed as she looked at the sight of Akiko in the dim lighting. Then, she spread her legs and motioned her to the side to signal Akiko was ready for pleasure.

Akiko got naked and got above Mirajane and lined up her dick, "It's amazing how many times I've been inside you. You are mostly definitely pregnant at this point," She said with a smile as she rubbed Mira's belly.

"Well, I haven't been having mood swings yet." Mira said as she giggles.

"Maybe not, but you'll get them soon. Just promise you won't take it out on me, you'll hurt yourself if you do," Akiko said, referring to her own Magic.

"I hope that Satan Soul doesn't either." Mira said as she was rubbing Akiko's shoulders and waited for her to stick her dick inside of her.

"Me too," Akiko said as she thrusted into Mira's familiar pussy, making her groan at the feel of it.

"Ahhh...oh god…fuahhh…you're so big...ahhh!!!" Mira moaned.

"Ugh! Tight as always," Akiko said as she continued to thrust.

"Ngha…harder…fuck me harder…don't stop…ahhhhh!!!" Mira moaned.

"Yeah," Akiko said before immediately thrusting at her top speed, confident Mira could take it.

Mira was moaning louder as she felt Akiko's dick hitting her G-spot. "Akiko, ah, I ohhh love mmm you. Ahhh!!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist.

"Ah! Oh! I'm cumming!" Akiko said as she came inside Mira again.

"Ahhhh…" Mira moaned as she was feeling every inch of Akiko's cum

Akiko sighed with a smile, "That felt good, Mira," Akiko said as she pulled out of the first of her Harem.

"I know I love every bit of it." Mira said as she rubbed her stomach and some of Akiko's cum was leaking out of her pussy.

Happy appeared behind Akiko and licked her neck. "Oh Alpha~" She said as she wagged her tail.

"Hey, Happy. You want to join in?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, I want it in my pussy as well." Happy said as she got on all fours and spread her pussy open with her two fingers.

"Alright then," Akiko said as she thrusted into Happy's wet pussy.

Happy meowed and moaned as she felt Akiko's dick get inside of her. "Ahhhh...so good…ahhh so big…" She moaned.

Akiko continued to thrust into Happy as this happened, "Tight as always. I'm glad," Akiko said before she started thrusting at the same speed she did for Mira.

"Ahhh...give me more ahhh….more!!!" Happy moaned as she felt her left leg being lifted up while Akiko was going deeper.

"Here I cum!" Akiko exclaimed as she came into Happy again.

"Ahhhh!!!" Happy moaned as she was shaking from Akiko's cum as it was pouring into her womb. She had her tongue out of her mouth.

"Ohhh...that was nice," Akiko said as she pulled out of the catgirl.

"I really enjoyed that, Alpha Akiko." Happy said as she laying next to Mira.

Erza walked into the room and she was sweating and panting hard. She was even flustered and basically busted through the door. "Akiko~! I am in need of you!" She whined as she glowed and her armor disappeared.

"Well then, come here," Akiko said as she patted the bed.

Erza shut the door behind her. She was walking towards Akiko and she tackled her onto the bed and started to kiss her.

"Mmph!" Akiko hummed before pulling away, "Wow, you must be really pent up, huh?" Akiko said.

Erza raised up in a straddle position and she nodded her head. "I was patrolling the ship and I don't know why, but I felt completely horny." She said as she slowly grinded her pussy against Akiko's dick.

"I can tell. I wonder why as well...Mira, can you think about what it could be?" Akiko asked as she scratched her head.

Mira placed her finger on her chin to think. "She must have been bitten by a horny bug." She suggested.

"A horny bug?" Akiko asked since she'd never heard of that before.

"It's like a scent or pheromones that are in the air. Which we call a horny bug." Mira said

"Okay. Well, I'll relief of your...um, I don't know what to call. Pent up-ness? Horniness?" Akiko said as she scratched her head.

"That's a good word. Horniness." Mira said.

"'Kay then," Akiko said before put Erza on her lap and thrusting into her.

"Ahhhh, yes, yes, I want it! Ahhhh!" Erza moaned as she was bouncing on Akiko's dick which made her butt jiggle from each bounce.

"Ohh! That feels good!" Akiko said as she thrusted into Erza.

"Mmm...oh god...so good...it's big and hard...Ahhh!!" Erza moaned.

Mira and Happy smiles at the way that Erza was acting. "Come on, Akiko. Spank Erza's big butt." Mira said.

"Yeah, make it red like her hair." Happy said.

"Yes, spank me! Ahhhhh!!!" Erza moaned in agreement as she was bouncing harder on Akiko's dick..

Akiko briefly looked at her lovers before shrugging and light spanked Erza butt to feel it jiggle as she thrusted into Erza at the speed she did with both Mira and Happy.

"Ohhh….yes again! Ahhh!!" Erza said.

Akiko just decided to go deeper into Erza, "Oh! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she filled Erza up to the brim.

"ME TOO!!!" Erza moaned. "AHHHH!!!" She exclaimed as she came on Akiko's dick.

"Hah...that was awesome," Akiko said as she pulled out of Erza.

Erza was panting and both Mira and Happy were cleaning Akiko's dick. They were enjoying both of Akiko and Erza's cum. They glide their tongues up and down Akiko's dick.

"Ohhh! AH!" Akiko exclaimed as she came again from how sensitive she got from cumming three times in a row.

"Ahh…it's like a geyser." Mira said as some of the cum landed on both her and Happy's bodies.

Happy giggles. "I love the cum shower." She said as Mira were licking her body.

"Hah...that was great," Akiko said as she laid down on the bed.

Happy got on top of her and purred and laid on top of Akiko while Mira laid on Akiko's right side and Erza laid on Akiko's left side. "We love you, Akiko!" They said as they closed their eyes.

"I love you too," Akiko said as she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her senses.

* * *

In the mindscape, Lullaby was playing a song as Satan Soul laid in a lawn chair with sunglasses on and she was wearing a two piece red bikini. They were having a good time until they got a visitor. Satan Soul raised her sunglasses up to look at the intruder. The visitor was none other than Yubel.

Yubel opened her eyes and took in the scenery, "Nice place you got here," She said.

Lullaby gasped before she ran up to Yubel. "Mommy!" She said as she jumped into Yubel's arms and kissed her.

"Mm…" Yubel hummed pulling back, "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Good. Satan Soul has been taking good care of Lullaby." Lullaby said as she was wrapping her legs around Yubel's waist.

Satan got up from her lawnchair with her sunglasses in her head. "So, you're Lullaby's mother." She said as she walked up to Yubel with the sway of her hips.

"Yeah, that's a long story. Just know that I have no qualms about having sex with my own daughter," Yubel said.

"No need to explain. I've seen Lullaby's memories. I tried to patch up the gaps as I could, but there is a strong magic that blocking me from going further into her memories." Satan Soul said.

"Really?" Yubel said before she put a hand on her chin, "How about I try, it'll probably be easier as I'm her mother and all that," She said as she put Lullaby down.

"Sure, was taking a break anyway." Satan Soul said.

"Okay then. Lullaby, you want those memories back?" Yubel asked.

Lullaby nodded and she placed her hands on Yubel's. "Can we play first? Lullaby felt a little itchy when mommy came." Lullaby said as she was horny for the first time.

Yubel smirked, "Sure, you got a good place for us to do it?" She asked.

"Just think of a place. It is a mindscape after all. Anything can appear in here." Satan Soul said as she turned over onto her stomach and untied her strings.

"Alright then," Yubel said before she closed her eyes and thought. Suddenly, half the beach changed into a small lake, enough to reach her knees.

"Wow. Mommy?!" Lullaby asked she was naked and the water touched her skin. "Cold!" She called out

"Impressive." Satan Soul said as she continue to sunbathe.

"Thanks," Yubel said as she walked up to her daughter and kissed her.

"Mmph! Mmem!" Lullaby hummed as she placed her hands on Yubel's face and she stuck her tongue into Yubel's mouth to play with her tongue.

"Mmm!" Yubel hummed before she pulled away, "You're quite the kisser," She complimented.

"Satan Soul taught Lullaby how to kiss. She's a great teacher."

Yubel smiled, "Good to hear," She said before started to rub her pussy, causing her to grow a dick from her clit with a moan.

"Wow...mommy's dick is so big." Lullaby said as she looked at it.

"Hehe, thanks honey. You want to see me go all out?" Yubel asked.

"Uh huh." Lullaby said as she nodded her head.

"Great," Yubel said as she rubbed her pussy below her dick and made her second appear with another moan.

"Wow. Two of them. Lullaby will have more fun with both of them." Lullaby said as she was gently rubbed her pussy.

"That you will," Yubel said before crouching down and lining up her dicks to Lullaby's holes.

The water splashed against their skin. Lullaby hair was completely wet and she was looking at her mother. "I am ready for you, mommy." She said.

"Right," Yubel said as she thrusted her dicks into Lullaby with a grunt.

"Ahhhh….so big...ahhh." Lullaby moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around Yubel.

"Ohhh...tight, just like last time," Yubel said before she pulled back and thrusted back in, getting into a nice rhythm.

"Ahhh, mmm, mommy, ahhh, Lullaby love it, ahhhh…" Lullaby moaned.

"So glad to hear," Yubel said before she thrusted a lot faster, even faster then Akiko was capable of, for now.

"Ahhh, yes, ahhh, mmm, fuahhh, Lullaby love mommy. Lullaby needs mommy. Ahhhh!!!" Lullaby moaned as she brought her hands on Yubel's back.

"I'm gonna cum!" Yubel exclaimed as she thrusted.

"Lullaby gonna cum too!" Lullaby said.

"Ah! Ahh! Lullaby-! I'm Cumming!!!" Yubel exclaimed as she came into Lullaby and filled both her holes to the brim.

"Ahhh!!! Mommy!!!" Lullaby moaned as she was holding her legs around Yubel's waist.

"Ohh...Ahhh...That was great, Lullaby," Yubel said as she pulled her dick out of her daughter.

"Lullaby is happy because mommy is happy." Lullaby said as she was rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah. Real shame you won't get pregnant from me right now though," Yubel said as she scratched her head.

"Huh? Ohhh." Lullaby said as she hung her head.

"Yeah, I came in you the first time with Akiko's body first and her seed already made its way into you...I'll have to wait before I can get the chance to do impregnate you myself," Yubel said as stood up.

Satan Soul was on her lounge chair and she was looking at the both of them with a smile. "Well, that was entertaining. A mother and daughter love and that is perfect feeling. The door to your daughter's memory is over there." Satan Soul said as the door appeared before them.

Yubel looked at Lullaby and smiled, "I'll be back soon. By the time I come back, you'll remember the things you've forgotten, alright?" Yubel informed.

"Yay! Lullaby will be remembering." Lullaby said as she jumped for joy.

Yubel nodded as she walked to the door and turned the knob and went inside.

* * *

On the inside, Yubel saw dark magic inside of Lullaby's memory and she was walking around to see that there was a wall of Dark Magic that was blocking her path.

Yubel grimaced, "This'll take a lot of work," She said as she approached the wall of Dark Magic and aimed the palm of her hand to it. It then began to move into the hand, being sucked up into Yubel's system, not that she minded as she was used to be in the dark.

She then approached the ball covered with a dark aura. Yubel glared at it as thrust her hand into the orb and let the aura rush into her body. She grit her teeth as this particular darkness was far more concentrated than she was used to. She, however, was able to suck it all up and let the darkness settle inside her into Gentle Darkness.

She sighed as a bead of sweat ran down her head, "That wasn't just Dark Magic, it was Black Magic. There's definitely something going on if Lullaby couldn't gain access to this memory," Yubel said before walking up to the now clear orb and picked it up.

Then the orb shined like the sun which caused Yubel shield her eyes.

* * *

Soon, she opened them. She heard something in the distance.

"Wahhhh, wahhhh, wahhhhh, wahhhh," A baby's voice rang out.

There was a servant that was holding a baby and she walked over to Zerefina and handed it to her. Zerefina was panting like she was out of energy.

"Congratulations, your majesty. It's another healthy girl."

Then the door busted open, which had Yubel turn around to see...herself. She looked out of breath because she was panting hard.

The future Yubel looked at the sight with wide eyes, "Is this…?" She asked herself as a tear escaped her eye.

"Zerefina! Are you alright? I got word that you were in labor and I left the battlefield. Kyoka is leading our troops to drive the enemy back." Past Yubel said as she was looking her wife.

Zerefina was looking at Yubel and smiled, despite being weak from labor. She looked down at the baby girl wrapped into a purple blanket. The baby was still crying her eyes out.

The Future Yubel looked past Zerefina's shoulder and gasped. Who she saw confirmed her suspicions as she saw leafy green hair, purple eyes, and the adorable face. Tears freely fell from all three of her eyes as she took in the situation, "This is the day Lullaby was born," She said to herself before noticing the others present didn't seem to notice her at all.

"What do you think we should name her?" Zerefina said as she handed the baby to the Past Yubel who was crying with joy.

Past Yubel gently moved the hair aside as a name came to her, "Lullaby," She said in a whisper.

Baby Lullaby stopped crying and smiled at the name. Zerefina smiled as she was looking at her wife and let out a sigh. "Like the music. Lullaby. It's a perfect name for her." She said as she was smiling.

Past Yubel smiled as she looked at Lullaby, "I promise to take care of you. No matter the consequence. My sweet Lullaby," Yubel said before she broke down in tears as the emotions of joy flowed through her.

Then Kyoka, Deliora, Lamy, and Sayla were peeking from the sides of the door. Kyoka, as the oldest, was the first to walk through the door and cleared her throat. "Mother, the enemy is in full retreat." She said.

"Good," Past Yubel said before she turned around, "I'd like you to meet your new sister," Yubel said with a smile.

Kyoka was looking down at Lullaby. "So, cute. What's her name?" She said as she pointed at Lullaby.

"Lullaby," Past Yubel answered.

"Like the music?" Kyoka asked as Lullaby grabbed Kyoka's finger and Kyoka looked down at her to see her smile.

"Yeah. Aww, looks like Lullaby likes you. Treat her right and I'm sure you'll get along in the future," Past Yubel said.

Kyoka nodded as Deliora, Sayla, and Lamy were looking at Lullaby and they were in awe. Lamy, Sayla, Deliora was looking at their mothers.

"So, this is our new baby sister?" Sayla asked as she was holding her book.

"Correct," Past Yubel said.

"So, can I bring her to the lab sometime, mommy?" Lamy said.

"No way! You always want to experiment on us. She's still a baby." Deliora said. "What's she really needs is for her older sister to teach her how to conquer lands."

"And to be a brute like you." Sayla said.

"What did you say?!" Deliora asked as they both glared at each other.

"Please. Not in front of the baby," past Yubel said with a tired sigh, "She's not going to be like any of you. You all have something unique, so she should be free to choose something for herself," She said.

"Awwww…." The three of them said.

Kyoka handed Lullaby over to Zerefina as they both rested.

Suddenly, a book appeared out if thin air, "Ah, here it is," Past Yubel said as grabbed the book titled Lullaby, "Lamy, I want you take good care of this. With your field of expertise, you should be able to safeguard this, your sister's book. However, if I find you tampered with it, we're gonna have some problems, alright?" Yubel said and warned as she handed Lamy her new sister's book.

Lamy sweatdropped and wet her pants. "Yes, mommy." She said as she went to the vault of different books made by Zerefina. She hopped around for find a more secure place for it. "I know." She said as she went to the where she and her sisters' books were being kept.

Future Yubel watched the interaction with with a smile, "Ah, the good ol' days. Where did it all go wrong?" She asked herself with a sad smile.

* * *

The orb stopped glowing and Yubel was standing as the path was opened to her.

"Oh...I'm back," Yubel said before she walked forward, hoping to get back to Lullaby.

Then another small orb appeared before her and it took shape of Zerefina.

"Huh? Wha-! Is this another memory?" Yubel asked as she looked around, not expecting her long lost wife to appear in front of her.

"I applaud you for making this far. No one has ever gotten pass my magic barrier. You must be a strong Wizard. But know this, I have put up more defenses to keep my precious daughter's memories protected."

Yubel tilted her head as she looked at the Zerefina look alike, "This is a recording," She said to herself.

"Travel at your own risk. My daughter's memory will be of no help to your cause."

"Hmm, this'll be tricky. I don't remember Zerefina ever being this paranoid. I'll have to tell Lullaby about these Mental Defenses my wife has placed," Yubel said to herself as she turned around and went in the direction of the door she came in from.

* * *

Lullaby was running around in the water naked as Satan Soul stretched her arms. She was completely naked as well because she knew that it was helping her relax even more.

The doorknob turned and opened to reveal Yubel coming back into the tropical scene, "I'm back!" She announced.

"Mommy!" Lullaby said as she jumped into her arms. "Welcome back kiss." she said before she kissed Yubel.

"Mmph!" Yubel hummed before pulling back, "You remember anything?" She asked.

Lullaby hummed as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chin. "A little. Lullaby remember that Lullaby's big sisters were nice to Lullaby." Lullaby said.

"Yeah, that was your official Birthday. The day you came to this world," Yubel said as a tear escaped her, "Where'd everything go wrong?" She asked herself as she looked down at the water.

"Lullaby don't remember. Lullaby hopes that Lullaby's memories will come back."

Yubel sighed, "That's the other thing I came to tell you about," She said with grimace.

"Huh?" Lullaby tilt her head.

"Your Other Mommy put lots of barriers of Black Magic to protect your memories from any who should invade your mind. It's so hard to handle alone," Yubel explained.

"Lullaby will help mommy!" Lullaby offered.

Then Satan Soul walked up as her boobs jiggling with each step. "I'll help too. For a price and I don't mean money." She said as she reach down and played with Yubel's dick.

Yubel moaned before looking back to Lullaby, "Lullaby, I'm not sure you should. Believe me when I say this Black Magic could taint you. I don't want you to change," She said as she hugged Lullaby with worry.

Lullaby looked sad and nodded her head because she don't want to disobey Yubel. "Okay. Lullaby will stay put." She said.

"Thanks, sweetie. Who knows what'll happen if you went in. You'd probably change...and not for the better," Yubel said with a sad face.

Lullaby nodded and she sat in the water. Satan Soul was looking at her and smile. "Well, you won't be alone, Lullaby." She said as she clapped her hands and images of Satan Soul in different armor appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not sure...Mira needs you and unlike me, you don't have that familiar feel of Darkness like I do...trust me," Yubel said with a concerned frown.

Satan soul giggles. "My dear Yubel. I am going with you to protect you from the defenses while you absorb the black magic barrier." Satan Soul said.

Yubel started blank at Satan Soul, "Those are the barriers," She said with a wince.

Satan Soul pouted. "Fine, I'll stay here too." She said with a sigh.

"Good. I'll, in the meantime, clear out as many of those Dark Barriers before I look at the memories themselves, I'll see you two later," Yubel said as she started to walk to the door again.

"Be careful, mommy." Lullaby said.

"Sure, sweetie," Yubel said before leaving to fix the memories.

They watched as they door closed behind her. Lullaby look at Satan Soul for a moment. "Wanna make a sandcastle?" She asked.

"Meh, sure. Why not." Satan Soul said as they both walked over to the sand.

* * *

Back in the real world, Sora looked ahead with his hand above his eyes to block out the sunlight. He saw the island in sight, "Everyone! Land Ho!" He shouted as he started ringing the bell next to him, rapidly.

The girls got dressed and ran out of the door and saw the island that they were getting closer. Happy was smiling at the sight of the island.

"I hope that we can take back some fruits and yummy fish." Happy said.

"My concern is finding Natsumi and beating the crap out of her." Erza said as she brought her fist into her hand.

"Yeah, but first we gotta see how far their 'Mission' is going before we punish them. That way, we can give them a false sense of hope. How's that sound, Erza?" Akiko said and asked.

"Sounds good to me." Erza said.

"I second that!" Mira agreed.

"Good to hear," Akiko said.

"Weigh Anchor!" Sora said as he turned the wheel to the left.

The ship came to a complete stop as the Anchor was dropped to hold it in place. Happy summoned her wings and looked at Akiko. Then Sora's mouth dropped at the sight of Happy's wings.

"I'm going to scout on ahead to locate them." Happy said.

"Okay then," Akiko said.

Then she was flew off while Sora was still mind blown at the sight of Happy's wings.

"Wow, that's cool! Do all people around here do stuff like that?" Sora asked.

"Meh, some more than others, but we do use Magic," Akiko answered.

"Cool. Well, I gotta get back to the Leviathan, see you around," He said as he waved.

"Sure, and thanks for piloting the Highwind!" She said back.

"You named it after the Gummi Ship!?" He asked, shocked.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, bye!" Akiko said as Sora disappeared in sparkles.

"What's a Gummi Ship?" Mira and Erza asked as a question mark appeared above their heads.

"It's like a spaceship that travels through The Ocean Between. I named this ship after that ship and everything," Akiko answered.

"Ohhh…" Mira and Erza said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, Natsumi was looking around for a moment and she was dragging Grace who woke up from their voyage towards the island.

"Natsumi, you are so dead when I get out this." Grace said as she was yanked by Natsumi again.

"Ahhhh pipe down, ice for brains." Natsumi said. "It was the only way to keep you from blabbing your mouth out to the master."

"They already know where you are. Just think what will Erza do you if she found out." Grace said with an evil grin.

Lucy was shaking in fear because she knew that Erza will be furious. "Oh crap! She will kill us for sure." She said.

"Once we get this mission done, they'll throw us a party." Natsumi reassured her.

She was dragging Grace towards the village to meet up with the person that posted the request for the guild. They were looking around to find any signs of the village. Grace was looking at the both of them.

"Can someone please get me out this!?" Grace shouted in vain.

Little did they know, that Happy was flying over the village and she was looking down at she spotted them and she flew back to Akiko and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Akiko decided to just take a gander at the island, taking in the sight of it. Then Happy landed in front of her and was panting.

"I found them. They're near a village." Happy informed.

Akiko nodded and went to side of the Highwind to prepare the sailboat.

"So, you have a plan for the punishment?" Happy asked.

"Not yet...Oh! How about we take their earnings of this mission...except the Golden Key that Lucy wants since none of us are Celestial Wizards," Akiko said.

"That is a perfect idea." Happy agreed.

"What's a perfect idea?" Erza said as she was sharpening her sword.

"Happy, explain for me. I'm preparing the boat to get inland," Akiko said as she pulled some rope.

"She came up an idea for you to take in the Jewels and Lucy get the Golden Key." Happy said.

"I see." Erza said.

"Reason I thought about this is to fund for the mansion for the Harem," Akiko explained.

"Mansion?" Mira asked.

"Right, you don't know. I want to have a mansion for my growing Harem to live in," Akiko explained to Mirajane.

"Really? I think that fantasy is about to come true." Mira said.

"Same, we just need to 'help' them and then punish them for taking the mission and have a really good mansion and all that," Akiko said, excited.

"Right." Mira said.

Akiko then tossed in the oars and then herself by literally diving in sideways, it was a amusing sight to see.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Lucy was looking around for the village and felt like someone was watching her. "Uhh guys, I don't think that this island is abandoned." She said as Natsumi, cat Happy, and Grace were looking around.

"Ohh, they were hiding from us." Natsumi said.

"Uhhh we just already realized that, flame for brains." Grace said.

A tick mark appeared on Natsumi's head. "You want a fight, ice streaker?!" She said.

"Untie me. I will show you want I'm made of," Grace said as she struggled through the ropes.

"Would you two knock it off." Lucy said as she walked around for a moment and she pushed a large leaf. "Uh...guys. I think I found the village." She said.

Then both Grace and Natsumi was looking at her and they followed her to see that a big wall made of wood. They all approached the wall and they were looking around. They were getting a bad feeling as there was a sign that said 'KEEP OUT'.

"Well, we found the village, now what?" Grace asked.

"Check out that gate, when they say 'keep out', they mean it," Natsumi commented.

"Anyone home? We came here to help you!" Lucy announced herself.

There was no respond for a few moments before Natsumi smirked as she raised her fist, "Let's bust it," She said.

"No way!" Lucy denied her.

"Who goes there!?!" A voice rang out from within the village, which caused the three of them to look.

"Ah, we're Wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?" The man's voice asked back.

"Uh, well-!" Lucy tried saying.

"Sorry, it was probably just a mix up with the paperwork." Grace said.

"Then let me see your emblems!" The man said back as he peaked over, "Right now!"

Then four, including cat Happy, started showing him their marks, "Oh! They're here, They're really here!" The man said with the other guy next to him.

Then the wooden doors started lifting, "It's like we're walking into a giant monster's mouth," Happy commented.

"Are you trying to freak me out!?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"I'm Mooka, village chief, on behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something that you need to see...now, my people!" The chief said as the whole village dropped their cloaks or just straight up removed them to reveal at least one demonic limb, or horn, on each individual person in the village.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy," Grace commented.

"Yeah…" Lucy said softly.

"Oh wow! Your sideburns!" Natsumi said in surprise as the first thing she noticed were the chief ridiculously long white sideburns.

"Not that, I was trying to show you what's happened to my arm," Mooka said as he moved his arm a bit to show his demonic looking arm, "Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse! Not even the animals have been spared," He then said.

"Please excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse, sir?" Grace asked, "It could be some kind of infectious disease," She then said.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young lady, but they all agreed that no such disease exists!" The old chief said, "You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

The chef proceeded to tell them a story about the island's history how it absorbed the Moon's light and how the curse began and how the chief thinks the moon should be destroyed. They decided to sleep in one of the provided guest houses and slept.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiko was rowing the boat, from the ocean, and decided to stop as she looked at her lovers that were on the boat with her. They were still a few miles away from the actual island at the moment.

"So, you sure that they were heading towards the village?" Erza asked as she was looking at Happy.

"Yup. I saw them heading towards south but I lost them in the woods." Happy answered.

"At least we're going in the general direction, but I say we need a break," Akiko said as she rubbed her wrists.

"I would be happy to take over for you." Erza offered.

"Nah, it's too late to keep on going...I know, how we have some fun while still here?" Akiko asked with a smirk.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as she bent over and unzipped Akiko's shorts and began to give her a blowjob.

"Ohhh, that feels good, Happy," Akiko said as she she rubbed Happy's cat ears.

Happy purred as the vibration from her purrs were sending pleasure to Akiko's dick. Mira and Erza removed their tops and placed their breasts in her face.

"Mmph! Mmm!" Akiko hummed as she came in Happy's mouth, surprised at how forward her lovers were.

"Hey, Erza, I think that it is time for Akiko's cock to be sandwiched." Mira said.

"I believe you are right, Mira." Erza agreed.

Then Happy backed away and both Erza and Mira brought their breasts towards Akiko's dick and mashed it in between their breasts.

"Ah! So soft!" Akiko said as a line of drool escaped the side of her mouth.

Happy floated over to Akiko and she kissed her. She grabbed Akiko's hand and placed it in her white panties.

Akiko saw this and started rubbing Happy's special spot.

"Mmm, mmm," Happy hummed as she was moved her hips from feeling Akiko's fingers.

Erza and Mira were moving their breasts up and down on Akiko's dick. They were rubbing their nipples against the tip of Akiko's dick.

"A-Ahhh!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came onto their faces and boobs.

"Ahhhh!!" Happy moaned as she came on herself and Akiko's fingers.

Akiko sighed in enjoyment, "Let's get undressed, right here and now," She said as she started taking off her clothes.

Happy was doing the same but she was having a little trouble. Mira just removed her dress and Erza glowed and her clothes were gone. Happy was trying to get her clothes off but she shivered because of the cold air was brushing against her nipples.

Akiko finally took off her clothes and stroked her dick a bit before seeing Happy having a hard time, "Just go cat for a second and then change back," She suggested.

"Okay." She said as a puff of smoke and she was a cat again. Her clothes were too big for her and she walked out of them which she then transformed into her Catgirl form again.

Akiko gave a thumbs up, "Sexy as always, ladies," She said with a wink.

They all bounced their chests at the comment.

"Now, I'm gonna give you even more pleasure than usual," Akiko said as she started rubbing her pussy and watched their reactions.

"What do you mean more pleasure than usual?" Mira asked as Happy and Erza watched closely.

"You know what it is, Mira. I let you try it first," Akiko said as she continued to rub her pussy and moaned.

"Ohhh...right." Mira said as she giggled.

"Ah! Ahh!" Akiko exclaimed as a dick appeared from her pussy, allowing her to show her two dicks to her lovers.

"Oh wooowww," Happy and Erza said with pure shock.

"Looks good, right?" Akiko asked as she started stroking both her dicks with each hand.

"One for each of us." Happy said.

"Yeah. Now, become Futanari for me," Akiko said.

The three of them then started rubbing their pussies in front of Akiko. Erza was pinching her clit to increase the pleasure. Happy was doing the same and Mira as well. They all moaned louder and their cocks started to take form.

"Hehe, how sexy," Akiko commented, "Now, Happy please lay down. Erza, get on top of her," She instructed.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as she was lay down on her back.

"As you wish." Erza said as she lay on top of Happy and they both moaned because their dicks touching each other.

"Okay. Mira, get behind me," Akiko said as got on her knees in front of Erza and Happy's pussies and up her dicks.

"Okay. Akiko." Mira said as she came behind her and spread Akiko's ass apart. She placed her dick halfway in Akiko's asshole.

"Ah! That feels great!" Akiko said before thrusting both her dicks, one for Erza and Happy each.

'Ahhhh!!!" Erza and Happy moaned as they both were feeling the strength of both dick inside their pussies.

"Wow, Akiko, your asshole is tight." Mira said as she pushed her entire dick inside Akiko's asshole and thrust in rhythm with Akiko's thrusting.

"A-Ahh! It's so good! Ah! W-Well, not many use it-! Ah! Like I said before! Oh god!" Akiko said as she moaned and grunted while she continued to thrust into her other lovers.

"Ahhh, ohhhh, ahhh, ahh!!" Erza and Happy moaned as their dicks were rubbing against each other, further increasing their pleasure.

"Ahh! Mira, go faster! We need to cum soon!" Akiko said in between thrusting as she began to go faster and harder.

"Okay." Mira said as she went faster and harder into Akiko's asshole.

"A-AHH! Amazing! I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said as she thrusted to her absolute limit.

"Me too!!" Mira said as she was thrusting harder.

"Me three!!!" Happy said as she hold onto Erza.

"Me as well!!!" Erza said as their cocks were rubbing against each other much faster.

"Ah! I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came into Erza and Happy, filling them to the brim with her cum.

"AHHHH!!!!" Mira, Erza, and Happy moaned as they came as well.

Akiko moaned as she felt Mira's cum going in her ass.

"Ugh...I am going to be addicted to that ass of yours." Mira said as she was rubbing Akiko's ass and she pulled her dick out.

"Mira, you are already addicted to this booty," Akiko said with a blank stare.

Mira giggled. "I am." She said as she licked Akiko's ass.

"Oh! Don't do that, please" Akiko said as she pulled out of Erza and Happy. Her second dick then retracted back in her pussy with a moan.

Both Erza and Happy were panting and they both had cum on their stomachs because they came from their dicks.

"Hey, Mira. I want to try something with you. It'll be great for the both of us," Akiko said as she looked at the first member of her Harem.

"Oh okay." Mira said

"Great," Akiko said as she stood up on the boat and went behind Mira, "You ready?" She asked.

"Ohh yeah." Mira said.

"'Kay then," Akiko said as she thrusted all the way into Mira, but made sure to stay in there and not pull back.

"Ohhhhh, so this is want you mean it'll be great for the both of us." Mira said.

"Yeah, but not quite just yet," Akiko said as she moved both her feet near Mira's, "I want to try a new Magic I read in my book," She explained.

"I see, what is it? Ahhhh!" Mira moaned

Akiko smirked, "This," She said as her feet touched Mira's feet before it seemed to pass into it as the leg followed. Then it seemed Akiko and Mira's legs fused together while Akiko still had her dick inside Mira.

"Ahhhh...I can feel something happening to my legs. It feels soooo goooood." Mira said.

"Glad to hear, but I'm not done just yet," Akiko said as she her hips moved into Mira's before combining, making their ass more shapely than before as the dick Akiko used to thrust into Mirajane combined with hers making it throb as it was bigger than they both had before. Akiko essentially fused her lower body with Mira's.

"Ahhhh…haaahhhh...ahhhhh!!!' Mira moaned.

"Feel good? Well, we're just getting started," Akiko said as she put her head next to Mira's. Then, Akiko moved her whole torso into Mira's, making sure not to have their arms combined as Akiko's head was just next to Mira's, like a siamese twin sort of way. Now, Akiko essentially made a partial fusion with Mira. Mira's arms were where under Akiko's so together they had four arms and two legs. Their breasts even combined making them more shapely and bigger than before.

"Whoa! What kind of Magic is this?" Mira asked.

Akiko looked at Mira, "This is called: Partial Fusion. It allows us to share the same body. I wanted to try it out for a little while. It combines our Magic Reserves and stuff. It's temporary if you want as I could just separate us. With this, we'll both feel what the other feels and stuff," She said as she moved her arms and cupped their breasts and moaned, "Another thing to mention is since our dicks and lower bodies have fused together, we could have child with both our bloods and with the one we fuck and stuff," She explained.

"Ohhh, you can have a baby. That will be hot." Mira said as she moved her arms and slapped their ass.

"Oh! That's nice!" Akiko said.

"I have been wanted to do that for a long time." Mira said as she giggled before she moaned because Akiko got her back by licking her ear.

"Naughty naughty~" Akiko teased, "How about we show Erza and Happy how us conjoined lovers how we fuck?" Akiko asked with a grin.

"'Aye!' Tee hee," Mira said as they walked over to Happy and Erza who were cuddling with each other. "Awww, it just soo cute to see them like that."

"It is, but they're in for a good 'fuckening'," Akiko said as kissed Mira on the cheek.

"I agree." Mira said as she used her arms to lifted their legs. "Pussies are in sight, captain Akiko."

Akiko looked at Mirajane, "Why do you and Erza seem to do that and stuff?" She asked as she looked at Mira weirdly.

"What, you are a captain because you own a sweet boat. And I can sense you like being call cute names such as Mistress Akiko, Alpha, Queen Aki, and Master Akiko." Mira said as she was a licking Akiko's cheek.

Akiko blushed, "Darn this side effect! You are now psychically reading my desires being conjoined like this," She said as she looked away.

"It's just a adorable. Don't be upset." Mira said as she was blushing like she did with Natsumi when they were little.

"Okay then," Akiko said, "Wanna know what's it like having a second dick, Mira?" She asked.

"Ohhh yes please, Queen Aki!" Mira said.

Akiko ignored the blush on her face as she started using her arms to rub their combined pussy.

"Ah, ah, hah, fuah, oh shit, " Mira moaned.

"Ohh! This is an interesting feeling!" Akiko said as she moaned with Mira before their second dick came out of their pussy.

"Hah...hah...that...hah...hah...was…intense." Mira said as she panted but her desire thought leaked into Akiko's head.

"Hah...you're telling me. Hm? What's this?" Akiko said as she looked through what she was seeing.

Mira was blushing a deep red. Her desire was to be chained in the air in a center room and fucked by Akiko's dicks and be cum shower by the Harem.

Akiko grinned, "Wow, Mira. Those are some really kinky thoughts I'm seeing," She said as she looked Mirajane.

She was turning deeper red like a tomato and looked away. "T-That is because o-of t-this second c-cock." She stumbled on her words.

"Hehe, okay then," Akiko said before she shook her unconscious lovers over lightly.

"S-So, s-should we...ya know fuck them?" Mira asked.

"Yeah," Akiko said as she continued to shake Erza and Happy.

Erza and Happy was starting to open their eyes and they both looked up at a shadow figure with four arms and two dicks. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They screamed in fear until the moonlight appeared to reveal both Akiko and Mira.

"Again with my ears," Akiko said in mild annoyance as she rubbed her ears.

"Ow...that really hurt." Mira said as she was rubbing her ears with her hands.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Erza asked.

"I tried out a new Magic called Partial Fusion," Akiko answered, "It let me and Mira sorta combine."

"Cool." Happy said as she looked at the throbbing cocks. "So, you two can feel what the other is feeling? Like this?" She asked as she licked the tips of their cocks.

"Ohh!" Akiko moaned.

"Ahh!" Mira moaned.

"Wow. So, Akiko you can feel what Mira is feeling?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. We both can," Akiko said.

Erza looked at their chest and she reached up and grabbed their nipple. "What about a little pain?" She asked as she lightly twisted their nipple.

"Ahhh!! Yes, ah, ahh!" Mira moaned

"Ohhh!" Akiko moaned, "Whoa, okay, I'm not usually masochistic. Mira, your fetishes are affecting me too," She said.

Mira blushed and hung her head in shame. "Sorry. I can't help it." She said.

Erza let go and got on her knees which made her look at Happy, who nodded her head. They both began to suck both cocks. Erza was looking up at two of them.

"Ahhh, fuahhh, Akiko, this feels so goooood…ahhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she moved her left hand over to Happy's head.

"Oh god! I know! Ahhhh!" Akiko moaned as she used her hands to rub their breasts and mentally asked Mira to use her right hand for Erza as well.

Mira moved her right hand over to Erza's head which she got the signal to suck harder and both her and Happy bobbed their heads faster.

"Ahhh!!! Oh shit…fuccccckkkkk…so gooood…ahhhh!!!" Mira moaned.

"Ah! Ahhh! We're gonna cum!" Akiko said as their dick twitched rapidly with precum leaking profusely.

Both Happy and Erza used their tongue to licked up some of the leaking precum. Then they went even faster and sucked hard. Mira was drooling as she was remembering how Akiko was being hard on her when they had sex.

"WE'RE CUMMING!!!" Akiko and Mirajane exclaimed as they came into Erza and Happy's mouth.

"Hmmm...mmmm" Erza and Happy hummed as they were swallowing both load of cums from both dicks.

"Ahhh...that felt amazing!" Akiko said.

"I can feel our knees shake. Maybe we should lay down." Mira suggested.

Both Happy and Erza were wiping their mouth from the cum. Then Erza whispered something into Happy's cat ears. Happy's eyes widened and nodded her head in agreement.

"How about you take a break while I continue for two of us, Mira? Or do you want to continue on this?" Akiko asked.

"I want to continue with you." Mira said as she was panting because she never realize that cumming from both dicks would take a lot out of her.

"Okay then, because it looks like Erza and Happy are about to suggest something," Akiko said as she looked Erza and Happy.

"Yes, we both suggested that you should lay down because this boat is a small for the four of us and we don't want to destroy it." Erza said.

"Aye! We want to ride those big cocks of yours." Happy said as she was rubbing her pussy.

"Cute. Alright then," Akiko said as she made her and Mira lay down in the boat. Another thing Akiko forgot to mention was that their height increased as well, making her have enough room and strength to handle Erza and Happy on top of them.

Happy got to the first cock and Erza took the other and she wrapped her arms around Happy's waist. They both felt both cocks enter their pussies. They both moaned at how big both cocks were in their pussies.

"Ohhh...so tight!" Mira said.

"Yeah…" Akiko said in pleasure before she moved their hips for them.

"Ahh...Mirako….ahhhh give it to me. Ahhh!!" Happy moaned.

"Yes, give us your big cock." Erza said.

"Mirako? We're not 'Fused' Fused, we're conjoined Fused," Akiko said as she thrusted harder.

"I think a punishment is order, Akiko." Mira said as she sent spank thoughts to Akiko's head.

"You do that, I'll thrust harder," Akiko said as she continued to thrust.

"Yay!" Mira said as she spanked Happy's ass which caused Happy to gasp.

Erza smirked and she licked her two fingers and reached behind her and fingered their asshole.

"Ohh...Erza's fingers are in our asshole, Akiko. Ahhh!!" Mira moaned.

"I know, do it to her as well," Akiko said as she thrusted.

Mira slapped Erza's ass and she left a handprint on Erza's ass. She spanked the both both of them until their asses were red. "AHHHH!!! We're getting close, Akiko!" She said.

"I know!" Akiko said before she kissed Mira and mentally asked her to thrust along with her for pleasure.

Mira nodded her head and she was thrusting to keep up with Akiko. Their dicks were shooting precum.

"Ahhh!!! Yes, you two give us all your love!" Erza moaned

"AHHHHH!!! I'm gonna cum!" Happy moaned.

Akiko and Mirajane pulled away from each other before moving their hips as one, "WE'RE CUMMING!!! AHHH!!!" They exclaimed as they filled Erza and Happy to the brim.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Erza and Happy moaned.

Mira passed out from exhaustion as she came inside them hard.

Akiko sighed before looking at her lovers Happy and Erza passed out as well, but they still have both Mira and Akiko's cum inside of them.

"Well, this was surprising," Akiko said as she moved Erza and Happy off their body since Mira lost consciousness, giving her complete control of the partially fused body. She sat down and flowed herself out of Mira's body. She sat down and took a nap, knowing she needed it for the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mindscape, Yubel was absorbing another Black Magic wall which meant she managed absorbed five walls.

Yubel sighed, "This is such a pain," She said in annoyance.

This was the final wall and it was a big one but that didn't stop Yubel because she knew that this Black Magic all too well. Finally, she used the last of her strength to absorb all of the last Black Magic wall. Then Zerefina appeared in front of her and she was looking at her.

"How is this possible? No one could ever make it to my daughter's memory. Who are you?" The guardian asked.

"Is this another recording or am I talking to the real deal?" Yubel asked in annoyance.

"I am the real Zerefina. Well…I am the guardian that looks like her." Zerefina said as she looked at Yubel.

"Looks like her, but don't know me, huh?" Yubel guessed.

"Well, I can sense the magic of my creator on you. She tasked me with safeguarding Lullaby's memories if anyone tried to take her power for themselves." Zerefina said.

"Hahaha!" Yubel laughed at the answer, finding that funny for some reason.

"But I would like to ask you a question. How are you obtaining my creator's power?" Zerefina asked

"She's my wife, you idiot," Yubel said in between laughs.

The guardian's eyes widened at Yubel and it was about to say something, but a dark aura presence took over the guardian. "You're alive!" Zerefina said.

Yubel raised her eyebrow at the sudden change in identity, "Wait, are you real this time and not that fake?" She asked.

"Yes, I put a safeword 'She's my wife' into this guardian to signal me if someone broke though Lullaby's memories." Zerefina answered.

Yubel just stared at her wife, "That is the dumbest pass code I ever heard you say," She said with a face palm.

"Well, I never…you always disapprove my ideas." Zerefina said as she turned her back to Yubel and crossed which tilted her head out.

"It's because they're so dumb and not well thought out. You never look past the main idea for a backup plan to your ideas," Yubel said simply.

"Hmph." Zerefina huffed.

"...She misses you, ya know," Yubel said suddenly, dropping the immediate topic.

Zerefina lowered her head and had a sad look on her face. "I know." She said.

"She wants to know how her 'other mommy' is doing," Yubel said with a chuckle.

Zerefina sighed. "She never really liked to call both of us mommy." She said she felt Yubel approaching her.

Yubel hugged her from behind, "What happened to us, dear. What happened to the days where we would relax and enjoy our times with our daughters...what happened…?" Yubel asked as tears escaped her eyes as she continued to hug Zerefina.

Zerefina just sighed and turned around. "My time grows short. The answer I am going to tell you is Acnologia." She said as she kissed Yubel.

"Mmm…" Yubel hummed out before she parted her lips from Zerefina, "The Dragon?" She asked.

Zerefina nodded as she started to disappear.

Yubel sighed, "I hope to see you again," She said.

"If you do, you'll have to convince me to talk like old times. Hehehe." Zerefina said as she was disappearing without a trace.

Yubel looked down, "I'll find you. Then, we'll be a family again," She said as she turned around and went back the path she took to the door to see Lullaby.

She turned her head to see flashes of Lullaby's memories. The images show her how Lullaby took her first steps, she and her sisters taking a nap together, Yubel teaching Lullaby how to swim but failed, Zerefina playing a song with Lullaby, and Lullaby saying her first words.

* * *

Yubel smiled as she opened the door back to the tropical area, where Satan Soul and Lullaby were.

"Hi mommy!" Lullaby greeted as she was dropping some of the sand on the castle and Satan Soul was buried under the sandcastle.

"Hey there, Lullaby. Remember anything?" Yubel asked.

Lullaby closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her chest and nodded. "Lullaby remember everything." She said.

"Good to hear. Can you help me help Satan Soul out of this?" Yubel asked as she pointed to Satan Soul.

"Kay!" Lullaby said.

They both dug Satan Soul out the sandcastle and Satan Soul was shaking some of the sand out of her hair and off her body. "Boy, being a supporter of the sandcastle made me stiff." She said as she was cracking every part of her body.

"Yeah. Hey, Satan Soul. I have an idea that I feel Akiko has just done. Want to try it?" Yubel asked.

"You mean that body merging thing? Sure. I'm game." Satan Soul answered.

"Okay then," Yubel said as she rubbed her pussy before moaning as her dick came out of her clit. She went behind Satan Soul and thrusted into her pussy, "Ohh...yeah…" She said as she stayed there, enjoying the feel of being Satan Soul's pussy again.

"Ahhhh…big as always." Satan Soul moaned.

"Alright, let's do it," Yubel said as she moved her legs into Satan Soul and have them fuse. She then put her head next to Satan Soul's as she moved her upper body and combined them, being careful not to have the arms fuse too. Yubel's head settled into it's spot to reveal Yubel and Satan Soul's combined body with their dick throbbing.

"Wooooowwwwww…." Lullaby said as she was in awe at the sight of two beings merged into one.

"You like it?" Yubel asked as she used her arms to stroked their dick.

"Uh huh. Teach Lullaby how to do that." She said as she wave her arms around.

Yubel thought for a moment as she smirked, "How about we include you as well?" She asked.

"Yay!" Lullaby cheered.

"Great, we need an extra dick then," Yubel said as she started rubbing their combined pussy.

"Ahhh, oh god, you ah could've ah, warned me, ahhhhh!!!" Satan Soul moaned.

"Sorry, but I want all of us to feel good. Ah!" Yubel moaned as their second dick came from their pussy, throbbing.

Lullaby giggled as she bent over to show her cute pussy and asshole.

"Here we go!" Yubel said as she thrusted their dicks in Lullaby.

"Ahhh!" Lullaby moaned.

"You ready to become a part of us?" Yubel asked.

"Yes, mommy! Ahhh!" Lullaby answered.

"Boy, she is really tight." Satan Soul commented.

"That she is," Yubel said as she moved Lullaby closer to them and melded her entire body into them, except her arms and her head with sat next to Yubel's.

"Wooow, mommy. Lullaby is happy to share bodies." Lullaby said as she kissed Yubel.

"Aw, thanks. So, how does it feel?" Yubel asked as she looked their body. It had six arms, two legs, two dicks, one torso, and three heads.

"Amazing, Lullaby can move her arms like this." Lullaby said as waved her arms.

"Aww, just so cute." Satan Soul said with a blush.

"She sure is. And now that we have three in one, do you know what that means~?" Yubel asked with an excited grin.

"No?" Lullaby and Satan Soul answered.

"We can have a third dick along with the others!" Yubel said with a grin.

Satan Soul palmed her forehead. "And where, I presume, would we have a place to summon a third dick?" She asked.

"Hehe, you underestimate me," Yubel said as she focused the Futanari Magic given to her by Akiko to make a dick appeared from her navel area, right above her first dick.

"Wow. I stand corrected." Satan Soul said.

"Yeah. Wanna grab a dick and masturbate?" Yubel asked the two she shared a body with.

"Sure." Satan Soul answered as she grabs the first dick.

"Lullaby would like join in the fun." Lullaby said as she grabbed the third dick.

"Hehe, Good," Yubel said as she grabbed the remaining dick and stroked.

They had the time of their lives and they were enjoying every stroke. They all moaned from each strokes.

"Ahhh...sooo goood….ahh, fuah, ahhhhhh!!!" Satan Soul moaned.

"Ohhh! Ahh! It feels amazing!!" Yubel moaned she stroked one of their dicks.

"Lullaby love it! Ahhhh! Ohhhh!!!" Lullaby moaned as she was stroking the third dick.

"Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" Yubel said as she stroked faster.

"Me too!!!" Satan Soul said as she was stroking faster and harder.

"Lullaby is gonna cum too!!!" Lullaby said.

"Hah-! AAHH! I'M CUMMING!!!" Yubel said as she started to cum from the dick she was holding.

"ME TOO!!" Satan Soul said as she came hard.

"LULLABY TOO!!!" Lullaby said as she poured out a lot of cum from the third dick.

They all felt unimaginable pleasure course through as they came. Their combined pleasure made their legs weak.

"Hah...Yubel...hah hah...this is by far the best idea you came up with...hah." Satan Soul said.

Yubel grinned as she panted, "Of course it is...hah, I thought of it...Hah," She said.

Lullaby fell asleep and she was drooling in her sleep. "Deliora, that's Lullaby's dolly. Give it back." she said.

Yubel smiled, "Let's stay together like this, I like being together with you two like this. Besides, we can share our dreams as we fall asleep and such," She said.

"Sure." Satan Soul agreed.

Yubel yawned, "Good night, Satan Soul," She said closed her eyes.

Satan Soul yawned and she snapped her fingers and a blanket appeared. "Good night, Yubel." She said as she kissed Yubel on the cheek.

With that Satan Soul fell asleep as well and the three of them, in their shared body, were able to dream together, as it should be.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 2-4-2019!**

 **Published: 3-7-2019!**

 **Updated: 5-23-2019!**

 **Update With Lines: 9-7-2019!**

* * *

 **Wow, this probably the longest chapter naruto11222 and I have done.**

 **It's so hard to type this because of the lag its giving my phone.**

 **Oh god, Docs didn't give this slow of a speed.**

 **Same notes as last chapter.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have nice day!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Satan Soul (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Chapter 6)**

 **Cana Alberona (Chapter 7)**

 **Lullaby (Chapter 7)**


	9. Ch 9: Love And Ice! Demons And Spirits!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my O.C.**

 **Chapter 9:** **Love And Ice! Demons And Spirits** **!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

The sun shined bright through the village and Lucy was the first to wake up. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms. She was looking around to see that Natsumi and Cat Happy were still asleep.

 _'How in the hell did I agree to do this? Oh yeah, these two idiots decided to take one of the S-Class missions to prove to be the best. I know that I am going to be in a lot of trouble for this.'_ Lucy thought before she was looking over at Grace who was sleeping in the nude. _'And not to add more spark to the fire, I am rooming with a streaker.'_

Grace then started scratching her crotch and Lucy just blushed at the sight. "Alright! Wake up you guys!" She yelled as she hit Natsumi, cat Happy, and Grace.

* * *

After a few hours, the four of them started to leave the village to find the source of the moon's curse. Grace, Natsumi, and Cat Happy had big lumps on their heads at the moment.

"Geez, you could've found another way to wake us, ya know." Natsumi complained.

"Well, unlike you, I don't want to stay here any longer because I want to get this mission done before the Master sends someone to come after us." Lucy said as she was walking further ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, far from the island. Happy stretched her arms and looked over at Akiko and she saw Akiko's morning wood.

 _'Yay! Morning milk!'_ Happy thought as she floated over to Akiko and put her pussy in front of Akiko's face. Then, she began to suck Akiko's dick.

Akiko's eyes opened at the smell, revealing Yubel's eyes before she licked at Happy's pussy, fast.

 _'Mmm...I can feel Alpha's tongue.'_ Happy thought as she was sucking faster and harder.

Yubel smirked as she started sucking on Happy's clit, wanting to bring Happy to cum first.

 _'Ahhh!!! Alpha! I'M CUMMING!!!'_ Happy thought as she brought her pussy down on Akiko's face and came.

Yubel drank up all of the came Happy gave and came into Happy's mouth as a reward.

"Mmmm...such good milk.' Happy thought as she licked her lips. "Well, I think that I have to check on the others." She said as she summoned her wings.

Yubel stopped her by grabbing her ankle as she was about to fly away.

"Huh?" Happy asked as she looked at Akiko and saw that her eyes were different.

"Wanna Partial Fuse like what I did with Mira?" Yubel asked in Akiko's voice.

"Yubel! I thought you said that you can only appear once Akiko has more in the harem?" She said as she floated down and wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist.

"Oh believe me, she has enough Magic and Harem for me to come out and play. Well, what do you say?" Yubel asked with her own voice.

"Mmm, okay." Happy said.

Yubel smirked as she went behind Happy and thrusted Akiko's dick into her, "Ohh...so tight! She's so lucky to have you," She said.

"Mmm...I know. My alpha loves all of us." Happy said.

"Good to hear," Yubel said as she did the same exact thing Akiko did with Mirajane. Only difference was that they both shared a tail.

"Ahhhh...soo hard." Happy moaned.

"Feels good, though?" Yubel asked as she used her arms to stroke their cock.

"Yes." Happy said.

"Good because we're about to feel even more pleasure," Yubel said as she started rubbing their combined pussy.

"Ahhh...It feels so good. Ahhhh!!" Happy moaned as she was could feel every inch of Akiko's fingers.

Yubel focused Akiko's Magic into their pussy before their second dick came out, "Ohhh, much better," She said.

"Ahhh!!! That felt good." Happy said as she was rubbing some of the precum off the second dick and licked it.

"Taste good?" Yubel asked with a smirk.

"Ohh yeah." Happy answered as she licked her lips.

"Hmm...wanna include Erza in this?" Yubel asked as their dicks were throbbing.

"I'd love to see that happen." Happy said.

Yubel moved the both of them and patted Erza's head, "Wake up~I got something special for ya~" Yubel said in Akiko's voice.

Erza slowly opened her eyes to see Happy and Akiko merged together. She was about to scream, but Yubel took control of Happy's hand to cover her mouth.

"Hey, it's just us. No need to freak out," Yubel said, still using Akiko's voice.

"Yeah, just calm down." Happy said as Yubel moved Happy's hand away from Erza's mouth.

"Okay. Are you going to give me a good morning fuck or something?" Erza asked as she crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Actually, we wanted to know if you want to combine with us as well in this Partial Fusion," Yubel offered, not dropping Akiko's voice.

"Sounds sexy. I'm in." Erza said as she turned over onto her stomach.

Yubel grinned, "Great," She said before she lined up their dicks and thrusted into Erza's pussy and ass, respectively.

"Ahhh...oh god. You two are so hard." Erza moaned.

"And you're so tight!" Yubel replied as she made their dicks stay in Erza's holes.

"Ohhh...I know." Erza said.

Then they both pulled Erza's body into them, combining. Erza's head was now next to Akiko's. Erza's arms were below Happy's, whose arms were under Akiko's.

"Ohhh...how does it feel to share a body with us, Erza?" Yubel asked.

"Ohhh yeah." Erza said.

"And you, Happy?" Yubel asked.

"Ayyyyeee!" Happy moaned.

"Good, because we're about to feel even better," Yubel said as she focused the Futanari Magic over their first dick. It extended and formed a third dick. They moaned.

"So, what can we do with three dicks?" Erza asked.

Yubel's eyes then switched to Akiko's, letting her take control, "We wake up Mira, of course," Akiko said as she patted the barmaid's head.

Mira's eyes fluttered for a moment and she let out a powerful yawn. "Morning already?" She asked as she looked up at the three people and smiles. "Why good morning, guys."

"Good morning, Mira," Akiko said as she put her arms on their combined waist.

"Morning." Erza and Happy greeted.

"I take it that you guys are looking for a morning workout." Mira said as she spread her legs open.

"You could say that. But first, become a Futanari for us," Akiko said.

Mira smiles. "Okay." She said as she began to rub herself in front of them. She moaned as the three cocks were twitching at the sight of Mira playing with herself. Then the dick started to take shape and formed from her clit.

"Alright, let's get started," Akiko said as they picked up Mira and thrusted two of their three dicks into Mira, leaving the top one to face Mira herself as it throbbed.

"Ohhh!!!" Mira moaned before she licked the tip of the third dick.

Happy and Erza were moaning from feeling Mira's insides and her tongue on the third dick.

Akiko moaned as well as they started to go back and forth into Mira. Mira moaned as she used her breasts around the shaft.

"Ohhh god. She is sooo good at this. Ahhh!!!" Erza moaned.

"Ohhh Mira!" Happy moaned.

"Ah! You're amazing, Mira!" Akiko said as they sped up their thrusts.

"Mmm...mmm…" Mira hummed as she sucked harder as she was feeling the two dicks going deeper.

"Ah! We're gonna cum!" Akiko said as their thrusting was becoming more wild.

"Mmmm!!!!" Mira hummed as she came on the two dicks.

"WE'RE CUMMING!!!" Akiko, Erza, and Happy exclaimed as they came in and on Mira. The first two dicks filled Mira to the brim while the third came into Mira's mouth before she had to pull back and let the cum get on her body. The orgasm was intense as the three combined sat down in the boat panting along with Mirajane.

"Hah...my god...that was...awesome!" Akiko said as sweat poured down her head.

Mira swallowed the cum from the third dick and she was rubbing her stomach. "I'll say." She said.

"Never thought that we can cum that much." Happy said.

"My thoughts exactly." Erza said.

"Heh, imagine if we brought Lucy or Cana into this along with Mira. What a thought. Five sharing one body sounds like a dream at this point. We might have to actually do a complete Fusion to compensate at some point," Akiko said as she said what was on her mind out loud for her lovers to hear.

"You do know that take incredible amount of Magic, right?" Mira asked as she watched as the three split.

"Oh!" Akiko said as she hit her back on a board of the boat, "Yeah, but I'm getting a lot stronger the more I bring into the Harem along with devouring cum from them. Soon though, maybe the whole Harem could be one," Akiko said with a smile.

Mira kissed the bump on Akiko. "And we might have people scared of us." She said as she giggles.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Akiko said with a shrug.

Mira kissed her and broke the kiss. "Let's get to the island." She said as she put on her dress.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Island, Lucy, Grace, Happy, and Natsumi arrived at a temple to see that there was no one around. Lucy was getting an uneasy feeling which Grace was looking around.

"Ahhhh!!! Where is the enemy? I am in the mood to start a fight." Natsumi said as she stomped her right foot because she was throwing a fit like a child.

Her strength in her foot caused the ground to give out from underneath them. They all fell into a hole that lead into a cavern. Lucy was rubbing her head and she was looking around the cavern.

"Ow, that was a hard landing." Lucy whined.

"Ooohhh a spooky cave." Natsumi said with a ghost voice.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Lucy screamed.

"Come on, let's go exploring." Natsumi said as she ran around and waved her arms.

"Natsumi, would you stop waving your arms around like a crazy person?!" Grace said as she saw Natsumi go into the cave like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, quit being a spoilsport and let's go." Natsumi said as she went on ahead.

"Maybe we should turn back." Lucy said as she was getting scared.

"Too steep to climb, so no can do," Grace said as she looked at the hole they fell through.

"Aw great! How are we going to get out of here?" Lucy complained.

"WOOOOW! Hey, come check this out!" Natsumi called out.

Lucy and Grace went to go see what was Natsumi was talking about. They both were walking further into the cavern. Lucy started to feel cold all of sudden.

"Boy, it's cold down here." Lucy said as she was shivering.

* * *

Once they made it to the end of the cavern, they found Natsumi standing in front of a huge block of ice. Grace looked at the ice and her eyes widened at the sight of something that she never thought she'd see again.

"No...No...why is it here!?!" Grace said as sweat was dripping down her head.

"Grace?" Lucy asked as she looked at the Ice Wizard.

"Deliora...why is it here!?!" Grace said as she had a look of fear on her face.

"Deliora?" Natsumi questioned as she was looking at the monster inside of it.

"Who's Deliora?" Lucy asked as she was looking at Grace who was trembling.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the boat, Akiko was rowing the boat at a lazy pace to make it in a timely manner, but not in a hurry.

"Want me to take over?" Erza asked.

"See, if you do, you'll be going too fast and Natsumi and the others won't complete most of the mission. Best to let them think they're okay before we take that hope away," Akiko said with a grin.

"Just let Akiko row, Erza." Mira said as she giggled and was sitting down and enjoying the wind blowing into her hair. "Besides, I love it when she rows."

"Fine." Erza said as she down in front of Akiko and she was looking down at Akiko's pocket. "By the way, Akiko. What's that in your pocket? It's glowing bright."

Happy came back from her scouting at that moment.

"Hm?" Akiko said before she reached into pocket and pulled out Yubel's card, "Again?" She asked herself as this has happened before.

Happy was panting. "I lost them." She said.

"You lost them?" Akiko asked as she continued to look at Yubel's card.

"Yes. I was on their trail because they were heading towards a ruined temple. Then, they were gone." Happy said.

"We'll find them soon. I've got the feeling they're onto something important," Akiko said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zerefina was sitting in front of a grave outside of a village in ruins. On the tombstone that read, 'Here lives Deliora, daughter of Zerefina and Yubel.' She had a bottle of Sake and she smiles. "Happy Birthday, Deliora. May your spirit watch over us." She said before she drank the Sake.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cavern, Lucy was looking at the monster Deliora. She was scared at the sight of the beast. Natsumi was in awe at the sight of the monster.

"So, how do you know this creature?" Lucy asked as she was looking at the Ice Wizard.

"Yeah, this thing must've been strong to be frozen like that." Natsumi said as she ignite her hand hand. "Let's melt it free." She said as she was walking towards the ice.

"No!" Grace said as she immediately punched Natsumi away from the ice.

Natusmi landed on her ass and holding her face. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS FOR?!" She yelled out.

Grace had a fierce glare on her face, "I don't want you anywhere near it! If Deliora's revived, there's no way we'd be able to stop it," She said as she looked at the ground.

"Grace." Lucy said with concern. She could tell that something was bothering Grace.

Natsumi groaned as she looking at Grace while she still was rubbing her cheek. "Come on, do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?" She said as she stood up.

Grace just looked down, "...No," She said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked Grace.

"Hey, I'm the one that got hit for no good reason! Watch your temper, ma'am!" Natsumi said indignantly.

"Please, you're one to talk." Happy commented.

"Many years ago, my master Ur, casted a spell called Iced Shell on this Demon, enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew that the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?" Grace said as she glared at the demon.

"Well, maybe they didn't know. They might have brought it here to try to melt it somehow." Lucy said.

"But why would they do that?!" Grace said as she was glaring at Lucy just to scare her.

"Um...I have no idea." Lucy said, suddenly frightened by Grace.

Grace was looking at the creature encased in ice. "I just don't get it. Who would bring Deliora here and more importantly, why?" She asked.

Natsumi narrowed her eyes. "We need answers, let's go find those guys." She said.

"Yeah. Okay." Lucy agreed.

"No!" Grace said making Natsumi, Happy and Lucy look at her. "We're gonna stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?" Happy asked as she was standing behind Grace.

"For the moon to come out." Grace said.

"The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon! Forget that, if I have to hangout down here all day, I'll die of boredom" She said as she waved her hand in denial.

"Grace, why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked.

"I have a feeling the curse on this island and Deliora are somehow connected to it. And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight." Grace explained.

"I heard that too. I guess waiting till nightfall is the only way we're going to find out what's going on." Lucy agreed.

"I'M NOT WAITING! WE'VE WORK TO DO!" Natsumi yelled.

* * *

After a few minutes, Natsumi fall asleep. Lucy and Cat Happy was looking at her.

"Well, that was fast." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Cat Happy said.

"Must be nice. She doesn't have to worry about anything but eating, fighting, and sleeping." Lucy said.

"Aye, that's Natsumi for ya." Cat Happy said.

"I've gotta to admit, I'm a little bit jealous." Lucy said.

Natsumi just snored and Lucy looked over at Grace who was sitting away from them. She was looking at Deliora.

"Ur…" Grace said as she started to think back on her childhood.

"Umm...I know I agreed to wait but it's soooo boring." Lucy complained.

"Aye." Cat Happy agreed.

Then a idea popped into Lucy's head. "Oh I know!" Lucy said before she pulled out a Silver Key, "Open! Gate of the Harp Constellation: Lyra!" She called out.

The Silver Key glowed brightly and a young girl with a harp appeared.

"Oh wow. I haven't see you in forever, Lucy." Lyra said.

"Hey Lyra," Lucy greeted.

"Say, how come you never call me anymore? It's not fair and I would love to help you out, but you ignore me, meanie." Lyra said.

"Meanie huh? You're the one who told me that you were only available three days a month." Lucy retorted.

"Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked.

Happy was looking at the both of them. "Great, another weirdo." She said in exasperation.

"So, what do you like to hear me sing? Any requests?" Lyra asked.

"Nope. Whatever you want." Lucy told her.

"Do you know any sounds about fish?" Cat Happy asked.

"Okay. I've got a song I've think you're gonna love, Lucy." Lyra said with excitement.

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice," Lucy said.

"We'll Mira's a singer too, ya know. And she sings songs about fish for me," Happy said in response to being ignored.

Lyra began to strum her harp before she began to sing.

 _Words are born into air_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside you_

 _Where they live on forevermore..._

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _Light, so warm and all aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun._

 _You can see, just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are..._

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from the day that you,_

 _first heard those words_

Then she continued to hum and strum before the last strum ended the song.

As this happened, Grace sobbed as tears escaped her eyes.

The others, except Natsumi, who was asleep, noticed, "Grace? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Grace choked out.

"You seem upset," Happy commented.

"Well, one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to other audience's feeling," Lucy said.

"Did her song make you cry?" Happy asked Grace.

"I wasn't crying." Grace denied.

"Maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat," Lucy suggested to Lyra.

"You should have just said that in the first place," Lyra countered.

Grace wiped her eyes. "I think we should just skip the song, we need to stay quiet. We don't wanna be found out." She said as she just blankly stared at the ice.

"Oh okay, Thanks Lyra." Lucy said as Lyra nodded her head.

* * *

They all sat there until Lucy and Happy fell asleep. Grace just sat there staring at Deliora. The ceiling shook for a moment.

Lucy woke up. "What's that weird noise?" She asked as she rubs her eye.

"Is it night yet?" Natsumi asked as she shot up from her sleep.

Then something appeared on the ceiling and Grace looked up as purple light beamed down onto the ice.

"It's a beam of light." Lucy said.

"It's shining down from the ceiling." Natsumi said.

"But why is it purple? It must be moonlight." Grace said.

"What's going on? I'm getting scared, Grace." Cat Happy asked as she shaking in fear.

The power of the purple moonlight was shining on the ice which turning it purple just like the light itself.

"It's shining on Deliora!" Grace said.

"I don't think that's a coincidence," Natsumi said.

"Let's go! We have to find out where the light is coming from." Grace said.

"Aye," Happy said.

They all started running to find a way of out of the cavern. They all stopped at the middle of the temple to see that same light go from one Magic Circle to the next, down toward where the ice was supposed to be.

"Why would someone cast a Magic Circle inside this old temple?" Grace asked.

"Let's find out!" Natsumi said as they continued to run out the temple.

* * *

They soon made it to the roof of the temple and saw a group of people in a circle, chanting something around the direct beam of purple light.

They all hid behind a ruined stone wall, "What are they doing?" Natsumi whispered.

The cloaked group around the beam of light continued to chant, not noticing the Wizards hiding.

"The moon…" Grace said looking up.

"Looks like those rouged freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight," Natsumi said.

"And shining the light on Deliora, but what for?" Lucy asked as she was looking at Natsumi.

"It's a Belianese spell. Called the Moon Drip," A voice said, causing Lucy and Natsumi to look and see it was just Lyra.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I see, so that's what they're trying to do," Lyra said, seriously.

"Okay tease, fill us in," Lucy prompted.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice surrounding that Demon underground so they could resurrect it." Lyra informed.

"What?! They can't! The ice used in the Iced shell can't be melted." Grace said as she was trembling.

"I hate to say it, but that's not entirely true. While the Iced Shell is strong, it can be melted using Moon Drip. Focused moon energy can break any magical spells." Lyra explained.

"Oh no." Cat Happy said.

"Idiots! They'd never witnessed the wrath of Deliora." Grace said.

"It think what the islanders believe it's a curse against them, may actually be the side effects of the Moon Drip. Concentrated the moon energy can contaminate your body. I'm afraid that those poor islanders had been exposed to way too much of it." Lyra said with concern,

"I'll make 'em pay." Natsumi said.

With a split second, Natsumi was hit in the face by Lucy's elbow.

"Hold it! Someone's coming this way." Lucy said.

Metallic footsteps came through before stopping to reveal a woman in armor wearing something similar in design to Deliora.

The woman along with three others, a guy with the face of a dog, a short blue haired dude with big eyebrows, and a girl with dark pink hair.

"What a waste, I lost so much precious sleep for nothing," The blue haired guy said.

The dog looking guy looked like he fell asleep at that moment as a booger bubble came of his nose.

"We searched all day for the intruders, but we never found a trace of them," Blue hair then said.

"Maybe there wasn't any!" The dog guy shouted as he seemingly woke up to say.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news, Cold Empress," The pink haired woman said making the woman in the armor look at her, "We thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of Love in this situation," She said.

"Intruders…" The Cold Empress said, causing Grace to suck in breath at the voice.

"So that girl is their leader," Natsumi surmised, next to Grace.

"She's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing that stupid looking mask," Lucy said with a frown.

"I don't know, I think it looks kinda cool." Cat Happy said.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" The Cold Empress asked.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow." The pink haired girl said.

"Which one, girl?" The dog guy shouted.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." The Cold Empress said.

"They must've been villagers. They're the only other people on this island." Pink haired girl said.

"Then destroy the village," The Cold Empress said to the three.

"Yes ma'am," The pink haired said.

"Understood." The blue haired guy said.

The dog guy simply growled in acknowledgement, like a dog.

"What?" Natsumi said.

"But the villagers didn't have anything to do with this." Lucy said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, we've gotta stop 'em," Natsumi said.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed." The Cold Empress said with no remorse.

"That voice...no, it can't be," Grace said, shocked.

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business!" Natsumi said before puffed out her cheeks, like she was building up something, "IT'S NOT THE VILLAGERS! WE'RE THE INTRUDERS YOU'RE AFTER!"

* * *

Back at the boat, Akiko noticed a red light. She looked up and saw flames and smirked, "There they are!" she said as she pointed the flame being shot into the sky.

Happy spread her wings.

"Wait, let me go. I can make it there a lot faster. Erza, takes the oars and sail at the pace I was doing," Akiko said.

"Yes, Akiko!" Erza said as she grabbed the oars and row at the same pace that Akiko instructed.

Akiko closed her eyes as crossed her arms before opening them both as Demon wings sprouted from her back.

Happy, Mira, and Erza's jaws dropped at the sight of the wings. "She has wings!" They all said.

Akiko looked back at her lovers and gave a thumbs up with a smirk before she jumped into the air and flew at a fast speed.

"Oh wow. She's faster than me!" Happy said.

"Looks like you have your money cut out for you, Mira." Erza commented as she looked over at a gloomy Mira.

"She has wings. They're bigger than my wings." Mira said as she making an invisible circle.

"Well, seems she was outdone by Akiko." Erza said with a sigh as she continued to row towards the island.

* * *

Akiko flew way above where she saw Natsumi's flames and soon stopped and looked down. An unknown spell was being cast and two, maybe three women were down there. She saw one in a bonnet near Lucy and grinned. She made the wings disappear before Free Falling to Lucy's group. She immediately moved herself around and landed on her feet right next to Lucy as the ground cracked a bit, "Made it," She said with a smirk.

Lucy heard something and turned her head and her eyes widened in pure shock. "AHHHHH!!!! IT"S AKIKO!" She screamed.

Akiko closed her eyes as she covered her ears, "Dammit, every time," She said as she rubbed her ears.

Natsumi and Grace looked over at Akiko and Lucy, before they quickly turned their gaze back at the Cold Empress and her team.

The pink haired girl was looking at Natsumi's shoulder and saw the Fairy Tail emblem. "I recognize that mark. They're from Fairy tail." She said.

"The villagers must has contacted the Magical guilds for help." The blue haired guy said.

Akiko opened her eyes and looked at Lucy, "Do you always have to scream when I make a dramatic entrance?!" She asked.

"Sorry about that. I was just surprised is all. Hehehehe...how much trouble we're in?" Lucy said as she was trying to use her seductive charms on Akiko.

"Uh, uh, uh~!" Akiko sounded out as she was wagging her finger, "That's a surprise~ But trust me when I say you'll be rewarded in an unconventional, I think, way once you finish this mission," She said with a teasing smirk.

"Ohh!" Lucy said with a small whine.

"So, who's this girl?" Akiko asked as she pointed her thumb over to the girl behind her.

"Oh, this is Lyra. She's a singer in the Celestial World." Lucy said.

"Eeee! This is Akiko. A Suc-!" Lyra tried saying before her mouth was covered by Akiko.

"No, don't do that! Too many people here who don't know. Let's take this someplace else, savvy?" Akiko asked.

 _'Oh my god! She's touching me! Aquarius and Virgo was right. She is sooo hot and sexy! Eeee! The silver keys girls are going to be so jealous!'_ Lyra thought as she was blushing hard.

Akiko held out her hand to Lyra as she looked at Lucy, "I'm gonna to borrow her for a bit, you don't mind, do you?" She asked Lucy.

"Oh, not at all." Lucy said as she was looking at the enemy.

"Great, come on...Lyra," Akiko asked as she still held out her hand.

"Okay!" Lyra said as she took Akiko's hand.

* * *

Akiko then ran with Lyra into the forest surrounding the temple to find a clearing with a waterfall and lake. Akiko let go of Lyra's hand, "So, you're a Celestial Spirit?" She asked.

"Yes, But I am not one of the big league Celestial Spirit like Aquarius and Virgo." Lyra said.

"So...you're one of those Silver Key Spirits that are actually rather common, right?" Akiko asked.

"Yup." Lyra said.

"Okay. And you're a singer that has a harp. You're the Harp constellation, aren't you?" Akiko asked.

"Yup." Lyra said.

"Then you know what happens next, right?" Akiko asked as she looked at Lyra.

"Oh, yes." Lyra said as she kissed Akiko before she slipped her hand into Akiko's shorts to play with her dick.

"Mmph...mmm!" Akiko hummed as she moaned into kiss before pulling back, "Let's get out of these pesky clothes, shall we?" Akiko asked as she started taking of her own shirt.

"Yes, ma'am." Lyra said as she used her harp to make her clothes disappear.

Akiko got naked in front Lyra as she stroked her dick, "You look so pretty, Lyra," Akiko complimented.

"Thank you, Akiko." Lyra said.

"Now, just stand there and watch as I masturbate to you," Akiko said as she continued to stroke her dick.

Lyra was being turned on and she started to masturbate as well.

"Oh! This is nice!" Akiko said as she continued to stroke.

Lyra moaned as she stuck two fingers inside of her pussy and began to moan louder. She licks her lips as she played with her breast with her other hand.

"You ready to cum? I sure am," Akiko said as she stroked faster.

"Ohhh, yes I am." Lyra moaned as she was fingering herself much faster.

"Hah! Ohh!" Akiko exclaimed as she came onto Lyra's pretty body.

"Mmm!" Lyra hummed as she came on the grass. Then she was took some of Akiko's cum and licked it seductively. "Mmm...delicious." She said.

"Glad to hear. Can you lay down for me?" Akiko asked.

"Ok." Lyra said as she lay down and spread her legs.

Akiko crawled over and kissed Lyra.

Lyra kissed as she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist. She felt Akiko's tongue playing with her tongue.

"Mmm!" Akiko hummed out as she continued to kiss Lyra.

Lyra moaned into the kiss as she felt Akiko's nipples brushed against her own nipples, which gave her goosebumps.

Akiko pulled back and lined up her dick to Lyra's pussy, "You ready?" She asked.

Lyra was panting and nodded her head in response.

Akiko smiled before thrusting into Lyra's pussy with a groan.

"Ahhh!!!" Lyra moaned as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's body.

"Ugh! So tight!" Akiko said as she thrusted in and out of Lyra.

"Ahhh so goood ahhh!!" Lyra moaned.

"Oh god!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster into Lyra.

"Ahhh, yes, ahhh, give it to me," Lyra moaned.

"Ah! Become mine, Lyra. Be apart of my Harem!" Akiko said as she focused her loyalty Seductive Magic on Lyra.

"Yes, ah, ah, ah, hah, fuah, I will be yours now and forever." Lyra moaned.

"Good! Because I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said as she thrusted as fast as she possibly could into Lyra.

"Ahhhh!!! I love you!!!" Lyra moaned.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Lyra.

"AHHH!!!" Lyra moaned as she was feeling every inch of Akiko's cum splashing inside of her.

Akiko soon stopped cumming and looked at Lyra, "You felt great, Lyra," She said as she pulled out.

"Thank you." Lyra said.

"You're welcome. You wanna have a gift, Lyra?" Akiko asked.

"I love gifts." Lyra said.

"Great! Then do you want to have the ability to be a Futanari like me?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, please." Lyra said as kissed her on the cheek.

Akiko smiled, "Okay then," She said before she placed the palm of her hand onto Lyra's pussy and sent the Magic into her system.

"Ahhh!!" Lyra moaned as she was feeling the effects of Akiko's magic. Then she was holding onto Akiko as she was moaning until her clit took the form of a dick.

"How does it feel to be a Futanari, Lyra?" Akiko asked.

"It feels great, Akiko." Lyra said as she was stroking her dick and smiled.

"Glad to hear it because I'm gonna make you feel good," Akiko said as she got on her knees, "Use my mouth however you please," She said.

"Ohhh, now that sounds hot." Lyra said as she was laying down on the grass.

Akiko rolled her eyes before she crawled over and licked at Lyra's dick before putting her lips on it and let Lyra use her mouth.

"Ahhh!!!" Lyra moaned as she placed her hands on her breast and played with them.

Akiko then started to bob her head on Lyra's dick while humming.

"Oh, Akiko. Don't stop. Ahhh. so good. Ahhh!!" Lyra moaned.

Akiko inwardly smirked before moved a hand to Lyra's pussy and started rubbing it while she bobbed her head even faster.

Lyra gasped as she arch her back. "AHHHH!!! RIGHT THERE! YES! FINGER ME! AHHHH!!" She moaned.

Akiko doubled her efforts as she felt pre-cum enter her mouth and started swallowing.

"Mmm...I am going to cum. Ahhh!!!" Lyra moaned as she was thrusting her hips.

Akiko continued swallowing as she waited for the cum.

"AHHHH!!! I'M CUMMING!!!" Lyra exclaimed as she came inside of Akiko's mouth.

"Mmm…" Akiko hummed as she was swallowing Lyra's cum, adding more power to her Magic reserves.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...that was...amazing...So, does this mean I am yours now?" Lyra said.

"Yep, and I wanted to show you something," Akiko said.

"Like what?" Lyra asked.

Akiko closed her eyes before opening them again as a dark aura covered her body before dispersing to reveal her Succubus Form to Lyra.

"Ohhh wooow." Lyra said as she looked at the sight of Akiko's Succubus Form.

"Now you can officially call me a Succubus at this point," Akiko said as her tail was at her side and it 'waved' at Lyra.

"Eee! I can't believe it." Lyra said as she touch Akiko's tail. "It's soo hard like a Reptile." She said.

Akiko smiled in amusement, "And I've got something special for you that Virgo and Aquarius haven't seen yet...just for you," She said with a grin.

"Really?" Lyra asked.

"Yep, just watch," Akiko said before she started rubbing her pussy under her dick with a moan.

Lyra was watching carefully, but she was getting wet from watching Akiko touching herself in front of her.

"Ohh!" Akiko exclaimed as a second dick appeared from her pussy, "Ahh...much better," She said.

"Ohhh! Two dicks for the price of one." Lyra said as she was looking at second dick.

"Yep, and I'm about to fuck you with them," Akiko said with a smirk.

"Wow. With those two. I might not be able to walk for a while." Lyra said as she giggled.

"Yeah. So, please lay down for me," Akiko said.

"Okay." Lyra said as she laid down for Akiko.

Akiko went over, sat down on her knees, lined up her dicks, and thrusted into Lyra with a moan.

Lyra moaned as she felt the two cocks pushed themselves inside of her pussy and asshole. She wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist and placed her hands on Akiko's back. "Ohhh...so big." She moaned.

"And you're really tight," Akiko said before she pulled back before thrusting back into Lyra.

"Ahhhh!!! Give it to me." Lyra moaned.

"With pleasure!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster into Lyra.

"Ahhh!! Yes, harder, deeper! Ahhh!!!" Lyra moaned.

"Alright!" Akiko said before she started thrusting harder into Lyra, making loud smacks go through the forest.

"Ahhh. Akiko. Akiko. AKIKO! AHHHH!!!" Lyra moaned.

Akiko felt Lyra get significantly tighter and thrusted to the absolute limit, "Ah! I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came from her two dicks into Lyra's pussy and ass and filled them to brim.

"Ahhh!!!" Lyra moaned as she could feel her stomach start to expand from the amount of cum.

Akiko sighed with a smile before she pulled out of Lyra, "How's it feel being fucked by a Succubus and becoming a Futanari, Lyra?" She asked.

"It felt great." Lyra said.

"Good to hear because I really enjoyed my time with you, Lyra," Akiko said before hugged Lyra and picked her up, "Wanna bathe in the lake before you go?" She asked as she looked at lake they were near and promptly put Lyra down.

"Sure, why not." Lyra said before she was walking down to the lake to clean herself off from all the cum that was on her body.

Akiko sat on the edge of the lake and just watched Lyra clean herself. Akiko didn't really need to get cleaned as she liked being caked in the smell of sex. Plus, she liked showers with other girls rather than alone.

Once Lyra was done, she turned around to face Akiko. Then she blew Akiko a kiss and disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Akiko smiled before picking up her clothes and soon saw a giant rat in a dress flying to a certain location. Figuring it might be something important, Akiko quickly got dressed and followed it's rough destination. She stopped for a moment because the giant rat was falling towards the beach.

"WAHHHHH!!!!" Lucy screamed as she landed on the beach.

* * *

Akiko came to the scene and tilted her head, why was Lucy over here? And what was that rat? These questions ran through her mind as she looked around before seeing that pink haired girl from before.

* * *

The pink haired girl was rubbing her head because she knew that her pet lost its concentration and she was looking over at Lucy. Lucy got up for a moment and she rubs her head.

"Hey, where's that weird chick?" Lucy asked herself.

Pink haired girl had crying her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done. It's horrible! Because of you, the Cold Empress will no longer be able to trust me. She won't love me anymore." She said.

"Love?" Lucy asked.

"And you what you did to Angelica. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Bring it on!" Lucy said.

"Hey!" Akiko shouted as she skid between the two.

Lucy looked down at her legs and saw that they were shackled. "Huh?" She said as she dropped to the ground by Virgo.

"There you go, princess. You have been punished." Virgo said as she dusted her hands off.

"Hey!" Lucy said.

"Oh. Hey, Virgo," Akiko said as she greeted Virgo.

"Hello, Mistress Akiko." Virgo greeted as she bow to Akiko

"Why is Lucy tied up?" Akiko asked as she glanced at Lucy.

"You stopped the fight and I was making sure that Princess got the message." Virgo said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Lucy said as she was looking at the pink haired girl who was walking up to Lucy.

Akiko stepped in front of her, "Sorry, but I can't let you hurt Lucy," She said as she stared at the girl.

 _'Those eyes. They can see right through me. It's like...like...like…'_ She thought as she placed her hand on her chest because she could feel her heartbeat and blushed.

Akiko tilted her head as she watched the girl just stare at her.

"LOVE!" She said as her eyes turned into heart shaped eyes.

"Huh?" Akiko said as she rubbed her ear a bit from the sudden volume.

Virgo tilted her head to the side. "I think that the enemy is in love with you, Mistress Akiko." She said.

Akiko looked at Virgo, "Already? I didn't even use my pheromones," She said, confused.

Lucy had a sweatdrop. "No, she is not in love with Akiko. She just like putting the love in every sentence." She said. "And can someone get me out this thing!?!"

Akiko looked at Virgo and smirked, "You wanna have fun with Lucy, Virgo?" She asked.

"Oh yes, with your permission of course, Mistress Akiko."

"You may," Akiko said.

A sparkle in Virgo's eyes lit up which Lucy was looking at her and she grabs Lucy and ran off to give Akiko and the other pink haired girl some alone time.

"Ahhh! Virgo? What are you doing? Put me down! Noooooo!!!!" Lucy yelled as her voice only just echoed to the winds and dust trail.

Akiko smiled before looking at the pink haired girl, "So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Sherry. What's yours?" Sherry asked.

"I'm Akiko Yuri. What was that about Love exactly?" Akiko asked.

"Love can be many things. I find that everything deserves love." Sherry said.

"That's an interesting outlook on Love," Akiko said as she moved her head.

"Thank you." Sherry said as she was walking towards Akiko. "What about you? Where is your love?" She asked.

Akiko smiled, "My 'Love' stems from having a family and having pleasure with others. It's a nice feeling that I hope to share with those I find interesting," She said.

"I see. You find love in anything just like me." Sherry said.

"Yeah. If you want, I could let you experience my Love for others," Akiko offered.

Sherry tilted her head to the side. "Experience love? How do I experience your love?" She asked as she inhaled Akiko's pheromones which she felt herself getting wet.

Akiko smiled, "First, we must strip. Can you do that?" She asked as she started to take off her shirt.

Sherry blushed at the sight of Akiko's breasts. "T-Take o-off m-my c-clothes?" She stumbled.

"Yes. Then you'll be able to feel Love," Akiko said as the word Love rang through Sherry.

"Feel Love." Sherry said as her body begins to shake and she started to unzip her dress. It fell to the ground and her eyes were blank. Once she removed all of her clothes, she was standing in front of Akiko.

Akiko eyed Sherry and looked at her eyes. She seemed to be in trance with Love, "Do you want feel Love, Sherry?" She asked as she held Sherry's chin.

"Yes, I feel love." Sherry said.

Akiko then removed her shorts and boxers to reveal her dick, "What do you feel when you see this?" She asked as she gestured to her throbbing dick.

Sherry looked down at the throbbing dick. "Love." She answered.

"What do you feel when I do this?" Akiko asked before she briefly kissed Sherry on the lips.

"Love." Sherry said.

"And this?" Akiko asked as she rubbed Sherry's breasts.

"Ah! Love! Ahhh!!!" Sherry moaned.

Akiko smiled before pulling back, "How about this?" She asked as she started rubbing Sherry's wet pussy.

"Mmm...L-Love! Ahhhh!" Sherry moaned as she placed her hands on Akiko shoulders while she was moving her hips to Akiko's finger.

Akiko pulled back and smiled, "Does my Love feel good, Sherry?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Y-Yes." Sherry said as she rest her head on Akiko's shoulder.

Akiko then got an idea, "Would you like to combine your Love with my Love?" She asked.

"Yes." Sherry answered.

"Okay, but first I need to give you a way to spread your own Love. Do you want to have this Love as well?" Akiko asked as she gestured to her dick.

"Yes. I want to spread my love." Sherry said.

Akiko smirked, "Alright then," She said as she placed her hand on top of Sherry's clit and sent the Futanari Magic into her system.

"Ahhh!!! AHHHH!!!" Sherry moaned as she collapsed to her knee and rubbed her pussy.

Akiko watched in fascination with a grin.

"Ahhhh!!! This is love!!! Ahhhh!!!" Sherry exclaimed as she came from the transformation and her dick appeared from her clit.

"How does it feel, Sherry? To be a Futanari?" Akiko asked.

"Really lovely." Sherry said as she got up, but to lost her balance and she sat on a boulder.

Akiko smiled, "That's good to hear because I'm going to make you experience some raw Love, you ready?" She asked as she lined up her dick to Sherry's pussy.

Sherry nodded her head and turned around and brought her two finger to open her pussy wide for Akiko, but it was really wet and it soaked her two fingers.

Akiko smirked as she slowly pushed her dick into Sherry until she touched her Hymen.

"Mmm..." Sherry hummed.

"You ready? Because after this pain you will feel, you'll experience lots of Love, alright?" Akiko said.

"Yes, I will cherish your love." Sherry said.

Akiko smiled before she thrusted passed the Hymen and hilted herself inside Sherry.

"Ahhhh!!!" Sherry moaned as a tear built up in her eyes and blood was leaking out of her pussy.

Akiko hugged Sherry to herself to hopefully help Sherry.

"Love hurts." Sherry said.

"It'll pass. Just wait," Akiko said.

Sherry nodded her head and waited for her pussy to get used to Akiko's dick.

"Feel better yet?" Akiko asked as she looked at Sherry.

"Yes. You can move now." Sherry said.

Akiko smirked before pulling back and thrusting back into Sherry.

"Ah, ah, ah, so good, ahhhh!!" Sherry moaned.

"How does the Love feel?" Akiko asked as she thrusted in and out Sherry.

"I love it. Give me your love! Ahhhhh!!!" Sherry said as she felt Akiko's hands squeezing and playing with her breasts.

"Gladly!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster into Sherry to have her experience more 'Love'.

"Ahhh!!!" Sherry moaned as she felt her arms being pulled back by Akiko's hands and felt Akiko's dick going deeper.

"Ah! Get ready, Sherry! I'm going to give you my Love," Akiko said as she thrusted faster.

"Yes, ah, give your love. AHHHHH!!!!" Sherry moaned.

"Here it CUMS!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside of Sherry.

"Ahhhh!!!" Sherry moaned as she came on the boulder.

"Hah...How does my Love feel inside you?" Akiko asked.

"Great. I love you." Sherry said as she gasped placed her hand over her mouth because she just told Akiko that she loves her.

"You love me? Well, I love you too, Sherry," Akiko said as she hugged Sherry from behind.

"I am sorry?" Sherry asked as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"If you love me, then I'll love you too," Akiko explained.

Sherry blushed as tears of joy came out of her eyes. She felt Akiko pull out from her and Sherry turned around and hugged her.

Akiko smiled before letting go of Sherry, "How about you give me some of your Love in celebration?" Akiko asked as she got down on her knees.

"Okay." Sherry answered as she sat down on the boulder.

Akiko licked her lips before she kissed Sherry's dick and started to suck on it. Sherry moaned as she felt Akiko's tongue swirling around her dick.

"Ahh!! You are so good. AHHH!!!" Sherry moaned.

Akiko pulled back, "Thrust in my mouth. You'll feel some good Love," Akiko said before putting her mouth back on the dick.

Sherry nodded her head and grabs Akiko's head then she began thrusting inside of Akiko's mouth.

"Mmph! Mmm!" Akiko hummed.

"Ahhh!!! You're mouth is so good! AHHH!!!" Sherry moaned as she was thrusting faster.

Akiko hummed as she was swallowing Sherry's precum. It tasted sweet and addicting.

"Ahhh...I'm gonna unleash my love. AHHHH!!!" Sherry moaned as she felt Akiko's fingers inside of her pussy.

Akiko hummed as she felt Sherry's cum enter her mouth. She was swallowing as this happened.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...so much love." Sherry said.

Akiko swallowed the cum before pulled back. She felt more powerful thanks to Sherry, "Your Love tasted delicious, Sherry," She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sherry said.

Akiko got up and grinned, "Now that we shared our Love for each other, you want to combine our Love together?" She asked.

"Combine our love?" Sherry asked.

"Imagine our Love being us. We could combine our Love for each other into one," Akiko said as her dick throbbed.

"I see then I would Love to try it." Sherry said.

Akiko smiled before she got behind Sherry and thrusted into her.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Sherry moaned.

Akiko made sure to stay inside and not pull back, "Ready, Sherry?" She asked.

"Yes...Ahhhh!!!" Sherry moaned.

Akiko then moved her legs near Sherry's. She then melded their lower bodies into one. Their dicks also became one, being bigger than before.

Sherry could feel her ass getting bigger than her usual size. "It's so hot. I can't contain myself." She said.

Then, Akiko put her head next to Sherry's as she lifted her arms and moved her torso into Sherry's, further combined them with Akiko's head settling next to Sherry's. Altogether, they had two legs, four arms, one dick, and two heads.

"Wow." Sherry said as she move her arms and brought them to her breasts. She was shocked to feel her breasts were bigger than before.

"How does it feel to combine our Love?" Akiko asked.

"Like a strong Love has wrapped around us." Sherry answered.

"Yes, now let us spread our Love, shall we?" Akiko asked as she looked in the direction Virgo went.

"Of course." Sherry said.

* * *

Meanwhile Virgo was pounding the shackled Lucy in her asshole. Lucy was moaning and her shirt was lifted up to show her breasts.

Akiko and Sherry arrived at the scene, hidden behind lots of bushes. Their dick throbbed at the sight.

Virgo was spanking Lucy's ass while she was thrusting deep inside of Lucy. Lucy was moaning loud which scared some of the animals away.

"Wow, Sexy Lucy is so hot even when she's being fucked by her Spirit and not me," Akiko said as she stroked their dick.

"Ahhhh...it feels good...ahhh!!!" Sherry moaned whispered tone.

"I have an idea," Akiko said as she started rubbing their combined pussy.

Sherry gasped as she felt Akiko's fingers digging deep inside their combined pussy. She was watching Virgo going faster and harder into Lucy asshole. Lucy's ass was red from the spankings that Virgo was giving her.

Akiko quietly moaned as a second dick came out of their pussy. Sherry brought her finger towards her mouth to contain a loud moan.

"Princess, I'M CUMMMING!!!!" Virgo exclaimed as she cummed inside of Lucy's asshole which caused Lucy to moan louder and pass out from having sex with Virgo.

Akiko grinned, "Nice work, Virgo," She said.

Virgo was panting and she turned her head. She trembling from the sight of two dicks. "It's was my pleasure, Mistress Akiko." She said.

Sherry looked at Akiko. "Mistress?" She asked.

Akiko tilted her head, "I have a bit of a Harem going on. They're the people I share my Love with," She said.

"I see. This is a Love/Lust kinda love." Sherry said.

Akiko smiled, "That is correct and I'll do what I can to protect them and bring in more," She then said.

Sherry blushed as she could feel her heart beat faster. _'She has strong passion love for those she has around her.'_ She thought.

"Speaking of," Akiko said before she placed her hand on Sherry's head, "Sherry, do you want to be mine. To be part of my ever-growing Harem?" She asked as she used her Loyalty Succubus Magic.

Sherry blushed even redder. "Be yours. I'd love to. I will be yours and nothing will take me away from you." She said.

Akiko smiled before turning to Virgo, "Now that we got that out of the way. Virgo, you want to join with our Love and give Lucy a good time?" She asked.

"Hmmm…I am in the mood for that." Virgo said as her cock went back to normal.

"Is that a yes then?" Akiko asked as she their dicks were throbbing.

"Yes, Mistress Akiko." Virgo answered as she bent over.

Akiko and Sherry then thrusted their dicks into Virgo's pussy and ass with a moan.

"Ahhh!!!" Virgo said as she was feeling her body start to be absorbed by both Akiko and Sherry.

They grew taller as their dicks became bigger. Their breasts and ass also became even more shapely. Virgo's head was settling next to Akiko's. Also, Virgo's arms were under Sherry's arms which were under Akiko's.

* * *

Lucy started to wake up and she was looking at the shadow figure with monster arms and it was coming towards her. "AH-!"

Virgo used her chains to wrap around Lucy's mouth to contain her scream. "Scream is contained, Mistress Akiko." She said.

"Very good, Virgo," Akiko said as she as the moonlight showed them in perfect view for Lucy to see as the chain disappeared to let Lucy talk.

"Akiko? What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"I combined with Virgo and Sherry using the Magic of Partial Fusion," Akiko said with a smirk.

Lucy was looking at the three of them. She was looking at the huge double dicks before her. "That's look really, really, really hot." She said as she was drooling at the sight of them.

Akiko grinned, "I'm glad to hear you say so. Aren't you, Sherry, Virgo?" She asked as their dicks throbbed.

"Of course, mistress." Virgo said.

"Yes." Sherry said.

"Then let's show Lucy the best time. First, become a Futanari for us, Lucy," Akiko said.

"Okay." Lucy said as she was rubbing her clit and she was moaning. She was playing with her breast with her free hand. Her clit was turning into a dick.

Akiko smiled, "You look just right being a Futanari, Sexy Lucy," Akiko said as their dicks throbbed.

"Thanks, babe." Lucy said as she blushed at Akiko's compliment.

"Hey, Sherry, Virgo, you want to give Lucy three times the pleasure?" Akiko asked.

They both nodded their heads.

Akiko grinned before moaning as she directed her Futanari Magic to their navel. The flesh extended out before becoming it's own dick.

"Oh wow. Just look at that." Lucy said as she was looking at the third cock. "Where is this going to fit?"

Akiko smirked, "Your mouth," She said before they picked Lucy up with no effort before thrusting the bottom two dicks into Lucy while the last was in front of Lucy's face.

"Ahhhh…mmm!" Lucy hummed as she brought her mouth on the third dick.

"Ohh, Lucy! You're so tight!" Akiko moaned.

"Ahhhh. Sooo good." Virgo moaned.

"Ohhhhh!!!" Sherry moaned.

Akiko then made their combined body pull back before thrusting right back in.

"Hmmmm...mmmm." Lucy hummed.

"Ah! Thrust with me girls!" Akiko said as she continued to thrust their body on her own.

The girls thrusted to stay in sync with Akiko. They were moaning because they were feeling every inch of Lucy's pussy and asshole.

"Ah! Oh! Lucy, we're going to cum!" Akiko said as they thrusted faster.

"Mmmm…" Lucy hummed as she could feel some of the precum in her mouth.

"Cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came.

"Me too!!!" Virgo exclaimed as she came.

"Me three!!!" Sherry exclaimed as she came.

"Mmmm!!!!" Lucy hummed as she felt all the cum inside of her.

Akiko, Virgo, and Sherry felt their legs go weak, but still managed to cum some more into Lucy with a loud moan.

* * *

Once they were done, they split and they were lying on the ground. They were panting from exhaustion. Sherry was looking around for a second and looked at Akiko because she could tell that something was off about Akiko.

Akiko noticed the look, "Something up, Sherry?" She asked.

"You looked like that demon that we're trying to revive." Sherry answered as she was referring to the magic that she did.

"You're trying to revive a Demon? What's it called?" Akiko asked.

"Oh yeah. She's talking about that demon named Deliora." Lucy said as she was laying on her side.

Akiko's eyes widened as her eyes changed to Yubel's. She sat up and looked at Lucy, "Deliora? Are you sure?" She asked.

Lucy was looking at Akiko and she knew that it wasn't the real Akiko. "Yeah. It's in the cavern underneath the temple." She told Yubel.

Yubel looked to the temple temple and closed her eyes and indeed sensed her daughter in there, but her life force was nearing its end. She grit Akiko's teeth as the only way to save her was to have Mira here.

Virgo was looking around because she was sensing three energy that was heading towards the beach. "Well, it's seems we will have more people coming towards the island." She said as she was pointed towards the beach.

Yubel's eyes went back to Akiko's as she smirked, "Must be Mira and the others," She said.

Lucy's and cat Happy's eyes widened when Akiko mentioned Mira. They were holding each others with pure fear in their eyes. "We're so dead." She stated.

"I expected this reaction when I would've mentioned Erza was with them," Akiko said with a grin.

Lucy and Happy shook even more when Erza was coming as well. "Erza is here as well?!" She asked as Sherry looked down at Lucy's legs because she could tell that Lucy just peed on herself.

"Hang on," Akiko said as she created a clone. She mentally commanded it to take Sherry to her ship and hide her in the secret room she didn't tell the others she had. The clone nodded as she picked up Sherry and ran away with her.

Virgo disappeared and Lucy begin to tip toe away from Akiko.

"Lucy! I thought you were better than that. Besides, I asked Erza not to punish you so you'll be fine," Akiko said.

"Really?" Lucy asked as she turned her head.

"Yep. Come on, let's greet them," Akiko said as she began to put her clothes on.

Lucy was getting dressed as well and followed Akiko to the beach.

* * *

They both waited until Erza, Mira, and Catgirl Happy made it to shore. Erza was glaring at Lucy as her magic aura had appeared which scared Lucy. Lucy hid behind Akiko.

"Erza, you promised," Akiko warned.

"I promised not to punished her, yes. I didn't promised not to be mad at her." Erza retorted.

Akiko sighed, "Remember, Natsumi dragged her into this. Plus, the Golden Key is a mission reward. There was no way that Lucy wouldn't come," She said.

Erza just sighed as she knew that she couldn't win with the argument. "Fine." She said as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Speaking of Natsumi, where is she and Grace?" Mira asked.

"No idea. Also, Mira, can I talk to you, in private?" Akiko asked as she pointed to a nearby boulder.

"Sure." Mira answered.

"I'm gonna fly on ahead to see if I can find them." Happy said as she flew off to find both Natsumi and Grace.

Akiko walked and waited for Mirajane, behind the boulder.

"What is it? You have a worried look on your face than usual." Mira said.

Akiko's eyes changed to Yubel's, "I need to talk to Lullaby," Yubel said.

Mira closed her eyes to summon Lullaby which her eyes changed to purple. "Hi mommy, Lullaby was playing with Satan Soul." She said.

Yubel smiled before she frowned, "I just found out something you have to know," She said to Lullaby.

"Huh?" Lullaby asked as she was looking at Yubel with a curious glance.

Yubel sighed, "Your sister, Deliora...she's here," She said.

"Deliora? She's here? But how? Lullaby thought that Deliora would be at home with other mommy and big sisters." Lullaby said

"Apparently, that's not the case. Look at that temple in the distance and feel it out for yourself," Yubel said.

Lullaby turn to the temple and she closed her eyes to extended her hand to feel the pulse. She follow the faint pulse that leads to the cavern. Deliora was cased in ice. "*Gasp* Big sister is dying. Waahhhhhh!!!!" Lullaby cried.

Yubel hugged Lullaby and looked at her, "We can still save her. She needs Mirajane to absorb her when she's free, alright?" She said to her daughter.

"*sniff* Okay mommy." Lullaby said as she wiped her nose.

"First, we have to figure out what kind of Ice that is encasing Deliora. No regular Ice can do that," Yubel said as she looked at the temple.

Lullaby was looking at the moon for a moment. "Mommy, do human's moon look purple all the time?" She asked.

"Huh?" Yubel let out as she looked up, "The Moon Drip spell? Oh! I get it now!" She said as she grinned.

"Mommy happy." Lullaby said with a smile.

"Yeah, the Moon Drip spell is a spell that dispels any spell it's cast on. Whatever Ice this is, it looks like it'll break soon," Yubel said.

"Yay!!! We can save big sister." Lullaby said as she jumped with joy.

Yubel then scratched Akiko's head, "Problem is, someone needs to actively chant the spell," She said.

"But is there someone that can help big sister?" Lullaby asked.

"They're probably almost finished. All we have to do is wait. Judging by the Ice's strength, I'd say it'll happen by tomorrow," Yubel said with a smile.

"You think deliora will still be alive?" Lullaby asked.

"She's always been stubborn, so I have no doubt about it," Yubel said as she pat Mira's head for Lullaby.

Lullaby giggled. "Right, Lullaby must have hope." She said with pride in her voice.

"Yeah. Let's go save Deliora tomorrow, then." Yubel said.

"Kay." Lullaby answered.

Erza looked behind the boulder for a moment and she crosses her arms. "Okay, you two. We are on a mission at the moment and we don't have time for sex." She said with a red face.

Akiko's eyes went back to normal as she looked at Erza, "Yeah, just getting everything straightened out," She said.

"Right." Mira agreed as her eyes went back to their usual color.

* * *

They were heading towards the village to hopefully find Grace and Natsumi. When they arrived to the village, they all saw that the village was in shambles like Lucy told them, but it was completely gone.

"So, you say the enemy dumped acid to the entire village?" Akiko asked Lucy.

"Yeah. You don't believe me?" Lucy asked.

Akiko shook her head, "No, I believe you. I just needed to ask," She said to calm Lucy.

"That is strange. If Lucy said that the village was covered with acid, then someone must have incredible magic power to do this." Mira said.

"Either that or that giant rat I saw earlier carried a giant bucket and dumped it here," Akiko surmised.

Erza was looking around for the villagers and Natsumi and Grace. "Where are the villagers?" Erza asked.

Akiko closed her eyes and felt around the area, before opened them and walked, "This way," She said.

The girls followed her. Erza was looking for a moment and the sun was rising. When they arrived, they all saw people with tribal clothes.

Lucy sigh with relief. "See I told you, humans." She said.

Akiko looked at the villagers with her eyebrow raised, "Why do they feel like Demons then?" She asked as they looked Human, but upon closer inspection, she could see at least one part of their body that looked like a Demon's.

"Well, they're cursed from the Moon Drip." Lucy said.

Akiko looked up as she had a thought, _'Yubel, does that really happen?'_

 _"Only if they were already Demons themselves,'_ Yubel replied back.

 _'I see,'_ Akiko thought as she looked back to the village.

 _"Demon cursed? Mommy, Lullaby thought that Lullaby and big sisters are only demon curses?"_ Lullaby asked.

 _"These are different circumstances, Lullaby. These are more common Demons that must've experienced Moon Drip for years. This includes memory loss and uncontrolled transformation unless the Moon Drip is stopped. When we free Deliora, we'll fix this, okay?"_ Yubel said to Lullaby.

 _"Kay!"_ Lullaby said.

Akiko and the others were soon led to where Grace was. They couldn't find Natsumi and Grace was unconscious.

"What happened to Grace?" Mira asked as she saw nothing but scrapes and bruises on Grace's body.

Akiko looked at Grace's stomach to see a bruise the size of a fist, "Oh, I think I know. Lucy, you said that other Wizards were attacking, they threw that acid, right?" She asked Lucy.

"Yes, a dog guy, a short guy, and that girl." Lucy said.

Akiko sighed, "I remember seeing that armored woman before I left the temple. Judging by that, Grace had to have fought her and lost. Natsumi must've taken her to the village before the attack and knocked out Grace with a punch to her stomach. Natsumi can be so reckless, it's unbelievable she's still alive," She said as she scratched her head.

"Not just that but, that woman can use ice magic like Grace." Cat Happy told her

"Oh yeah, Grace definitely lost then," Akiko said as she nodded to herself.

Lucy looked at the girls. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I got an idea. I'll go to the temple with Mirajane while Erza pretends to have captured you and Happy...not the Happy we brought, but the Happy you already have. Erza will probably ask why Grace came along while Mira, Catgirl Happy, and I go find Natsumi...whose probably wrecking crap at the temple," Akiko said as she winked at Lucy. What she didn't tell them was that her group weren't going to help Natsumi. They were actually going to see Deliora.

They all nodded their heads to agree the plan.

Akiko took Catgirl Happy and Mirajane's hands as she sprouted Demonic wings from her back before flying off to the temple.

Lucy was shocked. "When did Akiko have wings?" She asked.

* * *

Akiko felt the wing blow through her face, "You know, you two could fly as well," She said to Mira and Happy.

"Well, in our defense, you've grabbed our hands before we could summon our wings." Mira told her.

Akiko slowed down as she simply floated in the air, "There, now you can fly," She said.

Happy summoned her wings and Mira transformed into Satan Soul which made her sprout wings, but Akiko's wings was a little bit bigger than Satan Soul's.

"Ready?" Akiko asked them.

"Yeah." Mira and Happy answered.

Akiko smiled before she flew to the temple with the two following her.

Happy was hearing sound coming from the forest. "Found Natsumi." She said.

"Cool, I want you to delay her. Maybe lead her in the wrong direction before you fly to us by night time," Akiko said.

"Aye, Alpha!" Catgirl Happy said as she flew towards Akiko and kissed her cheek before she flew downward. Akiko looked at Happy's pussy as she flew downward.

Akiko looked at Mira, "Let's go," She said as she continued to fly to the temple.

* * *

They both arrived to the cave entrance in good time.

"I guess this is the right place." Mira said.

Akiko nodded as she walked in and shivered, "This must the temperature coming off that Iced Shell that Lucy was talking about," She said.

Mira brought her hand to her nipples because they were hard from the cold. "I am surprised that they weren't hard from being in here." She said.

Akiko let her wings disappear, "Mira, drop your Satan Soul for a minute," She said.

Mira transformed back to normal but she wrapped her arms around her own body to get warm.

"Okay, now use Lullaby's form, please," Akiko said.

"Okay. Lullaby!" Mira said as she transformed into Lullaby form.

Akiko smiled before she pulled out her card, "I summon forth, Yubel!" She said before her body went limp before she opened her eyes to reveal Yubel's.

"Hello there, Mira," Yubel said with a smirk.

"Hi Yubel," Mira said as she covered her chest. "Sorry about the girls' hardness. It's cold down here."

"Maybe we can get warm here before Lullaby and I see Deliora," Yubel said as she began taking off Akiko's clothes, revealing her dick.

"Oh, okay." Mira said as she was walked up and dropped all her clothes.

"Let Lullaby enjoy this, okay?" Yubel said.

"Okay." Mira said as she closed her eyes. Then she opened them to reveal purple eyes. "Brrr it's cold, mommy."

Yubel smiled as she transformed to her true form, "That's because we're near Deliora," She said as she crossed her arms.

"Lullaby wonder why mommy is not cold?" Lullaby asked

Yubel shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I'm just used to it," She said.

Lullaby pouted, but she blushed as Yubel wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in a warm embrace. Then a few seconds Lullaby let out a soft moan because she felt her mother's finger inside of her.

Yubel smirked before she pulled away, "How did that feel, my dear?" Yubel asked her wife.

"Better." Lullaby answered.

Yubel smiled before she began to finger herself in front of her daughter. She felt her clit twitch before it extended to reveal her dick, "Feels so much better being a Futanari Succubus than an average Succubus, don't you agree?" She said as she stroked her dick.

"Uh huh. Lullaby loves it." Lullaby said.

Yubel then had a thought, "Now that I think about it, did Akiko give you the ability to be a Futanari yourself?" She asked.

"No? Should Lullaby need one?" Lullaby asked.

"No, but you'd be more powerful and sexy," Yubel said as her dick throbbed from her stroking.

"Lullaby can be like you, mommy?" Lullaby asked.

"Yeah. You want to be like me, in that sense?" Yubel asked her daughter and wife.

Lullaby jumped for joy. "Yay." She cheered.

"Get ready, then," Yubel said as her hand glowed before she placed her hand on Lullaby's clit and sent the Magic into her.

Lullaby starts to moan as she could feel power of her mother's magic. "Ahhhhhhh! Lullaby is cumming." She exclaimed as a dick took form her clit.

Yubel smiled, "Wow, you look amazing, Lullaby. You are definitely worthy of being my wife," She said as her dick throbbed.

"Yayyy!" Lullaby said as she jump for joy and moaned as her dick hit her stomach.

"Feels good, right?" Yubel said as her dick began throbbing rapidly.

"Uh-huh!" Lullaby answered.

Yubel smiled, "Try stroking it," She said as she continued to stroke her own.

"Okay." Lullaby said as she did what Yubel told her to do.

Yubel moaned as she came onto Lullaby's body because she couldn't hold back, "Ohh~ That felt good," She said as she watched Lullaby stroking her new dick.

Then, Lullaby moaned as she came a lot for the first time.

Yubel smirked as she picked up some of the cum from Lullaby and tasted it, "Quite delicious. As expected of my wife, Lullaby," She said with a seductive smirk.

Lullaby giggled as she got down on her knees and began to suck on Yubel's cock.

"Ohh~ that's it, baby. Keep going~" Yubel said as she rubbed Lullaby's leafy hair.

"Hmmmm…" Lullaby hummed as she sucked harder and she bobbed her head a little bit faster.

"Ah~! So good!" Yubel said as she began thrusting into Lullaby's mouth from the pleasure.

Lullaby sucked harder and bobbed her head faster to increase the pleasure. She even fondled Yubel's pussy until she stuck her finger in Yubel's pussy.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Yubel exclaimed as she hilted herself into Lullaby's mouth and came inside with a loud moan.

Lullaby tried to swallow but, it was too much and she let go as more cum was shooting onto her body. Some of the cum landed on her face, tits, legs, stomach, and hair. "Wow, there is so much." She said.

Yubel panted as her dick went back to being her clit, "I'll have to thank Satan Soul for that skill with your mouth, Lullaby," She said with a grin.

"Lullaby have to learn more from Satan Soul." Lullaby said.

Yubel smiled as she held her hand out for Lullaby, "Need help getting up, daughter of mine?" She asked.

Lullaby nodded her head and took Yubel's hand.

Yubel pulled Lullaby up to her feet, "Ready to see Deliora, Lullaby?" She asked.

Lullaby nodded her head and smiled. "Lullaby is happy to see big sister." She said.

* * *

Yubel then walked further into the cave with Lullaby following her before they came across giant ice and saw Deliora, or what looked like a more monstrous form of Deliora than they remembered, inside it.

"Deliora...so this is where you were...after all this time," Yubel said as a tear left her right eye.

Lullaby was looking at Deliora. Then flashes of memories sparked through her head and an image of Deliora in her more human form with a smile. Then she hugged the ice and tears leaked from her eyes. "Big sister…"

Yubel walked up to the ice and placed her hand on it, "I knew it. This is definitely Iced Shell. Whoever cast this spell is still living as the Ice continues. Hmm...now that I think about it, when Deliora is finally free, this person will essentially die as a result. However, once Deliora is free Mirajane will only have about two minutes before Deliora truly passes as the Iced Shell is slowly removing her life force from her. We have to wait until night," Yubel said as she explained the situation to Lullaby.

Lullaby nodded in agreement but, she realized something. "What about that fire girl?" Lullaby asked

"Natsumi? Sorry, but nothing except Moon Drip will work on this," Yubel said, thinking Lullaby was talking about fire.

"No. She will fight big sister." Lullaby said.

"Oh, well, that's why Akiko asked Happy to lead Natsumi in the wrong direction. That way, Deliora can be revived and Mirajane can absorb her to save her," Yubel said.

Then the temple rumbled. Lullaby stumbled to the ground and she looked at Yubel. She felt the pulse and it was wild. "She's here."

Yubel looked at Lullaby in surprise, "She? You mean Natsumi?" She asked.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU SCUM!!!" Natsumi yelled as she was wrecking the temple in the process.

"That's...not good," Yubel said with a sweatdrop.

The temple then tilted on the side. Lullaby was rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Yubel asked her daughter.

"Uh huh." Lullaby answered as she accidentally brought her back to the ice. "COLD!"

"Here," Yubel said as she picked up Lullaby, bridal style, "How's this?" She asked.

"Better." Lullaby said.

Yubel smiled as she looked around, "Let's go behind Deliora, in case someone comes and sees us, okay?" She said as she started walking around the Iced Shell.

Lullaby giggled.

Yubel smiled as they soon got to the back of the Iced Shell with Yubel setting down Lullaby.

Then, they both saw a woman with silver long hair. She was gritting her teeth as she was frustrated. "Damn, I knew I should've put that fool to the ground when I had the chance. Curse you, Grace."

"Mommy, that girl has bigger boobs than Erza and Lucy." Lullaby whispered.

"I don't know what to say about that," Yubel replied quietly to Lullaby.

Then a man wearing a tribal attire and mask who appeared out of nowhere. Lullaby was looking at the man. "Wow, that man smells like a lady."

Yubel looked at her daughter before looking at the masked man and sensed her out. It was a disguised spell, "It isn't just the smell, she is a lady," She said with her eyes narrowed.

Lullaby giggled.

"Don't worry about that pest, Cold Empress. I will deal with her, all you need to have at least one person to complete the ritual."

Yubel tilted her head, "That lady hiding as a man seems to have some ulterior motive to wanting to wake up Deliora...Oh no!" She whispered to Lullaby before a thought struck her.

Lullaby was looking at Yubel. "Lullaby feel scared, mommy."

Soon, the Cold Empress and the hidden lady left before the temple seemed to tilt back to normal, "Huh? Wait...this is Arc of Time! How did that lady know to do that!?" Yubel said, confused.

"Uhhhh...mommy." Lullaby said as she was looking around.

"What is it, wife of mine?" Yubel asked with a smile.

"Do you remember a hole above Deliora because Lullaby sure don't." Lullaby said as she pointed at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Yubel said as she looked up to see what Lullaby was talking about.

Lullaby grabbed a rock and throw it up to the hole and it came back down. "See." Lullaby said.

"Yeah. Though, that reminds me, when is the Moon Drip going to happen?" Yubel asked herself.

Then there was sound and a purple light came into the cavern. "Wow, pretty."

Yubel smiled, "This is how we'll free Deliora. Behold, the Moon Drip!" She said as the purple light started melting the ice, slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grace, Erza, Lucy, and Cat Happy were heading towards the temple to help stop the ritual.

"Hey, you said that Mira and Akiko are here. Where the hell are they?" Grace asked as she was holding her side because she was bandaged up by the villagers.

"They've went on ahead to help Natsumi." Erza answered.

* * *

Back with Yubel and Lullaby, Yubel looked to the walls, "The others are coming. We have to slow them down. Lullaby, I need your help here," She said as she placed her hands on the ground.

"Kay, mommy." Lullaby said.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and send as much some of your Magic while you're a Futanari. You'll have much more Magic to spare," She said as she brought her own dick out.

Lullaby nodded her head and she did as she was told. She sent some of her Magic into her mother.

Yubel concentrated as she started using a spell directly into the ground. It flowed to outside and formed a barrier. She panted as she looked up to see more of the Ice melt, "I haven't used this spell since before you were born, Lullaby," She said, referring to when she had to defend herself a lot.

Lullaby smiled and the ice started to melt. Deliora started to move her eyes. She was looking around, but her vision was blurred. She was looking dark figures. Then both Lullaby and Yubel felt Deliora's presence.

"Deliora?" Lullaby asked.

"Lullaby. Quickly switch with Mira. She needs to absorb Deliora before she fades!" Yubel said in desperate tone.

Lullaby closed her eyes to call back Mira and Mira opened her eyes. She placed her hand on her head as she was feeling dizzy. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Mira. Quick, please save my daughter!" Yubel said as pointed to Deliora.

The ice burst and Deliora let out powerful roar which it echoed through the temple. Mira walked up to Deliora and she was about to hit Mira, but there was bright light and Deliora disappeared.

"D...Did it work?" Yubel asked as she looked at Mira, who looked unharmed.

Mira eyes turned black as she opened them. She was looking at Yubel as her vision became clear and she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Deliora? Please, tell me it's you," Yubel pleaded as she was on her knees in exhaustion at having to keep up the barrier spell to delay the others.

"M...Mother." Deliora said as she ran up to Yubel and hugged her tight.

"Deliora!" Yubel said as she hugged back, "Welcome back…" She said with tears in her eyes.

Deliora looked up at Yubel and smiles. "It's good to be back." She said.

"I missed you. Lullaby missed you too," Yubel said as she smiled.

"Lullaby is alive? Thank heavens." Deliora said.

"Heh, she was in a similar situation as you," Yubel said with a small chuckle.

"I am so sorry, mom." Deliora said as she cried her eyes out.

Yubel smiled, "You better sleep within your host, Mirajane. She'll take care of you. Plus, you must be tired," She said.

Deliora nodded her head and she closed her eyes as Mira took control once again and she was looking at Yubel for a moment. "What happened?" She asked.

"You saved my daughter. Thank you," Yubel said.

"Do I get reward?" Mira asked seductively.

"Remind Akiko later. For now, I must rest," Yubel said as she closed her eyes and slumped forward before her form went away to give Akiko control again. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"What'd I miss?" Akiko asked.

Mira giggled. "Deliora is safe and Yubel said thank you and said I should have a reward." She told Akiko.

Suddenly, something from Akiko's pocket slipped out and flew to where the ice used to be.

Akiko looked at it and noticed it was Yubel's card. She panicked, "Ah! Oh no!" She quickly got up and ran to where it was falling into the pool of water as cracks happened on the side of the temple.

"Akiko!" Mira called out as she was standing on the ledge trying to spot her.

Akiko had jumped into the pool of water and was able to grab Yubel's card. However, once she started to leave, she felt something all around her.

There was presence of a woman holding her sick daughter. She had black hair and her memories fast forward to Grace as a little girl and a little girl with silver hair.

"Is this...Grace's teacher?" She asked herself before a strong feeling of Hope filled her.

Then she saw the battle with Grace's teacher and Deliora and when she casted Ice Shell, sealing her and Deliora forever.

Akiko's eyes glowed as she spun rapidly before holding out her hand above her as pieces of lights formed a bright card before she grabbed it and pumped Magic it, "Devil Slayer Secret Art: Reincarnation of Hope!" She shouted as she light filled the area.

Mira was looking around until she was blinded by the light and she shielded her eyes. "What magic is this?" She asked herself.

* * *

Once the light died down for Akiko while a woman seemed to be floating in the water, unconscious. She quickly made a clone and instructed her to take Grace's teacher to the secret part of the Highwind from the opening in the temple.

Once she made sure the clone was gone, and that Mira didn't see, she swam up and breathed in some air, feeling a little exhausted.

Mira looked down at the water and she saw Akiko. "Akiko!" She called out as she jumped from the ledge and into the water. She swam towards Akiko and grabbed hold of her. Akiko was resting her head on Mira's breasts.

"Mira, whatever you do, don't tell the others about Lullaby and Deliora, okay?" Akiko said.

"It's our little secret." Mira said with a smile.

"Good. I'm going to use these pillows now, do you mind?" Akiko asked as she got comfy.

"Not at all." Mira said as she giggled.

"Good," Akiko said as she fell asleep on Mira's breasts.

Mira transformed into Satan Soul and flew back up to the top and transformed back to normal as well.

Akiko nuzzled into Mira's breasts as she was still sleeping.

 _'Awwww…this is soooooo a turn on because she is breathing on my chest, making me horny.'_ Mira thought.

* * *

Meanwhile on top, Grace had defended against the mystery woman named Lyone. Then she heard the sound of Deliora for a moment ago. Natsumi, Grace, Lucy, Happy, and Erza were heading towards the cavern, assuming the worst. Natsumi was grinning because she was excited to fight Deliora.

"I am so excited." Natsumi said.

"Can you please be serious for a moment. This monster is strong and how are you going do that?" Lucy said.

"Who cares. I know that we are going to have a good fight." Natsumi said.

* * *

When they arrived, they all saw that Deliora was gone. And they saw Mira and a sleeping Akiko in the cavern.

"What the HELL!? WHERE'S DELIORA?!" Grace asked.

"Hey, mind keeping it down, Grace? Akiko is taking a nap." Mira said as she was stroking Akiko's hair.

Akiko was smiling in her sleep, seemingly liking the hair movement.

"Where's Deliora?" Erza asked.

"Akiko took care of it. She saw that Deliora was free and she fought it off and used every ounce of magic to kill it. She was too exhausted from using way too much Magic." Mira explained.

"But what about the Iced Shell?" Grace asked.

"Sorry Grace, but Deliora destroyed it to be free." Mira said.

* * *

Later, Mira and the rest returned to village storage area. Mira was still tending to Akiko.

Akiko's eyes squirmed before slowly opening, "Oh, my head," She said as she put a hand on her head.

"Well, hey there. Sorry if you're head is hurting. Happy, Lucy, and Erza were getting jealous from how you were laying my chest and they all took it upon themselves to have you sleep on their chests." Mira explained.

"Of course they did," Akiko said with a sigh as she sat up, "How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"About two hours. Erza is getting ready to destroy the moon." Mira said.

Akiko chuckled, "She's not actually aiming at the moon," She said with a knowing look.

"Oh no, she and I have a theory that Moon Drip was the cause of the villagers problem." Mira said.

"Your theory is right," Akiko said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's good." Mira said.

"Could you close the tent, by the way?" Akiko asked.

Mira nodded head and she got up and closed the tent. She shivered as she felt Akiko unzipped the back of Mira's dress. "I take it you wanted to speak with Deliora." She assumed as she let her dress drop to the ground.

Akiko smirked, "You know me so well, Mira," She as she began to take off her clothes.

Mira giggled. "You're predictable." She said as she closed her eyes and her skin changed to a pale skin. Then she open her eyes but it was black with dark blue hair.

"I take it you're this Akiko that Lullaby and Satan Soul told me about. I wanted to give you my gratitude for saving Lullaby." Deliora said.

"You're welcome," Akiko said with a smile.

Deliora turned around to hide her blush. Then she gasped as she felt Akiko's lips touching her neck. "Ahhhh that's my sweet spot. How did you know?" She asked as she felt Akiko playing with her chest while she was sucking on her neck.

"Your mother taught me so~ many things and one was how to spot the most sensitive ones," Akiko said with a smirk.

Deliora's legs began to buckle while she was getting wet which Akiko noticed it and brought her left hand down to touch it. Then she managed to get couple of strings on her fingers and looked at them. Deliora felt embarrassed.

"Wow, you are so horny. I guess we can move on then. Strip me, please," Akiko said as she backed up to the bed.

Deliora grabbed Akiko's shirt and lifted it over Akiko's head. Then she dropped to her knees and pulled Akiko's shorts down. She was surprised at the sight of Akiko's dick. "Oh my, you have one too, just like mom." She said.

Akiko tilted her head, "Your mom. You mean Zerefina, right?" She asked.

Deliora giggled. "No, you goof, Yubel." She said.

"Oh. But wait, does that mean that Yubel, at one point, was given the temporary Futanari Magic?" She asked.

Deliora shrugged. "None that I know of." She told her.

"So...Zerefina must've given birth to you all while Yubel was temporarily a Futanari, way before I ever gave her the full ability of being a Futanari herself," Akiko surmised.

"Maybe…" Deliora said as she was looking at the dick until she gave in to her desire and she sucked on the tip of Akiko's dick.

"Oh~" Akiko moaned from the feel of Deliora.

Deliora swirled her tongue around the tip and she even stroked the shaft. Then she started to push further and she bobbed her head back and forth. She even fingered herself to please herself.

"Ah~ so good~" Akiko let out, not expecting the quick pleasure.

Deliora went faster and sucked harder.

"Oh! Ahh~! I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said as she felt close.

 _'This human is really good. I have never seen anyone has a cock like this. I can't resist.'_ Deliora thought as she was sucking harder on Akiko's dick.

"Cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came in Deliora's mouth with a loud moan.

Deliora's eyes widen as she felt a lot of cum shooting in her mouth. She tried to swallow it all, but couldn't which made her let go of Akiko's dick and more of Akiko's cum landed on her body.

Akiko sighed, "Wow, that felt great," She said.

Deliora was wiping herself down. She was blushing and she turned around for a moment. She dripping wet and she lay down for a moment. Then suddenly, she gasped as she was looking at Akiko to see her returning the favor by licking her pussy.

"Mm!" Akiko hummed as she licked at Deliora's pussy. The taste was a strong flavor.

"Ahhhhh so good~ Yes! Ahhhhh!" Deliora moaned.

"Mmm~ Mm!" Akiko let out as she continued to lick at Deliora's pussy.

"Ahhhhh don't stop! Deeper!" Deliora moaned.

Akiko complied as she pressed her face closer to the pussy and licked faster, feeling Deliora was close.

"Ahhhhh I'm gonna cum…Ooooh I'm gonna cum!!!" Deliora said as she was grinding her hips against Akiko's face.

Akiko then held Deliora's hips as she then sucked on Deliora's clit, knowing this would make her cum.

"Ahhhhhh I'm cumming!!!" Deliora exclaimed as she came into Akiko's mouth.

Akiko's shivered as she gulped and swallowed Deliora's cum as it came. She felt herself grow very strong thanks to her.

"Hah hah you are good hah hah." Deliora said.

Akiko pulled back once Deliora stopped cumming and sighed, feeling herself stronger, "Thanks for the meal," She said with a smirk.

Deliora smiled. "You're welcome." She said.

Akiko smirked as she picked up Deliora and aimed her dick to her pussy, "You ready?" She asked as her dick throbbed in anticipation.

Deliora nodded her head.

Akiko grinned as she thrusted into her pussy with a moan.

Deliora moaned as she had her tongue out when she felt Akiko's dick inside her pussy. Then she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist. "Ahhhhh~ so big." She said.

Akiko smirked as she thrusted in and out of Deliora with grunts in between, loving the feel of Deliora already.

Deliora felt Akiko's hand squeezing as Akiko thrusted harder which she could hear smacking sounds. "Ahhhhh give it to me. Make me your whore. Destroy my pussy with your big, strong cock. Ahhhhh~" She moaned.

Akiko grinned as she focused her Succubus Loyalty Magic into Deliora, "You want to be mine? Then, be apart of my Harem. Give yourself to me," She said as she thrusted faster.

"Ahhhhh!!! Yes! I'm yours and only yours. I'll be apart of your harem." Deliora said.

"Good!" Akiko said before she thrusted wildly, "Because I'm going to cum inside you!" She said as she thrusted faster.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Deliora moaned as she held on tighter for one final thrust from Akiko.

"I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she thrusted the hardest as she hilted herself inside Deliora, shooting her cum straight into womb and pussy, filling her to the brim.

Deliora's stomach was starting to get swollen from the amount of cum that she received. She let go of her grip once Akiko stop cumming.

Akiko sighed from the pleasure as she looked at Deliora to see her eyes had nearly rolled to the back of her head as she twitched and made sounds someone would hear from a stunned person.

Deliora was drooling while she had her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She was still twitching though.

Carefully, Akiko pulled Deliora off of her and watched the cum get on the floor as a result. She sat down on the bed with a pleased look on her face.

Deliora could feel her stomach easing up because the cum coming out like a waterfall. She was rubbing her stomach and was looking at Akiko.

"You want more?" Akiko asked as her dick throbbed.

Deliora could only nod her head. _'How does she still have stamina?'_ She thought.

"Because your mother trained me personally," Akiko said, shocking Deliora.

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?" Deliora asked.

"As I get stronger, I become more in tune with my Succubus Form and I can now read your thoughts upon your desires toward sex," Akiko explained as she stood up.

Deliora just blushed in embarrassment.

"Now it's time to show you how far I can go," Akiko said as she closed her eyes before opening them to allow a dark aura to cover her before revealing her Succubus Form to Deliora.

Deliora could feel her body becoming overwhelmed with pure lust and horniness. Then her body started to glow and her breasts and ass grew bigger and bustier.

Akiko blinked, "Whoa, what's that?" She asked.

"This one of my forms. I guess this a new one. I look bigger and more bustier now." Deliora said as she touched her breasts and she let go which caused them to bounce.

"Wow, you look so sexy, Deliora. How does my Succubus Form look to you?" Akiko asked as her dick throbbed.

"Even sexier than mine." Deliora commented.

Akiko grinned, "That's good to hear because I'm not done," She said before she started rubbing her pussy with moan.

Deliora was looking at her but she was getting horny from watching Akiko.

Akiko gave another moan before a dick came out of her pussy. It throbbed along with her first dick.

Deliora's jaw dropped and she was drooling at the sight of two dicks before her.

Akiko smirked at Deliora's reaction as she put Deliora, on all fours, on the bed and lined up her dicks to her pussy and ass.

Deliora could feel both cocks rubbing against both of her entrances. "Ohhhhh, please, I want them inside me. Hurry, please." Deliora said.

Akiko grinned, "As you wish," She said before she thrusted her dicks into Deliora with a moan.

"Ohhh yes, I love it. Don't stop." Deliora said as her ass was jiggling from each thrust.

"Oh! Ah~! So tight!" Akiko said as she thrusted in and out of Deliora.

Deliora's chest bounce with each thrust. "Ahhhh~! Don't stop. More, I want more."

"Don't worry, I'll give you as much as you want!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster and harder into Deliora while she leaned forward and grabbed her breasts, increasing the pleasure.

"Ohhhh yes! I'm yours forever. Ahhhhh!" Deliora moaned as she felt her breasts being tug on. She was being milked like a cow even if there was no milk coming out.

"I'm cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside of Deliora, filling her even more.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Deliora moaned.

Akiko had hilted herself in Deliora as she felt herself cum more and more into Deliora, making herself droll at the pleasure.

Deliora was panting hard as her stomach expanded like before.

"Hah...Hah, you are really...something, Deliora," Akiko said as she panted.

"Hah...Hah, I could say...the same...thing for you, Akiko." Deliora said as she panted.

Akiko sighed as she pulled out, letting the cum drench the bed she was on, "I'm glad I helped save you, Deliora," Akiko said.

"I'll always be grateful." Deliora said.

"Good to know. I suggest you get some rest, your mom and you sis really missed you," Akiko said as she patted Deliora's head.

"I've missed them as well, but I am glad to have them back." Deliora said as she closed her eyes and Mira took control once again.

"Boy, you had fun." Mira said.

"I did," Akiko said with a smile.

"Do you think they'll get their own bodies back?" Mira asked.

"In time when I become much, much, stronger. Until then, we'll have to get used to body sharing and stuff," Akiko said with a shrug.

"Oh good." Mira said as she grabbed Akiko's dick and stroked it. "You still owe me a reward."

Akiko smirked, "I'm pretty sure Yubel owes you. Plus, I feel Erza doing something outside," Akiko said as she went back to normal and started getting her clothes on.

Mira got up and started to get dressed but she came back and kissed Akiko.

* * *

They headed outside to see Erza in a yellow bulky armor.

"Hey Erza!" Akiko said.

"Ah, I was wondering if you would wake up." Erza said as she was holding a spear.

"It'll take more than Magic Exhaustion to keep me down. Whatcha doin'?" She asked cutely.

"We're gonna destroy the moon." Natsumi said as she had her hand on fire.

Akiko looked up at the purple moon and smirked, "Hey Erza, let me try. I wanna show off my skills," She said with a grin.

"Okay." Erza said as she handed Akiko her spear.

"Awwww…no fair. Erza, you promised I could do it." Natsumi whined.

"Sorry girlie, but I got some style to show off," Akiko said as she walked to an open area and looked at the moon. She tossed the spear to the side, not needing it, "Here we go!" She said as got a little lower.

Natsumi pouted and walked over to Grace and sat down with her legs crossed and sulked.

* * *

Dust blew through the air before Akiko struck a pose. Her left hand was on her forehead while her right was held up, twitching before she aimed her right arm to the moon and her left hand to the right arm's muscle, "Hoh~~~!" Akiko let out as she began to glow and built up magical energy.

Grace whistled. "Wow. She's been holding out on us." She said as her clothes were gone.

"Haaht!" Akiko suddenly shouted as a Magic circle with multiple layers appeared under her. Her hand aiming to the moon was glowing red.

Lucy was shock. "Holy cow! She is awesome." Lucy said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Akiko said as there was a red gleam to her eyes, making her look quite insane.

Mira looked at her, stunned at the sight.

"Here we go. **Ex** a **plosion**!" Akiko said in a different foreign accent as a tiny ball shot up into the air before seemingly reaching the moon and exploding. The Explosion sent wind that threatened to break a few trees and make them fly off.

The girl had to cover their skirts because of the wind.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Cat Happy said.

Lucy, Erza, Catgirl Happy, and Mira were blushing as they were looking at Akiko. But Grace and Natsumi were covered in dirt.

* * *

Soon, the Explosion spell died away to reveal a normal moon with what appeared to be cracks on a purple like surface.

Grace and Natsumi dug themselves out of the pile of dirt. "Man, that some powerful magic. Who knew that Akiko was this strong." She said.

Akiko smiled, "There, problem solved. I'm gonna take a nap. Lucy, please come with me," She said as she began walking to her tent.

Lucy followed her. While they were walking, the villagers were celebrating to see that they were demons all along.

* * *

Akiko, meanwhile, opened the tent and let Lucy inside before placing a silencing and locking spell on the tent as she sat down on the bed. She sighed, "I'm wiped," She said as wiped a thin sheen of sweat off her forehead.

Lucy was taking off her shoes and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She took her shirt off while her breasts hit against each other.

Akiko sighed, tired, "For tonight, Lucy, I'd like to sleep with me inside you, alright?" She asked once she saw Lucy naked.

"Sleep inside me?" Lucy asked.

Akiko sighed at that, before she took off her clothes and stood naked, "My dick inside you...while we sleep. Sound good?" She asked.

"Ohhhh. Okay." Lucy said as she got in bed.

Akiko laid down in front of Lucy and thrusted her dick inside her.

"Ohh...Akiko" Lucy moaned.

"Tight as usual, Lucy," Akiko said as she got comfortable.

Then she grabbed the blanket and pulled it on top of the both of them.

Akiko sighed as she kissed Lucy before falling asleep, feeling really tired from using two Advanced Spells in one day.

Lucy was getting tired as well. Then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Soon, it became day time and light partially seeped into the tent Akiko and Lucy were sleeping in.

Akiko hugged Lucy and had her head in her lover's breasts to block out the sun, not feeling particularly comfortable with it yet.

Lucy moaned in her sleep from feeling Akiko's breath on her chest.

Akiko opened eyes and slowly pulled away from Lucy. She was so drowsy as she pulled her dick out of Lucy before she slowly started putting on her clothes.

Lucy turned on her side and she yawned. "Morning." Lucy said as she rest her head on her hand and looked at Akiko.

Akiko yawned loudly, "Morning...Sexy Lucy," She said as she finished putting on her clothes, "I guess we gotta officially end the job before we go home, huh?" She said as a tear, from her yawn, left her eye.

"Yup." Lucy said as she got out of bed with the blanket around her body and she wrapped her around Akiko's waist. "I can't wait to be home."

"Yeah. For now, get changed," Akiko said as she lightly slapped her face to rid herself of the sleep in her eyes.

* * *

Lucy did as she told and got dressed. She followed Akiko around the village. Catgirl Happy jumped onto Akiko and brought her breasts to Akiko's face. "Good morning, Akiko."

"Morning," Akiko mumbled before pulling back, "Let's complete the quest. Where's Erza?" She asked.

"Looking out at the sea." Catgirl Happy said as she was pointing at the direction.

"Okay. *Yawns* Get everyone gathered while I talk to Erza," Akiko said before slowly headed to where Erza was.

"Aye, sir." Catgirl Happy said as she fly off.

Mira was helping the village with making the food and she was smiling. Then she looked up at the sky to see Catgirl Happy flying above. She took off her apron. She went to get Natsumi and Grace. She managed to get them up and they headed towards the meeting point.

* * *

Soon, Akiko got near Erza and stood next to her, looking at the sea as well, "The sea is a lovely sight," She said as the wind blew through her hair.

"Yes, it sure is." Erza agreed.

Akiko turned her head to Erza, "How are you doing, by the way?" She asked.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" Erza said.

Akiko shrugged, "I asked more so for the sake of asking, I guess," She said.

Erza was blushing because Akiko was concerned about her. "I assured you that I am fine."

"Okay then. Ready to finish the mission then?" She asked.

"Of course." Erza said.

"Remember what Natsumi and the others punishment is supposed to be?" Akiko asked, needing to make sure Erza knew.

"Of course." Erza said.

Akiko nodded, "Alright then. But, just in case, I'll tell you again. We'll 'take' the reward and use it for the Harem mansion we have planned while Lucy gets her Golden Key. Sound about right?" She explained.

"Yes, I remember." Erza said.

Akiko nodded, "So...you want to stare at the ocean some more or do you want to be done with this place?" She asked.

"I would like to go home and please you, Mistress Akiko." Erza said seductively.

Akiko shuddered at that, but still smiled as she held out her hand for her redheaded lover, "Then let's go," She said.

Erza nodded her head and grasped Akiko's hand.

* * *

Akiko then led them to the village where the chief and the rest of their friends were waiting.

Erza let go of Akiko's hand to ward off suspicion from Grace and Natsumi.

Akiko watched with a smile near Lucy and Mirajane as Erza got the reward of 7,000,000 Jewels from the chief and gave the Golden Key to Lucy. Then they started to take their leave and Natsumi was looking at Erza.

"So, how are we going to split the Jewels?" Natsumi asked.

This made Akiko snicker because they were in for a wake up call of epic proportions.

"We will not be splitting anything." Erza said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Grace and Natsumi said with pure shock.

"Have you two forgotten? You accepted an S-Class mission without being S-Class Wizards which means the Jewels won't be going to you." Mirajane said with bright smile.

"Hehe, that's right! Instead the Jewels will be used for something, but we're not telling~!" Akiko said as she laughed.

"What about the Golden Key?" Natsumi asked.

"Lucy will have it." Erza said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!" Grace and Natsumi said.

"Come to mama!" Lucy said as her eyes shined like stars.

* * *

Soon, they made it to the rowboat and, after some time, made it to the Highwind.

Akiko was the last one on her boat, "Okay, I have rooms for Grace and Natsumi in the ship, but I don't have any beds for you. You'll have to sleep on the floor," She said as she scratched her head.

Natsumi was on the floor because she was sick.

"That won't be a problem for Natsumi." Grace said.

Akiko nodded as she saw Grace pick Natsumi up and practically dragged her to their room. She then smirked as she saw her lovers near the Captain's room for her.

She saw them already naked. "We took it upon ourselves to get ready for you." Mirajane said.

"I'm surprised Natsumi and Grace didn't see you all like this," Akiko said as she walked into the room with them.

"Natsumi is more concerned about her motion sickness. And Grace wouldn't care because she walks around naked all the time." Erza said with smirk.

Akiko smirked as she took off her clothes and got on the bed.

The girls were looking at Akiko's dick with pure hunger in their eyes. They all gathered around it and they all started to lick Akiko's dick.

"Oh~! So good~ Ah!" Akiko let out as she moaned from the feel of her Harem, minus Cana and the Demons and the Celestial Spirits, pleasuring her.

They all moaned through each lick and suck.

"Oh god! I'm gonna cum already!" Akiko said as her dick throbbed rapidly from the intense licking.

Lucy, Mira, Erza and Catgirl Happy just continued to lick Akiko's dick.

"I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came all over them.

They let a soft moan from the cum shower that they've received.

Akiko sighed before she stood up, "Please get on all fours side by side, please," She said as her dick throbbed.

Thay all nodded their heads and got on fours side by side. They all smiled as they readied themselves.

Akiko smiled before she started rubbing her own pussy with a moan. Then, her second dick came out. From there, she closed her eyes and opened them to transformed into her Succubus Form. She didn't want to hold back.

She went to the first of the line, Mirajane, and rubbed her ass, gently.

"Ohhhhh, please I want your dick in me." Mirajane begged.

"As you wish," Akiko said before thrusted into Mira before having her own tail thrust into herself with a moan.

"Ahhhhh...I love it." Mira moaned.

"Ohh~! Tight as usual, Mira," Akiko said before thrusting in and out of Mira quickly, wanting to do the same with the others.

"Ahhhhh...I am gonna cum. Deeper. Make me cum!" Mira said.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself inside Mira, filling her pussy and ass full of cum.

"Ahhhh!" Mira moaned as she came.

Akiko sighed before pulling out of Mirajane and crawled behind Lucy, the next in line.

"Hehe...two rewards in one day. A Golden Key and now Akiko's dicks." Lucy said.

Akiko smirked, "That's right. You deserve it," She said before she thrusted her dicks inside of Lucy. Akiko's tail was still in her pussy so thrusting made her moan louder.

"Ahhhh!! So big!!" Lucy said.

"Nice to know you're as sexy as ever, Sexy Lucy," Akiko said before thrusting in and out at the same speed she was doing for Mirajane.

"Ahhh!!! Yes, yes, yes!!" Lucy moaned as her arms was pulled back by Akiko and she thrusted deeper into Lucy.

"You like that, huh? Well here, take my cum!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside of Lucy, filling her the same way as Mira.

"Ahhhh!!! I love it." Lucy said.

Akiko smirked before pulling out and proceeded to get behind Happy as her tail wagged.

Happy moved her tail all sexy like. "Alpha is going to thrust into this Omega cat." Happy purred as she blushed when she felt Akiko's hand stroke her tail.

Akiko smirked, "What a naughty cat you've become," She said before thrusting into the catgirl with a moan.

"Ahhhh!!! It's all yours, Alpha." Happy moaned.

Akiko then thrusted in and out of Happy at the same speed as her other lovers.

"Meeeeoooowwww…I'm gonna explode." Happy said.

"Here's your milk!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Happy.

Happy moaned as she collapsed onto the bed. Erza was smiling because she was the last one to have sex.

Akiko sighed as she pulled out of Happy before coming behind Erza with a grin.

Erza was excited and she saw that Akiko's dicks was covered with a lot of cum. "Be as rough as you want." She said.

"I plan to," Akiko said before thrusting into Erza with a moan.

"Ahhhh!! Yes, mistress!! I want it. Ahhhh!!!" Erza moaned.

Akiko grinned, "Then moan. Moan for your Mistress!" She said as she thrusted faster than the others, knowing it would please Erza.

"Ahhhh!!! Fuck me!! Ahhhh!!! Don't stop!!! AHHHHHH!!!" Erza moaned.

"Here I CUM!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came her biggest load from all of them into Erza.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Erza moaned as she squirted onto the bed.

Akiko lightly panted as pulled out and stood up, "I'll be back soon, girls. You can entertain yourselves on my bed. Be as messy as you please," She said as she began to put on her clothes.

"'Kay" They said as they made out with each other and Akiko left the room.

* * *

Akiko looked around for a moment before reaching into the floor and went inside before closing the trapdoor. From there, she went inside the boat to reveal a room the size of the Captain's Quarters. She saw Sherry inside and Grace's teacher on the bed still unconscious.

"Ahhhh!!" Sherry yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Hey, Sherry," Akiko greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Akiko." Sherry greeted as she was looking at the large bulge in Akiko's shorts.

"How is my lovely girl doing?" Akiko said, purposely using the word Love in there.

"I am doing well," Sherry said as she got up and over to Akiko and rubbed the bulge in Akiko's shorts. "I thought you wouldn't come. I was going to send my love to you."

"Well, do you want more of my Love then, Sherry?" Akiko said as she blew a bit of her Pheromones to Sherry since she was quite hot being all trace like.

Sherry's wetness started to drip from her panties and her legs started to shake. "Yes, my Love. I want all your Love in me." She said as she felt Akiko's fingers touching her wet panties.

"So wet. You must really want my Love. Please, remove your clothes then," Akiko said as she watched Sherry.

Sherry smiles as she turned around to reveal her zipper. "Unzip me, please." Sherry said.

Akiko smirked as she grabbed the zipper and pulled it down for her tranced lover.

Then Sherry slowly removed her dress and she leans back and moved her hips against Akiko's boner to make it harder. She then had to unclip her bra and tossed it to the ground. She finally dropped her panties to her ankles and kicked them off.

Akiko smirked, "Now, strip me," She instructed.

Sherry kissed Akiko and lifted her shirt up. She was looking at Akiko's breasts and she licked them. Then she glided her tongue down Akiko body while pulling her shorts down. She saw Akiko's dick was covered with cum.

"How do I look now, my Love?" She asked.

"Lovable." Sherry said as she licked Akiko's dick.

"Ohh~ that's nice. Sherry, please stand up," She instructed.

Sherry stopped for a moment because an idea popped into her head.

Akiko made Sherry turn around, "Now Sherry, close your legs while standing, please," She said.

"Sorry. I have an idea." Sherry said.

Akiko tilted her head, "What's that?" She asked.

"Have you ever licked a pussy while being sucked on standing up?" Sherry asked.

"I don't think so. Let's try it," Akiko said in excitement.

Akiko picked Sherry up before she flipped her upside down. She was having Sherry facing her dick while Akiko had Sherry's pussy facing her face.

"Oh, wow, you are rock hard, Akiko." Sherry commented.

"Thanks. And you're very wet," Akiko said before she started licking and sucking on Sherry's pussy.

"Ahhhhh!! Surprise attack!! Ahhhhh!!" Sherry moaned before she sucked on Akiko's dick.

"Mmm!" Akiko hummed as she sucked out the juices leaking from Sherry, making her grew stronger as she continued to pleasure Sherry.

"Hmmmmm….mmmm!" Sherry hummed.

"Hmm! Mm! *Slurp*" Akiko let out as she felt Sherry already close to cumming.

Sherry wrapped her legs around Akiko's head. And she was sucking hard on Akiko's dick. She could feel some pre-cum oozing out of Akiko's dick.

"MMM!!" Akiko hummed loudly as she came in Sherry's mouth and waited for her to do the same.

"MMM!" Sherry hummed as she came all over Akiko's face.

Akiko moaned as she gulped and swallowed Sherry's cum before setting her down, "That was nice," She said.

"Ah, your cum is lovely as ever." Sherry said.

Akiko smirked before she made Sherry stand up and had her back to her.

"Ohhh, you're taking charge. I love this side of you." Sherry said.

Akiko smiled, "Please lock your legs together. I want to try something new," She instructed.

Sherry nodded her head and did as she was told.

Akiko smirked as she lined her dick between Sherry's thighs under her pussy and thrusted between them.

"Ahhh...so good!!! Ahhhh!!!" Sherry moaned as she placed her hands up against the wall.

"Ohh~ You're thighs feel like nice fleshy pillows!" Akiko complemented as she thrusted under Sherry's pussy.

Sherry was getting wetter from Akiko's dick which Sherry's pussy juices was lubing Akiko's dick up. She felt Akiko's hands on her breasts and she was playing with them to increase the pleasure.

Akiko felt close as she thrusted faster between Sherry's thighs. She was almost tempted to thrust into Sherry's pussy.

"Ahhhh…ahhhh!!!" Sherry moaned as she felt Akiko pinching her nipples which sent Sherry over the edge.

"I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she pulled back from the thighs, thrusted into Sherry's pussy and came inside her.

Sherry gasped at the surprise cum inside her. Her body was shaking from Akiko's cum splashing inside her.

Akiko sighed as she soon pulled back and sighed, "That was amazing, Sherry," She said.

Sherry was panting and smiled. "I glad you enjoyed it." She said.

Akiko smirked before she started putting on her clothes, "Let's wake up the mystery woman properly, alright?" She said as she put on her shorts.

Sherry put on her dress except for her bra and panties. She was looking at the attractive woman.

Akiko picked Sherry's panties from the floor and smelled it and sighed, "You don't mind if I keep this, right?" She asked Sherry. She wanted to keep the panties like she did for Mirajane.

"Consider them your trophy." Sherry said.

Akiko smiled as she pocketed Sherry's panties and hid the bra in the room, wanting to properly wake up the woman. She then lightly shook the woman to wake up.

* * *

The woman slowly opened her eyes and she turned her head to see Akiko and Sherry. Then she jumped back in fear because she wasn't in her hometown. "Where am I? Who are you two?" She asked as she readied her stance for a fight.

Akiko held up her hands calmly, "Calm down. You're in my ship. I saved you after you melted from the Iced Shell spell," She explained.

"Then is Deliora free? I failed?"

Akiko shook her head, "Deliora not exactly free, but the Demon definitely won't cause trouble anymore," She said with a nod to the woman.

"How?"

"You didn't tell me that you dealt with Deliora." Sherry said with questioning look to Akiko.

"You weren't there and I got exhausted afterwards. Luckily I took a nap that helped," Akiko said, leaving out that Mirajane helped.

"The Cold Empress is not going to be happy about that." Sherry said.

Akiko shrugged, "It wouldn't have made a difference as this woman's Iced Shell was draining the life force from the Demon. A simple attack after it was free was enough to defeat it," She said to Sherry, clarifying that the Cold Empress wouldn't had a fair fight.

"Oh, you have such unique abilities." Sherry said as she was getting turned on.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Akiko asked the woman.

"Ur Milkovich. And yours?" Ur asked.

"I'm Akiko Yuri," Akiko introduced herself.

"My name is Sherry Blendy." Sherry introduced herself.

"And you were saved from Galuna Island and are now on my ship: The Highwind!" Akiko said extravagantly.

"So, you two are pirates or something?" Ur asked as she was looking at Sherry dress.

"Pirates? Nah, I just bought this ship to sail to Galuna Island because a few idiots accepted a S-Class quest without permission," Akiko explained.

"I see. So, you two are Wizards?" Ur asked.

"Yeah. I'm from the Fairy Tail guild. Sherry here isn't in a guild as I brought her along from Galuna and stuff," Akiko said.

Sherry was looking at Akiko. "Um, I am part of a guild it's called Lamia Scale." She said.

Akiko shook her hair, "No you're not. You probably used to be because I didn't see any Guild Mark on your body," She said.

Sherry nodded her head.

"So, what now?" Ur asked.

"What's your Magic?" Akiko asked.

"I'm an Ice Make Wizard." Ur said as she brought her hands together and a ice rose appeared in her hand. Sherry gasped as she recognized that Magic.

"Wow. Just like Grace's Magic," Akiko said.

"You know Grace?" Ur asked.

"Yeah, she's part of the Fairy Tail guild and stuff. Are you her teacher?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, I've taught her everything I know, but she was a handful."

Akiko chuckled, "I know how you feel," She said remembering the times Grace would get naked without anyone prompting her to, "Wanna see my Magic?" She asked.

"Of course." Ur said.

Akiko smirked as she held out her hand and brought out her pink Seductive Pheromones and blew them to Ur.

Ur started to feel wet and she brought her hands to her crotch and rubbed it through her pants. Then a wet spot started to form on her pants and Sherry was getting wet as well. "What is wrong with me?" Ur asked.

Akiko smirked, "You need help out of those clothes, Ur?" She asked as the bulge in her shorts throbbed.

Ur was panting like a dog and nodded her head. Sherry grabbed the bulge in Akiko's shorts and stroked it.

Akiko grinned, "Let's help her out, Sherry," She said as she began to take off Ur's pants.

"Okay." Sherry said as she removed Ur's Jacket and bra.

Ur grabbed Sherry and turned her around and attacked her neck. Sherry gasped and moaned as she felt Ur's tongue licking her neck. Ur brought her left hand under Sherry's dress and felt Sherry's pussy. "Hmmm...no panties?" Ur asked as she was panting.

"I fucked Sherry before we woke you up. You want to experience pleasure, Ur?" Akiko asked as she got naked as well.

"Well, it's been awhile since I had sex. Can you handle a real woman like me?" Ur asked.

Akiko smirked, "Sure I can. Mind sucking this?" She asked as her dick throbbed.

"It'll be my pleasure." Ur said as she walked over to Akiko and got down on her knees. Then she began to suck Akiko's dick.

"Oh~ that's good!" Akiko moaned as she put her hands on Ur's head.

Ur sucked hard on Akiko's dick before she started to bobbed her head faster. Then, she licked the shaft up and down before she stuck it back into her mouth.

"Ah! You're amazing!" Akiko said before she started thrusting into Ur's mouth at a fast pace.

Ur hummed as she felt Akiko's dick going down her throat. Sherry was rubbing her pussy while watching the action in front of her. She licked her lips as she watched Ur get deep throated by Akiko's dick.

"I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Ur's mouth and hilted herself.

Ur was swallowing all of Akiko's cum. Sherry was amazed by Ur because she couldn't swallow that much cum.

Akiko sighed as she pulled out of Ur's mouth, "Wow, that felt great. You're third most skilled person I've had for sex," She said as her dick throbbed.

"Who are the first two?" Ur asked.

"My own teacher and my first Harem member," Akiko said, purposely leaving out their names.

"I see. I am pleased that you approve." Ur said.

Akiko smirked, "Get on the bed, facing me," She instructed.

Ur did as she was told.

"Sherry, you have my permission to fuck my ass," Akiko said as she lined her dick to Ur's pussy, ready to fuck her.

"Of course, Akiko." Sherry said as she was playing with herself to summon her cock and she lined up her dick to Akiko's asshole.

"Here we go!" Akiko said before she thrusted into Ur's pussy, deeply.

"Ahhhh!!!! Fuck yess!!!" Ur moaned.

"Sherry, your turn," Akiko said as she wiggled her ass.

"Okay." Sherry said as she thrusted her dick inside Akiko's asshole.

"Ohh~! It's so big!" Akiko said before she started thrusting in and out of Ur with a moan.

Sherry was thrusting to keep up with Akiko and she moaned. Ur moaned as she felt Akiko's dick going deep inside her.

"Oh~! For someone who's had sex before-! Ugh! you're pretty tight!" Akiko said before she started thrusting even faster.

"Ahhhhh…ohhhh…fuahhhh...yessss…" Ur moaned

"Ahhhh...feel my ahhh…love, Akiko." Sherry moaned as she thrusted deeper into Akiko's asshole.

"Oh! Ur! How about joining my Harem, huh? Ah!" Akiko said as she focused her Succubus Loyalty Magic into Ur.

"Yes, ahhh I'll join ahhh fuccckkk...give it to me...ahhh!!!" Ur moaned.

"You belong to me~! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Ur's pussy.

"Ahhhh!! I am yours for good!!!" Ur said as she felt every inch of Akiko's cum inside her.

"I'm CUMMING, AKIKO!!!" Sherry exclaimed as she came inside of Akiko's asshole.

"Ah~! That felt nice~!" Akiko said before she pulled out of Ur with a moan.

Then, Sherry pulled out of Akiko as some her cum leaked out of her. Ur was panting to regain her strength.

"Alright. Since the rest of my Harem don't know you are apart of it just yet, I would like to keep it that way. So, once we get back to Hargeon, I'll have a clone stay with you two here before I get my mansion and install a secret area for you two," Akiko instructed them now that they were apart of her Harem.

"Of course." Shery and Ur said.

Then Sherry realized something important. "I have to send a message to my little cousin to tell her I am still alive." She said.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine, right, my Love?" Akiko said, using the word Love again.

"I guess you're right, my love." Sherry said as she wet herself from the word.

"Anyway, Ur, you want to become a Futanari like us?" Akiko asked.

"Yes. It sounds like fun." Ur said.

"Great," Akiko said as her hand glowed before placed it on Ur's clit and sent the Magic into her system.

"Ahhhh!!! Ahhh!!! Oh god!!! It's cumming!!!" Ur moaned as her clit started to take form into a dick.

"Wow, you look so sexy with a dick, Ur. It's almost like you were meant to be one," Akiko said as she complimented Ur on how she looked being a Futanari.

"My thoughts exactly." Ur agreed.

"Though that does beg the question. Were women originally intended to be Futanari or something?" Akiko asked herself as her dick throbbed.

"I don't know." Ur said as she stroked her cock.

Akiko shook her head. They could figure that out later, "Anyway," She said before getting on her knees in front of Ur, "You can thrust as much as you want with my mouth," She said before she opened her mouth for Ur.

Ur smiled as she thrusted her dick into Akiko's mouth. Sherry was asleep because she was exhausted from fucking Akiko's ass.

"Mmm," Akiko hummed out, liking the cold taste of Ur's dick.

"Oh~! Sooo goood!!!" Ur moaned as she thrusted deep into Akiko's mouth.

"Mm! Mmm!" Akiko hummed as she continued to let Ur thrust her dick into her mouth, she felt precum enter her mouth. She tasted it and it tasted like cool mint.

"Ahhh...I can't take it. I'm cumming! AHHHHHH!!!!" Ur exclaimed as she came inside Akiko's mouth. She was shaking from cumming inside and tried pulling out of Akiko's mouth.

Before Ur could fully pull out though, Akiko grabbed her hips and kept Ur inside her mouth as she drank more and more of the mint flavored cum with a moan.

"Ahhhh!!! You're sucking me dry!!! AHHHHH!!!" Ur moaned.

Akiko moaned serenely as she gulped the last of Ur's cum and finally pulled away with a grateful sigh, "That was so amazing! I feel so powerful~!" Akiko said as she shivered from the cum being turned into Magic power.

Ur collapsed because she felt exhausted from Akiko sucking her dry.

Akiko stood up and started putting on her clothes, "Now, you two stay here and have fun. I'll have a clone watch over you while you're here," She said before she created a clone that sat on the bed in front of the hallway.

"Yes, baby." Ur said as she fell asleep.

Akiko smiled before she went up the way she came in. She made sure no one saw her go out as she went to the Captain's Quarters to see her lovers asleep.

Creating another clone, she instructed it to pilot the ship to Hargeon. It ran off to the helm as Akiko laid down on the bed with her main Harem, "I love my life," She said before she fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

 **Writing Started:** **2-18-2019!**

 **Finished: 3-27-2019!**

 **Published:** **6-17-2019!**

 **Update With Lines: 9-10-2019!**

* * *

 **So, you're probably wondering why it took so long to post this. Well, it actually wasn't entirely my fault. naruto11222 had to pay some bills by pawning off his computer. Had to wait a month to finish the chapter.**

 **Another reason is because we both are already working on Chapter 11 at this point in time and got lazy.**

 **The final reason is because I'm heading back to the states. Yay!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review. Constructive criticism is okay. Nothing negative, please.**

 **If any of you want to Co-write with me, Review that or PM me. No Guest Reviews! Please make sure I can reply back if you have any questions, alright?**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Satan Soul (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Chapter 6)**

 **Cana Alberona (Chapter 7)**

 **Lullaby (Chapter 7)**

 **Sherry Blendy (Chapter 9)**

 **Deliora (Chapter 9)**

 **Ur Milkovich (Chapter 9)**


	10. Ch 10: Full Fusion And Changeling Fun!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my O.C.**

 **Chapter 10: Full Fusion And Changeling Fun!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Akiko, with a groan, opened her eyes with a yawn as she sat up from her bed. She was not alone and she was looking at the four girls who are cuddling each other. Mirajane was the first to wake up and she was rubbing her eye as the blanket fell to show her breasts.

"Something wrong, Akiko?" MIra said as she yawned for a moment.

Akiko smiled, "Not really. Just woke up and feeling much stronger. You know how I suffered a bit of Magic Exhaustion?" She asked.

"Uh-huh?" Mirajane said.

"And you know how we all have Magic Containers?" Akiko asked.

"Yup." Mirajane said

"Well, when I regained my Magic back, my Container expanded a lot more," Akiko said, not mentioning that she got three more members to her Harem in that mission which made her Container grow even more.

"Ohhh, I see." Mira said.

Akiko then smirked, "Come on, let's wake up my Harem," She said as she had a brilliant idea.

"Okay." Mira said.

* * *

From there, they proceeded to wake up the rest of Akiko's Harem before she had them sit down around her.

"Morning, Akiko." Lucy greeted.

"Did you sleep well?" Erza asked.

Catgirl Happy just yawned.

"Yes I have, Erza. And I've got something to tell you all," Akiko said as she went on to explain the same thing she had to Mirajane about her Magic Container and how much Magic she now had, "What do you all think?" She asked.

"I think that it is great." Erza said.

"Me too." Lucy agreed.

"Same for me." Happy said.

Akiko then grinned, "Wanna try doing Partial Fusion with all of us?" She asked them all as her dick throbbed.

"This is Lucy's first time. Let her go first." Mirajane suggested.

Akiko nodded, "Alright," She said as she got behind Lucy and thrust into her pussy and stayed there with a moan.

Lucy moaned as she started to feel something.

Akiko smirked as she merged their legs together, making their ass and their dick bigger.

"Ahhh!!!" Lucy moaned.

Akiko loved hearing the moans as she put her head next to Lucy's and raised her own arms above Lucy's before moving herself forward into Lucy's body, merging their upper bodies. Their breasts got bigger as Akiko's head was perfectly next to Lucy's.

"Wow, this is us?" Lucy said.

"Yep. Cool, huh?" Akiko asked as their dick throbbed.

Mira, Happy, and Erza was looking at them and they clapped their hands. They were happy for her with her first merge with Akiko.

Akiko then looked at Mirajane, "You're next, Mira," She said as she gestured for her first Harem member to come closer.

"Okay." Mira said as she bent over to give them access.

Akiko grinned before they both rubbed their combined pussy and grew a second dick with a moan, "How does it feel to have a second dick, Lucy?" She asked.

"Soo good." Lucy said as she was stroking the tip of their second dick and wiped some the pre-cum and stuck it in her mouth.

Akiko loved the look on Lucy's face before thrusted their dicks into Mirajane.

"Ahhhh!!!" Mira moaned as she felt both dicks into her asshole and pussy.

Akiko sighed at the pleasure before she pulled Mirajane into their body making them a bit taller as their dicks, ass, and breasts grew to match. Mirajane's head was next to Akiko's head as they now had six arms.

"Oh wow, I am getting horny just looking at them." Catgirl Happy said as she was rubbing her pussy.

"Me too." Erza said as she was sticking her finger into her asshole.

Akiko smiled, "You're next, Happy," She said.

"Oh boy." Happy said as she opened her pussy.

Then, they went behind Happy and thrusted their bigger dicks into the Catgirl.

"Ahhh!!! Yess, give me those dicks. Ahhh!!!" Catgirl Happy moaned.

They then pulled Happy into their body to make them even better as they got a bit taller, bigger, and now had eight arms. What was new was how they now had a cat tail wagging behind them. Happy's head was next to Lucy's at this point.

Erza was drooling at the sight of them as she was fingering herself as she was getting wet from the sight of the dicks.

"Erza, you know what to do," Akiko said to the redhead.

"It's nice and wet just for you, Mistress." Erza said as she showed her wet pussy to the four girls.

Akiko smirked as she made all of them thrust into Erza with a loud moan.

"Ahhhh!!! Give it to me!!! Ahhhh!!!" Erza moaned.

Then, they merged Erza into their body as they grew taller once again. Their dicks, ass, breasts, and tail got bigger to compensate. Erza's head was right next to Mira's. Akiko did it, she combined five people into one merged entity.

"How's it feel to finally be one, girls?" Akiko asked.

"We love it." They said as they giggled.

"How do you think the people will think once they see us?" Akiko asked as their dicks throbbed.

"They might think that we're monsters." Erza said.

"They would fear us." Lucy said.

"The worst would be what Master would do to us." Mira said.

"I wouldn't care as long as I am with Alpha." Happy said as she nuzzled her face on Lucy's in an attempt to show affection to Akiko.

"I like how Happy thinks. She's right. Let them think we might be monsters. If we're monsters, then we'll be beautiful monsters who love each other, right girls?" Akiko asked.

Erza, Mira, and Lucy just smiled at Akiko's words and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also, I find this really hot and I don't really want to give up this form with you girls," Akiko said, bashful.

"Awwww...you're sweet, Akiko." Erza said.

"I love you girls," Akiko said.

"And we love you, now and forever, Akiko." Erza, Mira, Happy, and Lucy said.

Akiko smiled as they sat on the bed, "Then let's masturbate before we try something else, alright?" She suggested.

"Aye!" They cheered.

From there, they began to use their ten hands to stroke their two dicks with loud moans.

"Ah~! So good!" Akiko said as she continued to stroke her first dick.

"Ahhhh!!! Yess!!!" The girls moaned as they were increasing the pleasure with lick their breasts and rubbing the tip of their cocks.

Akiko moaned before she had a clever idea and made Happy's tail go into their ass.

The girls gasped for the first time because some of them, except for Mira, never experience being fuck by a tail before.

Then, Akiko made Happy's tail thrust in and out of them, making them moan as they continued to stroke their dicks.

"Ahhhh!!! It's soo goood!! We're gonna cum!!" They said as they were playing with their breasts.

Then, the tail hit a sweet spot, "WE'RE CUMMING!!!" They said as one as they came from their dicks into the room, painting some of it white.

* * *

Some of the cum had leaked through the hall and it was forming into a puddle. Grace started to wake up and she stretched her arms. She got out of her room. She was walking into the hallway to greet the morning sun. When she was walking down the hallway, she slipped and landed into a puddle of cum.

"What the hell is this?" Grace asked herself as she was looking at the cum and her body was covered from head to toe. She brought it to her nose to sniff it. Then she let out a soft moan as she brought her hand to her panties and rubbed it. 'So much of it. It has a strong scent.'

She got up and ran back to her room and shut the door and locked it. She brought her hand into her panties as she started rubbing herself. She wiped some of the cum into her left hand and placed it into her mouth and started licking it seductively. She hummed as she stuck two fingers inside her pussy.

"Ah~! Oh~! So good ah~! Ahhhh!!!" Grace moaned as she brought her right breast into her mouth and started sucking it to clean the cum off it. She was moving her fingers faster and she moaned louder.

"AHHHHH!!!! I'M CUMMING!!!" Grace exclaimed as she came into her panties and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Back in the Captain's Quarters, Akiko and her lovers panted as they had let out the most intense orgasm they ever had.

"Wow, that felt amazing," Akiko said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'll say. We were great." Lucy said.

Mira giggled at Lucy's statement. "Nothing like sharing one body with the people I love." She said.

"I agree." Erza said.

"Me too." Catgirl Happy agreed.

Akiko smiled, "Well, I want to try something new. We'll essentially be going a step further," She said in excitement.

The girls smiled as they each awaited for Akiko to tell them their next step in their relationship.

"I want us...to fully combine!" Akiko said with a grin.

"Ohhh!!! Then we can share one mind and one body." Mira said.

"Yeah. How does that sound, girls?" Akiko said in barely contained excitement.

"Great!" Lucy, Erza and Catgirl Happy said as they kissed Akiko on the cheek.

Akiko grinned, "Then you girls are ready?" She asked her girls.

The girls nodded their heads.

Akiko smiled before closing her eyes and before to work her Magic. Erza's arms moved up and merged with Happy's arms.

"I feel weird." Happy said.

"As do I." Erza said.

From there, Erza and Happy's combined arms moved and merged with Mirajane's.

"This is really strange." Mira said.

Then, their combined arms went to Lucy's and did the same.

"I know you got to be turned on by this, Akiko." Lucy said.

Akiko grinned as her lovers arms combined with hers, making her sigh in enjoyment, "Guilty as charged. So, how's it feel to share one set of hands?" She asked as she flexed their fingers.

"Feels great." They said.

"Good to hear. Now, I want you to prepare yourself. This will feel even stranger, okay?" Akiko said as a warning, "I ask that you try not to resist on this last part," She said.

"Okay." They said.

Then, Akiko's lovers twitched before their eyes started to slowly go up, probably to that back of their head as if they were about to be possessed. They instinctively tried to resist at the feeling. They had varying reactions.

"This feeling is so strong ahhh!" Mira said.

"My mind is about to split in two." Erza said as millions of thoughts were coming together.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Lucy cried out.

"It's burning." Happy said.

Soon, Akiko's lovers' eyes went to the back of their head as they screaming stopped. They had blank expressions as their eyes only showed white. Akiko sighed as she had felt their pain.

From there, she didn't resist as her eyes went to the back of her head. Then, their combined shoulders began to get closer to the point where their heads began to meld together. Once it finished, a bright flash of like came before it revealed their new form.

She had hair in five different colors. In the middle was like green hair. The two to the right were blonde and blue hair, perfectly divided. To the right of the green hair was white and red hair, also evenly divided. Her breasts, ass, and dick had perfect curves and shape. When she opened her eyes they revealed pink eyes.

"Finally, I have been born. I am now...Naomi Yuri," The now named Naomi said before she giggled like Mirajane.

* * *

Inside of Naomi, in her mindscape, were Akiko and her lovers rubbing their heads from the pain.

"Ow, if I knew that would hurt, I would've done it more quickly," Akiko said.

"Hey, what gives?" Satan Soul's voice said

She landed in front of them and Yubel appeared as well along with Lullaby and Deliora. Lullaby hid behind Yubel.

"Ah, hey, Yubel!" Akiko said with a wave of her hand.

"Hello, Akiko," Yubel replied back.

"Satan Soul, it's great to see you." Mira said.

"My jailer. It's great to see you too." Satan Soul said.

Lucy looked at Lullaby with a curious look which caused Lullaby hide her face. Deliora just chuckled to herself.

"Hey, who is this girl with the same green hair as Akiko?" Lucy asked.

Yubel looked down at her shy daughter, "Someone special," She said.

"And her hair's leafs, Lucy," Akiko said with a sweatdrop.

Yubel chuckled at her student's humor before looking at Lullaby, "Dear, do you want to introduce yourself to the group?" She asked.

Lullaby walked out from her hiding spot. "Hello, Lullaby's name is Lullaby. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"She's adorable." Erza commented.

Yubel giggled, "That she is. So, what brings you all here?" She asked.

Akiko scratched her head, "My lovers and I are completely fused and ourselves are out there," She said.

Deliora tilted her head. "She can do that?" She asked her mother.

"Yes. It's a relatively new Magic my student learned that, at first, can partially fuse individuals. A complete fusion requires much more Magic to cast and such. Luckily for Akiko, I surmise that she gained much more Magic and also used her Lovers' Magic to help with it. They can stay fused for as long as they want," Yubel went on to explain.

"Yeah. Plus, it was pretty hot," Akiko said with a grin.

Happy was looking at Deliora. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Deliora. I am the fourth daughter of Yubel." Deliora said.

"Fourth? How many children do you have?" Lucy asked.

Yubel tilted her head, amused, "Five actually. Lullaby, here, is actually the youngest," She said.

Lullaby smiled proudly. "Lullaby is love by mommy." She said proudly.

"Did you give birth to five daughters?" Erza asked.

Yubel chuckled, "Nah, I don't think. My memory is hazy, but I know my wife actually gave birth to Lullaby," She said.

"Deliora…Ahhhh….You're the monster from Galuna Island." Happy said.

Yubel winced, "Please don't say that about my daughter," She said.

Deliora groaned. "Yes, I was frozen for years in that cursed ice prison." She said.

"Well, I'm glad that you free, my dear," Yubel said as she hugged her daughter.

Akiko seemed to be in thought, "How does that work?" She muttered to herself.

"Are you referring to the Complete Fusion?" Yubel asked.

"Yeah. Can Naomi still exist with less of us?" Akiko asked.

Yubel thought for a moment before holding out a hand to Akiko before putting it down, "Yes. Any Complete Fusion you make with will still be Naomi. Here," She said as a card was generated out of thin air, "This is Naomi's card. See these different colored lines in her hair? It represents each person in the Fusion. It doesn't matter if one is gone. It, at least, has to have you and another to be Naomi," She explained.

"I see," Akiko said with a nod.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lullaby said as she was looking at the card.

"Mmhm, and here, it says that Akiko need to be the one to do the Fusion for Naomi to be a person and such. Currently, it has Five people. Hey, nice tail by the way," Yubel said to Akiko's Harem, referring to Happy's tail being in the Fusion.

"Hehehe...thanks." Happy said.

"Anyway, how about we all introduce each other? Everybody already knows me," Akiko said as she crossed her arms.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

Lullaby looked at Lucy's chest. "Does she give milk, mommy? Her boobies are big." She said.

Yubel laughed at that, "No no, she may be pregnant, but she is not that far pregnant yet. They have to naturally be that size," She said.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lucy asked as Mirajane just giggled.

"You mean about your boobs or being pregnant?" Akiko asked her blonde lover.

"My boobs." Lucy said.

"Oh. Well, I don't know what to say about that," Akiko said as she scratched her head, "Continuing on with the introduction," She then said.

"Ahem. My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

"I see why your last name is Scarlet." Deliora said as she took her hand and put it on Erza's hair.

"Maybe in the future, it'll be Erza Yuri," Akiko wondered.

Erza blushed as she could hear the words ringing in her ears.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss and this is my best friend." Mira said as she presented Satan Soul who was rubbing her stomach.

"Satan Soul." Satan Soul said.

"And I'm Happy." Happy said.

"Yes, you are, but what is your name?" Deliora asked.

Akiko laughed at that, seeing how that could be mistaken, "No, her name is literally Happy," She said as she chuckled.

"Really? Wow, I never knew." Deliora said.

"I'm Yubel and I am the personal teacher of Akiko Yuri, pleased to meet you all," She said.

They all smiled. Lullaby heard something and she looked at a beating red pulse. "Someone is in heat." She stated.

Akiko tilted her head, "Really? Who?" She asked.

"It's an ice woman." Lullaby said.

Then the sky opened up to show everyone what Naomi was seeing. Then they saw that Naomi was walking towards the door and opened it up to see Grace masturbating.

"Hello there," Naomi said as her dick throbbed at the sight.

Grace gasped and she turned her head at the door. "Who are you?" She asked

Naomi smirked and didn't answer as she walked towards Grace and showed her dick to her as it throbbed.

Grace backed away until she was cornered because Naomi was still walking towards her which blocked her exit route. Naomi used her tail to shut the door and locked it before putting up a barrier.

"Suck it," Naomi commanded as she made Seductive Pheromones go to Grace.

Grace's eyes became hazy by the Pheromones. "Yes, mistress." She said as she got down to her knees and started sucking Naomi's dick.

"Ohh~ That's it. Keep going," Naomi prompted as she moaned.

Grace bobbed her head faster as she sucked harder. She hummed from the taste which she has no control over body.

"You're doing quite well...for a novice," Naomi said before she started thrusting into Grace's mouth.

Grace continued to suck while she was getting face fucked by Naomi.

"Cumming!" Naomi exclaimed as she hilted herself into Grace's mouth and came inside.

Grace's eyes widened and she tried to swallow it all, but couldn't and let go as Naomi's cum splashed all over Grace's body. "Forgive me, mistress. I couldn't swallow all your cum." She said.

"It's alright. You are one who hasn't experienced this before, so it comes as no surprise that wouldn't you be able to swallow. For now, I shall dominate you completely," Naomi said as she picked up Grace and placed her on all fours and rubbed her dick against Grace's ass, teasing her.

"Ahhh~! Ohhh~! Ahhh~! Mistress, put it in...ahhhhh!!!" Grace moaned as her hips moved in sync with Naomi's rubbings.

Naomi grinned, "Very well," She said as she thrusted all the way into Grace's ass with a moan.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!! So big!!!! Ahhhhh!!!" Grace moaned as her legs shook.

"So tight. You'll be perfect for her later," Naomi said, referring to Akiko as she began thrusting in and out of Grace's ass, fast.

"Ahhh!! Ahhh...mistress, slow down...Ahhhh!!!" Grace said, but Naomi ignored her request and continued her assault.

"I'm going to cum, very soon," Naomi said as she thrusted faster and harder into Grace's ass as her dick was throbbing.

"Aahhhhhh!!! Ahhhhh fuckkkkk!!!!" Grace moaned.

"Cumming again!" Naomi exclaimed as she came in Grace's ass.

"Ahhhhh!!! I'm cumming!!!!!" Grace exclaimed as she came and her cum was making a puddle.

"Oh~ That's right. Now, become apart of our Harem," Naomi said as she used the Succubus Loyalty onto Grace to have Grace be in Akiko's Harem.

"Yes, I am loyal to Akiko and you. I will be a true lover to the both of you and I vow to carr-"

Naomi wagged her finger, "Ah ah ah~ You will be loyal to Akiko and be apart of her Harem. I happen to be in it, in a sense," She said to correct Grace.

"Right. I will be loyal to Akiko and no one else and I vow to carry her children if she allows it." Grace said as her pussy was getting wet.

Naomi nodded as she pulled out of Grace and let her fall to the floor unconscious. She smirked as she lifted the barrier and walked out and went back to the Captain's Quarters, still naked.

Grace was asleep. She felt Naomi's hand groping her ass.

Naomi sighed as she sat on her bed back in the Captain's Quarters, "I suppose I should let everyone back out, huh?" She asked herself or more specifically asked Akiko.

"Well, I mean, if you want," Akiko said with a shrug, "What do you girls think?" She asked her Harem.

"Well, Naomi is your creation. So, it falls down to the master." Mira said.

"I agree with Mira. You hold all the cards." Erza agreed.

"Aye." Happy said.

"They do have a point. What do you want to do, Akiko?" Lucy said.

Akiko sighed, "Hey, Naomi. You can take a break. We'll do this again, okay?" She said.

Naomi nodded as she laid down on the bed before she glowed and Akiko and the Harem that made her up came out. She switched places as she was in the mindscape, asleep and in a glass container with a plaque saying, 'Naomi Yuri. Fusion of Akiko Yuri, Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Happy, and Erza Scarlet'.

* * *

Lullaby, Yubel, Deliora and Satan Soul waved.

"We should've had fun with them while Naomi was banging that ice brat. I would like to have my way with that blondie and that redhead. That redhead reminded me of someone I used to know." Deliora said.

"Yeah? Who would that be?" Yubel asked her daughter.

"Well, she was one of mother's top lieutenants. I believe you took a liking to her." Deliora said.

Yubel sighed, "Remember, hazy memory?" She reminded Deliora.

"Hey, it was hard for me too, mom. I mean the last thing I remember you and I fought a dragon." Deliora mentioned.

Yubel thought for a moment, "Oh, you mean Irene Belserion, right?" She asked.

"Yes, that's the name." Deliora said.

Yubel shrugged, "Maybe she was her mother. They do seem to have the same hair and such," She said.

"Anyway, I like them." Deliora said.

"Well, we can discuss that later. Yubel, I think it's time for Deliora's Initiation." Satan Soul said.

"Can't. Akiko starting to move from Mira and I'll have to jump back into her," Yubel said as she scratched her head.

"It's ok, I am going to do her initiation lesbian style." Satan soul said.

Yubel nodded, "Very well then," She said as she disappeared, returning to Akiko.

* * *

Akiko sighed as she got up from the pile of limbs she and her lovers found themselves in.

* * *

Grace was laying on the floor in her room, but she still covered in cum.

* * *

Akiko sighed as she looked at her lovers, "I'm going to finish off with Grace, alright?" She as she began to put on her clothes.

The girls didn't respond because they were worn out from the fusion. It took a lot of magic from them. Unlike them, Akiko wasn't affected by it.

Akiko smirked at that as she got up and left the room before heading to Grace's room. Then she opened the door to see that Grace was covered in cum. She smiled and walked inside the room.

Closing the door behind her, as well as silencing the room, she began taking off her clothes. She crouched near the unconscious Grace as her dick throbbed.

Grace started to groan in her sleep because she was having a dirty dream. "Mmmm mistress...dominate me." She said.

Akiko chuckled as she held Grace's chin and kissed her.

"Mmmmm…" Grace hummed.

Akiko soon pulled back and put Grace on her knees and pressed her dick against her lips.

Grace opened her and began to suck on Akiko's dick.

Akiko moaned as she put her hand on Grace's head.

"Hmm...mmm" Grace hummed as she was sucking hard on Akiko's dick.

Akiko moaned louder before she began thrusting into Grace's mouth, wanting to finish quickly.

Then Grace started to open her eyes and looked up to see Akiko was here. She bobbed her head much faster.

Akiko moaned as she continued to thrust, "Good morning, Grace. I hope you'll make me cum lots," She said with a smirk.

She nodded and started fondling Akiko pussy to increase pleasure.

"Ahh! I'm cumming!" Akiko said as she came in Grace's mouth with a moan.

Grace gasped as she tried to swallow once again but she couldn't and coughed it up which some of Akiko's cum landed on her. "Forgive me, mistress. I didn't swallow again." She said.

Akiko shrugged, "It's fine. You did your best," She said as she patted Grace's head.

"Hmmm…" Grace hummed as she enjoyed the pat.

"Alright, please get on all fours for me. I have a special position for you~" Akiko said with a grin.

Grace nodded her head and did as she was told.

Akiko smirked as she slowly pushed her dick into Grace's pussy, going through the Hymen.

"Ahhh...it hurts. It hurts so bad." Grace whined as her pussy was leaking blood and Grace had tears running down her face because she was experiencing real sex for the first time.

"Shh...we'll wait for you to get adjusted," Akiko said as she rubbed Grace's butt to calm her down.

Grace whimpered as she was trying to adjust to Akiko being inside her.

* * *

After some time, Akiko felt Grace's pussy relax, "You good now?" She asked.

Grace nodded her head.

Akiko smirked, "Okay, put your hands on the floor instead of your forearms," She said.

"Yes, mistress." Grace said as she switched from her forearms to her hands.

Akiko grinned as she lifted Grace's ass to the air, "Wrap your legs around my waist," She instructed.

Grace nodded her head and wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist.

Akiko looked at their unique position. Grace was practically in the air except for her hands, "How's this position feel?" She asked as she got comfortable.

"I love it! Ahhh!!!" Grace moaned.

Akiko smirked as she began thrusting, making sure to use Grace's hips to help thrust.

"Ahhhh...oh god… Ahhhh yes, yes, yesss…don't stop! Ahhhh!!!" Grace moaned.

"Oh~ so tight! Ah!" Akiko let out as she continued to thrust into Grace.

"So goood!!! Dominate me, mistress. I'll do anything you like. I'm your slave! Ahhhhh!!!" Grace moaned.

Akiko moaned as she had a thought, 'First Erza, now Grace,' She thought as she thrusted faster.

"Oh fuck! Yes, be rough with me, mistress. Your dick is so good." Grace moaned.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum soon!" Akiko said as she thrusted harder into Grace.

"Yes cum inside me. I want your baby. I'll please her. AHHHHH!!!" Grace moaned.

Akiko thrusted a few more times before she hit her climax, "I'm cumming!!!" She exclaimed as she came inside Grace.

"Ahhhh!!! AKIKO!!!!!" Grace called out as she was filled up with a massive amount of cum.

Akiko sighed from the pleasure as she rubbed Grace's ass, "Now you're officially part of my Harem," She said with a smile.

"Thank you, mistress." Grace said.

"Now, I'm going to give you a gift," Akiko said as she pulled out and turned Grace around.

"I love gifts." Grace said.

Akiko placed the palm of her hand onto Grace's clit, "Good because here you go," She said as she sent the Magic into Grace's system.

"Ahhhh!!! It's burns but it feels good!! Ahhh!!!" Grace moaned as she felt her clit starting to take form into a dick.

Akiko smirked, "How's it feel to be your own Futanari?" She as her own dick throbbed.

"It feels wonderful, mistress." Grace said as her precum leaked out.

Akiko grinned as she got on her knees in front of Grace's dick, "Good because I want you to use and thrust in my mouth and cum lots for me," She said, excited.

"Okay." Grace said as she thrusted her dick inside Akiko's mouth and she shivered because she felt how it feels to be sucked off.

"Mm...hm," Akiko hummed as she noted the cold feel of Grace's dick. It felt similar to Ur's dick in terms of temperature.

"Ohhh, Akiko!!!" Grace moaned.

Akiko moaned as she continued to let Grace thrust into her mouth, wanting her newest member to her Harem to have pleasure as well.

"Akiko, Akiko, Akiko, Akiko, Akiko!!! I'm cumming!!!" Grace exclaimed as she came inside Akiko's mouth.

Akiko hummed as she was swallowing the cum entering her mouth. Just like Ur, the cum tasted minty, but also sweet. She made sure to hold Grace's hips so she could keep having more cum.

"AHHHHH!!!" Grace moaned as she grabbed ahold of Akiko's hair while she tried to break free but Akiko's grip was too strong. Grace felt Akiko's teeth gliding against her dick which caused Grace to cum even more.

"Mmm…" Akiko hummed out as she continued to swallow Grace's cum. She moaned as she felt her Magic Container get bigger and stronger.

Grace was shaking as she knew that she was the verge of collapsing.

* * *

Soon, Grace stopped cumming as Akiko pulled out, "Delicious," She commented with a smile.

"Hah...hah…hah...you're...hah...hah...an animal." Grace commented while she panted.

Akiko grinned, "If you thought that was me being an animal, then I'm much worse," She said with a grin, "Now that you're apart of my Harem, wanna come to my room?" She asked.

Grace nodded. "But I think I lost feeling in my legs." She said.

Akiko nodded, "Don't worry, I'll carry you," She said before she picked up Grace, bridal style.

"Oh my. I never thought that you were this strong." Grace said.

Akiko smirked, "I'm stronger than most people think," She said as she gently brought Grace closer.

Grace blushed and her heart was racing because she was close to Akiko.

Akiko gently touched her head against Grace's, "You smell nice and feel so soft," She said romantically.

"Th-Thank you, mistress." Grace said as she was blushing even more because their lips were close just by an inch.

"As a member of my Harem, I must love you all the same," She said before she kissed Grace on the lips, lovingly.

"Mmm...Mmph!" Grace hummed in shock as she felt Akiko's tongue inside her mouth.

Akiko hummed before she pulled back, "That better, Grace?" She asked as she began heading for the door.

"Yes, I love you, Akiko Yuri." Grace said.

Akiko nodded, "You too, Grace," She said. From there, Akiko made sure the coast was clear and went to the Captain's Quarters with Grace still in her arms.

* * *

Once they were inside, they saw one of Akiko's lovers begin to wake up.

They all yawned and they looked at Akiko who was carrying Grace. They all smiled to see that they have another member to the Harem.

"I take it that Grace did good in her initiation?" Mira suggested.

"Yep. Isn't that right, Grace?" Akiko said as she brought the both of them inside.

"Uh huh." Grace said.

"LAND HO!" One of Akiko's clones said causing Akiko to sigh.

"Dang, we're already here," Akiko said.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to please us." Mira said as she rubbed Akiko's dick.

"Ohh~ Well, let's all get dressed," Akiko said as she set Grace down.

* * *

They all got dressed and they all left the room.

"Boy, that was the worst S-Class mission to go on." Lusy stated.

"Well, look on the bright you got a Celestial Key out it." Happy told her.

"By the way, what spirit did you get?" Grace asked.

Lucy looked at Grace with lustful grin. "Sagittarius, the golden archer." She said.

"Ohhh, like horse man." Grace said as she imagined a horse head on a human body.

"More like this." Lucy said as the image changed into a female Centaur with big boobs.

"Who cares I'm just glad to be home." Natsumi said as she was walking ahead of them.

"Sounds like someone's still cranky because she didn't any reward." Lucy teased.

Natsumi just grumbled because Lucy was right.

"Well, I'm glad I got to help out on an S-Class mission, I almost never have time to use my more awesome spells," Akiko said with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll be using more in the future." Mira said.

"Yeah, but I'd need to be an S-Class Wizard myself in order for me to take the more harder quests," Akiko said as she scratched her head.

"Well, aren't we going to be in trouble with the master back the guild hall?" Happy asked.

Akiko sighed at that, "Unfortunately since you and Natsumi did go off of your own volition, yeah," She said to Cat Happy and Natsumi.

"Hey, Grace helped too!" Natsumi whined.

"I was held against my will." Grace retorted.

"She's right," Akiko said with a smirk.

"You think that he'll make us do 'that'?" Cat Happy asked.

Grace was blue in the face when Happy mentioned it. "No! Anything but 'that'!" She freaked as Lucy was getting scared.

"What's 'that'?" Lucy asked as she was shaking in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll reason with him, besides he practically loves me." Natsumi reassured with a smile.

"No one ever reason with the master when it comes to punishment." Mira said.

"But you're willing to give it a try, Natsumi." Erza said as she and Mira laughed evilly.

Natsumi began to sweatdrop profusely as she still had that smile, which scared Lucy. Natsumi was then being dragged by Erza, "No! Save me!!!" She said in vain as she was dragged by her leg.

"What the hell are they even talking about?" Akiko asked herself as she was amused at the sight of Natsumi getting dragged like a rag doll.

"I can't go through 'that' again." Grace said as she shaking out in fear.

* * *

Soon they all made it to the guild only to find that Master wasn't there, "Well, this is fortunate...for you," Akiko said to Natsumi as she crossed her arms.

"Phew. I was worrying for nothing. Hahahaha," Natsumi said.

Akiko shook her head at Natsumi's antics and walked to the request board, wanting to see if there was anything interesting, "Huh?" She let out as she took a look a weird looking mission.

It had the description of reading a sort of ancient text and receive (a certain amount of Jewels), "Why's this here?" She asked.

Lucy was looking at the mission. "What does it say?" She asked.

"I have no clue. Can't read the language," Akiko said as she scratched her head in frustration.

"Hmmm...I can't read it either." Lucy said.

"That's apart of the quest board for awhile." Mira said as she walked towards them.

"Really? I wonder what it says," Akiko said to herself.

* * *

 _"Akiko, I know what it says and it's actually a chant for a rather embarrassing spell,"_ Yubel said.

 _'Oh? Like what?'_ Akiko asked her teacher.

 _"It's the Changeling spell. It basically swaps people's body, but not their Magic,"_ Yubel said, seemingly amused.

Akiko widened her eyes, _'I should probably back away then…'_ She thought before grabbing the quest out of curiosity, _'However...'_ She thought.

Yubel sighed as let Akiko do what she wanted as even she was interested.

* * *

"Yo, Natsumi! Do you think you could read this?" Akiko asked.

"I think so," Natsumi said.

"Good. Then read it, please," Akiko said as she stood next to Mirajane.

Then Natsumi read the spell and everyone in range, was covered in smoke and there was a bright light. Everyone soon opened their eyes to see that everything looked fine. Akiko was in Mirajane's body, Lucy was in Grace's body, Grace was in Lucy's body, Catgirl Happy was in Erza's body, Mira was in Akiko's body, Erza was in Catgirl Happy's body, Natsumi was in Lokino's body and Lokino was in Natsumi's body.

* * *

Akiko groaned as she rubbed her head only to notice a feel more silky hair than she was used to, "Huh?" She said only gasp as her voice sounded sweeter than usual. She would have a more tomboyish one, "What the?" She let out as she looked around.

"Ahhh Akiko?" Mira asked as her voice sound different but she was shaking because she was horny.

"Ah, what's going on here?" Grace asked as her voice was different as well.

"How on earth did this happen?" Lucy said as her voice was different and ice cubes were coming out her mouth.

"I feel weird as though my chest gotten smaller all of a sudden." Erza said as she rubbed her chest to prove her point.

"I feel as though my chest gotten bigger and it's hurting." Happy said as she rubbed the chest plate.

Akiko looked down and noticed something was off with a sweatdrop, "Oh, we definitely switched bodies," She said as she looked at the barmaid outfit she was wearing, meaning she must've been in Mirajane's body.

"Ahhhh…how do you know...ahhhhh" Mira moaned as she noticed that she was in Akiko's body.

"Uh, that you, Mira?" Akiko asked as she had a nervous smile on her face, wondering why she was moaning.

"Who else, silly. Mmmm." Mira said as a jolt of pleasure shot through Akiko's body. She was inexperienced with Akiko's body because she has never trained with Yubel like Akiko has.

"Oh, this is bad! Really, really bad. Who's in my body?" Lucy asked as she looked around the guild hall.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say Grace because you're in Grace's," Akiko said from Mirajane's body. It was an educated guess, really.

Grace let out a grunt. "Too much restraints." She said as she tried to lift Lucy's shirt up.

"Ahhhh!! What are you doing?" Lucy said as she grabbed her shirt down to keep Grace from stripping in front of every man in the guild with her body.

Akiko looked at Erza and then Catgirl Happy, "You two switched, huh?" She asked.

"Yup." Happy said.

"Well, it does feel weird with cat ears and a cat tail." Erza said as she touched Happy's ears outside of the beanie and touched Happy's tail

"Wait, Erza! My tail's very, very sensitive. Grab it the wrong way, you'll-!"

Erza grabbed it with force and she felt an incredible amount of pleasure which caused her to cum and it leaked down Happy's legs.

"How about we go to Erza's place? We can figure this out there," Akiko said to all the switched Wizards, except Natsumi and Lokino.

"Ahhh...okay, I might need some help." Mira said as she was rubbing Akiko's legs together and Akiko's dick was bulging.

* * *

Akiko hastily and carefully led them to Fairy Hills in the least populated areas because going inside and letting everyone in before closing the door.

"Okay, now that no one is watching, let's all take off our clothes," Akiko said as she began to take off Mirajane's clothes off of her.

"What does that solve? Wait a minute, you planned that didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe~" Akiko said as she showed off Mira's naked body, "Wow, so this is what it feels like to be a full female," She said as she saw Mira's dripping pussy.

"Ahhh I am ohhh pleased that you like it Ahhh!!!" Mira moaned as she took off Akiko's clothes and stroked Akiko with fury in her hands.

Happy just glowed and Erza's armor disappeared and Erza was getting out the catgirl's clothes and removed the beanie to free the cat ears. Grace stripped out of Lucy's clothes and sighed with relief. Lucy just sighed and took off Grace's clothes.

Akiko smiled as walked up to Mira and got on her knees, "How's this view?" She said teasingly.

"Perfect." Mira said.

Akiko smirked, "It's like you masturbating to your own body, how lewd," She said.

"Ahhh! I always admired my own body. Ahhhhhh!!!" Mira exclaimed as she came on her own body.

Akiko hummed as she licked her own cum. It tasted nice. Salty a bit, but also sweet.

"Lucky." The girls said as they were becoming jealous.

"Don't worry, you can all have a turn with Mira. Either that, or you can have some fun with your partner," Akiko said as she licked up the cum.

They smiled and they all made out with each other. Mira was still horny and Akiko's dick stood up again.

Akiko looked at Mira and smirked as she got on her back, "You wanna fuck yourself, huh? Just imagine the way you'll feel having your own insides around my dick," She said as she opened up Mira's pussy with her fingers.

Mira just panted as she walked towards Akiko and got on top of her own body. Then she thrusted Akiko's dick inside her own pussy.

"Ah! So big!" Akiko let out as she felt her own dick.

"Ohhhh!! So tight! Have I always been this tight?! Ahhhhh!!!" Mira moaned

"So good! Do yourself harder!" Akiko said as she wrapped Mirajane's legs around her waist.

Mira thrusted harder and faster. "Yes, ahhhhh feel your warm dick. Ahhhh!!!" Mira said as she went deeper inside her own body.

"Oh god! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came in Mirajane's body. It felt extremely different as she came from her pussy alone.

"Me too!" Mira exclaimed as she came inside her own body.

Akiko moaned from the feeling of her own cum.

"That felt good." Mira said.

"Yeah," Akiko agreed as she felt Mira pull out.

Mira panted and fell over on Akiko's back, but the dick stood up again. "How many times do you have cum to keep it down?" She asked.

"It depends on how horny I usually am. I could go all night if things get really kinky and stuff," Akiko said as she got close to her dick.

"I'm in your body and I am horny all the time. And who's fault was it that got me horny." Mira said as she was looking Akiko.

"Me, right?" Akiko rhetorically asked.

"Why yes, you, Akiko." Mira answered.

Akiko smirked, "Then how about you go fuck 'your' Harem then?" She suggested.

"Fine." Mira said as she got up and walked over to Akiko's harem.

Akiko smirked, "This should be fun," She said as she sat down and began to rub Mirajane's pussy with a moan.

* * *

Then suddenly, _'Well, well, well looks who's in Mira's body. A sexy Akiko and she rubbing Mira's pussy.'_ Satan Soul said.

 _'Hey, Satan Soul. How's Lullaby and Deliora treating ya?'_ Akiko asked Mirajane's Demon.

 _'Lullaby is resting right now because she squirted herself to sleep. And as for Deliora…'_

 _'Ahhhhh!!!! I'M CUMMMING!!!!!'_ Deliora exclaimed.

 _'She's doing great.'_ Satan soul said.

 _'Oho, this I gotta see!'_ Akiko said as she dived into Mirajane's mindscape, leaving Mira's body to mindlessly masturbate itself.

* * *

Satan Soul was fingering Deliora a few more timed until she made Deliora squirt and some of the cum landed on Akiko because she landed in the line of fire.

Akiko scooped up some and licked it, "Tasty," She said as she looked herself over to see she was back to normal, "I have my dick again!" She said with a grin.

"Well, of course. Your soul is in her body." Satan Soul told her.

Akiko nodded, "That makes sense," She said as she sat down, cross legged.

Lullaby woke up and rubbed her right eye. "Mommy's here?" Lullaby asked as she was yawning.

"Hey there, Lullaby," Akiko waved with a smile.

Lullaby gasped and tackled Akiko into the sand. She was kissing Akiko.

"Mmm...Mmph!" Akiko hummed out before she pulled away, "How have you been, Lullaby?" She asked.

"Good. Lullaby been good." Lullaby said.

"That's good to hear," Akiko said.

Lullaby giggled and she sat in Akiko's lap, but she was facing in front of Akiko. Then she was grinding her hips against Akiko's crotch.

"Oh yeah~ You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome," Akiko said as her dick throbbed against Lullaby's pussy.

"Satan Soul taught Lullaby the ropes." Lullaby said

"Taught her everything I know." Satan Soul added as she buried her face into Deliora's pussy which caused Deliora to moan louder.

Akiko smirked at that, "I suppose she's taught you how to please anyone the lesbian way, but has she taught you the Futanari way?" She asked as she knew Yubel gave Lullaby the ability to be a Futanari and not Satan Soul yet.

"Well, she taught Lullaby how to suck dicks, but mommy show Lullaby to use her dick for sex." Lullaby explained.

"How about I show you then?" Akiko said as she picked Lullaby up and turned around, showing her ass to her teacher's daughter, "How's this for ya?" She prompted as she lightly shook her ass.

"Wow." Lullaby said as she played with her pussy to summon her dick. It formed from her clit.

Akiko's dick throbbed in anticipation as her pussy got wet.

"Lullaby is ready." Lullaby said as she stroked her dick and it had a little bit of precum.

Akiko smirked, "So am I," She said as she waited for Lullaby.

Lullaby rubbed her dick against Akiko's pussy before she thrusted inside Akiko's pussy.

"Ah~! Wow, that's so good~" Akiko said as she moaned from the pleasure.

"Ohhh! so tight! Lullaby love it. Ahhhh!" Lullaby moaned.

"Come on, Lullaby. Show me you can fuck me as good as I think you can," Akiko encouraged as her dick throbbed.

Lullaby thrusted harder and faster.

"Oh~ That's it! Keep going~! Ah~" Akiko moaned as she felt the familiar sense of pleasure from receiving than giving.

"Ah~! Lullaby love you, Akiko! Ahhhhh~!!! Lullaby gonna cum!" Lullaby said as she thrusted really hard and faster and she leaned forward. Then she reached to grab Akiko's dick and stroked it really fast.

"Ah! I'm cumming~!" Akiko exclaimed as she came from both her pussy and dick at the same time.

"Lullaby too!" Lullaby exclaimed as she came inside Akiko.

"Oh~ So much cum~" Akiko said as she felt cum inside her pussy.

Lullaby kept on cumming inside of Akiko. Akiko's stomach expanded from Lullaby's cum.

Akiko panted as she soon felt Lullaby pull out of her pussy, "Good thing this is my soul and not my body or I'd be pregnant," She said as she laid on the floor from the pleasure.

Lullaby cuddled up to Akiko and went to asleep.

Akiko sighed as she got comfortable, she liked Lullaby's rather fruity smell.

Satan Soul placed Deliora next to Akiko and cuddled up to Akiko as her breasts were touching Akiko's back.

"I have quite the Harem, huh?" Akiko asked, mostly to herself with a smile.

"Well, I think you might meet more soon." Satan Soul said as she rubbed her own stomach.

Akiko noticed that rub, "I know. Also, you finally pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to wait until Mirajane was fully pregnant." Satan Soul said.

Akiko shook her head, "I have a feeling Mira's already pregnant. And if you're worried if she'll even let you give birth to our baby, I'm sure it'll be fine. Plus, she might be first in the Harem to give birth to my child...I'm sure you'll be the second," She said with a smile as she lightly rubbed Satan Soul's belly.

Satan Soul giggled. "Well, Demons give birth to our children in eggs." She said.

Akiko giggled, "That would be true...if the child wasn't born from a human as well. Yubel told me and Lullaby and Deliora are proof of that," She said to correct Satan Soul.

"I can't argue with that." Satan Soul said.

"I know. *Sigh* You're so comfortable," Akiko said as she cuddled closer to both Lullaby and Satan Soul.

"Hmmmm…" Satan Soul hummed as she went to sleep.

 _'I wonder how Mira's doing back out there,'_ Akiko thought before she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Mira was thrusting into Erza while Lucy, Grace, and Happy were all asleep from being fucked by Mira and they were covered in cum. She was thrusting with fury as Erza was taking in Happy's body. "Ohhh yeah, Erza. Take this dick." Mira moaned.

"Ah...fuah yes…oh god…mmm...don't stop...Ahhh!!" Erza moaned.

"I'm cumming, Erza!!!!" Mira exclaimed as she came in Happy's body. Then she started to shake because she could feel that Akiko's body might be at its limit.

She collapsed and panted from exhaustion and she went to sleep. She knew that this was last sex that she going get for tonight.

* * *

Mira's eyes opened as Akiko took in the sight, "Wow, she really gave it to them," She said as she saw her lovers on the floor.

"So, when do you think you're going back to your body?" Satan Soul asked.

"Now actually. Hey, Yubel can you take over?" Akiko asked as Akiko's body twitched before it's eyes opened to reveal Yubel's.

"About time. Gotta say, this Changeling spell is quite kinky," Yubel as she flexed her student's fingers.

"Yeah, it is. Now, could you please reverse this?" Akiko asked.

"Certainly," Yubel replied before thrusting Akiko's arm to the air as her signature Magic began right before a flash of light happened and made Akiko cover Mirajane's eyes from the brightness.

* * *

Once it died down, she opened her eyes to see green hair. Akiko smiled as she was back to normal. Feeling out her lovers, she noticed they were normal too.

Akiko shook Mira's shoulder to wake her up, "Hey. Wakey-wakey~" She said.

Mira opened her eyes and she yawned. "Hey." She said.

"How'd it feel using my dick?" Akiko asked as she grinned.

"It was sooo intense." Mira said.

"Heh, I can imagine. Anyway, I'm going to head out and buy that mansion with the Jewels we got from Galuna Island. I'll find you once I'm done, savvy?" Akiko informed Mirajane as she started getting dressed.

"Okay." Mira said as her legs were shaking from the sex earlier.

* * *

Akiko smiled as she left Erza's room and went to the area where she could buy the mansion. She made sure to spare no expense as she asked for a large basement with rooms like the floors above. The plan for the mansion was essentially going to be big up top with multiple bed and bathrooms. It will include a grand kitchen for cooking.

For the bottom floors there were going to be the same and more. The mansion would basically be underground. It would have multiple sub levels of floor while there would be a kitchen in the the first subfloor. She also made sure that at the very bottom, there would be a panic room for extreme emergencies.

The one who accounted for all of Akiko's requests, nodded and said it would be ready in a day. They made sure to have professional construction Wizards on the job to complete this. When all was said as done and Akiko gave most of the Jewels she and her Harem earned, the accounting man ran like hell to tell the others to start immediately.

Akiko didn't bother staying and watching as she left after getting the receipt. From there, she went to the bakery to buy a cake to give to someone who might like it.

Once she used the last of her Jewels, all she was left with was a wild cherry cake in a box. She smiled as she made her way to guild.

Little did she know, there was a pink light that watching Akiko. The pink light giggled and it went back to the mansion.

* * *

Akiko soon opened the doors to the guild and sat down at the bar with the box in hand.

"Hey, Akiko." Lucy greeted as she sat next to her.

"Hey, Lucy," Akiko said as she got comfortable on her own seat.

"It's great to back in my own body." Lucy said.

"Good to hear. So, where's Mira?" Akiko asked.

Mira was passing out drinks and Wakaba tried to hit on her.

"Now, now, Wakaba, we all know your wife would not be happy to hear about this." Mira said as she transformed into an overweight woman who happened to be Wakaba's wife.

"Oh come on, you know I hate when you do that." Wakaba said.

"Hey, Mira. Need a little help here," Akiko said to get Mirajane to the bar.

"Coming." Mira said as she transformed back to normal and walked over to Akiko and Lucy.

"So, Mira...can you deliver this for me?" Akiko asked as she pointed to the box she had with her.

"Of course." Mira said as she took the box. "Who's it for?" She asked.

"The person I gave the last cake before. You probably know her," Akiko said, referring to Larxene.

"Oh well, she's not here. She left on a mission." Mira told her.

"D'aww~shoot! Who should I give this to then?" Akiko said as she looked at the box.

Lucy, Cana, Mira, and a girl sapphire blue hair looked at Akiko, hinting that they wanted it.

Akiko looked around and noticed the stares, but also noticed the blue haired girl, "Do you want it?" She asked as she scratched her head.

"Yes, please."

"Oh Levy, you're back." Lucy said.

"Levy?" Akiko asked Lucy.

"Yeah, we became friends while you were on a mission." Lucy said.

"Interesting. Well, how about you and I share it somewhere else?" Akiko asked Levy, thinking about Lucy's place.

"Sure." Levy said.

Lucy felt Akiko's hand touching her because she was hinting for the keys to her place. "Oh fine. Just make sure you clean up when you're done." she said as she reached for the key to her place.

Akiko smirked, "No promises," she said as she took Levy's hand and the box on the other and went in the direction of Lucy's place.

* * *

Soon enough, Akiko opened the door and let Levy inside as she set the box and opened it up to reveal Wild Cherry cake.

"Wow, it looks delicious." Levy said.

"Good to hear. Let's try it," Akiko said as she began to cut slices of the cake and gave Levy a slice.

Levy smiled and take a bite of the cake. She enjoyed the taste. "Soooo gooood." She said.

"I agree," Akiko said as she took a few bites out of the cake, "Hey, Levy. You wanna play a game?" She asked.

"Sure. I have to warn you, I am pretty good." Levy said.

"Okay then. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Akiko said.

"Okay." Levy said.

"I'll go first, Truth or Dare?" Akiko asked Levy.

"Truth." Levy answered.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Akiko asked.

"Reading. My turn. Truth or Dare?" Levy said.

"Dare." Akiko said, not really wanting to give too much info yet.

"What's a perfect dare?" Levy asked as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Ohh I know, eat this entire cake." She said.

Akiko groaned before she practically shoved the cake in her mouth with much difficulty. Eventually, she let out a small burp, "Ow, that kinda hurt to have. Tasted good, though. Okay. Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Hmmm I feel risky. I will go with a dare." Levy said.

Akiko smirked, "I dare you…to smell this," She said as she held out her hand. It filled with her Seductive Pheromones for Levy.

"Is it something gross? Because I was tricked into smelling a fart from one of my partners." Levy said.

"Trust me, it'll smell fine," Akiko said.

Levy shrugged her shoulders and she smelled Akiko's hand which caused her eyes widen and blush. She started to shake and she almost fell out of her chair.

"You alright there, Levy?" Akiko asked as stood up.

Levy looked at Akiko and she grabbed Akiko's hand. Then she placed it in her panties. "Ohhh~! Touch me please! Make me cum." She said.

Akiko smirked, "How about we both strip first?" She said as she started taking off her own clothes.

Levy started to take off her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra and she removed her white panties.

Akiko soon got naked and showed her dick to Levy, "Know what this is?" She asked as she remembered Levy saying she read books.

Levy nodded.

"Good. Now, get on your knees. I have an idea," Akiko said as her dick throbbed.

Levy nodded and she got on her knees. "Like This?" She asked.

"Perfect. Now, smell more of this," Akiko said as she held out more Pheromones.

Levy smelled more of the Pheromones and she was getting hornier. Then she felt wetter and she couldn't resist the feeling towards Akiko because of the Pheromones.

Akiko grinned, "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Horny." Levy said as she was fingering herself.

"Want some more?" Akiko asked as she thoroughly enjoying this.

"Ahhhh~! Yes, gimme more! Ahhhhh~!" Levy moaned.

"Here then," Akiko said as she blew some Pheromones to Levy's face.

Levy moaned as she was getting wetter and wetter. Then she looked up at Akiko and she stared at Akiko's dick. She was on her stomach with her ass in the air while fingering her pussy.

"Wanna suck it?" Akiko asked as she brought her throbbing dick to Levy's face.

Levy panted as she was going crazy and she pushed Akiko in the chair and she spread Akiko's legs apart. Then, she began to suck Akiko's dick.

"Ohh~ that's it~" Akiko said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hmmm….mmmm" Levy hummed as she bobbed her head.

Akiko moaned as she rubbed Levy's head, already liking this girl.

Levy took the dick out of her mouth and licked the shaft up and down until she stuck it back into her mouth.

"Cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she held Levy's head and came inside her mouth, making sure to hold it.

Levy's eyes widened from so much cum and she was swallowing it. She was holding Akiko's ass to suck more cum out of her.

"Ohh~ that's great~" Akiko said before she let go of Levy's head and pulled out.

Levy was looking up at Akiko as she wiped her mouth. "I love it. Please, my pussy needs pleasure too." She said as she showed Akiko her French pussy.

Akiko nodded as she picked Levy up and slowly pushed her dick into Levy, going past her Hymen with a moan.

"Ahhh~! It hurts!! It's too big." Levy said.

Akiko then started sucking on Levy's right nipple as she held Levy closer and was able to hilt herself inside.

Levy moaned louder as she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist and placed her hand Akiko's head. "Ohhhh yeah, suck me! Fuck me! Ahhh!" She moaned as she felt Akiko's middle finger inside her asshole to increase the pleasure.

"Oh god! You're so tight, Levy~" Akiko said after she pulled away from Levy's breast. She then began thrusting in and out of Levy and held her ass to make her move faster and easier.

"Ah, ah ah, oh fuck, shit, give it to me, don't stop, ahhhhhh!!!" Levy moaned as she felt her inside tightening around Akiko's dick.

Akiko smirked as she began to use Succubus Loyalty Magic on Levy, "That's it! Be mine! Become apart of my Harem," She said as she thrusted harder.

"Ahhh I ahhh am ohhh yours and only yours oh God I will ahhh beeee apart of your harem. Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Levy exclaimed as she came on Akiko's dick.

"Ah~! I'm cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came and filled Levy to the brim with a loud moan.

"Ahhhh!!!" Levy moaned as she felt so much of Akiko's seed entering her womb.

Akiko sighed as she pulled out of Levy and set her down on Lucy's bed, "That was great. You want a gift, Levy?" She asked as her dick throbbed.

"Yeah." Levy said.

"Good," Akiko said as she placed her hand on Levy's clit and sent the Magic into her system.

"Ahhh!!! It's soooooo hot! Ahhhhh!!!"" Levy moaned as she felt her clit transform into a dick.

Akiko smirked, "You look so sexy, Levy," She said as she lightly stroked her dick.

"Ahhh!! D-Don't do that ahhhhh!!!" Levy moaned as she felt Akiko stroked her dick faster.

Akiko smirked, "Alright," She said as she pulled her hand away and began stroking her own dick.

"That felt good." Levy said.

"Yeah, your dick felt just right," Akiko said before she came onto Levy with a soft moan.

Levy smiled as she scooped up some of Akiko's cum and licked it.

Akiko smirked as she got on her knees, "How about you try out that cute dick of yours on me?" She teased as she opened her mouth for Levy.

"Okay." Levy said as she shoved her dick inside of Akiko's mouth and she shivered because she was getting used to having a dick for the first time.

Akiko hummed as she let Levy use her mouth.

"Ohhh Akiko!! So good!!" Levy moaned.

Akiko hummed some more as she felt Levy thrusting in and out of her mouth.

"Ohhh, Akiko!! I'm cumming!!!" Levy exclaimed as she came into Akiko's mouth.

Akiko started swallowing Levy's cum and held her butt to make sure that her new lover would continue to cum.

* * *

Soon, Levy stopped cumming and Akiko felt stronger. She let go of Levy's ass and sighed from the flavor, "That was nice," She said.

"I'll say." Levy said as she looked at the place was covered with both her cum and Akiko's cum. "Oh my, should we clean this place up?" She asked as she was looking at Akiko.

"Maybe you can, but now I gotta go do something important. Talk to Mirajane about the Harem in private once you're done with this," Akiko said as she started putting on her clothes.

Levy had a sweatdrop because she knew that it was going to take hours to this place all clean up.

* * *

Later, Akiko was fully clothed, "See ya, Levy." She said as she was near the door.

"Hey! No fair!" Levy whined as the door shut behind Akiko.

"Sorry!" Akiko said back as she walked off.

* * *

Soon, Akiko made it back to where her mansion was being constructed. She asked if the basement was done and they said that they just finished the panic room was finished which made Akiko smiled before she walked off to where the Highwind was.

* * *

After a long walk, Akiko eventually made it to the Highwind and went inside the secret room and said to Sherry and Ur that she wanted to take them to her home.

From there, Akiko had to make sure to avoid the members of Fairy Tail before she, and her secret lovers, were in the panic room.

"How's it feel to be in my unfinished home?" Akiko asked Sherry and Ur, referring to how the surface was a total mess. Thankfully, no sound could reach them from the construction.

"It's lovely." Sherry said.

"I agree." Ur said.

"So, wanna fuck while we wait 'till tomorrow?" Akiko asked.

"Yes!" Sherry and Ur said as they reach for Akiko's shorts and they rubbed her dick.

"Ohh~ that's nice. How about we all be Futanari?" Akiko asked as she moaned.

"Okay." Ur and Sherry said as they turned around with their backs to Akiko and they grabbed Akiko's hands and put them in Ur's pants and Sherry's panties. "Help us please, Akiko"

Akiko sighed as she complied and rubbed at their clits.

Both Sherry and Ur were moaning as their dicks started to take form from their clits. Once it was done, their dicks had precum which it was on both of Akiko's hands.

Akiko smirked as she moved her hands from her lovers' panties and licked the precum off her hands, "Tastes good...now, please get naked for me," She said as her dick continued to throb.

Both Sherry and Ur began to strip for Akiko. They both wiggled their ass to get out their panties. They posed for Akiko to show her their naked bodies.

"Once again, I have to say, you two look so sexy as Futanari," Akiko said as she grinned.

They both giggled at Akiko's compliment.

Akiko smirked as she got on her knees, "How about you 'cum' here?" She said as she opened her mouth for her lovers.

They both walked up to Akiko with a sway of their hips.

Akiko internally smirked as she waited for her lovers to use her mouth. She really wanted their cum.

"Ready for our warm milk, Akiko?" Ur asked as she standing on Akiko's left side while Sherry on Akiko's right side.

"Mmhm~" Akiko replied as she wondered why her lovers were on either side of her and not in front of her.

Ur shoved her cock into Akiko's mouth while Sherry grabbed Akiko's hand to touch her cock.

"Mmm," Akiko hummed as she sucked on Ur's dick.

"Ohhhh!" Ur moaned.

"Ahhhhh, Akiko. I want to be sucked too." Sherry moaned.

Akiko then got clever as she grabbed Sherry's hip and pulled her until her hip was literally touching Ur's. Then, Akiko brought Sherry's shaft next to Ur's and started sucking on both.

"Ahhhhh!! Dammit Sherry, you ruined our plan. Ohhhh!!!" Ur moaned.

"Sorry Ur, ahhhh Akiko's hands are too good. I couldn't resist. Ahhhh!!!" Sherry moaned.

Akiko rolled her eyes, amused. Their plan was too uneven. She then grabbed their hips and moved them two closer, wanting them to thrust together.

They both were moaning louder and they held each other's hands as they were getting close to their limit.

"Ahhhhh! Akiko, ohhhh I'm gonna cum!!! Ahhhhh!!" Ur moaned.

"Ahhhh!!! Me too! Ohhhh!" Sherry moaned.

Akiko grew excited as she continued to suck on their dicks.

"AHHHHHHH!!! CUMMING!!!!" They both exclaimed as they both came into Akiko's mouth.

Akiko hummed as she was swallowing their cum. She felt herself get stronger as a result. She made sure to hold their hips tightly as she wanted their cum to keep coming.

Ur and Sherry were holding each other as Akiko was sucking them dry. Then they both kissed each other because they were being turned on by Akiko.

* * *

Akiko soon let go of them as she had a good amount cum from them. She practically dried them out.

Ur and Sherry stopped kissing and looked at Akiko.

Akiko sighed, "Thanks for the meal you two," She said as she stood up.

Sherry let go of Ur, but she felt wet on her breasts. "Ur, you're leaking." Sherry said.

Ur looked at her breasts as milk oozed out of her.. "Wow, after these years, I'm still lactating." She said.

"Still lactating? You mean you're a mother?" Akiko asked.

"Yes." Ur answered.

"Who was your child?" Akiko asked.

"I had a daughter, her name was Ultear. She died a long time ago. She would be the same age as you all right now." Ur explained.

Akiko tilted her head, "You wanna try again, then?" She asked.

"I know that nothing could ever replace her. But I guess another child would help." Ur said.

Akiko smiled, "Good. Sherry, can you get on your back?" She said as she had a kinky idea.

Sherry nodded her head and she laid down on her back.

Akiko smirked, "Alright. Now, Ur, I want you on Sherry. Don't get on her dick, I have an idea," She said as her dick throbbed.

"Okay." Ur said as she got on top of Sherry.

Akiko nodded as she started rubbing her own pussy with moan. Then, from her pussy, came her second dick. She sighed from the pussy before she got on her knees and thrusted into their pussies.

"Ahhhhh!!" Both Ur and Sherry moaned.

From there, Akiko thrusted in and out of their pussies at a fast rate.

"Ah, ohh, fuah, so goood," Sherry moaned.

"Yes, give it to us, Akiko. Ahhhh!!!" Ur moaned as milk was leaking more out of her breasts.

"Oh~ You both feel so good!" Akiko said as she held Ur's hips and continued thrusting into both of them.

"Ahhh!!! Give us your love. Ahhh!!" Sherry moaned as she sucked on Ur's breast to drink some of her milk.

"Ahhhh!! Sherry, that is good!!! Ahhh!!!" Ur moaned.

"Ah~! I'm gonna cum!" Akiko said as she thrusted as fast and as hard as she possibly could.

"Me too!!" Ur said.

Sherry let go of Ur's breast and she moaned louder. "Me as well!"

"I'M CUMMING!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself in their with a loud moan as she came inside them.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Sherry and Ur moaned as they both felt so much cum inside their wombs. Then they came onto each others bodies.

Akiko sighed as she stayed hilted, "That was great," She said as she hugged the two while they were still on top of each other.

Sherry and Ur were panting and sighed because they were getting exhausted from Akiko's powerful sex.

* * *

Soon, Akiko pulled out, "I'm glad you two can keep me company," She said as she laid down.

"We can do anything you want us to, love." Sherry said.

"Yeah, you want us to have sex with you every day, just ask." Ur said.

"For now, I want to hide you two from the rest of my Harem. I'll introduce you when the time is right. Now, let's sleep, okay?" Akiko said as she brought her lovers close to her.

"Okay." Sherry and Ur said as they both yawned and closed their eyes.

Akiko smiled before doing the same. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and she had a feeling it would an interesting one.

With these thoughts in mind, she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her senses.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 3-27-2019!**

 **Finished: 4-13-2019!**

 **Published: 9-11-2019!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everybody. I've been very busy as of late. I hope you can understand.**

 **Anyway, soon enough, I will stop being _as_ busy as I usually am, but I'll still be busy with _something_ , not sure what at the moment.**

 **Like the story? Follow, Favorite and Review to see more in th he future! No negative comments and if you do review, make sure I can at least reply back!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Satan Soul (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Chapter 6)**

 **Cana Alberona (Chapter 7)**

 **Lullaby (Chapter 7)**

 **Sherry Blendy (Chapter 9)**

 **Deliora (Chapter 9)**

 **Ur Milkovich (Chapter 9)**

 **Grace Fullbuster (Chapter 10)**

 **Levy McGarden (Chapter 10)**


	11. Ch 11: A Love Home! Dark Burning!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my O.C.**

 **Chapter 11: A Love Home! Dark Burning!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Akiko opened her eyes and yawned as she smiled. By now, the mansion should finally be done. She looked to see Ur and Sherry sleeping in her arms.

They both snuggled up against Akiko's chest because they were using her breasts as pillows. They both had their legs wrapped around Akiko's waist.

Akiko smiled as she gently got her lovers off of her and sat up and stretched her limbs.

Ur and Sherry turned on their side and sighed as they just got comfortable. Their dicks reverted back to normal.

Akiko smiled as she left the panic room. She saw that the sub leveled floors were done and went to the main floor and saw a letter.

It said that the envelope contained the key to the mansion. She grabbed it and went back to the panic room to tell her lovers.

* * *

Ur opened her eyes and she rubbed them. She rised up as the blanket fell as her nipples were hard and milk was dripping from them. She yawned and stretched her arms and she was looking around for Akiko because she was not in bed with them.

Akiko came in and smiled, "Good morning," She greeted.

"Morning." Ur said as she got out of a bed and walked over to Akiko. She wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck. "So, what's your plan for today?" She asked.

"Well, you and Sherry can use the new sub levels of this mansion. I want to keep our relationship a secret from the rest of the Harem...for now," Akiko said as she smiled.

"Okay." Ur said as she grinned and looked at Akiko. "You must be hungry." She said as she showed Akiko her breasts which had milk leaking from them.

Akiko giggled at that.

"Go ahead. Have your fill." Ur offered.

Akiko smiled, "No thanks. I gotta go and invite the rest of my Harem to this mansion. They won't know about us just yet," She said.

Ur giggled "Okay. Just let me know when you need my milk." She said as she kissed Akiko on the lips.

Akiko nodded and walked off, leaving Ur and Sherry in the panic room, making sure the door was open so they could use the other rooms.

* * *

Soon, Akiko make it to guild and sighed as she sat down at a table.

MIrajane came over to her and sat down next to her. "Good morning, Akiko." She greeted.

"Morning, Mira," Akiko said.

"I talked with Levy, she said that she was a new member of the harem. Is that true?" Mira said.

"Yep. Cool, huh?" Akiko said as she smiled.

"Yeah. You know that she had a thing for Lucy ever since she join Fairy Tail." Mira told her.

"Really? I'd like to see something about that," Akiko said as she nodded her head.

Mirajane giggled. "You are such a pervert." She teased.

"Well, I'm your pervert," Akiko said.

"And I love you for it." Mirajane said as she hugged Akiko.

"Thanks. So, wanna help me show the Harem my new mansion?" Akiko asked.

"I would love to." Mirajane answered.

* * *

Lucy came in with her usual white and blue shirt and skirt. She let out a yawn. "Morning guys." She greeted as she yawned once again.

"Morning, Lucy." Mirajane greeted.

"You tired?" Akiko asked with a brow raised.

"Sorry, Natsumi has been freeloading in my house and I had to sleep on the floor." Lucy told them.

Akiko thought for a moment, "Why not move into my mansion? There's enough room for the Harem to live in," Akiko said, excited.

"I can't afford it." Lucy said as she took a sip of some juice until a few seconds, she spit it out "What! You have a mansion?" She asked.

"Yeah. And you can live in, free of charge," Akiko said with a grin.

"Wow, that means I can no longer pay my high rent! I can call my landlady and tell her that I am moving out." Lucy said as she hugged Akiko which her boobs was pressed against Akiko's face.

Akiko lightly blushed before pulling away, "You're welcome, Lucy," She said.

"So, what can I get you for a housewarming gift?" Lucy asked.

"Housewarming?" Akiko asked, confused.

"It's where people give a person a gift to welcome them to their new home. You've never received a housewarming gift before?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. Been on my own for awhile before I came here," Akiko said.

"Well then, we are going to give you a nice warming gift." Mirajane said.

"Well, for now, just bring the Harem outside. I'll be waiting," Akiko said as she stood up and walked to the front of the guild.

"Okay." Lucy and Mirajane said as they went to find Cana, Levy, Erza, Happy, and Grace and tell them to meet Akiko outside of the guild.

* * *

The girls were walking out of the guild and they were looking at Akiko and she was smiling while she felt the wind blow through her hair.

Akiko grinned, "Alright, follow me," She said as she walked out in the direction of her mansion.

They all were looking at each other and they followed her. Happy reverted into her cat form and landed on Akiko's head. She was wearing a yellow sundress that Cana brought her. Cana was carrying a barrel of booze. Erza was looking at Mirajane because she was curious as to the reason why they were following Akiko.

"Do you know what's going, Mira?" Erza asked whisperly.

"Sorry, Erza. I've promised Akiko not to ruin the surprise." Mira said.

* * *

Soon, they made it to see a huge mansion. It was red, white, black, and blue in design. Akiko grinned at the sight before facing her Harem, "Behold! Our new home!" She said, dramatically.

"Wow! It's huge!" Levy, Erza, Cana, Happy, and Grace said.

"Yep, just like my dick," Akiko said right before she laughed at what she said, not expecting it to be funny.

The girls giggled as they walked up to the front door. Little did they know there was a pink light that was watching them walking inside the mansion. It followed them inside. The girls were in awe at the sight of the inside of the mansion.

"So, each of these rooms are enchanted. It serves as a sort of locking mechanism. Look here," Akiko said as she pointed to a room, "Each of these rooms with have a plaque with no writing. When one pumps some Magic into it, it'll say your name and allow you and whoever else you decide to come in, just make sure to open the door for them or they won't come in. Now," She said as she put a hand on the door and sent Magic into it.

It resonated before it had green trims and the white plaque said: **AKIKO YURI** on it, "Here we go. This'll be my Master Bedroom. And this also allows me to be a bit of a Master Key in a sense. I can open any of the rooms thanks to this special door. Now, pick a room and I'll show you how to access your room, got it?" She explained.

"Yes." They all said as they went to choose their room.

* * *

Lucy picked the room on the far left, Grace picked the room upstairs in the middle, Erza picked the room on the far right, Cana picked the room upstairs next to Grace's, Levy picked the room next to Lucy's, Happy picked the third room upstairs next to Cana, and Mira picked the room next to Akiko's.

"Okay. I'll go one at a time!" Akiko said to echo her words to her Harem before she walked to Mirajane. She chuckled at how close Mira's room was, "Okay. Now place your hand on the door and pump some Magic into it." She instructed.

Mirajane nodded her head as she placed her hand on the door and she sent some of her Magic into the door.

It resonated and had white trims and the plaque now had **MIRAJANE STRAUSS** on it.

"There you go," Akiko said as she began to head to Lucy.

* * *

"Ready when ready." Lucy said as she was getting excited.

"Pfft, that's my line, Sexy Lucy," Akiko said as she giggled.

Lucy giggled.

"Phew. Okay, you pump Magic into it now," Akiko instructed.

Lucy placed her hand on the door and she focused to add her magic into it.

It resonated before settling on yellow trims and said **LUCY HEARTFILIA** on it.

"There you go," Akiko said before she walked off to where Happy was.

* * *

Happy smiled for a moment. "Hey, alpha." She greeted.

"Hey, Happy. You ready?" Akiko asked.

"Yup." Happy answered as she readied her hand to touch the door.

"Do it, then," Akiko said as she watched Happy.

Happy touched the door and she added her magic into it the door recognize both her catgirl hand and her cat paws which it can work either way when she's a cat or catgirl.

It resonated blue before its plaque had **HAPPY** on it. Just like the others.

"Wow, it can work both ways?" Happy asked.

"Yeah since everyone's Magic is pretty unique," Akiko said before she began to walk off to Cana and her door.

* * *

"Oh yeah, let's get it started. I want to party." Cana said as she was jumping up and down which made her breasts were bounce.

"Alright. Place your hand on the door and send some of your Magic," Akiko instructed.

"Okay." Cana said as she placed her hand on the doorknob and sent magic through it.

The door resonated brown before the plaque had **CANA ALBERONA** on it.

"Alright, I want to see the inside of the place." Cana said.

"Go ahead," Akiko said as she gestured Cana in before walking off to Levy.

"Sweet!" Cana called out as she walked in the room and was shocked to see that her room was filled with her favorite boozes. "I love you, Aki!" She called out.

Akiko rolled her eyes in amusement at that before standing in front of Levy and her door.

* * *

Levy was looking at the door and took a deep breath.

"Go ahead and do the thing," Akiko said, seeing Levy look pretty concentrated.

"Right." Levy said as she placed her hand on the door panel and send her Magic into it.

The door resonated before it had a dark blue color and the plaque had **LEVY McGARDEN** on it.

Levy opened the door and she saw that it was filled with her favorite things. A comfy bed with a lot of books. "It's lovely." She said

Akiko nodded before walking off to Grace.

* * *

Grace was in her bra and panties and she was looking at her for a moment. "Took you long enough." She said as she was scratching her head.

Akiko shook her head in amusement, "Just do the thing already," She said.

"Fine, I will." Grace said as she placed her hand on the door panel and sent her Magic energy into it.

It resonated before settling into an Ice Blue color and had **GRACE FULLBUSTER** on the plaque.

She opened the door to see that the room was ice blue with picture of her, Lyone, and Ur together which made her eyes widened from the sight. She was looking at Akiko. "How?" She asked.

Akiko shook her, "Enchantments not done by me, so I don't know," She said before walking off to where Erza was.

Tears appeared into Grace before Cana popped her head into Grace's room. "Grace, are you crying?" She asked as she was sipping on her booze.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Grace yelled as she slammed the door in front Cana.

"Touchy." Cana said as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Akiko now stood in front of Erza and her door and knew she was the last one for this.

"Okay. I am ready." Erza said as she placed her hand on the door and sent her Magic energy into it.

What came up surprised the both of them. The door resonated just fine like the others before going into a Blood Red color and the plaque had **ERZA 'SCARLET' BELSERION** on it.

"Belserion?" Erza asked.

Akiko looked at the name and then at Erza, "Is Scarlet a made up name then?" She asked.

"It's my last name. It was given to me by childhood friends because I couldn't remember my last name." Erza told her as she looking at 'Belserion' again.

"Well, now you know your true name. Though, you might wanna stick with 'Scarlet' for those not in the Harem. And who knows, maybe one day, you might meet your real family and such," Akiko said as she had her hands on her own hips.

"Okay." Erza said as she opened the door to see that it was filled with swords and she loved it.

"Nice place," Akiko commented before she walked off.

* * *

Everyone were enjoying the their room and they were having the time of their lives. Lucy's room was design for Celestial Wizards and it was filled with painted walls of the stars and with her own desk. She has a place to summon her Celestial Spirits. Happy's room was designed to be a made for a cat with cat toys and fish. Mira's room was designed to be dark and it has a pictures of her, her brother and her sister. She was looking at them as tears just ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Akiko stood in front of Levy's room and knocked.

"Come in." Levy said.

Akiko put a bit of her Magic into the door and stepped inside, seeing as her Magic was basically the Master Key for all these doors, "Hey, Levy," She greeted.

"Hey, I am just getting settled in." Levy said as she bent over in front of Akiko.

"I can imagine. Wanna invite Lucy over?" Akiko asked as her shorts throbbed.

"Sure." Levy answered as she was walked up to Akiko and rubbed the bulge in Akiko's shorts.

"Ah~ Well, then go bring her over. I'll wait here," Akiko said as she moved around Levy and sat on the bed.

"Okay." Levy said as she ran out of the room and walked over to Lucy's room.

* * *

Lucy was placing her clothes in the closet and she was completely naked. She felt more comfortable without have some pervert looking through her window. Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Coming." Lucy said as she was walking over to the door and opened it to see Levy who was blushing at the door because of Lucy's naked body. "Oh hey, Levy. What's up?" She said.

"Um..oh, Akiko wanted to see you in my room for a moment." Levy said as she walked back to her room still blushing.

Lucy followed Levy to meet with Akiko. Cana was walking over the mansion naked as well and she was looking at Lucy.

"WOOOOO!!! Show those goods, Lucy!!!" Cana called out.

* * *

They both arrived in Levy's room and they were looking at Akiko who was sitting on the bed with no clothes on.

Akiko smiled, "Hey, Lucy. I see you're also naked," She said as she looked over the Celestial Wizard.

"Hehehehe, It just feel natural being in a big house. I just couldn't help myself." Lucy said as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Meh, it's fine. I was actually planning on having everyone be okay with being naked anyway," Akiko said as she crossed her legs.

"Really?" Levy asked as she started to take off her clothes in front of both Lucy and Akiko. She stood there in front of them completely naked.

"Yep...I also want you to clear the air around each other since I heard that one of you had feelings for the other," Akiko said as she watched them.

Lucy looked at Akiko with a confused look on her face. "Huh?" She asked.

"What gave you an idea like that?" Levy asked.

Akiko scratched her head, now confused here, "Wait, were they wrong?" She asked herself, trying to remember exactly who told her that.

Levy was looking at Akiko, but her main focus was Lucy. She was looking at Lucy's breasts and she was blushing as dirty thoughts was rushing through her head.

Akiko looked at Levy, _'Or were they right?'_ She thought, still unsure.

Levy looked at Akiko and gasped which caused her to look at a different direction.

Akiko smiled at that and decided to test this out, "How about you two...no wait. How about I watch you two have fun with each other. Just pretend I'm not even here," She instructed.

Levy blushed even redder. "What?" She asked.

"Wow, no fun for Akiko. Okay. If you like to watch. That's fine by me." Lucy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Lucy? Aren't you nervous at all?" Levy asked.

"What are you talking about, Levy? Akiko seen me do it with other women all the time." Lucy mentioned.

"It's true," Akiko said with a nod.

"Just relax and it will come naturally." Lucy told her.

Lucy faced Levy and leans in to kiss Levy. When their lips touch, Levy's eyes widened and she gave in to Lucy. She started to kissed back with a little tongue action. Lucy broke the kiss and started to attack Levy neck which caused her to moan. Lucy placed Levy's back against the cold wall which caused Levy's back to arch. Then Lucy started to make her towards Levy's breasts and started to lick them before she suck on them.

"Oh! Lucy! Ahhh!! Suck on my breasts! Ohh!! More, more, more!!!" Levy moaned as she played with Lucy's hair.

"Mmmm." Lucy hummed as she sucked on Levy's breasts more until she slipped her finger inside of Levy's pussy which caused her eyes to widened in surprise.

"Ahhhh, right there, ohhh, ahhh!!!" Levy moaned as she rocked her hips to stay in sync with Lucy's finger.

Lucy stopped sucking on Levy's breasts and she got to her knees while she was still fingering Levy's pussy. She could see that Levy was extremely wet and she knew that Levy was ready to be eaten. "It looks like it's dinner time." She said as she dived into Levy's pussy and started licking Levy's pussy.

"Oh god! Lucy's tongue is going inside of my pussy. Ahhhh!!!" Levy moaned as she was looking at Akiko who was smiling at her handy work.

Levy was moaning louder because she was enjoying this because she needed this. She wanted Lucy ever since Lucy joined the guild. Levy felt Lucy's tongue going deep inside of her pussy and she was rocking her hips to face fuck Lucy.

"Ahhhh!!! Lucy, I'm gonna cum!!! Ahhh!!" Levy moaned.

Lucy continued to lick Levy's pussy and she was picking up speed to get Levy to cum.

"AHHHH!!! I'M CUMMING, LUCY!!! AHHH!!!" Levy exclaimed as she came inside of Lucy's mouth and she started to shake as more cum squirted out of her pussy. "Hah…hah…hah...I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." She said.

"And there it is!" Akiko said as she pointed at Levy with a grin.

Levy was blushing even more redder like a tomato. Lucy was looking at Levy because she was still shocked. "Levy, you love me? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I couldn't find the words or the right moment. And now I can." Levy said.

"I'm glad you did. And I love you too, Levy McGarden." Lucy said as she kissed Levy which Levy kissed back. Then she looked over at Akiko who was getting hard at the sight. "Well, I think that someone needs our attention." She said.

Akiko shook her finger, "Nuh uh, I want to see you two continue as Futanari now. You're too sexy to just stop. Besides, I can just jerk off," She said with a smirk.

Lucy looked at her as she mentioned two Futanari and she turned her head to only to be greeted by Levy's dick in the face. "Levy? You have one too?" She asked.

"Yep. Pretty sexy, huh?" Levy said as she was smiling proudly. "I have dream to take you from behind and now, I can." She said.

Lucy smiled as she was rubbing her clit and it took about a couple of minutes for her cock to form. Then she bent over because she wants Levy to fuck her first. "Go ahead. Since I made you cum first, I want you to fuck me to the point where I can't walk." She said.

Levy looked over to Akiko for permission to grant Lucy's wish.

Akiko smiled before she nodded while she was stroking her own dick.

Levy smiled before she thrusted her dick inside of Lucy's asshole. Lucy moaned as she felt Levy's dick inside her asshole. "Ahhh, so big, ahhh!!!" She moaned as she was stroking her own dick.

"Wow, Lucy. You are really tight. Mmm...really, really, tight. Ohhh!!!" Levy moaned as she thrusted into Lucy's ass.

"Hehehehe, thank Akiko for making me tight." Lucy said.

Levy went balls deep inside of Lucy's ass and it was making slapping sounds. Levy went faster and harder as Lucy was moaning louder and she was stroking her own dick to increase the pleasure.

"Ohhh, Lucy! I'm gonna cum again. Ahhh!!" Levy moaned as she went even faster and harder into Lucy's ass.

"Ahhh!!! Me too!!" Lucy moaned.

"Ahhh!! I'm Cumming!!!" Levy exclaimed as she came inside of Lucy's asshole. Then Lucy came as well while Levy pulled her dick out of Lucy's asshole.

"My turn." Lucy said as she pushed Levy onto her back in front of Akiko who was still stroking her own dick.

Levy looked up at Lucy who lifted her legs up as she was position her own dick in front of Levy's asshole. Then she shoved her dick inside of Levy's asshole which caused Levy to moan louder. Lucy was thrusting into Levy as she was moaning too because she was feeling her dick being squeeze by Levy's insides.

"Wow, Levy, you really like it in the ass, huh?" Lucy asked as she grabbed Levy's dick and started stroking it.

"Ahhh, Lucy, yes, soo gooood!!! Ahh... don't stop...ahhhh!!!" Levy moaned as she was looking up at Akiko who was stroking faster.

Akiko grinned at the sight of her lovers making love to each other.

Lucy went balls deep inside of Levy while she was stroking Levy's dick. Levy was moaning louder. She could feel her insides tighten around Lucy's dick. Lucy hissed as she was getting close to her climax.

"Levy, I'm Cumming!!!" Lucy exclaimed as she came inside of Levy.

"ME TOO!!! AHHHH!!!" Levy moaned as she came like a geyser and some of her cum landed on Akiko.

Akiko grinned as she came on top of her lovers with a moan. She then scooped up some of the cum on her and licked it, "Tasty," She commented.

The girls were panting as they were looking up at Akiko. Lucy pulled her dick out of Levy's asshole which some of Lucy's cum leaked out of her.

Akiko smiled, "Well, you two have fun while I go and continue this sort of thing...elsewhere," She said as she began to walk out while still naked.

"Okay." Levy and Lucy said as they kissed each other.

Akiko chuckled as she closed the door and walked to where Mira was.

* * *

She soon knocked the door and waited.

"Come in." Mira said as she was hanging up some more pictures.

Akiko smiled as she opened the door, "Hey Mira, wanna head to Erza's room?" She asked.

"Sure, just give me a sec-!" Mira said as she slipped and was getting ready to fall.

Akiko effortlessly caught her, "You good?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess I lost my footing. Ahhh, Akiko. You're dick is poking my pussy," Mira said she realized that Akiko caught in a upright position.

Akiko smirked, "Has that ever stopped us from fucking together?" She rhetorically asked.

"No," Mira answered as she rubbed her pussy against the tip of Akiko's dick.

Akiko then thrusted her dick inside her lover's pussy, making sure to stay in there.

"Ahhhh!!!" Mira moaned.

Akiko smiled, "Alright, let's go," She said as she carried Mira out of her room with her dick still in Mira's pussy.

"Ahh!!" Mira moaned as she felt Akiko's dick move with each step she take which some of Mira's pussy dripped while Akiko walked.

* * *

Soon, Akiko got to Erza's door and knocked on it.

"Coming." Erza called out as she opened the door and she gasped as she saw Mira being carry in a upright position. "Oh my! Did you carry her all the way up here like that?" She asked.

Akiko grinned, "Yep," She said, "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Erza answered as she showed them both in.

Akiko smiled as she sat down and picked Mirajane off of her with a soft moan.

"Ahhh!!" Mira moaned.

"Alright. Now, I want you two to have some fun while I watch. Sound good?" Akiko instructed.

"Okay." Mira said as she looked at Erza.

"Are you sure that you want to watch? I mean I was hoping to have you dominate me." Erza said.

"I'm sure," Akiko said.

"Okay." Erza said as she kissed Mira in front of Akiko.

Mira started grabbing Erza's ass and began fondling it. Erza moaned as she brought her hand to Mira's pussy and started to finger her. Mira moaned as she brought her middle finger into Erza's asshole which surprised her before she moaned. While Erza was fingering Mira's pussy, she managed to summon Mira's dick.

"Wow, Erza, you really like it in the ass." Mira teased as she licked her middle finger before she stuck it back inside of Erza's asshole.

Erza didn't say anything because she was so in tune with Mira's finger in her ass and she started to suck Mira's dick. Mira was drooling from feeling Erza's tongue swirling around her cock. Mira was looking at Akiko who was stroking her own cock.

"Hey, Aki, how about having Erza suck on your tits since you are watching." Mira suggested.

"Nah, I like what I'm seeing here," Akiko denied as she continued to watch.

"Well, suit yourself." Mira said as she grabbed Erza's ankles and flipped her onto her back.

Erza gasped as she landed on her back while she was still sucking on Mira's cock. Mira leans in and licked Erza's pussy. Erza moaned while she was sucking on Mira which send vibrations through Mira's dick. Mira moaned from feeling Erza's moans. They both continued to suck each other off until Mira grunted as she came into Erza's mouth while Erza came. She swallowed as much of Mira's cum.

"Wow, that was hot. Don't you think Erza?" Mira said as she pulled her cock out of Erza's mouth and stroke it a few times.

"Yes, it's a shame that Mistress is only just watching." Erza mentioned as she was playing with her clit for a moment.

She was summoning her cock and it started to take form. Erza moaned as her clit fully transformed into her dick. Mira was looking at Erza's dick and she licked the pre-cum off the tip which caused Erza to shiver. Then Mira was on all fours and shook her ass in front of Erza. She was ready for Erza.

Erza was looking at her for a moment and she smiled before she thrusted her dick inside of Mira's pussy. Mira moaned as she felt Erza's dick moving deep inside of her pussy. Erza placed her hands on Mira's hips before she started thrusting.

"Ahhh, Erza, yes, go deeper, ohhh, deeper, more, more, moooorrrreee." Mira moaned as she stroked her own dick. She was looking at Akiko's dick.

Akiko shook her head, still wanting to just watch.

Erza slapped Mirajane's ass which caused Mira to moan louder. Erza moved faster and harder into Mira's pussy. She felt Erza going balls deep inside of her pussy. Erza going so rough, Mira could hear Erza's balls smacking against her ass.

"Ohhh, Mira! I'm cumming!!" Erza exclaimed as she came inside of Mira's pussy.

"Me too!!" Mira exclaimed as she came all over the floor.

"Oh~" Akiko exclaimed as she came on the two of them from her masturbating.

"Yummy." Mira said as she scooped some of Akiko's cum and ate it.

Erza sighed with enjoyment and she licked some of the cum off her breast.

Akiko smirked as she got off, "Well, I'm going to head off to another's room, continue the fun while I'm gone, okay?" She said as she opened the door.

"Okay. It's Erza's turn to be fucked." Mira said as grinned at the redhead.

Erza was about to say something but she was tackled to the ground which a loud moan escaped from her mouth as it reached Akiko's ears.

* * *

Akiko chuckled as she left the room and went to Grace's room.

Inside Grace's room, Grace was laying in her bed with her panties hanging from her left leg. She was fingering herself and playing with her breasts. "Ahhh...ohhh...ahhh...yessss...Naomi...Akiko...fuck me...ahh!!!" She moaned.

Akiko smirked as she felt Grace's arousal and proceeded to knock the door, "Yo, it's me, Akiko!" She said.

Grace gasped. "Just a minute." She said as she rustled through get some clothes on. It took about a minute and she opened the door. She lean against the doorway trying to act cool. "What's up?" She asked.

Akiko frowned, "Don't try and act cool with me, please," She said with a sigh.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-! Ahhhh!!!" Grace moaned as she felt Akiko's Pheromones. She placed her hand in between her legs and rubbed the front of her pants.

"Be honest with me, okay?" Akiko said as she crossed her arms.

Grace was blushing as she felt her nipples getting hard. "Okay. Ahhh...Ohhh...I-ah-I'll be honest. Ahhh!!" She moaned as a wet spot was forming in front of her pants.

"You know, if you want to be naked, you can. This is the house for the Harem after all," Akiko said.

"Ahhh...okay. Ohhh!!" Grace moaned as she grabbed Akiko's hand lead her inside her room.

Akiko pulled back, "No no no, I want to do this out of your room. Go ahead, get naked. I'll wait," She said.

Grace nodded her head as she was slowly removing her clothes because she was affected by Akiko's pheromones. She managed to get out of her clothes and she was rubbing her pussy in front of Akiko while she was blushing.

Akiko nodded, "Good. Now, follow me," She said as she walked in the direction of Cana's room.

Grace was following, but she was dripping her pussy juice while she was walking. She was looking at Akiko as images of being dominated by Akiko. She even saw herself being deep throated by Naomi.

* * *

Knocking on Cana's door, Akiko waited.

"Coming." Cana said as she opened the door to see Akiko and Grace. "Well, well, well, If it isn't Akiko, the queen of the harem. What can I do to pleasure you today?" She said.

Akiko walked in, "I would like you two to have fun while I watch...like a pervert, now that I think about it," She said as she sat on the bed, the smell of Alcohol very strong in the room.

"Well, why don't you have something to drink while you watch. I made it myself. Well, Mira taught me a couple days ago." Cana suggested as she was pointing at the desk next to Akiko.

Cana leans in to sniff Grace's skin. "Mmm...you smell like cum, Grace." She said as she licked Grace's sweet spot.

Grace gasped in shock that Cana knew her sensitive spot. Grace let out a moan while Cana was grabbing and fondling Grace's ass.

Akiko smirked as she watched.

Cana started sucking on Grace's neck while she was playing with Grace's breast. Grace moaned as she grabbed Cana's head to pushed her deep into her neck. Then Cana pushed Grace on the floor and tower over her face. She brought her pussy down on Grace's face which she sat on Grace's face.

"Ohhh god! Grace, ahhh, ohh, ahhh," Cana moaned as Grace tried to talk but the vibration were sending pleasure through Cana's body. "Ohh...don't talk...ahh...suck my pussy…ahh!!" She moaned.

Grace's tongue was touching Cana's pussy, but Cana knew it was unfair to be the only one so she put two fingers inside of Grace's pussy which caused her to jump in surprise.

"Ohhh, this is your first time with another girl's finger in you. That's so cute." Cana teased as she moved her fingers in and out of Grace's pussy.

Grace moaned while licking Cana's pussy which caused Cana to moan. She was looking at Akiko for a moment because she knew that Akiko was enjoying the show.

"Ohhh Grace!! I'm gonna cum!!" Cana moaned as she stick three fingers inside of Grace's pussy because she could feel Grace tensing up.

"Mmmm…" Grace hummed in agreement because she was getting ready to cum soon.

Cana could feel Grace's tongue going in and out of her pussy. "AHH!!! I'M CUMMING!!" She exclaimed as she came all over Grace's face.

"MMMM!!!" Grace hummed as she squirted her cum out on the floor.

"Wow, that was hot, And you squirted too. I never knew you were a squirter, Grace!" Cana said.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...are we done yet?" Grace asked as she panted.

"Nope, I have more moves to show you, Grace." Cana said as she moved to Grace's pussy and she lifted Grace's right leg up. She moved her own pussy into Grace's pussy and began to move her hips.

"Ahhh!!! Cana!!! Yes, yes, yes!!! Give to me!! Ahhh!!" Grace moaned as she moved her own hips in sync with Cana's hips.

"Ohhh god!!! Fuck yeah!! Ohhh...don't stop!!!" Cana moaned.

They both started moaned louder as they were grabbed onto each other's breasts and squeezing them to increase the pleasure on each other.

"Ahhhh!! I'm cumming!!!" Cana moaned.

"ME too!!" Grace said as they both moved their hips faster and harders.

"CUMMING!!!" They exclaimed as they came at the same time and they were panting from exhaustion.

Akiko clapped her hands, "Wow, you two. That was so sexy. Now I want you two to be Futanari for me," She said as she was stroking her dick.

"Okay, baby." Cana said as she played with her clit

Grace blushed as she reached down to her own clit and started to play with it. They both were moaning from playing with themselves. A few minutes later, their dicks started to take form and it was covered with pre-cum.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Now fuck each other for me," Akiko said as her dick was throbbing.

"Of course. But how about a little kiss first." Cana asked as she started kissing Akiko on the lips.

Akiko kissed back before she pulled back and proceeded to watch.

"Okay Grace, lay down." Cana said.

"Oh okay." Grace said as she laid down on her back with her dick standing up.

Cana towered over Grace's cock and she slowly sat down on it. Grace shivered as she felt Cana's tightness around her dick. Cana moaned as she was giving Grace a reverse Cowgirl ride. She was bouncing on Grace's dick as she was moaning. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as she was riding Grace.

"Ahhh...Cana...so tight...ahhhh...ohhh…" Grace moaned as she was thrusting her hips.

"Oh yeah, harder, harder, ohhh, ahhh, give it to me." Cana moaned as she was bouncing harder on Grace's dick.

"Cana, I'm gonna cum again." Grace said.

"Me too. Keep going, Grace." Cana said.

Cana was pushing down to get Grace's dick to go deeper while her insides were starting to tighten up.

"AHHH!!! CUMMING!!!" Grace exclaimed as she came inside of Cana's pussy.

"Ahhhh!!! Cana exclaimed as she came also but some of her cum landed on Akiko. Then she got up which caused some of Grace's cum was coming out like a geyser and it landed on Akiko as well.

Akiko smirked as she licked up the cum and continued to watch.

Cana was walking over to Akiko. "I have an idea." She said as she pushed Akiko down on the bed. "Now, don't move. Grace, come over here." She instructed.

"Aw, come on. It's supposed to be your turn with Grace, now that she had one with you," Akiko said to Cana.

"Oh, just watch and you are not going to pleasure her." Cana told her.

"Come again?" Akiko asked, confused.

"This is my idea. Grace is going to hover over you on all fours while I fuck her raw in the ass." Cana explained as Grace got on the bed on all fours like Cana said.

Cana played with Grace's asshole before she thrusted her dick inside of Grace's asshole.

"Ahhhh... so big…" Grace moaned.

"Ohhh...so tight...Grace...you are loving this….Ahhhh!!!" Cana moaned as she started to thrust into Grace's ass.

Graces moaned as she was dripping pre-cum on Akiko's face from each thrust that Cana was giving every strength that she has.

"Ahhh...Cana...oh god! I gonna cum again." Grace moaned as she could feel that she was reaching her limit.

"Ohhh~! Grace let's make it a big cum for Akiko." Cana said as she pounded Grace's ass harder.

"AHHH!!! CUMMING!!!" Grace exclaimed as she came from both ends all over Akiko's face.

"ME TOO!!!" Cana exclaimed as she came inside of Grace which caused her to cum even more all over Akiko.

Akiko smiled as she began to carefully wipe the cum off her and started to eat it up, "Thanks for the meal," She said.

"You're welcome." Cana said as she pulled out of Grace's asshole which made Grace collapse on Cana's bed.

Cana was also feeling drained for cumming so much.

Akiko got up, "Well, I'm gonna go. See ya later, Cana," She said before she opened the door.

"Bye." Cana said before she passed out.

* * *

Akiko smiled as she walked to Happy's room. She knocked and waited.

There was a soft moan behind the door. "Meow, who is it?" Happy called out.

"It's me, Akiko," Akiko herself said as she put a hand on her hip.

Happy giggled as she opened the door. "Yes." She said as she opened the door fully to show Akiko her naked body as cum was dripping down her pussy.

Akiko looked at Happy's body before looking at her face, "Do I need to ask?" She deadpanned as her face was neutral.

"Well, you popped into my head while I was setting up my room. And all the things we did made me so horny for you. I couldn't help myself." Happy said as she pressed her breasts against Akiko's breasts and she even reached down and rubbed Akiko's dick.

Akiko let out a soft moan, "That still doesn't explain how you got cum in your pussy," She said as she pointed to the subject at hand.

"Well, I was masturbating and seeing that everyone has their sex partners. I feel left out." Happy pouted as she continue to rub Akiko's dick.

Akiko smiled, "Well, don't worry, Happy. You're next," She said as she walked inside.

Happy closed the door behind her and smiled. "What would like me to do, Alpha?" She asked as she was looking at Akiko's ass.

"I...am going to mate with you again," Akiko said as she knew this would be the proper phrasing, given that Happy is a cat.

"Ohhh please do, Alpha." Happy said as she hugged Akiko and she give her a deep sniff because Akiko smelled of cum.

Akiko smirked as she moved her hands up to Happy's cat ears and started rubbing them.

"Meow, ahhh!" Happy moaned as her tail was moving from the effect of her ears being rubbed.

Akiko smiled before pressed her cheek against Happy's, "So cute," She said with a pleasant smile.

"Meow." Happy said as she giggled.

Akiko moved down and scratched underneath Happy's chin with a smile.

Happy smiled as her tail was moving in a circular motion.

Akiko's dick was throbbing as she gently put Happy on her knees on the bed. She moved her dick in front of Happy's face, "Want some more milk?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Happy said as she nodded her head before she licked the tip of Akiko's dick.

Akiko softly moaned at that, letting Happy know she enjoyed that.

Happy sucked on it until she took the whole thing inside of her mouth. "Mmmm" She hummed as she bobbed her head while she was sucking hard.

"Ah~ so good!" Akiko said before she began to thrust into Happy's mouth.

Happy moaned for a bit until she gasped as she felt Akiko's strong hand grab her tail.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" Akiko said as she thrusted faster.

"Mmm!!" Happy said as she could feel Akiko's pre-cum leaking into her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself into Happy's mouth with a loud moan.

"MMM!!!" Happy hummed as she began swallowing all of Akiko's cum.

Akiko soon stopped cumming and sighed before pulling her dick out of Happy's with a soft moan.

"Wow, you're cum is delicious Akiko." Happy said as she licked her lips.

"Glad you think so, Happy. Now, I'm going to make love to you," Akiko said as her dick throbbed.

Happy turned on her stomach and spread her pussy with her fingers as her tail was practically telling Akiko 'Come and get it'.

Akiko grinned as she got closer and thrusted into Happy's pussy with a moan.

"Ahhh...so big...ahhhh!!!" Happy moaned as her tail stood up straight.

Akiko moaned as she thrusted in and out of Happy's pussy, loving how tight it was.

Happy brought her teeth down on the bed sheets as she was feeling every inch of Akiko's dick pounding her. She could even feel Akiko's balls smacking against her butt. She stroked her own tail to increase the pleasure.

"You feel so good, Happy," Akiko said as she continued thrusting.

"Ahhh, deeper, deeper, ahhhh," Happy moaned as she was drooling from the pleasure.

"I'm going to cum soon! Oh god!" Akiko said as she began thrusting faster.

Happy reached underneath her pussy to grab and fondled Akiko's balls. "Ohhh yes, shower me with your cum, Akiko." She said.

"Ugh! I'm cumming!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came inside Happy, filling her to the brim with her cum with a loud moan.

Happy moaned as her legs were shaking while Akiko continued to cum inside her.

"Oh~" Akiko let out before she stopped cumming, "You're so cute, Happy," She said lovingly.

Happy giggled. "Thank you, Alpha cat." She said as she kissed Akiko.

Akiko kissed back before pulling back, "And I thank you, Happy," She said as she stayed inside.

Happy smiled. "I love you." She said as she yawned.

"I love you too," Akiko said as she picked Happy up and held her close.

"Ohhh, I never experienced this position before.' Happy said.

"Well, you're going to like it," Akiko said as she started thrusting again in Happy's cum-filled pussy.

"Ahhh!!! So good!! Ahhh!!" Happy moaned as she could feel some of the cum leaking out of her during each thrust.

Akiko smirked, "Let's try something new," She said as she started using her Magic to up her sensitivity, making her cum inside Happy again before doing it again with another thrust.

"Oh god!! Akiko, Akiko, AKIKO!!" Happy moaned as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's head.

Akiko moaned from the constant orgasms she was receiving each time she came inside Happy, "I'm going to make sure you'll be bred lots!" She said as she continued her fast cum-filled thrusts.

"Yes, breed me, breed me, ahhh!!!" Happy said as she could feel thousands of seeds being shot inside her womb.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself inside Happy with a loud moan, filled her to the absolute limit, making to stay hilted to not allow a single drop out of Happy.

Happy gasped as she could feel a flash of light in her eyes. Her stomach started to expand and she placed her hands on Akiko's ass to rub it. "So much cum, I might end up having twins or triplets." She said as she panted from exhaustion.

Akiko panted before she put Happy back on the bed and pulled out, "There you go," She said as she sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Thank you, Akiko. I am sure that our future will be filled with a lot of happiness." Happy said as she was rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm tired," Akiko said as she got up, "I'm gonna head back to my room and rest," She said as she walked to the door.

"Maybe, you want to stay here for tonight?" Happy suggested as she got underneath the covers and patted on the extra space.

"Nah, I already have a room," Akiko said.

"Ohh, okay. Night." Happy said.

"Good night," Akiko said as she walked out of the door and went to her room.

* * *

She sat on the bed and sighed, "Well, that was fun," She said before she laid down.

As she closed her eyes, a pink light hovered over Akiko's head and she giggled at the sight of Akiko's naked body. Then the pink light grew closer to Akiko until Yubel's card started to glow.

"And what are you doing here?" Yubel's voice rang out as an ethereal form of Yubel shot out of Akiko, facing the pink light.

"Eep!!!" was all the pink light could say as it tried to fly away before it was captured by Yubel's hands.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Yubel said as she held the light.

The pink light looked at one of Yubel's eyes. Then the pink flew out of Yubel's hands to take the form of a sexy busty woman dressed like a sexy magician with a cute little wand in her hand.

"Dang it, Yubel. You are a fun wrecker."

"Oh, I know you. You're the King of Game's card...Dark Magician Girl, right?" Yubel said as she tilted her head.

"You forgot about me?!" Dark Magician girl asked as she pouted all cute like.

Yubel shrugged her shoulders, "I'm pretty sure I would remember if I met you at all," She said.

"Unbelievable. We team up one time and I thought we became friends after that first meeting." Dark Magician Girl said as she sulked in a corner.

Yubel held up a finger, "I'm pretty sure that would make us acquaintances as we never actually talked to one another," She said, recalling when Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei helped each other.

"But I also remember Jaden's graduation duel." Dark Magician Girl reminded.

Dark Magician Girl floated over to Yubel and sat on her lap.

"Still makes us acquaintances," Yubel said with a sigh.

Dark Magician Girl just pouted and sighed. "The reason I am here is because I am bored staying on the Island." She said.

"What island?" Yubel asked.

"The island of Tenrou where the first Fairy Tail master lived." Dark Magician Girl said as she twirled her wand in her hand. "She granted us a home when we came into this world." She said.

"I...see," Yubel said, surprised that her wife's best friend had an encounter with the magician.

"Everyone is making a living there. I was so bored and I wanted excitement. I managed to get off the island. And I felt your presence in this town. And I saw this cute girl with green hair and I followed her and her friends." Dark Magician Girl explained.

"You must be talking about my student then," Yubel said as she crossed her, "Did you come here with or without your card?" She asked.

"With my card, those horny idiots was trying to think of ways to have their way with me, but some strong wind blew me out of their hands and ended up here when this house got built, but I was in the basement with two other women." Dark Magician Girl said.

"I see," Yubel said, thinking about that. Judging from Dark Magician Girl's explanation, she was near Ur and Sherry.

"So, can I stay?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Sure. It's a change of pace having to talk to another Duel Spirit like yourself," Yubel said.

"Oh goodie." Dark Magician Girl said as she jumped for joy and her breasts bounced. Then she hugged Yubel before she kissed her on the lips. "Mmm.." She hummed.

Yubel was surprised by the kiss before she pulled back, "What brought this on?" She asked, since she and Dark Magician Girl hardly know each other at all.

"That's my 'thank you' kiss." Dark Magician Girl said as she place her finger on her lips. "Hmmm...you taste sweet, Yubel." She said.

Yubel shrugged, "Thanks, I guess," She said, before tilting her head, "So, you gonna wait for Akiko to wake up?" She asked.

"Hmmm...I don't mind." Dark Magician Girl said as she sat there with her legs crossed and floated in the air.

* * *

Soon, after a couple of hours, Akiko opened her eyes with a yawn and looked to see Yubel and a girl in a Magician's outfit, "Hey there, Yubel," She greeted.

"Hey yourself. We got a guest here," The transparent sight of Yubel said as she gestured to the equally transparent girl next to her.

Dark Magician girl waved to Akiko. "Nice to meet you, Akiko. My name is Dark-!" She started to say.

"Magician Girl! You're from that movie!" Akiko said, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know that there was a movie about duel monsters." Dark Magician Girl said as she was looking at Yubel.

"I didn't either until I saw myself in there. Rather crazy to know that happened," Yubel said as she shook her head in amusement.

"Wow. Well, I was hoping to ask to stay here with you, Akiko." Dark Magician Girl suggested as she floated over to Akiko's bedside as she was still floating.

"Why?" Akiko asked, confused.

"Well, living on Tenrou Island gets pretty boring and I would like to have some excitement." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Excitement, huh? Definitely sounds like a kid at heart," Akiko said, leaning to Yubel.

"I was thinking the same thing," Yubel said with a nod.

Dark Magician Girl just pouted at the statement. "I am not kid. I am over ten thousand years old." She said.

"That pout makes me think otherwise," Akiko said with a hidden smirk.

Dark Magician Girl pouted even more as she pushed up her chest when she crossed her arms. "Hmph." she huffed.

Akiko chuckled at the sight, "So, Yubel. How you been?" She asked her teacher.

"Very well. I am glad to take care of part of my family while you and Mirajane are around," Yubel said.

"That's good to hear," Akiko said with a smile.

"Wait, you have children, Yubel?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Well, I must be off. Later," Yubel said hastily and with a wave, completely ignoring the Magician as she vanished back into Akiko.

"Hey wait, you-!" Dark Magician Girl said as she just groaned as steam comes out of her head. "How rude!" She said.

Akiko laughed at that, finding it hilarious to know that Yubel just dissed the Magician with that exit she made.

Dark Magician Girl floated over to Akiko. "Well, so, Duel Monsters can have children?" She asked.

Akiko tilted her head at that, "I don't know! I don't know much about Duel Monsters and stuff," She said, weirded out by the question.

Dark Magician Girl floated closer to Akiko as her breast jiggled in front of her. "So, can I stay? I'll do anything!" She said, not knowing what she meant by that.

Akiko quirked an eyebrow, "Anything, huh?" She mumbled to herself, "Sure, you could stay," She said with a shrug.

"Yay!" Dark Magician Girl cheered as her breasts jiggled.

"Now, I gotta go. Need to do a mission and stuff. You alright staying here?" Akiko said and asked, since she didn't want her Harem to see the new guest just yet and that she wasn't part of her Harem. She wanted to take it slow with this one.

"Ohhh!! Can I come?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

Akiko looked at her, "Like as a card or something floating that could freak people out?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh right! I forgot. Hold out your hand please." Dark Magician Girl instructed.

Akiko shrugged as she did as the Magician said.

Dark Magician Girl twirled her wand and summoned her power into Akiko's hand which made her card appear in Akiko's hand. "I can appear like this, while you have my card. And I can appear in person as well." She explained.

"Hmm...okay then. Let's go then," Akiko said as she placed the card near Yubel's and walked out of the room and the mansion intending on going to mission that would be challenging for her.

Little did she know, that Fairy Tail's tale would truly begin.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 4-17-2019!**

 **Finished: 5-12-2019!**

 **Published: 10-17-2019!**

* * *

 **Right, so** **...sorry for taking so long to post this. I've been busy with trying to find work. (Crazy, right?)**

 **Anyway, Next Chapter is obviously going to involve the Phantom Lord guild.**

 **Naturally, Akiko is going add someone to her Harem. Gee, I wonder who it could be?**

 **Oh, and for the record, I've started getting interested in some anime that has, obviously, distracted and I made a fanfic story on it.**

 **It's called: Is It Wrong to Want to Be Charmed?**

 **The inspiration for it is in the story.**

 **Also, now that I've finally gotten settled in, expect less updates...sorry.**

 **Leave a Review, Favorite and Follow. No Flames allowed. Make sure I can reply to your review before you send it.**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Satan Soul (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Chapter 6)**

 **Cana Alberona (Chapter 7)**

 **Lullaby (Chapter 7)**

 **Sherry Blendy (Chapter 9)**

 **Deliora (Chapter 9)**

 **Ur Milkovich (Chapter 9)**

 **Grace Fullbuster (Chapter 10)**

 **Levy McGarden (Chapter 10)**


	12. Ch 12: Spirits! Water! Guild War!

**The Seductive Devil!**

 **Summary:** A young girl has a dream and that dream is to join a guild, have a harem, and a Family. Then she seeks out the most powerful guild in Fiore and joins to make her dreams come true. O.C. Futanari Harem Fanfiction. Requested by naruto11222.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 12: Spirits! Water! Guild War!**

* * *

After leaving the mansion, Akiko made her way to the guild, eager to get some more money to do more things.

Once she got to the guildhall, she went straight for the request board, knowing her Harem was still settling in in her mansion.

Natsumi was looking around the board for a good job for her and Cat Happy. She was looking at Akiko and smiled. "Hey Aki, want to team up?" She asked as she couldn't find Lucy.

"Nah. Currently want to solo a mission at the moment," Akiko said as she looked at the missions.

"Awww c'mon, I can't find Lucy and you're at it." Natsumi said.

"That's too bad then," Akiko said with a shrug as she picked up a mission.

On the paper, it had shown a creature that looked like a demon that can control lightning that had been rampaging through a village. The reward was a total of 9,000 jewels.

Akiko blankly stared at the paper before putting it back on the board, looking for a different one.

Then Dark Magician Girl next to Akiko is spirit monster form. _'What's wrong with this one?'_ She asked as she floated next to Akiko.

 _'Just too lazy to try this one,'_ Akiko explained to the Magician.

 _'Okay. How about this one?'_ Dark Magician girl suggested as she pointed her wand at a paper that requested aid in building a new shops which the reward is 20,000 Jewels.

Akiko shook her head before looking at a request to take care of Wind Wizard for a day.

She grabbed it and nodded to herself.

Dark Magician Girl looked over Akiko's shoulder to look at the paper. _'Oh, that's even better than the building.'_ She said as she disappeared back into her card form.

Akiko walked out of the guild and proceeded to head to the ally guild: Cait Shelter.

* * *

After some time of flying over, Akiko eventually reached the Cait Shelter guild, making sure no one saw her wings that disappeared before arriving.

There was an elder who was meditating along with other guild members. He opened his eyes and looked at Akiko for a moment. He smiled at her before he got up from his meditation rock and walked up to Akiko.

"I take that you came here to watch one of our Wizards for the day." He asked.

Akiko nodded, preferring to give the silent treatment.

The elder guided her to meet the Wizard that she was going to meet for the day. As they walked inside the hut, there was a little girl with ocean blue hair, she was wearing a tribal dress and she was holding a white cat.

Akiko smiled as she took in the sight since the girl seemed adorable.

"Oh, Master. We didn't hear you come in."

"Wendy dear, this person will be your mentor for today. This is--um, I am deeply sorry what is your name miss?"

Akiko waved him off, not needing an introduction and wanting to play mute for a bit of fun.

"It's nice to meet you, Mentor. My name is Wendy Marvell and this is my friend Carla." Wendy said as the white cat just looked at Akiko with narrowed eyes.

Akiko nodded, though she raised an eyebrow at the gaze coming from the cat.

"Well, I will leave you to it."

The elder walked off leaving the two girls alone. Then Carla keep on staring at Akiko as Wendy was getting nervous.

"So, what's our first lesson?" Wendy asked.

Akiko crossed her arms before shrugging likely needing an explanation for her Magic.

Carla jumped on Akiko's shoulder which made Wendy gasped. "You do know how to talk, don't you?" She asked as she came face to face with Akiko.

"Ah! Carla that's being rude!" Wendy said.

Akiko nodded to Wendy's statement as she gently picked up the cat and gave her back to Wendy.

Wendy bowed her head. "I am so sorry, ma'am." She said.

"Really, child. You don't have to apologize." Carla scolded her.

Akiko smiled at the interaction, seeing that Wendy tended to be on the shy side.

"Honestly, how you going to be a Wizard is beyond me." Carla said.

 _'Meow! Talk about being harsh.'_ Dark Magician Girl said.

 _'Yeah. Heh, it's so fun pretending to be a mute,'_ Akiko said to the female Magician.

"So, what are you going to teach us?" Carla asked as she raised her paw as point position.

Akiko tilted her head, confused, since this was supposed to be about watching over Wendy, not Carla.

"Carla!" Wendy said.

"You really need to be more direct, child." Carla said as she looked at Wendy. "How else are you going to learn from this silent person here." She said.

Akiko tilted her head left and right, probably saying who knows.

"Hehehe! Sorry about that. Let's just get to know each other." Wendy said as she picked up Carla and held her in her arms.

Akiko nodded with a smile.

Wendy showed Akiko around the village and she showed her the guildhall. She told Akiko that she was Sky Dragon Slayer. She was explaining that her Magic could be used to heal people.

 _'Healing Magic? That's rare even among other types of Magic.'_ Akiko thought, surprised at the description of Wendy's Magic. However, judging from the Magic alone, she seemed to be supportive and not offensive at all. Made sense, given her personality.

Then Carla was looking at her for a moment. "Honestly, child, why do you have to be so friendly to people." Carla said.

Dark Magician Girl was just looking at Carla. She floated back over to Akiko. _'Hey, she has the same ability like that catgirl with wings.'_ She said through thought.

 _'Yeah. Must from the same species,'_ Akiko thought.

 _'So, what are you going to do today? Let her just show you around the village all day? Or you going to show her the basics of magic?'_ Dark Magician Girl asked.

 _'I'm just going to hang out with her until my mission's done,'_ Akiko answered.

 _'Ah, I get it now, to know yourself, you must know your friend. Or something like that.'_ Dark Magician Girl said as she wrote down what she was learning on her hand.

 _'Meh,'_ Was all Akiko responded with before continuing on with Wendy.

Wendy showed Akiko one of the stands that cooked her favorite meal. She handed some food to Akiko to try for herself. "Here this is really good." She said.

Akiko shrugged before trying it out and shrugging at the taste.

Carla was shaking her head while Wendy took Akiko to the best place to get a great view of the village. Wendy was looking at Akiko with a smile on her face because she was enjoying her time with Akiko.

Akiko pretended to look at her wrist before gesturing to the night sky, indicating she needed to get going soon.

* * *

They were at the entrance of the village. Wendy just smiled at Akiko. "Thank you for spending time with me. I had a great time with you, Mentor." She said as Carla just scoffed.

"Please, you haven't learned anything from her, child." Carla stated.

Akiko shrugged before waving as she turned around and began to walk with her reward in hand.

* * *

Soon enough, Akiko began to arrive at Magnolia in time to see Lucy, Natsumi, Grace, cat Happy, and Erza, heading in the same direction of the guild, just a couple feet away from her.

"Hey, Akiko!" Natsumi called out.

"You actually said my name right," Akiko said, not returning the greeting.

"Well duh, that's your name after all." Natsumi said as she caught up with her.

"And yet you didn't say right before...heh," Akiko said with a chuckle.

"Well, that was just a nickname I've come up with." Natsumi said as she laughed proudly.

Akiko scowled before leaned at the Dragon Slayer, "Never call me that nickname, got it?" She said in a dangerous tone.

"What's wrong with Aki. It's short for Akiko." Natsumi said.

Erza, Grace, and Lucy palmed their heads because it was the wrong choice of words for Natsumi to use.

Akiko looked at others before pointing her thumb the girl behind her, "She's as dumb as they come, huh?" She said, annoyed.

"Yes." They all agreed, with a sigh.

"Hey!" Natsumi said, taking offense to that.

Akiko smiled in amusement as she continued her walk to the guild before noticing the townspeople seem to look at them in pity, for some reason.

"I wonder, what's going on?" Cat Happy asked.

Natsumi was walking through the crowd of people. When she managed to reach the front row to see what was the problem until her eyes widened at the sight of the Guildhall. It had iron poles sticking out of it in every which way.

Akiko looked at the same sight, "The hell?" She said, not expecting this at all or why there were poles and such.

Lucy was covering her mouth at the sight of the Guild. Both Grace and Erza grit their teeth because someone had attacked their guild.

Akiko placed a hand on her chin, "It doesn't feel like anyone got hurt though. Maybe someone waited for the guildhall to be empty?" She said, giving her theory to the rest.

Mirajane then arrived to see that Akiko, Natsumi, Grace, Lucy, Erza, and Cat Happy had came back from their mission. "There you all are!" She said.

Akiko turned her head to the barmaid, "Hey, Mira. What happened here?" She asked, hoping her hypothesis was correct.

Mira looked at the broken down guild hall and had an angered look on her face. "Phantom Lord..." She said as the name tweaked at Natsumi's eyes.

She turned her head with a death glare. "Phantom Lord, huh?" She said.

Akiko raised an eyebrow, "I'm more than a little confused. What or who is this Phantom Lord?" She asked, not sure why she seemed to be out of the loop.

"Phantom Lord is a guild that has a rivalry against us." Erza explained.

"Interesting," Akiko commented, not having known about this feud.

Mira led them all down to the basement of the guild and they all saw that some of the guild mate's spirits were a bit down at seeing that their guild was trashed.

"Huh, this is something," Akiko said.

"Yo, what's up kids." Master Makarov greeted, in his drunken state.

"Hi." Akiko said with a wave.

"So, Lucy did you finish that job like a good girl?" Master Makarov asked.

"Yeah, I'd guess so." Lucy answered, feeling awkward from the question.

"Master. Do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza asked.

"The Guild Hall has been completely destroyed!" Natsumi said.

Makarov waved his hand off, "There's no need to get yourselves all worked up. It's not the end of the world or anything." He said as he took a sip of his booze.

Akiko tilted her head at the Master's words before walking off, intending to go back to her mansion.

"It's just goes to show you how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord guild really are. They've struck when no one was here. Is that anything worth bragging about?" Makarov explained.

Akiko sighed before leaving to the mansion, leaving her with the Magician.

* * *

Soon enough, she was in her room with the female Magician floating around her.

"Are you okay?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been there that long, after all," Akiko said with a shrug.

"Just be happy that no one got hurt." Dark Magician girl stated as she floated above her head and twirled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to sleep," Akiko said as she began to talk off her clothes.

"Oh my." Dark Magician Girl said, blushing at the sight of Akiko's body.

"Oh, sorry. I usually sleep in my underwear," Akiko said while in her bra and panties, hiding her dick.

"It's okay. I've never seen another woman's body except for my own." Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiko nodded before she had an idea, "How about we both get in our underwear and talk about each other?" She asked.

"Okay." Dark Magician Girl said as she used her power to make her clothes disappear and be in her underwear.

Akiko smiled before patting the spot next to her on the bed, hoping for the Magician to sit down and relax.

Dark Magician GIrl floated over to the bed and sat down with her legs crossed. She was looking at Akiko with a bright smile on her face.

"So, what's it like being a 'Duel Spirit'?" Akiko asked, curiously.

"Well, it's fun helping a new duelist to learn how to play and guiding them to their dreams, but it's how our master uses our power. We came into this world after the era of Duel monsters were over. So, we were brought here by the legendary dragons of the Crimson Dragon and we have been living in peace." Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiko tilted her head at that, "That's deep," She commented.

"Yup. I love living here and so do the other duel monsters." Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiko nodded, "You want to ask something now?" She suggested since she asked her question first.

"Yes, how did you get your hands on a duel monster like Yubel?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

Akiko blushed with a smile, "It's actually the other way around, in a sense. She's my teacher who I care for, a lot," She said with a nostalgic smile.

"Wow...I'm jealous. I wish I had what she has." Dark Magician Girl said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Yeah...hey, how about we play truth or dare?" Akiko suggested with a grin.

"Sure!" Dark Magician Girl said as she didn't know what it was. "What's truth or dare?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, well, in Truth or Dare, one person asks and the other does. One person is like, 'Truth or Dare?' and the other person has to say which one that they're going to do by saying either 'Truth' or 'Dare'. From there the first person either asks a question you _have_ to answer truthfully or do the dare that person said. Sound good?" Akiko explained.

"Oh, I get it. That sounds like fun. Let's give it a try." Dark Magician Girl said as she was pumped for the game to begin.

"Right. So, who goes first?" Akiko asked as she leaned back to get comfortable.

"Oh, you go first." Dark Magician Girl suggested.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Akiko asked.

"Hmmm...Dare." Dark Magician Girl answered.

"I dare you to...lay down with your legs open," Akiko said after racking her brain for a good idea.

Dark Magician girl blushed as she laid down on her back on the bed and she slowly opened her legs to Akiko. "Like this?" She asked.

"Yep. You're turn," Akiko said.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Truth," Akiko said.

"Hmmm...if you were a duel monster, what would it be?" Dark Magician GIrl questioned.

"Uh...a...Yubel?" Akiko said, not expecting the question.

"Really?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"I guess?" Akiko said, uncertainly.

Dark Magician Girl just sighed and accepted Akiko's answer. "Your turn." She said as she floated in the air with her legs crossed.

"Truth or Dare?" Akiko asked.

"Hmmm...truth." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Do you like someone?" Akiko asked.

"Hmmm...Well, I liked this person that taught me magic but he's gone. So, no I don't." Dark Magician Girl said as she looked out the window at the stars.

"Okay. Your turn," Akiko said.

Dark Magician Girl turned her head and smiles. "Right, Truth or Dare?" She said.

"Dare," Akiko said.

"Okay. I dare you to show me some of your magic from that book of yours." Dark Magician Girl said as she pointed at the book that Akiko stole from the dark wizard from a previous mission.

Akiko nodded and handed the book to the female Magician.

Dark Magician Girl looked through the book and she was impressed with different kinds of spells that were inside. "Wow. So, many spells." She said as she handed the book back to Akiko.

"Thanks. Okay, Truth or Dare?" Akiko asked.

"I would go with dare this time." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Right. I dare you to...remove your bra," Akiko said, running out of harmless ideas.

Dark Magician Girl blushed even redder and slowly nodded her head. She used her magic wand to make her bra disappear which revealed a pair big breasts. She bit her lower lip because of the cold air breezing against her nipples, which made them hard.

"Sorry about that. Your turn," Akiko said.

"Truth or dare?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Dare," Akiko said.

"I dare you to...go outside and say 'I'm a pervert' really loud." Dark Magician GIrl said as her way of getting back at Akiko.

Akiko grinned and snickered, knowing that there wasn't a person for miles of the mansion. She got up and promptly did as was asked before coming back.

Dark Magician Girl just pouted because Akiko didn't feel no shame at all. "Pervert." She muttered.

"Truth or Dare?" Akiko said, choosing to ignore what Dark Magician Girl said.

"Dare." Dark Magician Girl said.

"I dare you to...slap me for making you get all embarrassed," Akiko said, knowing she'd get hurt instead.

"Okay." Dark Magician Girl said as she slapped Akiko across the face. That turned out to be a mistake as she suddenly winced as if feeling the slap herself.

Akiko tilted her head, feigning surprise, "You okay?" She asked.

"Ow! That hurt! How come I was slapped instead?!" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Heh. That should come as no surprise for you. You know Yubel, right?" Akiko said with a smirk.

"Well yeah." Dark Magician Girl answered.

"And what...does she do?" Akiko hinted.

"Well, she has this ability to turn her opponent's attack back on them, ten fold. Wait, you have that ability too?" Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiko nodded with a grin, "I am her student after all," She said.

"Hmph! No fair! I don't want to play anymore!" Dark Magician Girl whined as she turned her back to Akiko and folded her arms.

Akiko surprised her by hugging her from behind, "And why is that? It is your turn," She said.

"N-No! It's because you're chea-Ahhh!!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as she felt Akiko's hands were playing with her breasts. To her surprise, that Akiko got around her defenses.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Akiko said.

"N-No It's-Ahh, ahh," Dark Magician Girl moaned as she felt Akiko's fingers rubbing against her nipples to increase the pleasure.

"It's still your turn. Go ahead, stop me. Stop me," Akiko teased into the Magician's ear.

"Ah, ohh, truth ohh dare? Ah, ahhh!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as she was trying to wrapped her head around this.

"Hmm...Dare~" Akiko said as she leaned her head against hers.

"Ah, ah, I dare ohhh you to ohhh to...ahhh s-s-s-" Dark Magician struggled with her words

"Come on~ Just dare me to stop, I know you want to~" Akiko said with a grin.

Dark Magician Girl's legs started to buckle from the pleasure. "Dare you to ahh…don't stop!" She said as she did not realize what she just said.

Akiko stopped, "Come again?" She asked, not sure she heard that right.

Dark Magician Girl panted to catch her breath. "I said stop." She said.

Akiko moved her hands away from the Magician, "Oh good, for a second I thought you said something else," She said.

"Well, you thought wrong." Dark Magician Girl said.

"My turn then," Akiko said.

"Fine. What is it?" Dark Magician Girl said as she covered her chest with her hands.

"Truth or dare?" Akiko asked.

"Dare." Dark Magician Girl said.

"I dare you to...remove the rest of your clothes," Akiko said.

Then Dark Magician Girl just blushed even more red like a tomato. "Fine." She said as she used her wand to remove her panties and she was completely naked. She was using both her hands to cover herself.

"Your turn," Akiko said.

"Truth or dare?" Dark Magician Girl asked

"Dare," Akiko said.

"I dare you to...slap yourself for being a pervert." Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiko smirked, "Ah, you found the weakness to my Magic. Sure," She said right before she slapped herself...harder than she expected, leaving her wince at the pain.

Dark Magician Girl huffed at the sight as she was still trying to cover herself. But she didn't noticed a bulge in Akiko panties was getting big from the excitement.

"Ow, that hurt. Okay then, Truth or dare?" Akiko asked.

"Dare." Dark Magician Girl said as she was hoping it's not perverted, but she got her hopes up.

"I dare you to use a powerful sleeping spell on yourself," Akiko said.

"Huh? No way! I refuse to do that dare! I pick truth!" Dark Magician Girl said.

"Wow, what a sore loser," Akiko commented.

Dark Magician Girl gasped. "How dare you! I'll have you know that I have learned a lot of spells for ten thousand years." She stated.

"And you can't even cast it on yourself?" Akiko said.

"I have casted some on myself plenty of times." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Then do it or are you...a sore loser?" Akiko said.

"Fine!" Dark Magician Girl said as she waved her wand and she was thinking up a proper words for a sleep spell and her wand started to glow a bright green color. She brought her wand down on herself and a green smoke appear around her. "I think it worked." She said as was looking at Akiko for a moment, but she was still awake and her eyes were glued to Akiko's eyes.

"Then why aren't you asleep?" Akiko asked.

Dark Magician Girl was about to say something until she started to yawn. She started to feel a little dizzy until she collapsed to the bed with her butt in the air while her wand fell to the floor.

Akiko smirked as she looked at Dark Magician Girl's form. Her dick under her panties were throbbing painfully at the sight. She smirked as began to take off her undergarments.

* * *

Soon enough, Akiko was completely naked. She moved the Magician's body onto her back and awed at the sight of how sexy it was.

She began to stroke her dick, needing to give herself a bit of pleasure before letting go. Akiko smiled as she aimed her dick to Dark Magician Girl's pussy and gently pushed in.

Akiko sighed at the tight feeling. It was odd having to basically have her dick in someone when they were not conscious.

Dark Magician Girl was blushing while she was asleep. She was panting because she was having a dirty dream.

"Oh, so tight~! Ah!" Akiko said as she began thrusting in and out of the Magician.

"Ah! Ohh! Ahh! So big! Ahh!!!" Dark Magician Girl moaned in her sleep.

Akiko smirked as she fondled the breasts, "That's right. Take it! Ugh~!" She said, not slowing down.

"Ahh!!! Don't stop, ahhh!! Make me yours, master!!!" Dark Magician Girl moaned in her sleep.

"Ohh~" Akiko moaned as she thrusted.

Dark Magician girl gripped the bed sheets as drool leak from the side of her mouth. "Ahhh please, ahhhh I can't take it, Ahhhh!!" She moaned.

Akiko smirked as she used her Seductive Loyalty on Dark Magician Girl, "Then be mine. Be mine and I'll make you feel lots of pleasure," She said as she thrusted faster and harder into the sleeping magician.

"Ahhhh I am yours. No else will take me from you. Ahhhh!! Please I want it ahhhh!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as she felt her walls tightening up.

Akiko grinned as she thrusted faster before hilting herself, "I'm cumming!!!" She exclaimed as she came inside the blonde with a loud moan.

Dark Magician Girl moaned louder as she felt every last drop of Akiko's cum inside of her. She had her tongue as she was panting like a dog. "Hah, hah, hah, hah, I love it, master." She said as she was relaxing while Akiko's dick was still inside of her.

Akiko smiled as she decided it would be best if the Duel Monster was awake. She lightly tapped the girl's cheeks to do just that.

Dark Magician Girl fluttered her eyelids for a moment and slowly open them up to see Akiko laying next to her. "What happened?" She asked.

Akiko smiled, "I believe you're apart of my Harem now," She said as she pointed to Dark Magician Girl's filled pussy.

Dark Magician Girl was shocked to see that before she blushed really hard. Then she looked at Akiko for a moment. "Did we have...sex?" She asked as her nipples became hard once again.

Akiko nodded as her dick throbbed, "Have a good dream?" She asked.

"It was good. It felt real." Dark Magician Girl said.

"It was real," Akiko said with a smile.

"It was? You're not going to let me live it down aren't you?" Dark Magician Girl asked as she felt Akiko's hand on her hip.

"You don't have to worry about that. But how's it feel to be part of my Harem?" Akiko asked.

"I love it. I love you." Dark Magician Girl said before she wrapped her legs around Akiko's legs which she felt Akiko's dick rubbed against her pussy.

"I love you too. Wanna keep going?" Akiko asked as she brought the magician closer.

"Ahhh yes, Master Akiko. Come, fuck your slutty apprentice, master." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Oh~ kinky. I like it," Akiko said before thrusted back into the Duel Monster's pussy.

"Ahhh, so big, ahhh. Master! Ohh, ahhh I love it!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as she was enjoying every inch of Akiko's dick inside of her.

"You're so tight~" Akiko said as she thrusted.

"Ahhh master, ohhh master, don't stop, master. Ahhhh I love you, master. Ahhh" Dark Magician Girl moaned.

Akiko grinned, "Love you too! Oh~ I'm gonna cum soon!" She shouted as she thrusted faster and harder into Dark Magician Girl.

"Ohhh, please. Ahhhh I want your cum, master. Ahhhh!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as she brought lips to Akiko's. She could feel her mind breaking from Akiko's dick because she couldn't think straight.

"Mmph! Mmm!" Akiko let out as she came inside the magician again with a hum.

"Mmm!" Dark Magician Girl hummed as she felt some of Akiko's seed enter her womb.

"Mmm~" Akiko let out as she held the naked blonde closer, loving how she felt against her.

"Mmm" Dark Magician Girl hummed as she broke the kiss and she started panting.

Akiko smirked, "How's it feel to be with the student of Yubel?" She asked.

"It feels great." Dark Magician Girl said as she rested her head onto Akiko's chest.

"I'm glad to hear. Do you want a gift, Dark Magician Girl?" Akiko asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Dark Magician Girl said.

Akiko smiled as she pulled her dick out of the magician's pussy with a moan, "Want to be a Futanari like me?" She asked.

"Oh wow, that would be hot." Dark Magician Girl stated.

"Good," Akiko said before she placed her glowing hand on the blonde's pussy and sent the Magic into her system.

"Ahhh it's so good ahhh. AHHHHH!!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as a dick started to take shape which a little bit of precum came out of the tip.

Akiko smirked, "How's it feel to have your dick and be a Futanari?" She asked.

Dark Magician Girl started to stroke it for a little bit. "Ohh~ it feels goood~!" She moaned as more and more precum leaked out of her.

Akiko grinned, "Then how about you use my mouth to have your first climax with your dick, savvy?" She asked as she opened her mouth for the Magician.

"'Kay, Master." Dark Magician Girl said as she shoved her cock into Akiko's mouth and moaned from feeling of how tight Akiko's mouth was.

"Mmm…" Akiko let out as she let the Spellcaster have her way with her.

"Ahhh...so good ahhh...Master ahhh!!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as she thrust her hips to push her dick into Akiko's mouth.

"Mmph! Mm!" Akiko let out as she felt the blonde's dick push further into her mouth.

Dark Magician Girl placed her hand on Akiko's head as she moved her hips up and down. "Ahhhh!!" She moaned.

"Mmph! Mmm! Ack!" Akiko let out as she hummed.

"I'm Cumming, MASTER!!!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed as she unleashed a mountain load of cum into Akiko's mouth.

Akiko shuddered and moaned as she held Dark Magician Girl's hips and sucked, wanting more cum as she felt herself grow stronger while her dick throbbed.

"Ahhh master ahhh I can't stop ahhh!!" Dark Magician Girl moaned as she continued to cum into Akiko's mouth which she was glowing from a Duel Monster's cum.

Akiko hummed as she kept swallowing more cum before she felt Dark Magician Girl stop cumming and pulled back with the dick clean, "That was delicious," She commented.

"I never expected that to happen." Dark Magician Girl said as a symbol appeared on her stomach which it looked like the star that Natsumi had on her neck. "Well, look like I am yours for all eternity." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

Akiko grinned, "That's good to hear. I'll introduce you to Mirajane later," She said.

"Okay." Dark Magician Girl said.

"In the meantime, how about you return to your card, okay?" Akiko suggested.

"Okay, Master." Dark Magician Girl said as she disappeared into her card.

Akiko smiled as she got up, while still naked and walked out of her room of her mansion. She wondered how the others were as this happened.

Seeing no one up, she decided to go the Mira's room to see how she was doing.

Mira was sitting in her bed because she couldn't sleep. She was still worrying about the Guild hall being destroyed by Phantom Lord. She let out a sigh.

Akiko knocked and waited.

"Yes, who is it?" Mira asked as she sat up.

Akiko used her Magic and opened the door, given that she made her Magic the only Magic that could open all the doors, "It's me, Mira," Akiko announced as she walked in.

"Oh, come in. You can't sleep either, huh?" Mira asked as she moved over so Akiko could sit down.

"No. Not really," Akiko said while eyeing Mira's naked body, given that everyone that lived in the mansion didn't need clothes.

"Well, given everything that had happened. We would have to prepare for another attack from the Phantom Lord guild." Mira said.

Akiko tilted her head, "I'm not worried. If they attack us again, we'll stop 'em," She said confidently.

Mira giggled at Akiko's boasting. "Akiko, you're acting like Natsumi when you boast like that." She said.

Akiko scratched her head at that, "I can tell. Anyway, I'd like you to meet someone," She said.

"Who, Akiko?" Mira asked.

Akiko showed Mira her new card and it glowed, and in a puff of smoke, Dark Magician Girl appeared.

Dark Magician Girl strike her usual pose when she was summoned. "Hello there. You must be Mira. I'd heard a lot about you from Master Akiko." She said as she floated.

"This is Dark Magician Girl!" Akiko said, dramatically.

"Wait, the Dark Magician Girl, from the movie?" Mira asked as she looked at Akiko.

Akiko nodded, "Go ahead. Talk to each other," She recommended.

Dark Magician Girl floated over to Mira and looked at her. "I love your hair, Mira." She said as she played with Mira's hair.

Mira giggled. "Thank you, Dark Magician Girl. I love your sexy Magician outfit." She said.

Dark Magician Girl huff with pride as her breasts jiggled. "I made it myself." She said.

Akiko smiled at the interaction that they were doing and watched.

Dark Magician Girl explained to Mira about Duel Monsters living on Tenrou Island. Mira never knew about them living on the island during her S-Class Wizard trials.

"So, Dark Magician Girl, wanna give Mira and I some...time alone?" She asked politely.

"Okay, Master Akiko." Dark Magician Girl said as she disappeared into her card.

Akiko looked at Mirajane, "So, Mira. Wanna...spice things up?" She asked with a seductive smirk.

Mira hummed. "Ohhh, so kinky, Master Akiko." She said as she giggled.

Akiko giggled, "You knew it was coming, don't lie," She teased with a smile.

"Couldn't resist." Mira said as she licked Akiko's cheek. "What do you have in mind to spice things up?" She asked.

Akiko smirked, "How about we go the traditional way. It's been a while since we've had some fun like how we are now," She suggested as her dick throbbed at the thought.

Mira giggled. "Okay." She said as she bent down and begin sucking her off.

Akiko closed her eyes at the sensation, "Ohh~ That's nice~" She let out as she rubbed Mirajane's head.

"Mmm...so good...mmm." Mira moaned as she was sucking harder and bobbing her head.

"Ah! Oh god~" Akiko moaned as her dick throbbed from the pleasure.

Mira continued with her assault as she was rubbing her own pussy because she was being turned on from blowing Akiko's dick.

"So good~" Akiko said right before she grabbed Mira's head and thrusted into her mouth, loving the feel.

"Mmph! Mmm!!" Mira hummed as she felt Akiko's thrust which she felt her dick twitching because she was getting ready to cum.

"Cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she held the white haired beauty's head, keeping her from letting go as she came inside her.

"MMM!!" Mira hummed as she swallowed all of Akiko's cum.

"Ohh~ fuck~" Akiko let out as she slowly moved her dick out of Mira's mouth, feeling much pleasure from that.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah…" Mira panted as she wiped her mouth and licked her hand seductively. "That was really good." She said as she removed her blanket to show her wet pussy.

Akiko grinned all the while her dick continued to stay hard. She looked before moving closer to her.

MIra lay on her back and grabbed Akiko to place her on top of her. "I remember you love being on top." Mira reminded her.

Akiko chuckled, "You know me so well. Tell me, are you willing to try to get pregnant, Mira?" She asked seriously.

Mira placed her finger to her chin. "I think it's time for your answer, huh? Well, I know that we have been having sex for a while and you have fulfilled your dream in getting us a home. I think that it is time for me to have your baby." She said as she rested her arms around Akiko's neck.

"I love you, Mira. You know that, right?" Akiko asked, showing, once again, how vulnerable she was.

Mira giggled. "Of course I do. And I love you too, Akiko." She said.

Akiko seemed to smile softly before gently planting a kiss to her lover's forehead with love, "Thanks for being there for me," She said with much conviction.

"You're welcome. Well, I will have to tell my little brother that he will be an uncle." Mira said as she mentioned that Elfman will be Akiko's brother in law.

Akiko groaned, "Please no. It's bad enough I have to tolerate him, but act like I know him?" She shivered, clearly not liking the idea one bit.

"Well, I can't hide my pregnancy from him nor the guild." Mira said.

"'Course you can, there is Magic for that," Akiko stated, wanting to rather hide the fact that Mirajane would be pregnant than be publicly known for fucking most of Fairy Tail's girls.

MIra giggled. "You're being so cute when you get like that." She said as raised herself up and kissed Akiko on the lips.

Akiko wordlessly returned the kiss, glad for it.

"What are you waiting for, Akiko? I want the big one in me." Mira said as she could feel herself getting aroused.

Akiko smiled, "Then let's make you even more pregnant then," She said right before thrusting into Mirajane's pussy with a moan.

"Ahhhh ahhhh so big ahhh ahhh!!" Mira moaned as she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist.

"Ohh~ So tight!" Akiko let out before she started thrusting in and out of her first Harem member.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh yes ahhh ahhh ahhh don't stop ahhh ahhh ahhh!!!" Mira moaned louder as her hands dropped to the bed as she gripped the sheets.

"I won't! Oh god!" Akiko moaned as she began to thrust faster.

Mirajane arched her back as she could feel Akiko thrusting deeper into her pussy. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh Akiko ahhh ahhh Akiko ahhh Akiko!!!" She moaned as her breasts were bouncing through each thrust.

"Fuck! Ahh~ I love it!" Akiko loudly said as grabbed Mirajane's hips and thrusted faster and harder into her, going even deeper.

"Ahhhh ahhhh ahhh yes ahhh ohh fuuckkk ahhhh ahhh oh shit ahhh you're stirring my insides! Ahhh!!!' Mira moaned.

"I'm cumming, Mira! I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed to the top of her lungs as she hilted herself inside Mirajane, leaving no cum to escape as she came inside harder than usual.

"Me too!!!" Mira exclaimed as she felt every inch of Akiko's cum entering her womb and she had her tongue out.

Akiko eyes rolled up from the pleasure as her mind filled with absolute ecstasy, her tongue let itself over, "F-Fuck~ hah~" She let out.

"Akiko, more give me more!!!" Mira said as she pushed Akiko on her back which she waited for Akiko to regain control.

"Hah~ Hah~" Was Akiko's response as her mind was rendered a mess, this was quite rare for her.

"Akiko! Please more. I want more." Mira begged as she rubbed Akiko's chest while Mira was still on top of her. "Please more. Please Akiko!" She begged.

Akiko suddenly grinned before her hips began to move, thrusting into Mira.

"Ahhh yes ahhh yes ahhh I am yours!! Mira moaned as she rode on Akiko's dick. Her breasts were bouncing and the bed started to shake.

"Ahh! Ohh~" Akiko let out as her basic instincts took over from her Succubus Magic. She began to thrust more wildly from the pleasure.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh this is too good ahhh ahhh!!! I am about to break." Mira said as her mind was starting to go blank from the pleasure that she was receiving from Akiko.

"Cumming!" Akiko let out as her dick throbbed before cumming inside again.

"AHHHH!!!" Mira moaned louder as Akiko's seeds were making their way into Mira's eggs and Mira collapsed on top of Akiko.

Akiko, overfed with pleasure, passed out under Mirajane, the two of them embracing each other as the night went on.

Yubel appeared in astro form and she had a smile on her face. She saw her pupil holding Mira's stomach. Then a flash of memories hit her as the image appeared in her head as she saw herself and Zerefina having sex and it was intense.

Yubel chuckled to herself at that while a mild blush appeared on her face, "One day…" Were her words before she disappeared, going back to having fun with her daughters.

* * *

A young woman in black was sleeping in a large tree as a single tear.

"Yubel. I miss you. Come back to me, my love."

She continued to have her dreams all the while.

* * *

The next morning, Akiko felt the need to wake up and quietly yawned before rubbing her eyes, feeling slightly exhausted.

Mira was sleeping on top of her and her hair was down. Akiko inhaled for a moment which she noticed that Mira's room reeked of cum, before it hit her as she then remembered they both had some intense sex the night before.

Akiko sighed before she gently got Mirajane off of her and laid her on the bed before her dick, which had been inside Mira the whole night, throbbed, "Lullaby, take over, please," She whispered as to not wake her white haired lover up.

Then Mira's eyes changed as Lullaby took over and she transformed into her demon form of Lullaby. "Mmm...Oh, hello!" Lullaby greeted.

Akiko smiled, "Hey, Lullaby. How've you been?" She asked.

"Lullaby is good. Lullaby was having fun with Deliora and we were making snowman." Lullaby said as she was smiling at her. "Mommy was there too." She said as she giggled.

"That sounds pretty cool. Probably because I was near Mirajane, huh?" Akiko surmised with a nod.

"Uh huh. And Satan herself started to become all glowy." Lullaby said.

Akiko tilted her head, "Glowy?" She let out, confused.

"Uh huh. She said something about Mira accepting your proposal about being pregnant but Lullaby didn't understand." Lullaby said.

Akiko scratched her own head, "Can't say I understand either. I'm still trying to learn all these special circumstances we have since Mira and I have Demons alongside each other," She said, stating her lack of knowledge towards this.

"So, you wish to see Lullaby." Lullaby said as she tilted her head to the side.

Akiko nodded, "Yeah, wanted to see how you were doing mostly, with you being my teacher's wife and all," She said as she scratched her cheek, still trying to get used to the concept.

Lullaby looked at her for a moment. "You want to have fun time with Lullaby, don't you?" She asked as she giggled at how cute that Akiko was becoming.

"Is that okay with you?" Akiko asked.

"Yup, Mommy said to share. And Lullaby always love to share." Lullaby said as she petted Akiko's head.

Akiko giggled, "Well, I guess I did get you and your sis pregnant now, didn't I?" She said as she blushed.

"Yup. and mommy say that Lullaby will be pregnant once Lullaby have your baby." Lullaby said as she licked Akiko's cheek.

Akiko shivered, "H-How about you lead this time, I hardly do that anymore, anyway," She suggested with a blush.

"Well, okay. And Lullaby have been practiced really hard with Satan Soul." Lullaby said as she kissed Akiko.

Akiko hummed as she gently kissed back.

Lullaby broke the kiss as she went down and started to suck on Akiko's dick. She fondled Akiko's balls as well.

Akiko lightly gasped at the sensation, not having it done like that as often.

"Mmm...soo good... mmm…" Lullaby said as she sucked harder and bobbed her head.

"Ah~ Oh~" Akiko moaned as she rubbed the leaves that made up Lullaby's hair.

Lullaby hummed as she stopped fondling Akiko's balls and she went to rub her own pussy. She looked up to Akiko with pure lust in her eyes while she was sucking her hard.

"Ahh~! Oh God~ I'm gonna cum soon~" Akiko let out she felt Lullaby soft, but wooden hand caress her balls more as her pleasure continued getting stronger.

Then Lullaby's pussy juice was leaking because she was being turned on. She stopped sucking and went to Akiko's balls and started to suck them to increase the pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came on Lullaby's head, as the leaves got stained white, like watering a plant. Her dick throbbed as she came before moving it to Lullaby's move to let her have some.

"Yummy. Just like mommy's cum." Lullaby said.

Akiko panted lightly before looking at the cum that had landed on the leafy hair, "You going to be okay with that?" She asked, wondering if her cum somehow acted like fertilizer for the plant-like girl.

"Don't worry. Mommy does all the time when she's with Lullaby." Lullaby said as the cum was being absorbed.

Akiko blinked at the display, "Where did it go?" She asked, confused.

"Inside of Lullaby." Lullaby told her as she looked at Akiko's dick which it was hard once again.

"Oh okay then…" Akiko said, unsure as to how that worked, while her dick throbbed.

Lullaby turned around on all fours and wiggled her ass to Akiko.

Akiko's dick throbbed more at the sight before she got closer and gently pushed her dick inside Lullaby, liking to be especially gentle with her.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh so big ahh ahhh ahhh." Lullaby moaned.

Akiko moaned, "You're so soft, Lullaby," She said, right before she slowly pulled back and pushed it, wanted to make love and not outright fuck...it wouldn't feel right since Lullaby was so special.

"Ahhh ahhh Lullaby ahhh ahhh love this ahhh ahhh ahhh." Lullaby moaned.

Akiko gripped Lullaby's soft bubble butt as she pulled out and moaned as a dick sprouted from her own pussy before thrusting them into Lullaby's ass and pussy, respectively.

"Lullaby ahhh love ahhh two dickies ahhh in both of ahhh Lullaby's holes ahhh ahhh." Lullaby moaned.

Akiko moaned more as her dicks throbbed from the double pleasure she was receiving as she continued to thrust in and out of Lullaby.

"Lullaby is gonna… gonna… gonna… ahhhhh!!!" Lullaby moaned as little by little of her pussy juice dripped out of her from each thrust.

Akiko moaned loudly, "I'm cumming!!!" She exclaimed as she hilted both dicks inside of Lullaby and came violently, not letting a drop escape.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Lullaby exclaimed as she felt every last drop of Akiko's cum inside of her.

Akiko's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the pleasure as more of her cum went inside the plant haired girl.

Then Lullaby's stomach started to swell up from so much cum pouring into her. She had her tongue sticking out.

Akiko soon panted from the immense pleasure, "Hah, wow...that felt amazing, Lullaby," She complimented as she looked at the plant girl's swollen stomach.

"Lullaby's full." Lullaby said as she was rubbing her stomach.

Akiko smiled, "Can you absorb this too? Or is that just wishful thinking?" She asked as Lullaby is the daughter of Yubel, who was a Succubus like her.

"Lullaby can try." Lullaby said.

Akiko watched, interested in seeing if it would work.

Lullaby closed her eyes as she started to glow as she tried to absorb the cum in her swollen belly. But she stopped as it was too much for her as she panted. "Sorry. Lullaby couldn't do it." She said.

Akiko shook her head, "It's fine. I wasn't expecting it to actually work, so that's okay. Oh! Hey, Lullaby. Yubel gave you the ability to be a Futanari, right?" She asked, both curious and excited at the same time.

"Uh huh. She gave it to Lullaby." Lullaby said.

Akiko, excited at the ideas running through her head, gently pulled her dicks out of Lullaby before the second dick retracted back into her pussy with a moan, "In that case, how about you do me then? I'm sure you wanted to try it out," She suggested as her pussy clenched at the thought.

Lullaby smiled as she rubbed herself in front of Akiko as she moaned. Then her own dick appeared before Akiko. "It's here." She said.

Akiko grinned before she got on her knees and spread her asscheeks a bit for Lullaby, "Go ahead and fill my ass up then, you beauty," She said, excited.

Lullaby smiled as she rubbed her dick against Akiko's asshole before pushing it inside. "Ahhh, so tight ahhh!!" Lullaby moaned.

"Ohh~ fuck! So big~" Akiko let out as she felt Lullaby's dick spreading her ass. She felt pleasure that was rare for her to feel.

"Ahhh ahhh Aki ahhh ahhh aki ahhh have Lullaby's dick ahh!!" Lullaby said as she thrusted harder and faster.

"Oh god~! Yubel's daughter~ fucking me~! So good~ Ahh~" Akiko let out as her dick throbbed from the pleasure she was feeling.

"Ahh, ahhh ahhh so good ahh ahhh lullaby love it ahhh ahhh!!!" Lullaby moaned as she slapped Akiko's ass.

"Ah! Oh~ So good~! I'm gonna cum soon~" Akiko let out as her pussy was leaking from the pleasure she was having.

"Ahhh too tight ahhh Lullaby is gonna ahhh ahhh gonna ahhh gonnna…" Lullaby moaned.

"Ahh~! Ahh! FUCK~! I'm cumming~!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she came from the anal pleasure. Her ass and pussy clenched hard. Her dick throbbed rapidly before cumming on Mirajane's bed and moaning at the top of her lungs as she was on Cloud Nine, her face showed as she lost control of her tongue and her eyes went to the back of her head.

"Ahhhh!!" Lullaby moaned as she came inside of Akiko's asshole. Then she collapsed onto Akiko's back and panted.

The feeling of cum entering her ass almost made her lose consciousness right there as her body almost forced her to pass out from the pleasure.

"Lullaby did good?" Lullaby asked.

"So good...so good~" Akiko mumbled, barely coherent from the pleasure overloading her senses.

"Aki is okay?" Lullaby asked as she was looking at Akiko.

"Yeah...hah," Akiko said before she slowly propped herself up, looking at Lullaby, "I haven't felt like that since that since your mother fucked me herself. It was so good~" She said in a slightly glazed over look in her eyes.

"Wow, mommy was that good? I am happy." Lullaby said.

Akiko nodded as she blushed, "She was, is, everything to me. She showed me so much love that made me fall for her. But, she also taught me to embrace others and make a Harem. When I finally passed my training, she took my first time and made me feel how you made me feel, absolute pleasure," She said with a fond smile.

"Lullaby is so happy." Lullaby said with a smile as she pulled out her dick from Akiko's ass.

"Ohh~" Akiko let out from the feeling as her body began to absorb the cum that Lullaby gave her, giving her more Magic.

"Wow. Lullaby will be able to do that too?" Lullaby asked.

"Heh, maybe if you asked Yubel to train you in Succubus Devil Slayer Magic. Actually, that makes me wonder, what would a Demon, and Etherious Demon at that, be like with Devil Slayer Magic, which is made to go against Demons…?" Akiko thought aloud as her dick throbbed at the thought of having a student sibling in the Magic.

"Lullaby, don't know. Lullaby never thought about Mommy's training. Lullaby only know is tune magic but Lullaby will ask mommy about it." Lullaby said as she felt pumped about the idea.

Akiko smiled, "I look forward to seeing that happen. Hmm...I'll probably have to be around Mirajane more often if you want to interact with Yubel more to train you," She said as she remembered that Mira and herself had to be in close proximity for the Demons and Yubel to talk to one another.

"That makes Lullaby even more happy." Lullaby said with a smile.

Akiko nodded, "We should probably let Mirajane wake up then. That way, you could ask your mom," She suggested.

"Okay." Lullaby said as she reverted back to Mira which caused her to wake up from her slumber.

"Hey Akiko." Mira greeted.

Akiko smiled, "Hey, Mira. How are you feeling?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Little sore. You were an animal when we were having sex." Mira said as she was rubbing her belly. "I never felt like that before. I like that side of you." She said as she licked her lips.

"You like it when I'm forceful?" Akiko asked, somehow not feeling that surprised.

"Oh yes, I love every inch of it. Maybe you should let that side of you out once in a while." Mira said as she tried to get up but she couldn't because of the draw back from sex.

Akiko smiled before she gently picked Mirajane up and brought her to the closet, "Let's get changed. I have a feeling today is going to be quite eventful," She said.

Mira smiled and nodded her head. "Right. I think that Elf is getting worried about being without his big sister around." she said.

Akiko chuckled, "Well, he'll have to deal with it at some point," She said as she began to dress Mirajane for her.

"Yeah you're probably right." Mira said with a giggle as she felt Akiko's hand placed her breasts into her bra. She blushed from Akiko's touch.

* * *

Soon enough, Mirajane was dressed and was placed on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get changed in my room and go out. Meet you at the guild, alright?" Akiko mentioned to Mira.

"Okay. I will have feeling back into my legs soon." Mirajane said as she was rubbing her legs to smooth through the sore feeling.

Akiko smiled as she left the room and headed to hers.

* * *

After making it inside, Akiko began to change into her comfy shorts and boxers which her faded green cloth shirt and put on her berry purple cloak that went her waist. She didn't put on the hood. Then, she put on her cloth and leather boots before making her way out. She never wore a bra.

Lucy came out of her room along with Happy who was in her cat form, but she was wearing a blue dress.

"Hey, Happy, I love your dress." Lucy said as Happy jumped onto her shoulder.

"Aye, I love it too. Akiko, bought it for me." Happy said.

Akiko tilted her head, "Um, Happy. Don't most people see you not in clothes when you are a cat? Besides, don't you have a Thought Projection of you near Natsumi?" She asked as she liked seeing Happy in her Catgirl form with her hat that happened to have space for her ears.

"Yes." Happy said as she transformed into her Catgirl form as she put on her hat.

"Wow, you look so pretty, Happy," Akiko complemented with a smile.

Happy giggled. "Thank you." She said before she kissed Akiko.

Akiko kissed back, liking it.

Lucy walked over to the both of them and join in on the kiss as well.

Akiko shivered as she liked the kisses she was getting.

Lucy broke the kiss. "Come on, let's get to the guild. I think that Natsumi will cause a lot of trouble if we're not around." She said as she opened the door.

Akiko nodded, "Yeah. Let's go," She said as she went through the door with Lucy and Happy behind her.

They were making their way through the market. Lucy was looking around to see that the people were gathering towards something.

Akiko blinked at this behavior before seeing a crowd of her other guild members surround what looked like a tree. She walked past the crowd and lightly gasped as she saw Tram Shadow Gear hanging from their hands. Levy, Jet, and Droy looked like someone had beaten the tar out of them as they had cuts and bruises on them. The guy's shirts they had what Akiko recognized as a guild emblem painted on them while Levy, who looked the most injured, had the same white emblem painted on her bare stomach. The sight shocked Akiko and wondered who did this as she didn't know what emblem this was.

'Was it Phantom Lord?' Were the thoughts going through the green haired girl's head.

Lucy covered her mouth at the sight of her friends were hurt. Mira managed to ease the sore feeling in her legs and she arrived with Master Makarov and he looked angry at seeing that someone had attacked his children. Natsumi was gritting her teeth, Erza balled her fists as she was trembling with fury. Grace brought her fist to her hand while the rest of the guild were feeling the same thing.

"Someone get them down so they could be treated." Makarov said.

Akiko stepped up and gently untied Levy off her binding before she started carrying her bridal style. She turned and looked down on the old man, "I take it this means something has to be done?" She asked with a sad tone.

"Yes, my dear. This means war." Makarov said as the others carry their wounded back to the guild to get treated.

* * *

Much time had passed as Lucy and Akiko were watching over Levy and her two companions in the infirmary.

Lucy had volunteered to watch over them while Akiko volunteered to watch over Lucy, just in case.

The entire guild had left, no doubt going to the Phantom Lord guild to take revenge, Magic Council be damned.

Akiko sighed at this turn of events. She wasn't that surprised that something was going to happen. It seemed inevitable, given that Akiko had things happen around her.

"You okay, Lucy?" Akiko asked her Second Member of her Harem.

Lucy looked over at Akiko. "Yeah, I am okay. Just spacing out." she said as looked at Levy.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Akiko asked.

"How could this happen to her? I mean what do they want?" Lucy asked as a tear dripped from her eyes.

Akiko thought long and hard about it, "What if...it's not what, but who?" She theorized aloud.

Lucy looked over at Akiko with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, Akiko?" She asked as she was worried about the rest of the guild.

"What if, and this is just a theory, but what if...this was their plan, to lure someone out. Like, what if the guild is falling for a trap?" Akiko asked with a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"You don't think that they might come back to the guild again, do you?" Lucy asked.

"Hard to say. I suppose we'll have to spring this possible trap," Akiko said with a shrug.

Then Lucy got up for a moment. "I will be right back. I am going to get us something to eat." She said as she walked out the door.

Akiko scratched her head, "Come back soon!" She yelled out for her.

"Okay." Lucy said as she left the guild to get some food.

Akiko sighed before looking at Levy, "I hope you get better soon," She said to herself.

* * *

After waiting by Levy's side of the bed, Akiko got worried. She got up and headed for the door, towards the market.

At some point, she noticed a blink of her eyes, water and keys. Looking down at it, she noticed it was Lucy's keys.

 _'I guess my theory was right. They were after Lucy,'_ Akiko thought before pocketed the keys and headed home, needed to take a break since she didn't know where Lucy could be now.

* * *

After arriving at her mansion, she headed to her room, wanting to do something.

Picking out one of Lucy's keys, she decided to call Virgo to explain the situation.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo," Akiko said simply before a flash happened.

Then Virgo appeared as she was summoned and she was looking at Akiko to see that she wasn't Lucy.

"Hey, Virgo. How are you?" Akiko asked with a smile.

"Pretty, Mistress. Do you need pleasure?" Virgo asked.

"Not yet. First, I have to tell you something," Akiko said with a serious tone in her voice.

"What is it?" Virgo asked as she was looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"...Lucy has been kidnapped," Akiko said.

"Oh my, this is problem. Wait. How are you able to summon me?" Virgo asked as she just realized just now.

Akiko tilted her head, "Huh. I don't know. Is it because I can become a Succubus, who you and the others seem to consider me a Goddess?" She wondered, unsure.

"Huh. I see then." Virgo said as she was looking around for Lucy. "Where do you think they took her?" She asked.

"No clue. I felt like I needed to tell you and Aquarius about this. Right now, though, I wanted to do something else," Akiko said.

"That is strange. Why would the kidnappers want Lucy?" Virgo asked as she placed her hand on the ground.

Akiko shrugged, "You want to have some fun in the meanwhile?" She suggested.

"Why yes." Virgo answered as she took her maid outfit off.

Akiko smiled as she started to take her clothes off as well. Soon, she became naked in front of the Celestial Spirit.

Virgo walked over to Akiko and starts to suck her dick.

"Ohh~" Akiko let out from the feeling.

Virgo bobbed her head as she sucked harder. "Mmm...sooo goood." She slurped.

"Ahh~ You're so good~" Akiko let out.

Virgo was getting wet from the feeling and she began to finger herself. Then she went faster and harder.

"Cumming!" Akiko lightly exclaimed as she came inside Virgo mouth.

Virgo swallow it all and she licked the tip to make sure that every last drop was gone. "Ahh, that was good." She said as she spread her legs. "Come and have your fill."

Akiko nodded and thrusted into Virgo's pussy with a moan.

"Ahhh... so big… ahhh ahhh mmm ahhh." Virgo moaned as she wrapped her legs around Akiko's waist. "Deeper, deeper ahhh ahhh." She moaned.

Akiko moaned as well, loving how tight Virgo was. She grabbed Virgo's hips and made sure her dick was as deep as it could go.

Virgo gasped from the dick going deep inside of her. "Ahh soo good, mistress. Ahhh ahhh ahhh." She said as she held onto Akiko.

"Ohh~ You're a good maid, aren't you~?" Akiko let out as she began thrusting faster.

"Yes ahhh yes ahhh yes ahhh ahhh." Virgo moaned as she was drooling from the sensation.

"Ahh! I'm gonna cum soon~" Akiko moaned out as she thrusted harder into Virgo.

"Me too!! I want to have your baby ahhhh ahhhhh!!!" Virgo moaned as her pussy was gripping on Akiko's dick.

"Cumming! I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself in Virgo. She came inside with a loud moan as she held Virgo tightly.

"Ahhhh Mistress Ahhhh!!!" Virgo moaned as she stuck her tongue out.

Akiko sighed before she panted slowly, "How was that, my pink haired beauty?" She asked as she looked at the Celestial Spirit's face.

"Really good. Hah hah hah hah. I believe that we need more time with you." Virgo said as she felt Akiko's dick pull out of her and some of her cum leaked from Virgo's pussy.

"Yeah, probably. But first, become a Futanari for me. Let's see Aquarius sexually," Akiko said with a smirk.

"As you wish, Mistress." Virgo said as she started rubbing her clit which caused it to form a cock like Akiko requested.

Akiko smiled before she took Aquarius's key from Lucy's keychain and placed it on the floor, "Let's both cum on it. I'll summon her after," She suggested.

"As you wish, Mistress." Virgo said as she started stroking her cock which caused her to moan.

Akiko moaned as well as she stroked her cum covered dick in front of Virgo with the key in between them.

Virgo moaned louder as she stroked it faster. "Mistress, I'm cumming again. Ahhhhhh!!!' She exclaimed as she came on the Aquarius's Golden Key.

"Same! Ohhh~!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she bucked her hips as if she came in someone. Her cum landed on Aquarius's Golden Key and a bit hit Virgo's legs.

"Mmm...thank you, Mistress." Virgo said as she took some of the cum and ate it.

Akiko smiled, "You're welcome," She said before she grabbed the cum covered key and looked at Virgo, "Wanna make out with this between us?" She suggested with her dick throbbing.

"Ohhh I would love to, Mistress." Virgo said.

Akiko grinned before she got closer and started kissing Virgo with The Golden Key in between their lips.

"Mmm...ahiko…mmm, sho goood kissser." Virgo said in between kisses as she wrapped her arms around Akiko's neck.

"Hmm...virrgo…mmm," Akiko let as she did the same with her dick rubbing against Virgo's.

Virgo hummed as she was getting wet but she gasped as Akiko shove her finger inside of Virgo's asshole which caused some of her cum and pussy juice from her dick and pussy to pour out.

Akiko smirked before she pulled back from the kiss and scooped up some of what Virgo let out, "Ready for Aquarius to join the party?" She asked, excited.

Virgo nodded her head as she was stroking her own dick.

Akiko took a small stance, "Open: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius," She said simply, again as a bell sounded and a flash occurred.

Aquarius appeared with her human legs, but she was covered in cum and she did sexy pose which both of their cocks were standing up straight. "Where is Lucy? I am going to teach her a lesson on dropping my key." She said as she turned her head to see Akiko.

Akiko smiled before she waved, "Hey, Aquarius. How's the cum?" She asked as she noticed Aquarius was completely covered in it.

Aquarius was looking at her body to see that she was covered in cum. Then she licked some of cum off her arms and she walked over to Akiko. "I love it. I want more." She said as she got down on her knees and sucked Akiko's dick.

The green haired Futanari moaned as she rubbed Aquarius's head, "That's nice of you, but how about we 'clean' you up," She said as her dick throbbed.

Virgo walked up to Aquarius and rubbed her own throbbing dick against Aquarius's face which caused Aquarius switch from Akiko to Virgo. Then Virgo moaned as she felt Aquarius's tongue swirl around it.

Akiko smirked as she got down and licked Aquarius's cheek of a bit of cum on her face, "This is what I mean. Just relax and let us clean you," She said.

Aquarius smiled. "Ahh okay." She said as she laid down as Virgo licked some of the cum off of Aquarius breasts.

Akiko hummed as she licked the cum of Aquarius's legs sensually.

Aquarius moaned as she looked down at Akiko. "Ahhh so good ahhh ahhh don't stop ahhh" she said as Virgo sucked on her nipples.

Akiko moaned out as she licked at Aquarius's pussy where some cum was.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh right there ahhh ahhhh." Aquarius moaned as she placed her hand on Akiko's head to get her to go deeper.

Akiko shivered as she licked more while hoping Virgo would lick more of the cum around Aquarius for her.

Virgo stopped sucking on Aquarius's nipples and licked her way around Aquarius's body while Aquarius was enjoying every inch of it all. She arched her back as she could feel Akiko's tongue going deep.

Akiko moaned as she licked up the nectar that Aquarius was leaking out. She felt her Magic grow as a result.

"Ahhhh you both ahhhh are gonna ahhhh make me ahhhh CUM!!" Aquarius exclaimed as she squirted out her cum.

Akiko moaned as she swallowed the cum that Aquarius let out and felt herself grow more in Magic.

Aquarius panted from cumming so much and she was looking at the both of them with their hard dicks. "You two aren't satisfied right?" She asked as some of her drool was leaking from the side of her mouth.

Akiko smirked, "Nope, but let's finish cleaning you first," She said as she began to lick Aquarius's waist.

Virgo was licking Aquarius's belly button which caused Aquarius giggle because Virgo had found her ticklish spot.

Akiko smirked before she began to lick the cum off Aquarius's back.

Aquarius moaned as she felt Virgo's tongue licking her feet.

After much sensual licking, Aquarius was mostly clean, "So, Aquarius, wanna have some fun?" Akiko asked as her dick throbbed.

"Yes, I would love to, Akiko." Aquarius said as she licked her lips at the sight of both Akiko and Virgo's throbbing dicks.

Akiko smiled before she went side by side with Virgo towards Aquarius.

Aquarius smiles as she spread her asshole and pussy for the both of them. "These two are hungry for some your delicious milk." She said, seductively.

Akiko grinned as she aimed her dick to Aquarius's pussy. She looked at Virgo, "Ready?" She asked.

"Of course, Mistress." Virgo said as she stroked her dick.

"Okay then," Akiko let out before she thrusted into Aquarius's pussy with a moan.

Aquarius moaned as she felt it going deep. "So big ahhhh!!!" She moaned as she was lifted up which she held onto Akiko. She could feel Akiko's hands spreading her ass for Virgo to thrust her dick inside of Aquarius asshole which caused to moan louder.

Akiko moaned, "So tight~" She said before thrusting in and out of Aquarius.

"I agree ahhh!!! She is tight in this hole too!!" Virgo moaned as she thrusted in and out of Aquarius's asshole.

"You feel so good, Aquarius," Akiko let out as she held Aquarius's hips.

"Ahhh yes ahhh yes ahhh so good ahhh ahhh!!!" Aquarius moaned as she played with her own breasts to increase the pleasure.

Virgo rubbed her breasts against Aquarius's back as she was trying to keep up with Akiko because she was feeling every inch of Aquarius's insides tightening up around her own dick.

Akiko's dick throbbed inside Aquarius as she started thrusting faster and harder into the blue haired Celestial Spirit.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh my mind ahhh ahhh it's going blank ahhh ahhh!!" Aquarius moaned as she pinched her nipple.

"I'm gonna cum soon~" Akiko let out as her dick throbbed rapidly.

Aquarius had her tongue out as she was panting like a dog.

"Ahhh Aquarius ahhh I'm gonna cum too~" Virgo moaned as she was holding onto her.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko exclaimed as she thrusted into Aquarius and hilted herself. She came inside as she felt the Spirit tightening.

"ME TOO!!!" Aquarius exclaimed as she came on Akiko's dick.

"ME THREE!!" Virgo exclaimed as she came inside of Aquarius's asshole.

"Ohhh~" Akiko let out as her dick throbbed while her cum filled Aquarius.

"Ahhh!!!" Both Virgo and Aquarius moaned as they came.

Akiko soon panted before smiling, "That...was great," She said in between gasps.

Virgo and Aquarius nodded their heads in agreement.

Akiko then pulled out of Aquarius before smiling, "So, how have you been, Aquarius and Virgo?" She asked as she looked at the two Celestial Spirits.

Virgo moaned as she pulled out. "I have been great." She said as she looked at Aquarius.

Aquarius just panted as she rubbed her stomach. "I am good. I have been wondering when were you going to summon me again because I've been horny in the Celestial World." She asked as she was looking at Akiko.

Akiko smiled, "Glad to hear it. So, you were wondering where Sexy Lucy was, right?" She asked, remembering how Aquarius entered.

Aquarius nodded her head since she knew that Lucy had dropped her key again.

"Well, Lucy has been kidnapped," Akiko said with a straight face.

Aquarius and Virgo looked at her to see that she was serious. "Do you know who took her?" Aquarius asked.

"I assume it was someone from the Phantom Lord guild. I saw bits of water, so I can only assume some Water Wizard took her," Akiko said with a shrug.

"Then what are we going to do now, Mistress?" Virgo asked.

Akiko tilted her head, "Well, you two are still contracted with her, so it's only a matter of bringing the keys to her. Still don't know how I managed to summon you two," She said while scratching her head, remembering that Virgo asked her the same thing.

They looked at her and smiled as they kissed her on the lips.

Akiko blushed before pulling away, "Not that I mind, but what's the occasion?" She asked, not expecting the sudden kiss.

"We love you." Aquarius and Virgo told her as they both blushed.

Akiko smiled before hugging them both, "I love you too," She said.

They both giggled as they looked at Akiko's throbbing dick. They grabbed and stroked it as they looked at her.

"Ohh~ soft~" Akiko let out before beaming, "Oh! I just had an idea!" She said to them.

They both looked at her with a confused look on their face. "Huh?" They said as they stopped for a moment.

Akiko smirked "Why don't we all use Partial Fusion?" She said, remembering how she and Virgo did it.

"Okay." Virgo said.

Aquarius was looking at the both of them for a moment. "Partial Fusion? What's that?" She asked as she looked at them.

Akiko grinned, "Wanna demonstrate, Virgo?" She asked as her dick throbbed.

Virgo nodded her head as she position herself with her own dick out and bent over.

Akiko smirked before thrusting into the maid with a moan.

Virgo moaned louder as she felt Akiko merging.

Akiko moaned as their butts combined and became bigger with their combined dick became a bit bigger than before.

Virgo moaned louder. "Ahhhh so good ahhh!" She moaned as she was starting to merge with Akiko.

Akiko hummed as she brought their legs and feet together before they merged to become a single pair of legs.

Then their breasts become one as it was bigger when they were apart. Aquarius was rubbing herself at the sight of them merging which it was turning her on. She was rubbing her clit as it started to form into a dick.

From there, Akiko pushed their upper bodies together and they combined. Akiko's set of arms were above Virgo's. Her head was on the right side of Virgo's as well.

Together, they had two legs, a bigger dick, ass, and breasts. They had four arms and two heads.

Aquarius was stroking her own dick at the sight of the both of them. "Oh my. You two look really good." She complimented as she was leaking cum from her dick.

Akiko nodded, "Very useful for combining Magic and stuff," She said as she chuckled.

Aquarius licked her lips as she got up and walked towards the both of them. Then she was grabbed their breasts. "Wow, these are super big." She said as she played with them.

Akiko moaned lightly, "Yeah, and when combined, the other can also feel what I feel as well," She said.

Virgo moaned as she felt the same effect from Aquarious's groping.

"Now, it's your turn, Aquarius," Akiko said with a grin.

Aquarius nodded her head as she bent over for the both of them.

Akiko looked at Virgo, "Ready?" She asked with anticipation.

Virgo smiled. "Of course, Mistress." She answered.

They grabbed Aquarius's ass and hips before thrusting with a loud moan.

"Ahhhh so huge ahhh!!!' Aquarius moaned as she started to glow and could feel her entire body started to merge with the both of them.

The lower body made them taller, their ass bigger, and their dick bigger, again. Aquarius's arms were under Virgo's as they merged. Their breasts got bigger and Aquarius's head was on Akiko's right.

Virgo to the left, Akiko in the middle, and Aquarius on the right of their combined body.

"Ohh~ how does it feel?" Akiko asked as their combined dick throbbed.

"Really good ahhh!" Aquarius said as she moved her hands which they moved.

Akiko smirked, "Want to go even further?" She asked.

Virgo and Aquarius was looking at her for a moment and nodded their heads.

"Then, you don't mind combining into one?" Akiko asked with a grin.

"Not at all. I want to experience this further." Aquarius said.

"As do I." Virgo agreed.

Akiko nodded as she spread their arms before Aquarius's arms merged with Virgo's under Akiko's arms.

Then, the Celestial Spirits' arms combined with Akiko's.

Virgo and Aquarius took a breath for a moment because they were coming up to the last part of the transformation.

Then, all their eyes started to roll to the back of their heads and gasped at the slightly painful sensation.

They were moaning louder as their thoughts are starting to become one mind.

Then, they stopped moving as they had blank looks on their faces with their eyes completely white. Suddenly, their heads started shifting and melding. They combined before a bright flash happened.

* * *

In their place was a girl with hair that split in three. On the left of her hair was Cherry Blossom Pink. The middle was Lime Green. The right of her hair was Aqua Blue.

She opened her eyes and looked herself over, "So, this is what it's like to be two parts Celestial Spirit and one part human," She said to herself.

She walked forward and got changed into some of Akiko's spare clothes she had in her closet.

* * *

Soon, she came out of the room in short shorts and a bra that was barely covered by a vest that showed off her belly. She had sandals on with Virgo's maid bonnet on her head, "Do not worry, Lucy. Celestial Naomi is coming," She said before she dashed out of the Mansion towards where she felt Lucy was, due to her contract and connection with Lucy.

* * *

She was making her way towards the location of Lucy, but stopped as she saw members of Fairy Tail heading back to the guild. She saw some of the members were wounded.

Naomi averted her gaze and continued moving. She hoped Lucy would be alright.

Mira seemed to be looking around for both Lucy and Akiko because she noticed that no one was looking after Levy and her team.

Naomi chuckled to herself at the look Mirajane was giving before continuing her run where she knew Lucy was.

* * *

Eventually, after a longer run than she originally thought, she saw a tower that seemed akin to a prison. Then, she saw someone falling out and ran until she caught them. She looked at who she caught to see it was Lucy. Looks like she escaped on her own then.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she looked up to see Naomi. "You saved me?" She asked as she let out of sigh of relief.

Naomi nodded, "Nice to see you're okay, Princess," She said, Virgo influencing her words a tad bit.

Lucy felt a little uneasy at the moment but she blushed. "I never knew that name would be common. The only two people that ever call me that is Virgo and Akiko." She said as she was giggling to herself.

"Yeah...now, why the hell did you drop your keys without warning!?!" Naomi shouted, Aquarius's personality filtering in.

Lucy sweatdropped, feeling a little scared by that tone.

"You gotta be more careful," Naomi said, this a mix of Akiko and Virgo.

Lucy nodded her head. "Right. I will be more careful in the future." She said as she looked down to see that they were high up in the air. "Wow, we are really high up." She said as she looked at Naomi for a moment.

"Yep...and we're falling now," Naomi said with a smirk, Aquarius and Akiko in her showing as they began to fall.

"WAHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as they were free falling.

Naomi twisted around before they landed gently, "Phew. Don't worry, we're okay, Sexy Lucy," She said with a wink.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck and her legs around Naomi's waist. Her eyes were closed as she was shaking with fear.

Naomi shrugged before she started walking with Lucy still on her.

 _'You know, here in this position is a turn on.'_ Virgo said in Naomi's thought.

 _'It might be, but I'd rather we introduce ourselves properly for our Princess,'_ Naomi thought back as Aquarius and Akiko's more sadistic thoughts of surprise supported this.

Lucy opened her eyes as she looked at Naomi which she started to blush at how the way that Naomi looked. "Thank you." she said.

Naomi nodded, "Let's get you home," She said as she began to gently jog in the direction of the Mansion.

"I would like to know your name." Lucy said as she was still holding onto Naomi.

"I'm someone that you know very well, in three different ways. See the split hairs?" Naomi said, pointing to her Cherry Blossom Pink, Lime Green, and Aqua Blue hair.

Lucy looked at the hair as her eyes widened at the sight of all three of them. "No way. Akiko, Virgo, and Aquarius? You three merged together?" She asked.

Naomi grinned a very Akiko-like grin, "That's right. Right now, I'm more Celestial Spirit than Human," She explained.

"Oh wow. That is...wow." Lucy said as she was lost for words but then it hit her. "But wait, how did those two get summoned?" She asked.

Naomi shrugged, "Akiko and Virgo have no idea and Aquarius hasn't said anything about it besides that time she did say Akiko was considered a Goddess thanks to her Succubus nature of her Magic," She said, still unsure.

"Wow. I see." Lucy said as she gasped which she felt Naomi's dick poking through her pants against Lucy.

Naomi laughed, "Let's just get home and hope this escapade is over," She said as she saw the Mansion within sight.

Lucy nodded her head as she let Naomi carry her home.

* * *

After awhile of plain jogging, they made it inside and Naomi sighed as she put Lucy down.

Lucy looked at her as she walked towards the couch as she took her wet shirt because she was soaked to the bone. Even her bra was soak which you can see right through it to see her hard nipples.

Naomi smirked, "Are you teasing me, Sexy Lucy?" She asked.

Lucy giggled. "I don't know. Is it working?" She asked as she shook her breasts around.

Naomi chuckled, "Maybe we should get naked, huh?" She said.

Lucy smiled as she took off her shorts along with her bra and panties.

Naomi grinned as she took off her borrowed clothes and showed her throbbing dick.

"Wow. It's even bigger." Lucy said as she touched the dick which caused it to twitch from her touch.

Naomi lightly gasped, "Well, I am a combination of three people. You should know, you were apart of five," She said.

Lucy giggle as she pictured it when she first fused. "Oh right. But this is a monster size dick." She said as she sniffed to caught Naomi's scent which made her horny. "But the scent is so strong. I can't resist."

She started to stroke Naomi's dick before she licked the shaft up and down and licked the tip.

"Ohh~ Ahh~" Naomi let out as her dick throbbed from the attention.

Lucy hummed but she stopped for a moment and looked up at Naomi.

"Something the matter?" Naomi asked as she noticed Lucy's lack of movement.

"I want to feel good too. I want that juicy tongue in my pussy." Lucy said as she stood to present her wetness leaking out.

"Pardon?" Naomi asked, confused as Virgo.

"I want my pussy to get some attention." Lucy clarified as she climbed onto Naomi with her pussy facing Naomi which Lucy went back to sucking the tip.

"Oh, a 69. Okay then," Naomi said before she started to lick Lucy's pussy.

Lucy hummed as she felt Naomi's tongue inside her pussy. She started to licking the shaft again.

Naomi moaned as she held Lucy's hips closer and continued licking.

Lucy pushed the huge dick into her mouth as she could hear a grunt when she did.

Naomi groaned before sticking her tongue further into Lucy's pussy, loving the taste.

"Mmmm... hmmm…" Lucy hummed as she could feel Naomi's dick twitching as a sign of cumming.

"Mmm!" Naomi let out as she came in Lucy's mouth with a loud hum. Her dick throbbed as she did so.

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise as she felt a large amount of cum pouring into her mouth. Some of the cum leaked out of her mouth as she was trying her best to swallow it all. Then she came into Naomi's mouth.

Naomi shivered as she drank Lucy's juices and felt herself grow a bit more Magic from Akiko's side.

"Hah, hah, hah, I want it." Lucy said.

Naomi smirked, "Then you're gonna get it, Princess," She said as she gently got Lucy off of her.

Naomi then laid Lucy on her back as she spread her legs apart. Lucy looked at the monster sized dick as she licked her lips. "Please, put it in. I want that monster dick to destroy my pussy." She pegged.

Naomi laughed as she shook her head, "Stop calling it a 'Monster Dick'. Pftt, it sounds stupid," She said, Aquarius and Akiko influencing her words.

"It's not stupid to me. It's sexy." Lucy said as she grinded her pussy against the tip.

"Not to me it isn't," Naomi said before thrusting inside Lucy with a moan.

"Ahhh so good ahhh." Lucy moaned as she wrapped arms around Naomi's neck.

"Wow, you're so tight, Sexy Lucy," Naomi said with a grin, Aquarius, Virgo, and Akiko completely influencing her.

"Ahhh thank you ahhh ahhh ahhh." Lucy moaned as she felt Naomi sucking on her breasts to increase the pleasure.

"Princess! Ah~" Naomi let out as she held the blonde's hips to thrust harder.

"Ahhh! Naomi." Lucy moaned as she wrapped her legs around Naomi waist.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" Naomi let out as she thrusted faster.

"Me too. Let's cum together." Lucy said as she licked Naomi's cheek.

"I'm cumming!!!" Naomi exclaimed as she came inside of Lucy with a loud clap.

"Me too!!!" Lucy exclaimed as she moaned loudly as she felt a large amount of cum filling her up.

Naomi panted before pulling out of the Celestial Wizard, "Hah, how's it feel to fuck someone more than Human," She said, referring to her Fusion.

"Really, really good." Lucy said as she panted as she was covered in cum which she could her entire body is numb.

"In that case, I better defuse," Naomi said before she glowed and fell apart into three with a loud thump.

"Phew, so that's what it feels to be a Celestial Spirit...sort of," Akiko said, while on the ground.

"Hey guys." Lucy said as she looked over at Aquarius, who was beyond pissed which she realizes that she dropped her key yet again. Lucy wet herself because she knew that Aquarius is going to punish her.

"So, how about we head for the guild, Lucy? We were there to take care of Levy and stuff," Akiko reminded.

"R-R-Right. Anything to get away from Aquarius's rage." Lucy said as she hid behind Akiko.

"You're lucky that fusion exhausted both me and Virgo." Aquarius said as she and Virgo started to disappear. "Oh before I go, Akiko. The next time you summon me, I hope you ready to breed a baby in this." She said as she showing her body.

Akiko grinned, "I will, I'll cum lots in you," She said as her dick throbbed.

"See you next time, Princess and Mistress." Virgo said as she bowed as the both of them disappeared back to the Celestial World.

Akiko giggled, "Let's get changed, Lucy," She said as she grabbed her clothes before she fused with the Celestial Spirits.

"Right." Lucy said as she grabbed her clothes.

* * *

After having arrived at the guildhall, they talked and apparently Master Makarov was in critical condition, so they didn't have much to do. Everyone's morale had been brought down.

Soon enough, though, there was shaking and everyone, except Lucy, Mirajane, and Akiko, went outside and saw that Phantom Lord literally brought the guildhall, with legs, to the backside of the guild.

Then, in a loud voice, a sinister voice rang out, saying that they wanted Lucy Heartfilia. At the mention, many were confused before the voice, who Akiko found out to be Master Jose, said that her father, Jude Heartfilia, wanted Lucy back.

Naturally, the guild refused before the Phantom Lord guildhall changed and showed a massive cannon that seemed to aim at Fairy Tail.

Erza, acting quickly, used her Adamantite Armor and blocked the beam, at the cost of the armor breaking and Erza getting injured.

Then, Phantom Lord's guildhall seemed to change into what looked like a giant robot that seemed to draw in the air. It was a Magic Circle that made others uneasy.

Natsumi, Grace, Elfman, Erza, and Akiko went to the Guildhall to stop Phantom Lord, after making sure Lucy was okay with Mirajane.

* * *

Akiko burst out of a window and looked around before noticing it was raining.

"On a sunny day like this?" Akiko asked, confused.

"Drip, drop, drip, drop," A voice rang out before Akiko turned left.

"Who's there?" Akiko asked before seeing a woman with blue hair and pale skin slowly walk to her with an umbrella in her hand.

"Drip, drop, drip, drop. Juvia the rain woman of the Element Four makes her acquaintance," The woman, named Juvia, introduced herself in the third person.

Akiko relaxed her stance, "Pleasure to meet you, I am Akiko Yuri of Fairy Tail," She said as she nodded the lady with her coat and fuzzy hat.

Juvia looked at Akiko from head to toe before she blushed at the sight of Akiko's beauty.

"Any particular reason why you're up here, um...Juvia was it?" Akiko asked as she scratched her head.

"Juvia was ordered to stop the enemy from destroying the guild master's plans." Juvia told her.

Akiko nodded, "Huh, I see. Well, then I won't stop you," She said as she slowly sat down, as they were on a glass rooftop with lots of rain.

"You know that you can't win against Juvia." Juvia state as she looked up at the clouds as the rain come down on her face.

"Then I won't. After all, I wanted to see what happens," Akiko said with a shrug, "I don't want to fight as much as the others," She said the rain drenched her hair.

Then Juvia's heart skipped a beat and she turned around. "Well, Juvia gives up, you win, goodbye." She said as she walked away.

Akiko turned her head and tilted her head, "Where you going?" She asked, curious.

Juvia continued to walk as her heart keep beating fast. 'There must be something wrong with Juvia. Why does Juvia's heart beating so fast?" She asked herself as she continued to walk away from Akiko.

Akiko shrugged before she slowly got up and walked toward Juvia, "Something wrong?" She felt she needed to ask.

Juvia's heart beat again as she felt Akiko getting close. "Juvia had a strong urge to make her mind, but Juvia can't help herself. **WATER LOG!** " She called out as water surrounded Akiko which trapped her in a bubble of water in midair.

Akiko blinked her eyes a few times, not expecting a surge of water. She righted herself and noticed that Juvia seemed to widen her eyes. Must've been on impulse so Akiko decided to just float.

"Oh my. What did Juvia do? What should Juvia do?" Juvia said as she looked around a few times.

Akiko scratched her head at the panic she was seeing. Seemed she was right about the impulse bit.

Juvia continue to panic. She still didn't know what to do while Akiko continue to look at her for a moment which caused her to smile at how cute that Juvia was panicking.

Akiko shook her head before she swam out of the bubble before hitting her head on the glass roof.

Juvia gasped as she ran towards. "Oh my! You hit your head. Are you alright?" She asked as she was looking at Akiko.

Akiko rubbed her head, "Yeah, I'm fine, but now my clothes are drenched. Give me a sec," She said as she started taking off her cloak, revealing her shirt.

Juvia blushed even redder because she could see right through Akiko's shirt. "Oh my." Was all she could say.

Akiko sighed before looking up, "There is so much rain. Why is that?" She asked herself.

"Ever since the day Juvia was born, Juvia have been followed by the rain. It gives Juvia strength, make Juvia invincible, " Juvia said.

Akiko blinked, "Well, I like it. It's refreshing," She said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Juvia was looking at her for a moment. "Though we may be on different sides, we can stop this if you just hand over Ms. Lucy Heartfilla and I will ask my master to leave Fairy tail alone." She said with concern in her voice.

Akiko shrugged, "That's fine. Though, even though I might ignore the events of this and watch, the others will still fight if I won't," She said simply.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"Why?" Akiko replied, confused.

"Why do you fight for someone you hardly know?" Juvia asked as she was looking down at the ground to see some of the members still fighting to protect Lucy.

"You should ask them. From what I think, I think they just treat her like family," Akiko said as she stared off with the rain wetting her hair and clothes further.

"What about you?" Juvia asked.

"Me? I guess me and the other girls would worry and miss. In a sense, we treasure her," Akiko said with a shrug.

Juvia's eyes widened as she realized that Akiko admit that she loves Lucy. Then she started feeling something in her heart and then she screamed out in pain.

Akiko blinked at the sudden noise and looked at Juvia, "Uh what's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Oh the pain! Faith came be so cruel. Juvia's heart has been rip to bits. It hurt. Ow it hurt." Juvia said as she finally realize. "She is unworthy of her. LUCY CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE." She said.

Akiko blinked, "Huh?" She let out, confused by the change in Juvia. She ran they're last conversation through her head. Was Juvia...jealous?

Juvia unleashed her attack on Akiko which the water change temperature from cold to hot.

"Ow! Ow!! Hothothothot, hothothot!" Akiko exclaimed as she rubbed she arms to rid herself of the hot water. Her Magic didn't seem to trigger...maybe it was because of the temperature change and not that she's shooting water.

Juvia glare at Akiko as she shoot at slice of water. " **Water Slicer.** " She called out.

Akiko widened her eyes and dodged, "Hey, would you calm down!" She said as she winced.

Juvia didn't listen as she continued to attack Akiko. She was unleashing her fury as the memories of her past started to resurface.

Akiko ducked before running at Juvia, hoping to get closer. Then, she slipped as she forgot about the wet glass and landed on her back.

As she opened her eyes and she saw something that she dreamt to see for all her harem. She saw Juvia's panites but they were soaked and wet but not from the rain. Juvia's eyes widened and blushed at the sight of Akiko was underneath her dress. "PERVERT!" She said as she grabbed her dress as she moved away from Akiko.

"S-Sorry. I slipped," Akiko said as she rubbed her back from the hard and sudden contact of the roof.

Juvia glare at her as she looked down at Akiko's shorts was forming a tent. "What is that?!" She asked as she pointed at it.

Akiko looked down and blushed before looking back at Juvia, "U-Uhm. I can explain if you just calm down," She said while her hair was let down from it's ponytail she had it in.

Juvia shot another stream of hot water at her but after she stop, she noticed that Akiko was gone. Little did she know that Akiko was a lot faster than a normal person. Akiko was standing behind Juvia.

"Juvia don't see her. Did she go through the wind-AH!" She screamed as she felt Akiko hugging her from behind and she blushed from the warm embrace.

"Please, just calm down and let me explain. I don't wanna fight, okay!?" Akiko said seriously.

"Explain what? That you are a man pretending to be a woman." Juvia said as she continue to blush as she was struggling to get free.

"No, I'm...I'm a girl, okay? I just have something that men seem to have as well. Let me explain and you'll understand, alright?" Akiko said, not used to be accused.

"Huh?" Juvia asked as her mind was going blank from what Akiko said.

"Will you let me explain? Just...calm down and we can sit down and...enjoy this nice weather," Akiko said, making small talk.

Juvia started to calm herself down as she felt the tent is Akiko's shorts poking her.

"Okay...now, let's sit down and talk this out," Akiko said as she slowly let go of Juvia and sat down with a small splash.

Juvia sat down next to her as she continued to blush.

"Okay. So, I'm a Futanari, alright?" Akiko explained and waited for any questions from the Water Wizard.

"Huuuuuhhhhh!!!" Juvia said as her entire world was turned upside down after that bombshell was dropped on her.

"W-What? Do you not know what a Futanari is?" Akiko asked, not expecting that reaction.

"Juvia was told that only men have dicks not women." Juvia said.

"W-Well, that's mostly true, but there is a third gender known as the Futanari, which have the qualities of a Male and a Female," Akiko said as carefully as she could.

Then Juvia fainted as her mind was broke from the information which caused the sky to clear up.

Akiko blinked before sighing as she gently got up and picked up her cloak before placing it on Juvia before picking her up with the cloak and with down the giant robot thing, while noting the Magic Circle being drawn was slower than before.

* * *

Reaching her Mansion, Akiko carried Juvia to her secret entrance which led to the sublevels of the Mansion before setting her down on a coach.

Juvia opened her eyes as she was looking around to see that she was in the mansion. She raised up as the cloak fell down to reveal that she was naked. "AHHH!!! JUVIA IS NAKED!!!" She screamed.

Akiko rubbed her ears, "Sorry, you would've been cold, so I put that on to keep you warm," She informed.

Juvia turned her head to see that Akiko was naked as well which caused her to blush as well. "Oh my! You're naked too." She said as she tried to avert her eyes but couldn't because she was staring at Akiko's dick as it was throbbing.

"Sorry. I'm used to being naked than not. This is what I meant when I said I am a Futanari," Akiko said as she showed her pussy under her dick.

Juvia was starting to get wet from the sight of both parts of Akiko's body.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, Juvia," Akiko apologized as she blushed.

Juvia looked away as she tried to rubbed herself without Akiko noticing. "I-It's okay. Juvia was startled is all." She said as she bit her lip to contain her moans.

"Oh okay. Well, do you want to know what makes a Futanari different from other people," Akiko asked.

"W-What is that?" Juvia asked.

"Well, a Futanari is basically an advanced human being that is nearly extinct. We Futanari have more Magic and much more Magic than it would originally be. Every Futanari can reproduce like a male and female, depending on who's on top. We also have the ability to make other Futanari, giving them our benefits," Akiko explained in detail.

Juvia was hearing every word as she started to feel aroused from the thought of it. She was drooling from the details and she even imagined herself being pregnant.

"So, what do you think of what a Futanari is?" Akiko asked as she put her hands on her own hips.

"W-Well, Juvia believe that is something to consider." Juvia said as she stick her finger in her pussy until she felt Akiko's hands on her breasts.

"Tell me something. If you're a Water Wizard, does that mean you could manipulate your body to be water?" Akiko asked, curious.

"Yes. Juvia can do that. Ahhhh" Juvia moaned as she leaned back to rest her on Akiko's shoulder.

"Then could I...um, have you cover me with you like a suit of water?" Akiko asked as her dick throbbed.

"Juvia can try that." Juvia said as she turned herself into water as she wrapped around Akiko's body. "How's that?" She asked in water form.

"Wow. I feel like I'm in water while wearing swim clothes right now while still exposed," Akiko said as looked herself over with the water around her body like a bodysuit.

"Yes, you do." Juvia said as she looked through the water to see Akiko stroking her dick. "W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"What? Do you feel it too?" Akiko said as her dick throbbed rapidly.

"Ahhhh yes ahh ahhh!!" Juvia moaned as Akiko continue to stroke her cock.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Ohh~" Akiko let out as her dick let out a bit of precum.

"Ahhh yes ahhh ahhh!!!" Juvia moaned as some of the precum was leaking into her water form.

"Wonder how are you going to cum while wrapped around me. Ahh~ I'm gonna cum soon~" Akiko let out as her dick throbbed rapidly.

"Yes ahhh cum ahhh." Juvia moaned as little bit of water started to drip from the water bodysuit which it turned into Juvia's pussy juices.

"I'm cumming!" Akiko exclaimed as she came. Her cum moved around in the bodysuit as it didn't escape as the water covered the dick as well.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Juvia moaned as a large puddle formed on the floor as it turned into cum.

Akiko panted before she patted the water around her, "Did that feel good, Juvia?" She asked as her dick throbbed

"Hah hah hah yes hah." Juvia said as her water form gripped around Akiko's dick.

"We should do that more often," Akiko said.

Then Juvia started to revert to her normal self before Akiko placed her hands on Juvia's ass as she grinded her hips. "Ahhh yes ahhh as many times as you want ahhhh!!" She moaned as she held onto akiko.

"Glad to hear that. You ready for this?" Akiko asked as she pointed her dick to Juvia's pussy.

"Ahh yes, Juvia wants it ahhh" Juvia moaned.

"Okay, here we go," Akiko said as she slowly pushed in before being blocked by a fleshy barrier. It had to be the hymen. Akiko looked at Juvia for permission.

"Ahhh it's okay. Juvia want it."Juvia said as she blushed because it was her first time.

Akiko smiled before she thrusted into Juvia with a moan and completely hilted herself as she felt something ran over her dick that felt slightly thick. Must've been blood.

"It hurts. It hurts." Juvia said as tears were running down her cheeks because it was her first time.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax," Akiko said as she patted Juvia's head.

Juvia was breathing harder as she was starting to relax as blood continued to leak from her. She rested her head on Akiko's shoulder. "It's big. So big." She said.

Akiko nodded, "Just bare with me, Juvia," She said as she began to slowly move.

"Ahh ahh it hurts but it feels good. Ahh ahh~" Juvia moaned as her breasts started to slowly bounce from each thrust.

"Ahh~ You're so tight and wet, Juvia~" Akiko said as she held the Water Wizard's wide hips.

"Ahh ahh ahh Juvia loves it ahh ahh ahh~" Juvia moaned as she felt Akiko's dick going deeper inside of her.

"Oh god~" Akiko let out before she began to thrust faster and harder, loving the wet feeling she was getting with her thrusting.

"Ahh Juvia wants more ahh ahh more ahh more ahhh~" Juvia moaned as her pussy juices were leaking onto the floor from Akiko powerful thrusts.

"Ohh~ So good~" Akiko let out as she groped Juvia's big ass.

Juvia's breasts was bouncing faster. "Juvia's mind is going blank ahh ahh ahh ahhh!" She moaned.

"I'm gonna cum, Juvia!" Akiko exclaimed as she thrusted faster than before.

"Ahh ahh Juvia wants it all ahhh darling ahhh. Darling ahhh DARLING!!!" Juvia moaned.

"I'M CUMMING!" Akiko exclaimed as she hilted herself with a loud smack before she came inside of Juvia with a moan as her body shook from the pleasure.

"Ahh ahhhh so much ahhhhh!!!" Juvia moaned as her stomach started to swell up and more cum squirt out of her and it landed on the floor in a large puddle.

"Ohh~ Hah, that was great," Akiko commented as she was still hilted.

"Juvia loves every bit of it." Juvia said as she was looking at Akiko before she kissed her on the lips with passion in it.

Akiko kissed back as she held Juvia close.

Juvia stuck her tongue into Akiko to play with hers.

Akiko did the same before she pulled away and started her Magic, "Juvia, do you want to be mine? To become apart of my Harem?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, my darling Akiko. I want to be yours and--wait…Harem?" Juvia asked.

Akiko blushed before explaining, "Yeah, I have many girls that seem to like me. So, we formed a Harem and I was wondering if you wanted to be apart of it and to live with me and my Harem, together," She said before she pulled her dick out with a sigh.

"Ahhh Juvia guesses that she won't have any other place to live after this battle is over. Juvia will stay with you, my darling Akiko." Juvia said.

"And be apart of my Harem?" Akiko asked.

"Well, Juvia will have to work extra hard for this harem." Juvia said as she was in a heat of passion which flames ignite in her eyes.

"...Is that a yes or…?" Akiko couldn't help but ask as Juvia's response got her confused.

"Yes, my love." Juvia said as steam shot out of her nose which caused Akiko to chuckle and a sweetdrop to appear.

"Then as a present, would you like to become a Futanari?" Akiko asked as her dick throbbed.

Juvia tilted her head to the side. "Huh? You can do that?" She asked.

Akiko nodded, "I did say earlier us Futanari can make other Futanari with the same benefits," She reminded.

"Okay. Juvia would like to try." Juvia said.

Akiko nodded as she placed her palm on Juvia's clit and sent the Magic into her.

"Ahh Juvia's body feels like it has been set on fire. Ahhh. Darling ahhh ahhh." Juvia moaned as she could feel something was happening to her clit and it started to form into a dick before some of her cum leak out.

Akiko smirked at the sight, "Wow. You look good, Juvia. You look like you were born to be a Futanari," She complimented as she noticed how natural Juvia's dick looked with her body.

"Juvia is happy that you say that, my darling Akiko." Juvia said as she was looking at her new attachment. "Juvia's dick is throbbing." She said.

"That's normal for a Futanari when they're aroused," Akiko stated as she nodded.

Juvia was looking at Akiko as she was stroking her dick. She leaned in and inhale her scent. "Ahhh darling you smell good. You have the scent of a true woman." She said as she inhaled some more of Akiko scent.

Akiko chuckled, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind using my mouth, huh?" She asked as she got on her knees.

"Juvia was hoping you would ask for this." Juvia as she brought her dick to Akiko's face.

Akiko smirked before she licked at Juvia's new dick.

Juvia shivered as she felt Akiko's tongue while she was a little bit nervous about getting her first blowjob.

Akiko then began to the lick the sides of the surprisingly moist dick. Probably due to Juvia's Magic.

Juvia let out a loud moan as she was playing with her own breasts to increase the pleasure that she was receiving from Akiko. "Ahh ohh so good ahh ahh ahh, my darling Akiko is so good to Juvia." She moaned as she pinched her own nipples.

Akiko hummed before she began to take the head of the dick and started to bob her head back and forth.

"Ahh ahh so goood ahh ahh~" Juvia moaned as she continued to play with her nipples.

"Mmm~" Akiko let out before pulling away, "Thrust in my mouth. It'll feel very good," She said before taking the dick back into her mouth.

"Okay." Juvia said as she did as she was told and thrust her hips. She was giving Akiko a face fuck.

"Mm, mmph, mmm~" Akiko hummed out as she felt the dick throb inside her mouth.

"Juvia is CUMMING~" Juvia exclaimed as she came inside of Akiko's mouth.

"Mmm~" Akiko let out as she swallowed Juvia's cum with a shiver. It felt like sugar water. She liked it. She felt herself grow Magic inside herself, feeling more powerful as a result.

"Hah hah hah hah. Juvia never thought that you would enjoy this more with Juvia." Juvia said as she continued to pant.

Akiko pulled away and licked her lips, "Being the student of a Succubus can do that to a person," She said with a smile.

Juvia lay down on the floor as she felt a little exhausted from being sucked on. "You have one more powerful person to face but she is heading to capture Ms. Lucy Heartfila." She said as she closed her eyes.

Akiko shrugged, "Knowing Fairy Tail and how they are, Natsumi is probably going to save her. Hey, I got an idea!" She said to Juvia, excited.

Juvia looked at her. "Hmmm." She hummed as she was hoping to hear Akiko's idea.

"What would happen if you became water on me again, but this time as a Futanari?" Akiko asked since she wondered if the water bodysuit thing would be different now that Juvia was a Futanari like her.

"Juvia never tried that before but Juvia will give it a shot." Juvia said as she started to turn into a full body of water along with her dick.

Akiko watched her before she felt the water go around her again.

"How's this?" Juvia asked as she was different from before, but as a futanari she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused. She was looking at Akiko as she wrapped around as she moaned in her water form.

Akiko shivered as she felt Juvia's water on her, "Anything different, Juvia?" She asked.

"Juvia's dick is a little bigger than before and more hornier than before too." Juvia answered.

"But what would happen if we both cum?" Akiko asked since Juvia, before, squirted juices and wondered how different this would be.

"Juvia's cum would merge into water." Juvia said as she could feel her nipples getting harder in her water form.

"Right, but would we both shoot out cum in the same place or water cover cum?" Akiko asked as she was curious.

"Water covered cum." Juvia said.

Akiko nodded, "That sounds nice. I could imagine us just cumming in someone like that," She said, imagining herself with her water covered body cumming into someone from her Harem.

"Really?" Juvia asked as her water form turned pink because she was blushing.

Akiko looked at the water and smirked, "Yeah, really. Also, you change color based on your emotions?" She asked.

"Yes, It happens a lot when Juvia is in this form." Juvia said.

"Hmm...could you change into clothes too? Reason I ask is because you could go back to normal and water, so I figure you could make your water look like clothes while still on me...that make sense?" Akiko suggested and asked.

"Yes, Juvia's clothes merge into the water as well." Juvia mentioned.

"So, technically, I would be wearing your clothes that just happens to be water that is also you...right?" Akiko asked, trying to wrap her head around the concept she was hearing.

"Yes." Juvia answered as she was smiling in her water form.

"...That is so confusing and I like it!" Akiko said with a grin.

Juvia just giggled. "Juvia is happy that you say that, my darling Akiko." She said as she was looking around the Mansion.

Akiko smiled, "Thanks. And since we're in the sub levels of my Mansion, let's go meet a few people of my Harem while we're 'clothed'. That okay?" She asked and suggested.

"Okay." Juvia said.

"Cool. Then can you change into your clothes. I wanna surprise them," Akiko suggested as her dick throbbed.

"Okay." Juvia said as reverted back to her normal self, put her clothes back on, and transformed back into her water form and wrapped around Akiko as her clothes were around her.

Akiko shivered at the sensations on being dry then being wet from Juvia's transformations.

* * *

They were making their way down the hall until they reached a door. Akiko was getting ready to open the door until she heard moaning on the other side of the door.

Akiko chuckled as she slowly opened the door to see inside.

She got a bloody nose as she saw Sherry fucking Ur from behind. Juvia was blushing as her water form turned to pink once again. Sherry grabbing Ur's breasts as she was milking her like a cow.

"Ahh ahh yes ahhh milk me ahh ahh milk me ahhh~!" Ur moaned.

Sherry went deep. "Ahh, I wish ahhh Akiko was here ahh she would love to milk you too ahhhhhh." She exclaimed as she came inside of Ur and Ur's milk squirted near the door which it landed on Akiko's face.

Akiko smirked at the sight before knocking on the door she already opened to get their attention.

"Ohh Akiko. You're here." Sherry said as she pulled out as her cum leak out of Ur's pussy.

"Hello, dear." Ur said as she was looking at her as she got up from the bed and walked over to Akiko and gave her a huge hug.

Akiko hugged back, "Nice to see you two again. How've you been since I left a few days ago?" She asked.

"We have been keeping ourselves entertained while you are away." Sherry said.

"Ohh, you must be hungry. Come to claim mommy's milk." Ur said as she rubbed her breasts in Akiko's face.

Akiko shrugged before she started drinking, making sure to have a little leak onto her 'clothes'.

"Ahh ahh ahh you such a cutie ahh ahhh ahhh." Ur moaned as more milk was coming out of her. Some of was landing on the water clothes which Juvia was absorbing it herself to taste as well.

Akiko hummed at the sweet flavor and glad she can share some with Juvia.

Sherry got to her knees and grabbed Ur's ass and licked her pussy. Ur moaned louder as she grabbed Akiko's dick which caused Juvia to jolt from the milf's touch.

 _'Mmm...this woman is soo good. Juvia is getting hornier from her touch.'_ Juvia thought as she continued to absorb Ur's milk.

Akiko shivered before pulling back, "How you spray some of that on me? I'm sure my 'clothes' might need a little color to it," She said opening her arms to emphasize said 'clothes'.

Sherry stopped and grabbed Ur's breasts which caused Ur to moan in surprised. "Ohh, let me do it." She said as she started to tug on Ur's breasts like they were cow udders and more and more milk squirted out of her boobs. Juvia was getting turned on from the milk and her water form was getting covered with Ur's milk.

Akiko smiled as she let Sherry help her out. She wondered what kind of effect this would have on Juvia since she was the water that made up her clothes.

"Wow these are nice clothes you got there." Sherry said as she was grabbed on Juvia's water breasts which caused her to let out a soft moan.

Akiko smirked, "Why thank you. I got them from a new friend I made," She said.

"Well, if she is a friend of yours, then she is welcome to come and play with us." Ur said as she looked at Akiko's cock. "Is it just me or has your cock gotten bigger, Akiko?" She asked as she rubbed it.

Akiko moaned as she her dick, and the water around it, throb, "Maybe. Having more Magic for my Magic makes me get bigger at these things," She said, not saying anything about Juvia just making it look bigger.

"Ohh, you like to talk big for a big girl like you. Mommy would have to punish you." Ur said as she giggled before she started to suck on her water covered cock.

"Ohh~" Akiko let out.

"Mmm" Juvia silently hummed.

Ur felt Akiko's dick throb from just sucking on it and she used her breasts to give both a blowjob and a boobjob. Sherry came up to Akiko and grabbed her breasts to increase the pleasure while she grinded her own breasts against Akiko's back. She moaned because she was getting turned on from it.

"I'm gonna cum soon~" Akiko let out as she felt close while also feeling Juvia's water around her dick throbbed rapidly as well.

Ur looked up at Akiko. "Go ahead give mommy your sexy cum." She said as she sucked harder and bobbed her head faster.

Juvia could feel herself getting ready to cum as well.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Akiko and Juvia exclaimed at the same time as they both came inside Ur's mouth. Cum flowed along with water that turned into cum once it separated from Juvia, giving her twice the amount of cum than Akiko would normally give.

Ur's eyes widened as the amount of cum and tried her best to swallow some of the load, but it was too much for her and coughed some of it up while some of it covered her face and boobs. Sherry drooled at the sight of so much cum and got down and started to lick Ur like a wild dog. Ur moaned from Sherry's tongue.

"That ahhh was more ahhh than I ahhh expected ahhh!!!" Ur moaned.

"Sherry, here's some for you too~" Akiko said as she rubbed her still cumming dick to Sherry.

Sherry came over as she started to catch some of Akiko's cum and she hummed at the sweet taste. "Mmm so good mmm." She hummed as she drink more and more of both Akiko and Juvia's cum.

Akiko soon had to pull out and let the cum cover Sherry before she and Juvia stopped, "Hah, that was nice," She said.

The girls were covered with a lot of cum and they were looking at Akiko. They were licking their lips.

"Well, ladies. It's been fun, but I gotta go," Akiko said as her dick throbbed while she put on the rest of her 'clothes' back on.

"Come and visit us anytime." Ur said as both she and Sherry fell asleep.

Akiko went by the door and closed it, "How's it feel to have a taste of what my Harem is capable of, Juvia?" She asked her 'clothes'.

"Juvia is amazed that these girls would suck on Juvia like that." Juvia said.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, Juvia. If you ever meet someone that's not from the sublevels like I showed you, please don't tell them about this. I wanna keep this a secret while I gather more people up there and down here," Akiko said to the Water Wizard.

"Juvia will obey, my darling Akiko." Juvia said as she reverted back to her normal self.

"Good. So, have you ever heard of something called Partial Fusion before?" Akiko asked as her dick throbbed.

"No." Juvia answered as she looked down at Akiko's dick rubbing against her butt.

"Want to know what it is?" Akiko asked as she put her head on Juvia's shoulder and looked at her.

"Yes." Juvia answered.

"Well, what do you know about Conjoined Twins?" Akiko asked.

"Mmm, Juvia never seen one." Juvia said as she was going to get her answer.

"Have you heard of them, though?" Akiko asked.

"Mmm, no." Juvia said.

"Okay. Well, essentially, it is two people sharing the body," Akiko explained.

"Ohh, sounds hot. Juvia would love to join with you, my darling Akiko." Juvia said as she gently rubbed Akiko's cock.

Akiko smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that," She said before thrusting into Juvia's pussy from behind.

"Ahhh ahhhh!!!" Juvia moaned as she started to merge with Akiko's body.

Akiko moaned before their legs melded and became one set of legs. Their lower bodies combined into one set. Juvia's already large ass combined with Akiko's ass made theirs a lot bigger while their dick got the same treatment.

Akiko raised her arms above Juvia's and combined their upper bodies. They had Akiko and Juvia's arms while their breasts combined was bigger since Juvia already had large busts. Akiko's head was on the right of Juvia's as this happened.

"Oh my, this feel good. Juvia is now one with my darling, Akiko." Juvia said.

Akiko smirked, "Pretty good, right? And now I can also use your Magic," She said as their form became translucent like water before getting back to normal.

Juvia giggle. "Does that mean that we can use each other's magic?" She asked as she looked at Akiko.

Akiko nodded, "Yes, but only while we're like this. Plus, we can hear each other's thoughts as well," She said.

Then Juvia tried to use Akiko Magic which had her hand turn darker which caused her to smile for a moment. "Juvia loves this power of yours, Darling." She said as her hand turned back to normal.

"Yeah, but it's best to not use it too often or you'll build up a habit," Akiko explained before they separated from each other.

"Habit? What kind of habit?" Juvia asked as she was looking at Akiko as she was leaking out a little of cum from her pussy.

"Nothing important. By now, Fairy Tail should've won, so let's get topside and see the aftermath," Akiko said with a shrug as she picked up her own clothes and started to walk.

"Okay." Juvia said as she grabbed her clothes and followed Akiko.

* * *

After Fairy Tail had defeated Phantom Lord by Master Makarov facing Master Jose alone and by using the Fairy Law spell, things got a bit hectic.

The Rune Knights from the Magic Council came and began an investigation, questioning everyone why there was a fight between guilds, as it was forbidden from doing so.

Thankfully, the Rune Knights were able to discern that Phantom Lord was wholly responsible and did a few things.

They disbanded the guild, arrested Master Jose, and found that said Master used Jude Heartfilia's request as an excuse to attack Fairy Tail as they had a grudge for a long time.

At this point in time, Fairy Tail had to have all their guild members repair the guildhall since it was mostly destroyed due to a Dragon Slayer who used to be from Phantom Lord.

Another thing to note is that Master Jose was stripped of his title as Wizard Saint.

* * *

Akiko, meanwhile, sat down on the newly rebuilt bar while all the other guild members were moving construction materials around. She sat there to, hopefully, not have to help out with said construction as she was not really the physical type due to her Magic.

Lucy was rubbing her ass because it stung from some odd reason. "Ow, ow, ow," She said as she sighed.

"Let me guess. Aquarius?" Akiko asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, she still held a grudge about me dropping her key." Lucy said as she remembered Aquarius punishing her with her own whip. "My ass still stings from that."

Grace brought her hands together. "Want me to cool it down for you?" She asked as she was making a block of ice.

"I'd rather you not. Lucy dropping her keys is probably the same as leaving your kid alone at home without a babysitter. They would feel mildly betrayed," Akiko hypothesized, "In a way, Aquarius was in the right to punish Lucy a little," She added.

Lucy gasped. "I can't believe you would say that to your dear hurt lover." She said as a tear ran down her cheeks and she hit Akiko on the shoulder.

Little did they know is that Juvia was watching from afar near a corner of the building and just stared at Lucy. she growled at how Lucy was treating Akiko.

Akiko tilted her head, "Don't be like that. It's only temporary. Besides, isn't a contract between Celestial Spirit and Celestial Wizard one of trust?" She elaborated.

Lucy nodded her head.

Akiko smiled, "Then you gotta know that punishing you after you dropped their key is completely justified. I'm sure even Virgo would agree, maybe," She explained.

Lucy humphed as she knew that Akiko is right about one thing. "By the way, has anybody seen Natsumi?" She asked.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" Akiko said as she shrugged.

"Come to think of it. It has been a little quiet around here." Grace said as she was looking around for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Mira came by and placed their drinks in front of them. "Natsumi said something about fighting stronger opponents. So, my guess is that she is going to challenge Erza or Larxene again." She said as she grabbed a tray of drinks to give to the hard working Guildmates.

"Speaking of, how come Larxene wasn't at the 'Guild War'?" Akiko asked.

"Larxene was on a mission and my guess was that she didn't know about the War." Mira said as she walked off with the tray.

Lucy looked at Akiko. "Why are you interested with Larxene all of sudden, Akiko?" She asked.

Akiko looked up, "The world may never know…" She said mysteriously.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

Then suddenly, Natsumi was thrown and landed on Grace with her hands on her breasts which caused Grace to blush.

"Get off of ME!" Grace said as she kicked Natsumi off of her.

"Hey! That hurt, ice streaker." Natusmi said as they both started butting heads.

Akiko sighed, "Peaceful times have just been compromised…" She said with a grimace.

Then they both started fighting which made one of them landed on some of the guild members. Then, they all started to get into a brawl. Lucy was ducking out of the way as stuff started flying everywhere.

Akiko sighed, "Well...now all that's left is for Larxene to get here and then the guild is basically back together," She said with a chuckle.

Then Erza hit the ground hard and looked at everyone which they were all scared out of their mind. "Get back to work." She said before she looked at Makarov. "Hey, where do you want this, boss?"

Makarov then told Erza where to put it as Natsumi got bored. She let out a sigh and jumped up to her feet. She was looking at Lucy for a moment before she walked over to the bar and grabbed Lucy.

"Let's go on a job, Lucy." Natsumi said with a bright smile.

Akiko blinked at the sudden happening before shrugging and looked around before seeing Lokino picking out a job from the request board.

She looked gloomy all of sudden until she reached for a mission that interested her.

Akiko put a hand on her shoulder, from behind, "Hey, going on a job?" She asked.

Lokino smiled. "Yeah, I have to make a living somehow." She said.

"Mind if I come with? I don't got much to do and I'd like to get to know how the girls tend to flock to you," Akiko said, remembering her second visit at Fairy Tail.

"I-I would like that." Lokino said as she giggled.

"Great, lead the way," Akiko said with a nod.

* * *

They both headed toward where the mission was supposed to be. It turned out that it was a mission in a spa town. Lokino was currently looking for the client. "I guess that we have some time to kill before the client to shows up." She said as she was looking at Akiko.

Akiko nodded, "In that case why don't we go to the spa? My shoulders feel a bit stiff," She said, remembering how often she had sex and how too much with not much relaxing sucked.

"I love the spa." Lokino said as she was leading the way towards the changing room.

Akiko nodded and went to her own changing room and changed out of her clothes. She got naked before she decided to try something.

She used her Futanari Magic on herself and shivered as she felt her dick get absorbed into her body, making her a regular female. Akiko shook her body at the feeling as she felt her Magic diminish to a degree, since she usually had bigger Magic was thanks to being a Futanari. Her being just a female felt...very odd, that's for sure.

She took a towel and wrapped it around her shapely form before walking out of the changing room to see the classic sight of a stone spa with hot water around.

Lokino was getting out of the changing room with a towel wrapped around her sexy hourglass figure. She walked over to a table and the servant that was standing by. Soon enough, Lokino was getting a massage. She looked over at Akiko who was watching her getting massage by the servant. She started to imagine herself giving Lokino a massage.

"This feels good." Lokino said as she felt something in her back start to pop.

When the servant was done, Lokino got up and walked over to the hot springs. She removed her towel and she got into the water and let out a sigh of relief. Then, there was a loud noise coming from the changing room and both Lokino and Akiko looked at the door to the changing room.

"It can't be." Lokino said.

"What can't be?" Akiko asked, confused.

"I can't believe that the reward would be a night at a spa." Lucy's voice echo from the changing room.

"Man, I wanted some meat as a reward." Natsumi's voice echo from the changing room.

Akiko looked at Lokino, "Quick, let's hide behind that rock," She said as she pointed to a rock in the spa.

"Okay." Lokino said as she hid behind the rock while Akiko was hiding behind her.

"Do you think they came here because they finished a mission?" Akiko quietly asked Lokino.

"It might be possible." Lokino answered.

Then Lucy, Cat Happy and Natsumi came into the room and they were looking at the hot springs. Lucy was in awe at the sight of the hot springs.

 _'I wish that Akiko is here. I would love to have her dick inside of me in the hot springs waters.'_ Lucy thought.

Akiko shook her head before turning to Lokino, "By the way, why do you always seem to hide from Lucy?" She asked as there were a few times Lokino would just sprint away at the sight of the blonde.

"I have a bad relationship with Celestial Wizards." Lokino said.

"Yeah? Something happen?" Akiko asked, curious while trying not to pry too much.

"It's a long story." Lokino said as she slowly turned around and looked at Akiko. "What's your reason for coming with me?" She asked as she placed her hand on Akiko's chest.

Akiko looked at the hand before looking at the brown haired girl, "Wanted to get to know you and I got bored, mostly," She said with a shrug.

"Really? I am touched." Lokino said as she smiled and slowly hugged Akiko. "I never thought someone would be interested in me."

"Um...you're welcome?" Akiko said, not expecting a hug from a person she barely knew.

She felt how soft Lokino's breasts were because of the hot springs. "Akiko, you are different from all the girls I have ever met." Lokino said as she was looking into Akiko's eyes. "The reason I can't be around Celestial Wizard is that I met one a long time ago. She was abusive to her Celestial Spirits and one day, one of her spirits never came to her aid and after that she died."

Akiko blinked before shrugging, "Well, if the Celestial Wizard was like that then she deserved it. But...why tell me this?" She asked, a bit confused.

Lokino looked away from her gaze. "I-I-I trust you with this story." she said as Natsumi started laughing because she covered Cat Happy with soap suds.

Akiko quietly giggled, "Let's get outta here. They might make a mess if we stay," She suggested.

Lokino nodded her head, but realize there is one entrance and exit of the bath. "They might see us because they're close to the only door." She said.

Akiko paused before leaning back against the rock, "Then I suppose we wait here and...talk, I guess," She said as she averted her eyes in thought.

Lokino was looking at her chest and she could feel her heart racing like it was pulsing, trying to tempt her. She blushed at the sight of how hard Akiko's breasts were.

"Hey, uh...Lokino, right?" Akiko asked.

"Yes." Lokino answered.

"You ever wonder when our time will come? When we all eventually die?" Akiko let out, feeling philosophical.

"Hmmm...I don't have a clue." Lokino said.

"Makes me wonder how the Celestial Spirits feel when they lose their Summoner. Their immortal and don't age like we do," Akiko said with a sigh.

Lokino looked down at the thought of immortality. "I envy them sometimes." She said.

"Makes me wonder what would happen if a Celestial Spirit is forced to be here for a prolonged amount of time without coming back to their home," Akiko said, in thought.

Lokino's eyes widened because she was starting to put it all together and she was looking at Akiko. "Wait, what are you talking about, Akiko?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, well, I was wondering if a Celestial Spirit can live in Earthland or they have to go back because they could eventually die. I'm only speculating because I don't actually know," Akiko explained, not understanding why Lokino looked at her like that.

Lokino didn't say anything and just looked sad. "I wouldn't know anything about all that. But what I do know is this: The longer the spirit stays, they will have to die someday." She said as she looked at the water with her boobs floating.

"...Three years," Akiko said simply.

Lokino looked at Akiko with a confused expression on her face. "Huh? How do you know about that?" She asked as she was looking at Akiko.

"Three years. That's how long Mirajane and Erza said you were in the guild. But, I also remembered something. A few months before you joined the guild, apparently, Blue Pegasus lost a Celestial Wizard who had a Spirit disobey their command and locked the Celestial Spirit Aries's gate from opening, because that Spirit was abused. Were you a witness, Lokino?" Akiko asked as she tilted her head at the girl in front of her.

Lokino sighed and nodded her head.

Akiko scratched her cheek, "It's sad that that had to happen, but what can you do?" She said with a shrug.

Lokino's eyes widened once again. Then she looked from the boulder and she saw that Lucy was getting out of the water and she grabbed her towel. She blushed as she felt Akiko's breasts on her back because she was looking over her shoulder.

"It must've been sad to lose your fellow guild member like that, just because that Spirit didn't want to help, huh? Is that why you joined Fairy Tail? To fill the hole that you must be feeling?" Akiko asked as she looked at the Green Guild Emblem on Lokino's back.

She didn't say anything and whimpered because it wasn't exactly the whole story.

Akiko closed her eyes, "Don't worry. I'm here. I can be your shoulder to cry on," She said as she gently turned Lokino to face her.

Lokino hugged Akiko as tears fell down her cheeks.

"There, there…" Akiko said as she rubbed Lokino's back to help soothe her.

Lokino let go of Akiko and looked at her before she leaned in and kissed her.

Akiko's eyes widened, not at all expecting this before pulling back, "W-What was that for?" She said, confused.

"I-I am s-so s-s-s-sorry. I-I d-didn't m-m-mean for that t-to h-h-happen.' Lokino said as she realized what she had done.

"U-Um, it's okay. Just, uh...give a bit of a warning, next time," Akiko said with a mild blush.

"I really am sorry." Lokino said as she placed her hand on her heart because it was still racing.

"It's...it's fine. You did it on impulse and I can respect that. Yeah," Akiko said, nodding to assure herself and Lokino.

Lokino looked away still blushing until she heard noise. "Was that you?" She asked.

"Was what me?" Akiko asked, confused.

"That noise." Lokino said.

Akiko looked around, "Could you describe it for me?" She asked.

Then they both heard it again and it was loud.

"You...wanna check it out?" Akiko asked, tilting her head.

Lokino nodded as she looked over the boulder which Akiko a view of her ass and pussy. Lokino saw looking at Natsumi who was snoring. "Oh, it's just Natsumi. She fell asleep." She said as she was looking at Akiko.

"Then we can go, right?" Akiko asked.

"Right." Lokino agreed.

Then, the both of them with their towel wrapped around their body, went to the changing room to grab their clothes.

* * *

In her changing room, Akiko brought back her dick and sighed happily as her Magic returned to its original size. She then started putting her clothes with her hair just a bit wet.

Lokino was still blushing and she was still thinking about that kiss. _'Why on earth did I do that? She must hate me now. I mean she must hate me for doing that.'_ She thought as she put on her clothes and left the changing room.

Akiko left her changing at about the same time and looked at Lokino, "Ahem, no hard feelings, right?" She said with a faint blush.

"Right." Lokino said, as she started to feel a little light headed.

Akiko blinked, "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Lokino said.

Akiko nodded, "Okay then. Shall we do the mission then?" She asked, remembering they had a job to do.

"Right." Lokino said as she started walking with Akiko.

* * *

Shortly after, they came out of a building and started looking around town.

Turned out, there were two Wizards that were causing trouble and needed to be found and captured.

Lokino looked at Akiko. "Let's split up and cover more ground." She suggested.

Akiko nodded, "Got it," She said as they split up...or so Lokino thought as Akiko quietly followed her, feeling like she should.

Lokino was looking around for the culprits until she found Lucy which she was being hit on by two weirdos and then tried to take her away by force. Lokino was about to walk away until she sense magic coming off of them which made Lucy stay frozen in place.

"Don't worry baby, we'll take good care of you."

Then Lokino ran up to one of them and punched him in the face. Lucy, Cat Happy, and Plu were shocked to see Lokino was here.

"Whoa, that was wack, yo."

Then Lokino did a roundhouse kick which sent the other one into a nearby wall. Lucy was looking at Lokino as she turned and smiled at her. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked.

"Lokino." Lucy said as Lokino flashed away from Lucy and hid behind a pile of bamboo.

"I'm really sorry." Lokino said.

"For WHAT?!" Lucy asked as she was getting really ticked off from Lokino running away from her.

"Well, these two are renegade Wizards. They've been targeting female tourists that they catch walking alone." Lokino said as they both were looking at the knocked out wizards. "My partner and I have been collecting their bounty so you actually helped us out."

"Oh," Lucy said.

Lokino just sighed as she grabbed both of the rogue Wizards. "Well, I better take these two and collect the bounty. See ya later." She said as she dragged the Rogue Wizards off.

As she tried walking away, Lucy just looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Hold on a sec." Lucy said as Lokino stopped for a moment and looked at Lucy. "Thanks for saving me from those guys. And for getting my gate keys back to me."

"No prob, it's nothing really." Lokino said as she just grinned.

"Hey, how about you and I go out together." Lucy offered.

Lokino looked at Lucy with a shocked look on her face while both Cat Happy and Plu just did the lovey dovey dances. Lucy just sighed because she knew that the both of them were taking it to a different level. Then the four of them started to head towards a restaurant to get themselves something to eat. There was a chef with a really long head and he was looking at the both of them because Lokino was sitting far away from Lucy.

"You know...You don't have to sit so far away." Lucy mentioned.

"Oh right. Sorry." Lokino said as she got up more towards the center as the chef nodded his head. Then, Lucy moved to sit next to Lokino.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you for a while." Lucy said as she looked at Lokino. "Is it true that you have a bad history with Celestial Wizards?"

Lokino didn't say anything as looked at the counter in front of her. Lucy just glared at her and took a sip of her drink.

"You don't want to talk about it, then I respect that. But I don't think that is fair for you to judge me just because I am one." Lucy said.

"Yeah. You're right about that. Sorry. Honestly, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I'm no good for you. Just forget about me." Lokino said as a sweatdrop appeared on Lucy.

"Uh, why are you giving me some lame breakup line?" Lucy asked.

"That came out funny didn't it?" Lokino asked as she pushed up her glasses and Lucy looked away from Lokino and sigh. "I didn't mean it that way."

"You weren't serious were you?" Lucy asked.

"No. I, uh, was just thinking about something that happened a while back." Lokino said.

"Hmm...can you tell me about?" Lucy asked as the room fell silent once again and Lucy looked over at both Cat Happy and Plu fast asleep before she sighed in defeat because she couldn't get anything out Lokino. "Well, whatever. It didn't hurt to ask."

She got up from the seat and looked at Lokino.

"Thanks again for saving me back there. I've finally see why you are so popular with the ladies. This was nice. Things were starting to get a little awkward, but it felt good to sit down and talk to you. Anyway, I better get going" Lucy said as she was getting ready to leave, but Lokino grabbed her arm.

"Wait." Lokino said as she stood and hugged Lucy which made her blush.

"Uh yes?" Lucy asked, not expecting the sudden act.

"Lucy." Lokino said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, with concern in her voice.

"I don't have long to live.' Lokino said

Lucy just look a little shocked for a moment. "W-What?" she asked as the chef looked at both of them and nodded his head.

Then Lokino let go of her while she was still shocked at what Lokino says.

"What's that supposed to mean." Lucy said as she was starting to get worried.

Lokino didn't say anything as she turned her head which started to chuckle before it turned into a full on laugh. "I sure fooled you. It makes for a pretty good pickup line though doesn't it? Ha ha, pulls at the heartstrings everytime. Ha ha. You should've seen your face. Ha! Classic." She said as she continued to laugh.

Then Lucy just narrowed her eyes and walked up to Lokino and slapped her across the face. Lokino's glasses fell to the floor. "You jerk Geez I totally believed you." She said as Lokino just grin before she stormed off. "Happy! Plu! We're leaving."

She grabbed both of them while Plu was looking at Lokino because the dog spirit noticed that something was off about Lokino. Lokino watched them leave and she was looking at the floor where her glasses were.

"What am I doing?" Lokino asked herself. _'This is ridiculous. I can't let my feelings get the best of me. And I can't drag Lucy or Akiko into this. It's too late for me.'_

"What _are_ you doing?" A voice repeated before the brown haired girl turned around, revealing it to be Akiko, "You were serious when you said you were apparently didn't have long to live and lied when you joked about it to Lucy," She said as she crossed her arms, "What's going on?.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lokino asked as she was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Not long. I was actually on the ceiling watching you two. And don't lie. I'm a great lie detector," Akiko said with a frown.

Lokino looked away from Akiko's gaze. "It's nothing for you to concern. It's my business Let's go and collect that bounty before those two wake up and move to a different town and make us start all over again." She said.

Akiko shook her head, "This seems like my business. After all, it wouldn't make sense for someone to 'Not live long' like you. But...I think I finally figured you out. Come on, let's talk somewhere private," She said as she walked out of the restaurant so the big forehead guy didn't hear.

Lokino felt a little bit uneasy about this and she followed Akiko.

* * *

Soon enough, they were on a bridge, overlooking a small lake in the town.

Akiko looked at Lokino, "So, you said you don't have long to live, right? That means you're on a time limit, huh?" She asked.

Lokino glared. "I was just kidding around. I am healthy as an ox." She said.

Akiko swiftly grabbed Lokino's hand, just as it turned slightly transparent for a moment, "Does this look 'healthy' to you?" She said, firmly.

Lokino's eyes widened. "How did you…" She said, shock in her voice.

"I noticed it when we were in the bathhouse. Bits of you were suddenly see through and that story you told me, along with the info I heard about, made me think…"Is she dying?". So, tell me. Truthfully, are you fading away because _you_ are the Celestial Spirit you say you saw?" Akiko discerned with a pointed look.

Lokino just sighed as she knew that she didn't have no other choice. "I am. I am the one that did the Ultimate taboo of my contract to my former Celestial Wizard." She said as she removed her glasses

Akiko closed her eyes in thought, "Hmm...if you were someone who lasted this long, then you must be one of the twelve Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac. You're not Aquarius. Not Virgo. Pisces is a joint Spirit, so that's off the table. Lucy has Sagittarius. That's...four. Hmm...you saved Aries from your former Wizard," She said, listing them.

"You left out Tarrus and Cancer among Lucy's Keys." Lokino mentioned.

"Right, forgot about them. That's...seven. It can't be Scorpio before they would have a Tail like a scorpion. Eight. Libra is the one of Scales and you don't strike me as one of balance. Nine. Hmm...Aquarius, Virgo, Aries, Scorpio, Taurus, Cancer, Pisces, Libra...uhm, what were the other four…?" Akiko said, having her arms crossed while thinking hard about it, "Oh! Gemini and Capricorn are also around. Gemini is joint as well. And Capricorn is basically a capricorn. Which then leaves one," She said.

Lokino just sighed as she unbuttoned her shirt because she was getting ready to show Akiko something that she had been hidden from the guild. Once she got to the last button, she opened her shirt to reveal a mark of the Lioness. "I am the twelfth Celestial Spirit. The Gate of the Lion, Leo."

Akiko nodded, "That's right. You're supposed to be Leo the Lion, right? The leader of the Zodiac," She said while pointing to the mark.

"That's right." Lokino said as she started turned around and button her shirt once again.

"Well. I think I finally understand why you can't go back then. You're forbidden, huh?" Akiko surmised.

"Not just that I can't go back. I won't go back. If I go back then I would have to face all my comrades and fellow spirits. I don't want to put all of them through that." Lokino said.

"Except they probably miss you, huh? Plus, you want to go back, but can't and are relying on your own Magic to stay physical to not disappear, huh?" Akiko said with a nod.

"I've had to live with this guilt for so many years. I force closed Ares's gate because we Celestial Spirit don't have free will anymore once we sign a contact with a Celestial Wizards. The King had issued a law once a contact is made. It's the greatest sin to live with. Once someone commits the Ultimate taboo. We are to live three years until we die." Lokino explained.

"...I have an idea that might help your case. You don't have to be sad anymore if I do this," Akiko said, suggesting something.

"What is that?" Lokino asked.

"First off, what do the Celestial Spirits consider a Goddess, by the word of the Celestial Spirit King?" Akiko asked, hoping Lokino would answer.

"The Succubus I believe." Lokino answered.

"Right. Now, what would you do if you met this Succubus?" Akiko asked, leading Lokino on.

"I would bow to her and ask for her forgiveness for breaking the law." Lokino said as she was still becoming transparent.

"Hmm...you would need the Celestial Spirit King's permission to come back, right? Could a Succubus directly talk to him if the Succubus were to forgive you?" Akiko asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"Well, I don't know all the details about that like Capricorn. No one hasn't seen that Goat is years. He's is our archivist. I remember him telling me that for the King to meet with a Succubus is to call open his Gate with the power of the Celestial Spirit by her side." Lokino explained.

"So...if a Succubus were to seek an audience, then she needs to summon him with you there or another that isn't forbidden?" Akiko asked, making a slight detour on her mental planning.

"For Succubus yes. But Celestial Wizard no. For them is an ultimate sacrifice." Lokino mentioned.

Akiko clapped her hands suddenly, "Okay then! In that case, let's get that bounty and fulfill this task. I happen to know a Succubus," She said before she suddenly walked off.

"You do?" Lokino asked as she went after her.

"Yep! Now let's go!" Akiko said before she ran, excited.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Lokino called out as she ran behind Akiko.

* * *

After Akiko and Lokino got their bounty, though Akiko gave hers to Lokino, they went to a large field with no one in sight besides them.

"So, are you excited to possibly go home?" Akiko asked the Celestial Spirit.

"I don't know. Everyone will probably hate me after what I've done." Lokino said before she was whacked on the head. "OW!! What was that for!! That hurt you know!!"

"Quit beating yourself up about it! If you have any sense then you should know that they probably will be glad that you came back because you helped Aries. Okay?" Akiko reprimanded.

Lokino blushed for a moment and looked away while she was still rubbing her head.

"Now, for this process...I must get naked," Akiko revealed with a smirk.

"W-What o-out h-here i-in the o-open?" Lokino asked.

"Yes. Out here. In the open...with no one to watch for _miles_ ," Akiko said as she spread her arms out, emphasizing her point.

"It's just embarrassing to see a woman naked in front of me." Lokino said as she received another hit on the head with more force. "OW! WOULD STOP DOING THAT!!"

"We literally showed our bodies in the bathhouse. How is this any different?" Akiko pointed out.

"It just does okay." Lokino said as she was blushing really hard.

Akiko sighed before taking off her clothes in front of the Celestial Spirit.

Lokino blushed really hard causing her nose to bleed at the sight of how beautiful Akiko's body is in the moonlight.

Akiko sighed as she got completely naked in front of Lokino like before. The only difference was that she had her dick out, throbbing like usual.

"Wait...IS THAT A DICK!?!" Lokino said as she pointed at the throbbing member in between Akiko's legs.

Akiko nodded, "That's right. I am a Futanari. I believe you should know what that is, being the Celestial Spirit you are," She said with her hand on her hip.

Lokino took a closer look at it. "Wow, it's really big and thick." She said as she inhaled the scent which she let out a small moan because she caught a strong scent of cum.

"Yep. I'm well endowed for one. Now, I suggest you stand back. You're about to meet the Succubus you're looking for," Akiko said.

Lokino nodded her head and moved back.

Akiko closed her eyes before opening them intensely as a dark aura covered her body for a second before vanishing to reveal her Succubus Form to Lokino with her spade tail swishing and with her bigger dick throbbing, "Behold, for I am now a Succubus," She said with a serene tone.

Lokino's eyes widened as she could feel her heart race fast and she was looking at the sexy body. _'Oh wow. I can't believe that she's a Succubus. I can't stop rubbing my legs together.'_ She thought as she was rubbing her legs together because she was so turned on.

"So. I believe you wanted to bow to me?" Akiko reminded, looking at the Celestial Spirit.

Lokino swallowed a lump and got down her knees and bowed to the Goddess that all Celestial Spirit worship. "Please forgive me, great Goddess." She said as she bowed repeatedly.

"You want my forgiveness, O Lion Spirit?" Akiko said, playing the role she was in.

"Yes, I am a humble worm that broke the law that you and the Celestial King had made so long ago. I am unworthy to speak in your presence of your greatness." Lokino said as she continued to bow.

Akiko smiled before gently bending down and lifted Lokino's head to look at her, "Though you may be unworthy, you are no worm. And though you made a taboo of great consequence, you did it the defense of another fellow Spirit. I shall forgive you for you have suffered for too long," She said before she kissed Lokino's forehead.

A tear ran down Lokino's face. "Thank you, great Goddess." She said as she started to cry.

"Now, I must request an audience with the Celestial Spirit King. Shall you call him here?" Akiko asked while mentally preparing herself.

Lokino nodded her head as she stands up and channelled all her magical powers. "OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING!!!"

Then, a giant portal appeared before a _very_ tall man in armor came through. He was fifteen times taller than Akiko and had a big mustache to boot.

Akiko blinked at the size, somewhat expecting the Celestial Spirit King to look like this.

The King was looking down at Akiko and Lokino before he smiled and bowed his head to Akiko.

"Hello, Celestial Spirit King. I am Akiko Yuri and I've come to talk to you," Akiko said, loud enough to hopefully have him hear her.

The Celestial King looked at Lokino who was still becoming transparent. "Ah, I see. It's been a while, old friend. Come to face your crimes?" He asked.

"Actually. I want you to allow her to come back to the Celestial Spirit World," Akiko explained as she continued to look up at the taller Spirit.

"I see. You know as well as I, that the law against breaking the contract with Celestial is forbidden. But you want her to return to our world. Why?" The king asked.

"Well, I don't think she deserves this. Lokino was only trying to help Aries and didn't know that the Celestial Wizard would go off and get herself killed out of desperation. If anything, the Celestial Wizard should be punished, but she's dead, so nothing can be done about it. So, I ask and demand that you allow this girl to return. How does that sound?" Akiko exclaimed, demanded, asked, and told the Celestial Spirit King with a very serious expression on her face.

The Celestial Spirit King was stroking his chin as he was pondering "Old friend, even though that you have broken the law in doing the Ultimate Taboo. But this young woman has made a valid point. I, the Celestial Spirit King, hereby relieve you of your punishment. You can come back to the Celestial World." he said as he raised his hand to stop the transparency and Lokino was whole once again.

Lokino looked at her hands and her body. "Thank you, your majesty. And thank you, great Goddess." She said as she bowed to the both of them.

Akiko nodded as the Celestial Spirit King slowly disappeared.

"Smile." Was the last thing the King said.

* * *

"So, you're welcome. Mind giving me your Key to have Lucy summon you later?" Akiko asked.

"Of course." Lokino said as she reached into her pocket and pull Golden Key from her pocket. She placed it in Akiko's hand and smiled which she hugged Akiko. "For really, I owe you big time for this."

Akiko smiled as she held the Key, "Yeah. You're welcome. Bye now!" She said as she gave a small wave.

Lokino smiled as she disappeared.

Akiko nodded to herself before dropping her Succubus Form and began to get her clothes back on. Afterwards, she walked back to town, intending on heading home.

* * *

 **Writing Started: 5-12-2019!**

 **Finished: 11-12-2019!**

 **Published: 1-25-2020!**

* * *

 **Well, I can officially say I'm sorry for the wait. I've been very busy and couldn't find the time to edit this until a few days. But! Happy New Year! This is officially the first chapter of the year, as for the date above.**

 **But anyway, next chapter will be the start of the Tower of Heaven Arc!**

 **Sorry if the Arc with Lokino seemed rushed, the idea of her seeing a Succubus sparked some inspiration. Plus, I didn't want Lucy to have to waste her Magic like in the show when there is now an alternative.**

 **Timeline wise, I did this chapter with my author friend a week before Lucy went on her investigation and meeting the Celestial Spirit King.**

 **And you know how, in the show, Loki gave Lucy and her friends tickets to the beach resort after Lucy saved him...I'm sure those of you who bothered to watch the show know that this is earlier than it's supposed to be...and I'm going to have Akiko take full advantage of it!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Like Favorite, Follow, and Positive Review to show how you feel about this story so far!**

 **Anyway yeah! Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day! Bye!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Chapter 2)**

 **Satan Soul (Chapter 2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 3)**

 **Aquarius (Chapter 3)**

 **Virgo (Chapter 4)**

 **Happy (Chapter 5)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Chapter 5)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Chapter 6)**

 **Cana Alberona (Chapter 7)**

 **Lullaby (Chapter 7)**

 **Sherry Blendy (Chapter 9)**

 **Deliora (Chapter 9)**

 **Ur Milkovich (Chapter 9)**

 **Grace Fullbuster (Chapter 10)**

 **Levy McGarden (Chapter 10)**

 **Dark Magician Girl (Chapter 12)**

 **Juvia Lockser (Chapter 12)**


End file.
